Through The Fire
by PercabethFangirl96
Summary: OC story - Skye's been told tales of demigods since she was a child but she didn't think she'd ever end up fighting with them, or against them. The world they new is gone and their time had passed but for some reason the Heroes have been brought to the future, 100 years after they defeated Gia. They need Skye, but for what? Is she The hero of this story or is the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**Year 2114**

"Damn it" Skyler hissed as she stumbled over a log, it was pitch black and her torch had died 15 minutes ago,

"ouch" she whispered accidentally kicking a tree stump. Stumbling around in a dark forest looking for your latest campsite isn't exactly ideal, but the alternative would be so much worse. After tripping over some sticks, and stepping on a rather slippery rock Skylar found her site, she made he way over to a hollowed out log and felt around for a spare torch

"gotcha" she said triumphantly. She didn't think it would be that hard to get back but after hunting for 3 hours and having to carry her kill, which was a small wild pig, it proved to be a little difficult. She carried her kill towards a rather large bush a few feet away where she had hidden a well camouflaged esky, after placing the beast inside and covering the lid with weeds and leaves she said

"i'll deal with that in the morning" to herself and slid into her sleeping bag. Exhausted from the long day and very much ready to sleep she almost forgot to call out to her pup "Tramp,come here boy."she called out in a hushed voice, after a few seconds she heard the familiar foot steps of her pooch Tramp, he bounced over and snuggled into her side "good boy"she said making room for him besides her before she drifted off to sleep.

She had been on her own for about 6 months before Finding Tramp with his leg stuck in a piece of tin all by himself and they have been together for nearly 3 and a half years since. Skylar had lived in a small town and was working in the guard, before it was attacked, There was a huge battle and she was on scout duty when it started. She had been knocked out from behind in the middle of it and woke up to rubble and the smell of death. Everyone she loved Had been killed and her home was destroyed. She could barely stand and had no idea what to do, after staring at the ash that was once her life she just ran. 14 years old and on her own, Not thinking of the future or the monsters or the people she might come across, she just kept running till she couldn't anymore. Skylar liked setting up camp in the forest rather than towns or city's, she proffered to stay out of them completely if she could and only ever go into one if she was desperate for supplies, she enjoyed the quiet.

Late in the night Skylar was woken up but the growls of Tramp quietly warning her something was wrong. She listened closely for any un-natural sounds, slowly opening her eyes to look around she saw that something shifted to the right of her and she was on her feet in seconds. Her Bow armed and ready, she Scanned the area. The forest was silent except for the hoot of the owls and the squeal of wild pigs, Skylar waited a few more minutes before she decided it was just a bird or a bat and sat down on a tree stump

"it's fine Tramp," she said as Tramp sat down beside her "Probably just some wildlife." She grabbed her backpack and pulled out a piece of dried chicken for him

"oh, well." she said stretching "Better get this place camouflaged a bit better anyway".

After strategically placing branches, bushes and weeds around the outer area of her small camp, Skyler finished by wiping some mud on her more colorful items such as her backpack, the hidden eski and the shoes she had picked up on her last scavenger hunt.

"Done, What's next?" She asked tramp while wiping leftover mud on her pants "How bout we go for a quick swim before I cut dinner?" hearing this tramp jumped up and down, tail wagging uncontrollably "Thought so".

They stayed there for three more days before Skyler had sensed anything suspicions. It was just a animal in the forest she had told herself, but after scouting the area a few times she found a disturbingly low amount of animals around. The day before Skylar had made some arrows and left a few spare ones in the hollowed out log, with extra rashin's and a couple bottles of clean water, in case she returned to this site another time. She had been doing it for the past year every time she found a safe, secluded spot, she would leave spare weapons, food and water if she could spare it. As a in case of emergency situation.

"Okay buddy, i'm going to have to climb up there," she said looking up at one of the higher branches of the tree she was standing under, she looked down at Tramp

"Patrol" she commanded him, Swirling her finger in a circular motion before she started to climb. Skyler would look down every now and the to make sure Tramp was nearby, once she was halfway up she groaned regretting that she hadn't left her arrows on the ground with tramp, and rotated her shoulders trying to ease some of the weight. When she was high enough she stopped to mark the tree with her special little symbol, so that she could find the place again if necessary, then climbed down

"Done" she said to Tramp proudly, After swinging off the lowest branch, clapping her hands together to get the dry bark off "still a while before the sun sets" Skyler said looking at the sky

"what shall we do now?" she asked Tramp, She looked in the direction she thought he was and saw nothing there

"Tramp" she called, sure he was just there, "Buddy?" when there was no answer she grabbed her bow from her back and started walking towards the stream. She kept her bow armed and nearly Screamed when a possum ran across her toes, followed quickly by Tramp.

"What the heck" she said "Really Tramp, a Possum?" she scolded him. He sat there with a sad face

"come on then" she said, turning around.

There was a quick Growl before she felt something grab her from behind, covering her mouth and binding her arms, She struggled to for a second before

!CLONK!

Everything went dark.

* * *

"...Can Complain All you want, it worked and now were safe," a girl was saying,

Skyler slowly opened up her eyes to get a look at where she was, listening as a male voice started drifting her way

"doesn't mean you had to HIT HER!" someone else hissed, making her shut her eyes so she wouldn't draw attention to herself.

"Shhhh Jasper, be quiet its no big deal okay." The girl whispered in an urgent manner "I'm sure she's fine okay, I didn't even hit her that hard and she's only been unconscious for a few hours" there was a huff and a mumble that sounded something like,

"Youdidn'thavetousemybat" and then what sounded like the footsteps of someone walking away.

Assuming the coast was clear Skyler tried to move around but found her arms were bound as well as her feet _What the heck is this,_ She thought to herself as she felt the rope which seemed kind of slimy, she tried to wriggle around to sit up or rub the slimy rope off of her hand but couldn't get any traction. Stopping she opened her eyes and tried to get a good look at her surroundings, there was a bush beside her, a patch of grass seems to be what she was lying on considering everywhere else was ash, she tried looking the other way but only saw more ash, and sitting next to a fire was a guy, well a boy, with scruffy brown hair, green eyes and a torn shirt on, he looked to be about 13 and was staring blankly into the fire. So that's the voice she heard, she thought to herself, Trying as quietly as she could to roll onto her side so that she might be able to reach her pocketknife. Instead she felt something wet drop onto her hip from above she turned to see where it had dropped from and couldn't stop herself when she said

"What the FU-" she was cut off mid sentence by the girls voice yelling

"Cassidy! NO, COME HERE" Skyler watched as a monstrous looking beast leaped over her and run towards the girl and boy near the fire.

"Avril, what are you doing, she cant be here" the boy - Jasper - Was saying while the girl -Avril- petted the beast as if it were a giant puppy

"oh Bah" Was her reply followed swiftly by her sticking her tongue out, Blowing a raspberry"

Skyler was baffled that the girls hand hadn't been bitten clean off yet and was frozen on the spot, if she wasn't tied up she probably still wouldn't be able to move from shock,

"Wha- What the Heck is going on here?" She said when she finally managed to shake her head clear, the two next to the beast stared at her for a moment before they seemed to realize what She was talking about they looked between her and the beast who had now moved to lay behind them before choosing to answer

"Right, Sorry" Avril said, She made a gesture with her hands and pulled something out of her pocket, tossing it towards the monster then turning back to Skyler and pulling out a knife from the opposite pocket,

"Avril?" the boy said "Put it away,"

"Oh c'mon Jas," she said walking towards Skyler, as she got closer Skyler noticed she seemed to be young to with the same Scruffy brown hair as the boy and her clothes also looked as if they'd recently been torn

"Av, Don't" he said seriously, Avril was now standing directly in front of her with her knife out threateningly

"Calm down," she said leaning down, Skyler resisted head butting the girl "I'm just cutting her ropes" She said, the sound of a snap from the ropes, proving her point.

"See" She said happily picking up the slimy bindings and turning back to show the boy, Skyler had no idea what was going on or who these people were so without giving the girl a chance to do anything to defend herself Skyler swung her newly freed legs underneath the girl in front of her and dived for the knife as it fell out of her hand. As she reached out to grab it she heard a thud as the girl hit the ground hard, she grabbed the knife and spun around to check her surroundings better.

"okay I don't know who you are but I swear to the gods if you've hurt my dog, I will peel he skin from you body while you watch" she said resting her eyes on the girl she had tripped "where's the other one" She demanded,

"Ouch, was that necessary?" the girl asked innocently from her place on the ground, Skyler kept an eye on her as she tried to see the boy who had seemed to disappear into the shadows. She suddenly felt something cold behind her and was about to swing her knife when instead she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, before she had a chance to move the knife was pried from her fingers and she was pushed forward into the dirt.

"Hey what the Hell are you doing here" Avril said angrily, And Skyler looked round to see the girl dusting off her ragged clothing and marching past, towards another girl with Spiky black hair and what looked to be a tiara on her head,

"I told you we didn't need your help" Avril was saying

"Yeah but you weren't exactly handling the quest well, sis" Jasper said stepping out of the dark forest into the dim firelight, "and I didn't want to risk her getting away" He continued shrugging,

"STOP!" everyone turned to look at Skyler, "Who In Hades Are You People And Why Did You Knock Me Out Tie Me UP AND BASICALLY KIDNAP ME?!" Skyler yelled, Getting louder as she spoke.

The girl Avril and Her Brother Jasper had their fingers to their lips in an instant shushing her, though The Boy seemed to be trying not to laugh, and the Spiky haired girl was walking in her direction, Skyler stood her ground as the girl got closer. Spiky hair looked her up and down when she was just a few steps away,

"Alright first if you don't wanna die, I'd keep your voice down" Se Said

"Is That A Threat?" Skyler asked between clenched teeth, taking a step forward

"NO, its a warning" She replied "Now, two" counting the reasons on her fingers, "we will explain everything when I get you and these numb skulls to a safer location," spiky said glanced at the others when she spoke

"Uh what makes you think i'm going anywhere with you" Skyler asked

"Well your going with us either way, its your choice whether or not your awake for the trip," Spiky said matter-O-Factually "And three" She said raising A third finger "they _''Basically Kidnapped You''_ as you say, because they were told to, so they were just following orders. Cant blame 'em for that" After mumbling a snarky remark under her breath Skyler said

"And who Told them to do that?" They all Smiled Before moving closer

"come on, i'll explain on the way, its a long walk," Spiky said as she walked over to the others and said something in a quite voice, "OH" She said spinning around "I forgot, this is Avril and Jasper" she gestured to the other two "And i'm Thalia".

* * *

As she reluctantly Followed the three strangers into the dark forest she kept a close eye on her surroundings, watching for movement or a glimpse of eyes in the trees. Her companions seemed to be doing the same but in a more relaxed manor, glancing around occasionally.

After walking in silence for 10 minutes straight, the spiky haired girl 'Thalia' spoke up

"you don't need to be so on edge, we aren't going to hurt you" Avril giggled quietly at this for a moment

"I'm not on edge" Skylar replied gruffly, Staring at the road ahead. It was Visible only because of Jasper's torchlight.

"sure your not" Avril said sarcastically "and i suppose you aren't worried about whats in the darkness either, right?" Avril had only said a handful of thing to her so far but Skye was already sick of her voice,

"I'm NOT on edge," she repeated more firmly "though I see plenty of reason to fear the dark." Avril didn't reply but Thalia said

"nothing should harm us on this path, your not a high target and these roads are enchanted to prevent attacks" two different things caught Skye's attention, High Target and Enchanted Road, not being things she hears often they alarmed her a little.

"Wait, What do you mean Enchanted" Skye asked. Avril snorted and Jasper lets out a breath that sounds a lot like a laugh

"that's new" Avril murmured to Thalia who just nodded in return

"What's new, what's funny, and Where are we going?" Skye Demanded getting slightly frustrated. She felt as if there was something specific they weren't say and it was getting on her nerves, their stupid secrecy.

"don't worry were nearly there " Thalia said "just keep walking" she hadn't noticed that shed stopped walking but decided to stay put till she got some answers.

"no, you said you'd 'explain on the way'" Skye said using air quotes, she then gestured to the road they were on and said "well were on the way so speak up" she crossed her arm's over her chest and watched as the others walked back towards her, stopping just a few feet away.

"it would be easier to explain after we get there" Thalia tried "we aren't far now" not waiting a second Skye said

"no you said on the way, I'm not moving till you explain, and give me my dog back" she added

"C'mon newbie, don't make this difficult" Avril said sounding bored "its actually a long story, so if we could just get there-"

"I said no. if you want me to take another step you'll speak now." Skye said strongly

"fine, the short version will have to do for now then." Thalia said, She took a step closer then began to speak "these two knuckle heads were sent to get you by our, um leaders" she had a weird smile on her face when she said leaders, as if thinking of an inside joke "who believed you may be able to help us."

This shocked her a little and was about to ask why when Thalia held up a finger and continued "Avril had managed to track you a couple of weeks ago and her and her brother have been watching you for the past week,"

"from the shadows" Avril added with a smirk, Skye noticed jasper smiling silently behind Thalia.

"They've been watching me for a week?" Skye asked looking between the three "do you know how creepy that sounds?, why have you been watching me just a blunt answer alright!" she was shushed by the siblings before she finished speaking.

"keep it down moron" Avril said glancing around a little too much "just cause its enchanted doesn't mean it isn't soundproof" she finished.

Thalia just listened to their surroundings for a minute before continuing. "Like I said they were sent to find you and bring you with them, they just wanted to know how you would react to their appearance" she paused looking towards the two,

"perhaps if I wasn't knocked unconscious upon our first meeting I wouldn't have the way I did" Skye interjected rubbing the back of her head. Thalia Glared at Avril

"what did you do?" she asked her

"hey how do you know it was me" Avril said " It was his Bat" she gestured to Jasper who was opening and closing his mouth like a fish, trying to form words.

"you took it from be when I grabbed her" he said

"why did you grab her in the first place, you were told to confront her, gently." Thalia questioned him

"it wasn't my idea, Avril told me to and she was put in charge of the quest" Jasper replied, slightly panicked.

"ha" Avril said aloud Causing everyone to turn towards her

"Explain yourself" Thalia said to her. Avril shrugged then spoke

"Cassie smelled a drakon a few miles away and this nimrod was heading straight for it looking for her little pooch, it was either chase her, which would probably startle her and end with yelling, which would attract said Drakon. Or end with her running off, Probably towards the drakon, Or we could knock her out cold." she shrugged "This way I got to hit something" She smiled in Skye's direction.

"I was that something, Thank you" Skye said indignantly

"hey wasn't my fault, you were struggling"

"You jumped me"

"we were helping you"

"Why?"

"cause i was told to"

"Why"

"Becau-" Avril was cut short by a stern look from Thalia. There was a silent moment before Skye spoke, slowly asking

"Because?" She looked between them,

"Because they are some of the best trackers we have and we needed you with us as soon as possible" Thalia said "they were ordered to find you, so they did, they were meant to talk you into coming with them." she glared at them again "but your here now and that's all that matters. Now if we keep walking and talking then we could get to our destination quicker and Then you could ask all the questions you like" Skye considered this for a minute not knowing whether or not to trust these people, she heard a squeak from behind her and turned to see what it was.

*CRUNCH* the ground shook beneath her feet *BOOM* another shake

"what was that?" she asked looking for some sign of beastly creature in the darkness beyond. The four of them took a step back, each one trying to spot the culprit. There was a shriek to the left, a squeal on their right and more crunching behind them. Skye had fought a lot of these monsters in the past but from the sounds of this creature, it was something she had yet to face and she was pretty sure she didn't want to see what it was.

"guys" a quiet voice spoke behind her, ' _probably jasper'_ she thought "we should probably go befo-" _to late_ she thought as the creature pushed itself between a clump of trees. The monster had dark red scales covering its entire body, with a tail as long as bus and a body to match like some sort of serpent it had no backs legs just two large, clawed hands and eyes darker than night. She was frozen. Shock had taken over as she went through a list of strategies in her head. Cant out run it. Cant Hide.

"where's my bow" She asked out loud, not taking her eyes off the beast

"what, your gonna fight it?" Avril asked sarcastically. "are you mad?" She held her arm out for her bow and quiver

"guys if we just get pat this ridge" Jasper was saying, though it seems nobody was listening. Thalia had been studying her since the beast appeared, assuming she'd flee at first sight, something any normal person would do but instead she had just stood there. She looked at Jasper and shrugged before grabbing her own weapons to arm herself. Quickly Avril and jasper did the same, Jasper handed Skye her weapons including the spare knife taken from her shoe, then went about arming himself. Skye didn't take much notice of the others, keeping her eyes instead on the creature in front of her. It seemed to be looking for something, trying to sniff them out but each time it glanced towards them it was if it couldn't see them at all. ' _perhaps its blind_ ' she thought though she doubted it. As she was placing her quiver on her back Thalia spoke

"once we step off the road it'll be able to see us, nobody make any sudden moves and nobody die" Thalia looked at the siblings seriously then glanced at Skye "I mean it alright, Nobody" they each took a deep breath

"couldn't we just get to-"

"no" Thalia cut Jasper off before he could finish "Lets see what she's got"...

* * *

Everything slowed down around her the second she stepped off the road.  
The smart thing to do would be to turn tail and run back up the road or even through the bushes, but instead she stood there in front or the group staring into the eyes of the beast waiting to make her move. There was a crack in the trees behind the monster but everything else was silent. Skyler blocked everything out apart from the drakon, she carefully took a step to the side and brought her bow up. It turned to her then sensing her movement and once its eyes landed on her it let out a cry so loud and painful it scratched at her ear drums, she momentarily heard the others before her groan and drop some of their weapons to place their hands over their ears. She took another quick step away from the to the left,, putting herself closer to the trees.

' _Just me and you_ ' Skylar thought to herself ' _lets go ugly_ ' There was another cry from the beast then it lunged for her, she already had an arrow notched, pulling back on the string and aiming for the eyes she let go and met her mark, but the drakon didn't stop. She notched another arrow and Fired again, hitting it in the same eye. There was a weird noise scratching the back of her head and some mumbled voices in the distance, she almost turned around to see what it was but then the drakon was so close she notched and arrow, fired, then ran towards the dark forest without watching it fly, the only confirmation of her hit being a dull thud. Skye hoped the beast would follow her back into the woods and away from the path, It had been a while since she had fought anything and never anything this size but the bigger they were the dumber, ' _right_?' she thought.

She ran through the trees jumping over falling logs and ducking under low branches but the drakon was to big to outrun and she didn't have to look back to know it was gaining on her. The darkness didn't help her with dodging trees but if she just find a small clearing where she could get a clean shot she should be able to take it down. After dodging another branch she spotted a patch on moonlight coming through the leaves of the trees, she glanced over her shoulder and saw the red scales of the enormous creature getting closer. ' _alright_ ' she thought, heading towards the light patch ' _come and get me_ ' she reached the patch then spun around arrow at the ready, string pulled tight. The beast headed straight for her and let out yet another terrible cry, she could feel her eardrums aching to burst but she held steady

The drakon burst through the trees and into the patch of light, looking straight at her She released the Arrow and watched it fly it was was about to lunge when the Arrow sunk deep into its large eye, It yelped and moved towards her again but in an instant Skylar had released another arrow and it hit the beast in the center of the other eye and this time it roared in pain. She jumped aside as the beast swatted at her with its sharp claws she fired 3 more arrows at the drakon, all of them hitting the right eye causing it to lash out at her. she backed into the darkness where she could see but not be seen and notched another arrow, taking aim she shot it in the eye again, this time stopping the creature dead. The drakon fell to the ground with a loud thud, crushing trees as it went, and lay there un-moving.

"whew" Skyler let out a breath and bent over, hands on her knees to catch her breath She then stepped back into the light to examine the dead beast. after looking at its corpse for a minute she walked over to its massive head and went to grab the arrows but she noticed something Strange. There were barely any marks where the arrows were in the left eye, she'd expected blood to be pouring out of its massive black eyes but it was like she had stuck toothpicks in cheese. She pulled the two of them out with a sucking pop* making sure the ends were still attatcched and sharp then moved over to the other eye. This one was what she had expected, messy and coved in blood she reached over to grab her arrows but found them to be slightly different then the others. These werent her home made ones and she was pretty sure she had no bought ones left, seeing as how she hadnt seen an armoury or weapons shop in the last three trips to the market. No these were much different, they had white feathers on the end as if placked from a swan and half way down the rod it was

"gold?" she asked herself alloud. "I didnt notice that" she said grabbing hold of it to pull it out, There was another sucking noise then the familiar pop* but that wasn't the only sound. There was a swoosh Beside her and suddenly she was flying through the air, Skylar felt a crack when she hit what must of been a tree and landed, Painfully in the dirt below, rolling over rocks and roots. She only had a moment to register what had happened before there was a shuffle of legs and sound much like a siren behind her. Skylar, Dazed, raised herself up on shaky hands and pushed herself to her feet

"great, your up" she remarked sarcastically to the Drakon who was now upright, clawing at the arrows still embedded in it right eye.

* * *

 **First part is Thalia then Avril and this is what was taking place while Skye was Dealing with The Drakon**

* * *

Everything went into full speed the second Thalia stepped off of the road. The drakon lunged and Skye was already firing arrow., Avril was guarding Jasper One sword held defensively in her right hand, keeping a vigilant eye on their surroundings. As the Drakon got closer Skye seemed to edge towards the forest, taking the beast with her

"Skye Hold up!" Thalia called out,

Spear in hand and shield at the ready she lunged forward stabbing the drakon in its side, it barely flinched as it continued after Skye she went to thrust her spear at it again until she saw something move on the other side of her. She averted her vision from the drakon for a moment to get a look at what had moved and turned around slightly. She saw a dark shadow rush through the trees, watched it flash past then heard a commotion behind her

"Thalia!" she heard her name being called and turned to see Jasper, hanging upside down in the hands of a cyclops.

The cyclops was small for its kind but looked just as ugly and hungry as any other she'd come across, She ran for it Holding her shield up to scare the hideous being. As she got closer she noticed Avril was nowhere to be seen and the drakon was tearing through the trees, no doubt chasing after Skye. The smell of the Cyclops got stronger the closer she came and Jasper was thrashing around trying to free himself from the cyclops's grip, causing it to shake him around like a rag doll.

While it was distracted Thalia Ran to the left of it and raised her spear 'little help dad?' she asked silently, her answer came just seconds later in the form of lighting. She held her spear higher as it absorbed the blast, feeling the power grow, she saw Avril stumble from the shadows and called out

"hey uni brow Over here!" The cyclops clumsily turned towards Thalia looking for the voice. When it saw Thalia it loosened its grip on Jasper enough for him to slip out of its fist and into the shadows. The cyclops stepped towards Thalia and the smell hit her, making her gag a little

"What have you been eating" she groaned, unable to hold her nose "geez I swear you guys just smell worse and worse" the cyclops came at her and She pointed her spear and shield at it. The moment the Cyclops saw her shield it stopped, cowering back a few steps, though not enough to escape the bolt of lightning Thalia shot from the tip of her spear. The air was full of electricity and the Cyclops was hit with a massive blast of pure energy. Thalia watch as the creature burst into dust, the forest going eerily quiet around her.

"Avril? Jasper?" she half called hoping they hadn't got themselves into any trouble, to her left was a shuffle and she turned her spear in the direction, finding Avril and Jasper. They stepped out of the shadows looking slightly beaten up but otherwise fine, then looked over Thalia's shoulder where there was a sudden shriek in the distance.

"crap," was all she could say before she sprinted towards it. Following the trail left by the drakon she climbed over fallen trees and broken branches Jasper and Avril followed as close as they can. They fell behind quickly Since Thalia had pent about a hundred years with the hunters of Artemis, running through different terrains and climates. She saw a blur of red up ahead and heard another shriek then a thud.

Behind her something cracked and she glanced back to see Avril sword, to sword with a tall man in what looked to be a trench coat.

"Dammit" she said, and turned fully to lend a hand.

Avril had been on several quests already and did exceptionally well with a sword but she could get cocky at times and that could get her into trouble. Thalia approached carefully, not wanting interrupt Avril since she was doing fine on her own but Thalia was responsible for her well being and didn't want to risk leaving her on her own even though she knew she should go and check on Skye. As she watched Avril dodge the guys sword she listened for any more shrieks from the Drakon ' _guess she's better than I thought_ ' Thalia thought to herself of Skye, still not taking her eyes off of Avril.

Avril dodged another swipe of the guys sword and struck a blow to his leg with a quick strike of her own weapon, He let out a little grunt of pain but kept coming at her. He swung high and she ducked enough to miss getting a unwanted haircut.

"That all you got fugly?" She Insulted him. After falling to far behind Thalia Avril and her brother had moved through the shadows, when she noticed movement behind Thalia She had sped up to investigate and looked closer noticing a flash of something in its hand ' _sword_ ' was her first thought. Looking between the human like figure and Thalia, Avril was closer to it than her but she was hidden in the darkness. She had unsheathed her sword and leapt at the Figure knocking it off balance and to the ground.

Avril had swiftly got back to her feet, sword in front of her and braced herself for a fight. She watched as the being got to its feet and noticed that it looked to be human, a man with Brown hair and a withered face. He had paused for a moment staring at her before laughing and thrusting his sword at her chest. Avril stepped aside blocking the sword with her own and knocking him back with a blow to his side, but he didn't seem to notice. She had seen Thalia approach a moment ago and was glad she hadn't tried to interrupt her fight, she wanted to prove herself.

Avril swung left and turned to the side when he blocked her move, she tried to slice his leg but he was blocking her blows with surprising speed. He raised his sword over his head and brought it down towards her, she brought her weapon up but the force of it made her stumble a step giving him a chance to swing at her again. There was a blinding pain in her arm as the man in front of her thrust his sword aiming for her chest, she had managed to dodge the deadly hit but still got snagged on the sharp blade. He went to strike her again, though she was back in a fighting stance not giving him the pleasure of hearing her cries of pain, instead blocking the blow with her sword and stabbing him in the ribs with the Dagger she'd had hidden in her boot.

"Aaarrrrhhh" He cried in agony, Blood pouring from the wound as he clawed at it

"Does that sting" Avril asked sweetly.

He looked up at her and Growled, she paused "did you just growl" she asked, regretting it instantly.

"Hahaha" He laughed, straightening his position with A smirk on his withered face.

There was a shriek behind her but she couldn't take her eyes of the guy in front of her. The figure was changing, some sort of hair sprouting from his arms, his back curved into more of a hump, The trench coat melted into hair. No, fur, that spread over most of his body. His nails sharpened into claws his face shifted into something akin to a lion mixed with a dog. Avril stepped back sword held high and just when she thought he was finished changing she spotted a tail like a scorpion raise from behind him, she gulped as he smiled down at her. There was another shriek behind her and she composed herself enough to say

"Manticore" 

* * *

**Authors note: HEY Hi whats up, Thanks for reading. Feel freee to review. This story gets better i promise.**


	2. Monsters

**Authors Note: Hi again, thanks for reading id love some feedback.**

* * *

Skyler was back on her feet and the Drakon was desperately trying to pry the Arrows from its eye. She tried to get back to the tree's but the monster saw her move and shrieked before following her, so she quickened her pace heading back into the darkness.

"gods, Your Annoying!" she yelled to The drakon.

Not only had she managed to trip over several branches but she also had a splitting headache from the whining Monster behind her and She was pretty sure her ribs were screwed. It cried Out again and Skylar stupidly stopped dead and turned around.

"That's Enough!" she screamed out.

To her surprise the beast stopped in front of her. Silently looking at her, the only other sound around them was the creaking and crashing of broken trees falling behind the monstrous Drakon.

* * *

The Manticore Straightened itself up so it looked muscular, though Avril still thought it looked like Quasi modo, and smiled at her again

"you may call me, Mr Thorn" he said raising his sword and the stinger on his tail at the same time

"Oh don't even think about touching me with that, Thing" Avril said with disgust pointing, with her sword, at his tail

"ew" she shuddered at the thought.

His smile dropped and he struck out at her with his tail, Aiming for her head. He only got halfway towards her before he was struck in the chest with a bolt of lightning.

Thalia was standing beside Avril now, once she saw Dr thorn her mind went back to their first meeting with him and the memory of how she almost lost her best friend in the process. She Didn't pause for a second, Running straight for him Spear Burning with the remainder of the lightning from earlier. After blasting him in the chest she got close enough to run the sharp tip through his rib cage and out the other side, he managed one breath and a scathing look before disintegrating into dust leaving only a small pile on the forest floor. Thalia Took a Breath of her own and raised her head to the sky '

Thanks Dad' She said quietly, a gentle breeze through her hair was the only response.

* * *

"Alright um, Good Monster" Skye said Carefully.

It had been Two Whole minutes and the beast hadn't moved a muscle, it had seemed to have forgotten about the arrows in its eye and Skye had no clue what to do next.

She still had her bow in her hand and a arrow in the other

"Uhmm, SIT!" she yelled

"LIE DOWN!?" she took a step back Carefully,

"STAY!" she tried.

Skye was contemplating whether to shoot it again or run but she new that one wrong move could be fatal.

"HOW ABOUT I GO GET YOU A TREAT!" She yelled "YOU JUST WAIT RIGHT HERE!"

She looked at it, its eyes on her not blinking. She took another step backward, Eyes on the beast, then took another step, and once again. She looked between her escape and the Drakon continuously. Step, Look, Step, Look, Step, Look. This went on for a minute or two before the creature moved. Skye had just taken a step and the crack of the stick beneath her foot was enough to move the beast from its apparent trance, as it once again lunged at her. She felt a sharp sting as the drakon caught he in the side with its extremely sharp claws

"aaaaahhh" she screamed the pain nearly blinding her.

She shuffled back, Swallowed the pain and notched another arrow firing at its Right Eye again, it once again let out a cry of pain but continued towards her. She fired again and let the Adrenalin Take over, She ran at it and fired again. It was Hit directly in the center of its dark right eye and Skye kept running. She Armed another arrow as she ran and fired, not giving the monster a moment to collect itself. She Repeatedly fired, missing only once or twice, until she was on the other side of the beast and her quiver was empty.

She pulled out her Dagger and plunged it into the Drakon's Side and kept held as she dragged it sideways slicing down the Horrible creatures side, she watched as blood poured out of the gaping slice and continues to cut it open. Of course she knew this wouldn't kill it but she was out of ammo and assumed this would at least slow it down enough to get away, and if not she was a firm believer in going down swinging.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT YOU BIG. UGLY. MONSTER!" she screamed. It cried out in pain as still clawing at its eyes.

* * *

Thalia and Avril had heard the Shriek from the Drakon and glanced at each other for only a second before running in that direction. Avril was first to Arrive on the scene and the first thing she saw was Skye Running in her direction, blood covering one side of her tattered shirt, Dagger in hand and a mad look on her face.

"She looks like she's gonna blow" Avril said to Thalia as she reached her side.

As Skye got closer she scowled then the look on her face went from angry to annoyed for a second and she stopped and stared at Avril.

"unless you want to deal with that," She pointed her thumb behind her at the drakon that was turning in their direction, "I suggest you don't piss me off right now" She shook her head and walked past her.

Avril looked at the Drakon once again the turned to follow Skye

"Nah" Was all she needed to say before they all both ran back towards the road. They sped up at the sound of breaking trees, signalling that the Drakon was up and on the move.

"That damned thing wont die" Skye cursed

"you probably didn't hit it right" Avril criticized, shrugging

"excuse me. I hit it plenty, it only cried out when I hit its right eye" Skye replied Indignantly.

"i'm Sure" Avril said sarcastically.

"Stop bickering you two, it not the time. Just help me think of a plan" Thalia said running ahead of them now and leading them back to the road.

* * *

Jasper Ran flat out to the big house after shadow traveling through the forest to Camp Entrance. He had seen Skye Take down the Drakon and headed towards her until he noticed that the creature had began to stir only a few moment's later. A thought had struck him as the monster shifted and he bolted back to the shadows.

Once he got up the porch to the door, he flung the it open. It swung back and hit the wall behind it with a bang and he burst through the doorway. Almost out of breath he looked around at the people in the room. Their leaders or 'Councillor's' of the Camp, not all but only 3, were sitting round the room, each of them staring at him.

"Jasper?" One of them Questioned, she was short with dark skin and golden eyes "what happened?" She moved over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "take a breath" she said gently.

Jasper looked around taking a breath, watching as they each stood up and moved closer to him,"need. help." he said calming down

"alright, were here" Another one said, her voice calming him instantly "Just explain what you need" she said.

She had tan skin with choppy brown hair and multi-colored eyes. Calmed by her voice he spoke clearly

"We got the girl, Skylar, and we were headed here but there were some complications and we got attacked"

"Were you on the road?" A blonde girl asked

"yes but it still found us"

"how, that enchantment hide you from almost all monsters?" she Questioned.

"i know but somehow it saw us or sensed us while we were on the road." Jasper said. There was mumbling between the group and he heard the words

"impossible"

"how"

"serious" and

"problem" repeated a few times.

"well, where's your sister?" the first girl asked, he looked at them each before he said

"that's why I'mhere, she's in the forest with Skye and Thalia, fighting a Drakon" they were silent for a moment before they started talking at once

"A Drakon!"

"Thailia?"

"What do you mean"

"I mean a Drakon, Big, red, scaly. Skye took it down once but it just got back up" he started rambling "And I remembered a story I heard a few years ago about this huge battle and some sort of prophecy were someone fought the drakon and lost because,"

"Jasper get to the point" The blond said firmly

"I Think this is the same Drakon from that story and if i'm right it means it can only be killed by a child of-"

"Ares" the blonde finished for him "shit" She ran out the door.

The others followed, just behind her as she ran for the Ares cabin.

"Clarisse! Frank!" She got to the door and Push it open

"FRANK!" she yelled

"CLARRISE!" she looked around the cabin until a tall guy rounded the corner, nearly crashing into her

"What's wrong?" he asked frantically "what's happening?"

"We need you" she said leaving the cabin again and heading back to Jasper and the others. She looked at the dark skinned girl

"Where's Your brother?" she asked, the girl thought for a second then said

"I think he just left with Leo, to get-"

"never mind" the blonde said, cutting her off mid sentence "Jasper how far away is the Drakon?" she asked him

"Uhhmm, just over the hill"

"okay can you take Frank there as Quick as you can?" She asked him

"Yeah, lets go" Jasper Replied turning for the hill

"frank Get a weapon and Go with Jasper. Piper Can you Rangle up A chariot?"

"sure" the tan girl Answered, heading to the stables

"Hazel, Help me find Clarisse. Jasper we'll catch up as soon a we can" The blonde said running off in search of Clarisse.

Frank ran off to get a weapon and jasper was heading for the shadows when he felt someone grab his arm, he turned to find The girl with golden eyes standing near him

"Don't get hurt okay" she said "once you get there just show Frank to the Drakon then wait in the shadows." She said, then ran off with the rest of them. He nodded to himself and ran towards the shadow near the hill where Frank was now waiting

"ready?" he called to him

"As ever" Was his reply, though he sounded a little uneasy about it. Jasper took his arm and felt himself melt into the shadows.

* * *

"Okay what now?" Avril asked as she stood beside Thalia

"well we have two options" Thalia Said "Run or Fight"

She looked between them, waiting for a response. It was Skye who answered first

"we cant outrun it"

"so we fight" Avril said.

Thalia looked at both girls, both had fire in their eyes. She glanced over their wounds quickly, Avril had a Slice in her arm and a few rips in her Jeans and shirt but otherwise looked fine. Skye however wore a tattered shirt, One side of it stuck to her, coated in blood. She had some cuts and scrapes over the rest of her and she looked decently roughed up but she stood tall, dagger in hand ready to fight. She turned back to the tree line, they had gotten far enough away from it while it was down but its monstrous head was now visible above the tree tops, getting closer fast.

"alright, anyone got a plan?" Thalia asked them.

"your in charge, don't you have a plan?" Avril asked her, a little bit of panic creeping onto her face, There was a short laugh from Thalia

"hey I'm teaching you, you have to know how to plan under pressure"

"cant you just teach us that after we survive through this?" Thalia rolled her eyes

"Um guys?" Skye said, watching the drakon get closer.

"just a sec" Thalia said waving her hand absently hushing her. "how are you going to survive if you don't have a plan?" she questioned Avril, facing her fully now.

"by following your plan, Duh" Avril replied snarkily.

"Fine, we don't have time for this anyway." Thalia said "We'll each take a side and Skye can be the distraction, You take the left I will be on the right if we hit it quick and deep it should do some damage." Avril groaned

"I hate it when you say should"

"alright" Thalia said ignoring Avril's comment "While we're hitting it from the side's you'll have to keep its attention on you" she said turning to Skye

"Skye?" She looked at where she had been standing a moment ago but only her bow and empty quiver was there.

"Skye?" she said a little louder, glancing around she couldn't see Skye anywhere on the road.

"gods damn it" She Cursed, turning back to Avril.

The drakon was about to come crashing through the trees and she'd lost the new girl "where in Hades is she" she asked the girl in front of her. Avril looked towards the tree line

"up there" she pointed to the tree line and Thalia followed her direction, finding that Skye was in fact up there. By up there she meant half way up one of the taller trees close to the path of the Drakon, just on the edge of the forest. Thalia was about to step off the road to go after her when the monster burst through the tree line.

* * *

Jasper felt himself solidify as he stepped from the shadows, pulling Frank with him. He stumbled forward a few steps and almost fell

"Whoa there" Frank said grabbing hold of Jasper's shoulders to stabilize him

"you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"hmm" Jasper replied, his vision blurring a bit "yeah, I'm fine. I just ah, tripped" He said and shook his head to clear his sight.

They had traveled to the spot where he had last seen the Drakon but there was nothing but some blood and crushed trees in front of them

"wher-" frank started asking, only to stop the second Jasper held up a hand to shush him.

They stood there in silence until they heard the crashing of trees in the distance and the angry whale of the drakon. Without thinking Jasper grabbed hold of Franks arm and Ran for the shadows in the direction of the Beast. Frank tried to protest but seconds later they were both moving through the shadows.

* * *

The Drakon stopped just after bursting through the trees, only a few feet from where Skye was perched.

"Well," Avril shrugged "she's Bonkers." She turned to walk down the road until Thalia stopped her

"where do you think your going?" she asked Quietly, all to aware of the drakon trying to sniff them out, in front of her.

"Home" Avril said

"excuse me?" Thalia nearly shrieked, Avril huffed and turned back to Skye

"The quest was to get Her" she gestured to the Blonde in the tree just a few feet to the beasts right

"She's obviously trying to get herself killed" she continued "so, we failed. Lets go" She turned back down the road.

"I don't believe You" Thalia said outraged "She's a person, She's one of us. I don't care how self centered you are, you will finish this mission or I'll have words with you brother" she said firmly

"oh I'm so scared" Avril pouted sarcastically.

The drakon cried out and they turned to see it shuffle forward a little, moving closer to them. Thalia turned to Avril once more and quietly said

"not that brother" then watched as The color drained from her face and a scared looked swept over her.

"fine" Avril said defiantly, taking a deep breath and stepping to the side on the road. Thalia nodded and readied herself,

"On three we run at it, you go left I'll take the right. Stab deep and repeatedly." Avril nodded

"One, two, Thre-" there was a crash behind them. Both girls spun around quickly, weapons raised.

* * *

The moment They stepped from the shadow's Jasper Collapsed to the ground. He opened his eyes to find three pairs staring back at him.

"there you are" he said to them and Avril chuckled and Frank lifted him back onto his feet holding him up.

"I'm fine guys" he said Reassuringly before moving to lean against a tree. "As you were" he Commanded.

Avril turned from him and walked to where Thalia was Explaining the plan to Frank. He watched a little uneasily as The drakon ripped a tree from the ground beside it and tossed it around like a rabid animal. When they had seen Jasper Collapse they immediately ran over to inspect him. As Avril had Checked him over Thalia questioned Frank as to why he was here and his only reply had been

"Jasper told me to" Very helpful.

Fortunately Jasper seemed fine, he had only overdone it a little with the shadow traveling but it wasn't a first for either of them so leaving him on the side was the best they could do. Now as Thalia spoke to Frank quickly, she thought over why Jasper had brought Frank here. ' _was no one else around? Did he randomly grab him? A drakon seems like a job for a Child of the big three not a son of..._ '

"Oh" she said aloud as it clicked, she heard Frank ask where the New girl was, and was about to point her out when she saw the blonde Leap from the tree With A Bronze Sword clutched between her hands.

She had Caught Frank and Thalia's attention and They watched in awe as she Landed on the Drakon's head. Her blade sliced down and wedged itself deep into the monsters skull. It let out a furies Wail and everyone covered their ears the best they could, watching as the beast tossed its head around, shaking Skye like around but she held the sword tight. Avril turned to Frank

"You have to kill it" She said and he looked at her questioningly

"what!" he yelled. ' _right, stupid Drakon cry_ ' she thought to herself as her own ears rang,

"YOU HAVE TO KILL IT" she yelled to him

"I KNOW WE DO!" he yelled back, she shook her head furiously

"NO, YOU HAVE TO KILL IT" she pointed to him repeatedly "YOU HAVE TO DO IT" She repeated.

Avril looked over to Thalia who seemed to register what she was saying She nodded then held up three fingers and started counting down. Avril ran to the other side of the road and waited for one while Frank stood in the middle. He saw what they were doing and readied himself. the second they Got off the road the Drakon looked at him, one eye full of Arrows and a long slice down its body, it went to lunge but caught sight of Thalia to his side and swung at her with its massive claws.

She dodged the swing and stabbed her spear into its arm. There was another scream from the monster and he resisted blocking his ears, instead running straight for its front, while its head was turned. He got a meter away from it when he saw Thalia thrown into a tree behind him, he sped up and thrust his spear into the monsters chest as it turned his way.

* * *

Avril heard a thud As Thalia hit the ground, unconscious ' _I hope_ ' She thought as she struck the Drakon again. It turned its head to find Frank and Avril Reached behind her to grab her spare sword, but it wasn't there. ' _Damn it_ ' she thought, Remembering Skye stabbing the beast,

"That's my sword" She cursed "That Bitch"

Instead she gripped her Original sword with both hands And ran at the beast, thrusting the blade deep into its arm. There was a shriek and a blurred movement, then she was on the ground, not far from Thalia, the wind knocked out of her. She looked at the drakon to see its Tail swishing where she was standing moments ago.

Frank had pulled his Spear out of the Drakon's chest while Avril had distracted it and Searched for a weak spot, he looked up to catch The blond Blonde headed girl that was on top of the Drakon, reaching out with A Dagger and Plunging it into beast's dark eye. She had let go of the Sword and was now only leaning down to hold onto the Dagger, that was now sticking out of it's eye, ' _same one with all the arrows_ ' he realized.

The monster lunged, tossing the girl forward so she was now dangling. Frank grabbed hold of his spear and took a step back, counting on his aim as he hurled the weapon over his head towards the Drakon's eye.

* * *

Annabeth arrived as Frank hurled his spear, she leaped out of the Chariot with Piper and ran to help. They watched as the spear hit the drakon in the eye, Barely missing the girl hanging inches away. There was a painful Shriek from the Beast and they covered their ears. The monster clawed at its eye, catching the girls leg in the progress. She screamed, Losing her grip and falling to the ground with an unpleasant Thud. The drakon went silent and swayed to the side

"Frank!" Hazel yelled.

Frank turned back to see Hazel pointing to the Blonde girl, laying un moving in the path of beast. He sprinted over and scooped her up in his arms in time to avoid getting crushed by the falling creature. It hit the ground with a thud, Annabeth Watched frank run towards them and glanced around to see Hazel by Jasper and Piper Examining Thalia who seemed to be waking. Avril was now back on her feet. Frank reached Annabeth, the Blonde girl in his arms, breathing but unconscious . She instructed him to put her in a chariot while she helped Get the rest of them on their feet.

"Thalia!" she called to her friend as she approached her. Thalia Raised her head at the sound of her voice

"Long time no see" She said Wincing as she got to her feet. Avril walked back to the Chariots with Hazel, half carrying Jasper between them. Annabeth let Thalia lean on her as they walked together Piper on her other side. Once they were all in the chariots comfortably they headed back to camp.

* * *

Skye peeled her eyes open only to close them again the second the light hit her. she groaned and reached up to rub her eyes but the movement sent a wave of pain over her whole body.

"Ahhhh" she groaned lying flat on the bed.

She heard a soft footsteps and a male voice approach her, She cracked her eyes open and noticed him looking around, he seemed to search for something near her. Skye reached up to press against her ribs, where some of the pain was coming from and instead found herself pressing against bandages, wrapped tight around her. She pushed herself up into a sitting position with a Hiss of pain to examine her injuries,

"Woah woah, lie back down." The guy said firmly though it sounded gentle at the same time, soothing.

When she looked up from her bandages she saw, standing beside her, a somewhat tall guy. He had lightly tanned skin and black hair that went fell just over the top of his ears. He Cleared his throat and she looked at his Sapphire blue eyes that were glaring at her, she noticed he had a glass in one hand and a plate in the other.

"What" Skye asked completely forgetting what he had just said.

"I said lie down before you make your injury's worse" he gestured to her bandaged chest and only then did she notice she wasn't wearing a shirt.

An embarrassing sound jumped out of her throat as she scrambled for the blankets, she pulled them to her chest to cover herself

"What the Hell!" she yelled "where's my shirt!" She looked around frantically but saw nothing but a row of beds.

The guy cleared his throat again, catching her attention before e spoke "don't worry, I didn't see anything I'm just babysitting while the medics are busy" She Glared at him while holding the blanket to herself

"Well I hope you don't mean me, cause I don't need a babysitter" she said to him coldly. He stared for a moment then shrugged his shoulders

"okay then I guess you don't need this either" he grabbed the glass and plate he had set on the tabled next to her bed and turned to go.

Skye turned away from him defiantly but her stomach growled and she realized she hadn't eaten anything since she had been kidnapped, _no that makes me sound like a child_ , she thought to herself, _Taken captive. That's better._ Since she had been taken captive yesterday. She glanced in the direction the black headed guy had went but instead saw him just a few feet away seemingly waiting for her.

"You sure you don't want it?" he asked her and being the self-righteous person she is she replied with a firm

"yes, I'm sure" before asking where she was.

"Well your in the medic's tent" he said plainly.

"No, I mean where about's am I" she said

"Oh," he replied looking like he had only now realized what she was asking "Oh, sorry. your on the north side" She looked back at him questionably,

"The north side?, The north side of where?" He stared at her and leaned against the bed beside hers

"um, the north side of the Medics tent" he put the plate and glass on the table between the beds and flopped down onto the mattress beside her own.

She though about killing him there and then for pissing her off but there was no one else around and she couldn't remember how she had gotten where she was.

"Alright," she smiled, gritting her teeth "just tell me where exactly I am" she held up a finger when he went to speak, _Probably going to say the Medics tent or something_ , she thought.

"not in the medics tent, I already know that as you have so helpfully told me. Twice." He smiled at her and she had to hold herself back from lunging at him, sore ribs or not.

"I just want to know how I got here alright. not here the medical tent but here where ever the tent is" she tried to say politely. The guy lying in the bed next to hers seemed to think for a moment while she glared at him impatiently

"fine" he began "you are at a camp for, special people." he said slowly "and this medical tent is in the camp which is on long island sound, though i'm not sure you would have heard of it cause its kind of on the down low." Skye looked at him to see if e was lying but he simply rested his arms behind his head and closed his eyes

"what do you mean special people, sounds like a place for mental people" she said to him. He laughed before he answered with

"it is." then he sat up and stretched "you gonna eat that or not?" he asked her, She was confused until she saw him pointing at the table where the plat and glass rested.

"what is it?" she asked swallowing hard as her throat decided to pick this moment to go dry.

"this is a glass, we fill it with liquid and then we drink it" he said raising the glass to demonstrate his point he took a mouthful and made a satisfied,

"Ahh" Sound as he put it down "mmm just like mum makes" he said.

She growled at him but unfortunately for her he wasn't done,

"And this" he picked up the plate "is a plate, we place food on it so that we can eat it or carry it without making a mess" she stared at him as he took a bite out of what looked like cake, but shone like gold and smelled like honey.

"mmmm" he said placing the rest back on the plate "delicious" He gave her a smile and asked

"okay, now you know what they are, are you going to eat it or can I have it" she just stared at him so he went to take another mouthful of the drink.

She lunged forward to grab the glass, causing her ribs to scream in protest She yelped and snatched the glass out of his hand.

"could of asked nicely" the boy said as she sat back on the bed, hissing through her teeth she looked at the golden liquid in the cup for just a second before she took a mouthful.

The taste flooded her mouth, sweet and fresh and she couldn't quit think of what it reminded her of. She looked over the rim of the glass to find the boy Studying her, she shrugged it off then tipped the glass back for another mouthful. Skye was desperately trying to pinpoint how she knew this flavor. She went for another mouth full but the glass was yanked out of her hand. She looked around and realized the boy had been talking to her, well trying to, she shook her head as he continued

"what? give it back I'm still thirsty" she demanded. She waited for a reply and while he stared at her she noticed that she wasn't actually thirsty, that drink had made her feel like she wouldn't need another one for a week

"I said to take it easy with this" the boy was saying. "you don't need anymore, do you want to eat something or not?" he asked, she nodded, her head cloudy.

There was a feeling flowing through her, she felt stronger, lighter and her injury's didn't seem to her all that much. she reached forward for the sweet looking cake and realised the boy cross from her was still talking

"you hear me" he waved a hand in front of her face and she tried to shake the fogginess away

"I said did you hear me" he waited for a reply and when she shook her head he repeated himself "only small bites" he said clearly

"yeah, yeah fine" she said absently taking the food from the plate and holding it in front of her mouth, she took a small bit as she was told and felt as if she had been transported back to her old home.

* * *

 _Her mother and father were beside her as they sat around the round chunk of wood they called a table,. It had been a gift from her grandfather who worked with the builders. She looked down at the smooth wood remembering how rare tables or chairs where since most wood and steel had been used in repairs or the wall but her grandfather had managed to trade some old coin to get this small piece of wood, that he had smoothed and rounded so that his daughter my have a table to have dinner at with her family. Skye stared at it for a moment longer admiring the tiny swirls and names that her grandfather had carved into it. She ran her finger over her fathers name, than her mothers and her own. This was her favorite spot of the table where her and her parents names were, she knew there was other names round the sides like her grand parents and aunts, she had traced them with her fingers countless times but here was the spot where her two favorite people were and she always sat at this one spot. The smell flooded her senses as she watched her mother pull the meat off the fire, slightly burnt or extra crispy as her mum would say._

 _The next moment there was a plate in front of her half filled with pork which her father had traded a weeks pay to get and Vegetables her mother had earned while working in the fields. She smiled at her parents as she tasted the meat for the first time and she remembered them laughing together when she exclaimed how much she loved it. After hearing how much she loved it her parent had decided to make it an annual thing. Once a month they would trade for the ingredients. Her father was a guard so he traded with a hunter one weeks pay for a few pieces of pork, enough for the three of them. Her mother would do favors for other people to be allowed to pick the freshest of vegetables to go with their meal. Her mother would always burn the meat a bit and her father would tease her for it before he burnt his hand while cooking the vegetables but they would just laugh and it was still the best food Skye had ever had and the fact that her 'mommy and daddy' had made it together made her love it more._

* * *

That taste was exploding in her mouth making her taste buds blossom. The slightly burnt pork taste was perfect, she looked up and found that she wasn't in her old home with her parents. Instead she was in a strange bed In a medical tent, wrapped in bandages with a furiously annoying boy across from her who seemed to be studying her movements. She shook herself out of the daze she was in from the memory and put her annoyed face on

"what are you staring at" she demanded, the boy sat up straighter "Well?" she continued

"just making sure you didn't explode" he said casually, grabbing the plate and glass and standing up.

"where are you going" she asked, He Ignored her and turned around, walking away from her and disappearing behind a curtain.

* * *

It Had been fifteen minutes since the black haired boy had left and all that time Skye had sat there, fiddling with her hair and trying to replay the memory of her parents again without much luck. She tugged her hair twice then slid her legs over the side of the bed and stood up abruptly, sitting back down seconds later when her ribs reminded her they were injured and pain rocketed up her leg.

"Ahhh" she groaned and grabbed her side "Gods Damn it" she flopped back down on the bed and scrunched her eyes closed, soon drifting back to sleep.

"You okay?" startled from her semi-sleep she sat bolt upright, Her head colliding with another's.

"Shit-"

"Gods-" they both Cursed "what in Hades was that for?" the guy said.

One hand on her ribs one hand on her head Skye opened her eyes a little to see her assailant, Black hair was back.

"why did you sneak up on me?" she asked him. He stopped rubbing his forehead and stared at her

" I didn't sneak up on you, I heard you cry out, then saw you lying down looking to be in pain"

"I was, I AM!" she replied loudly "Grrr, now I have a headache as well" he scoffed and stood back up,

"Sorry princess" he said walking off again.

Skye lay there for another minute till she was sure the boy had left and slid from the bedd,standing up again and Gritting her teeth against the pain. She mumbled a few choice words under her breath and quietly limped towards the door

"Time to go!" she said, snagging a backpack from a hook near the door as well as a jacket to cover her bandages seeing as she still hadn't found her shirt. Luckily she wore a pair of loose track suit pants. She found some boots sitting at the end of another bed and dressed as quick as she could scanning the room for other useful items as she did so. She shouldered the bag and swung the door open.

Outside was a sight she didn't expect. Young kids running around, teens huddled in groups and horses walking about freely, It almost seemed normal. Skye slid round the side of the medical tent which seemed to be a cabin of some sort as opposed to an actual tent and backed into the shadows to observe her surroundings. It wasn't a terribly strange site apart from the sense of, _What is that. Peace, serenity?_. The children where running with swords and Shields towards the woods, the teens were huddle round a map discussing battle strategies and the horses, well the horses had wings so that was strange.

"okay so they drugged me, Great" Its not uncommon for children to be armed but to be so many together, as far as she knew there were only a handful of Towns left with systems like this, the ones with the huge walls like her old home. But as she glanced around, Skye couldn't see a single hint of a wall anywhere, actually she couldn't even see an adult. Even those Towns weren't wealthy enough to have supplies like the ones she saw lying around. Shields, Gold Swords, Tables, Animals, everything anyone would need to build an army was here.

Skye had been skulking around for a while before anyone noticed her. Though she had gotten good at spying over the years, she wasn't invisible and her injuries slowed her movements. When Avril saw her near the Apollo cabin she couldn't resist the opportunity to mess with her so she went off in search of her brother. Meanwhile Skye had spotted a group of people entering the large house sitting against the hill a short distance from her.

The first to enter was a Tall blonde boy with short but stylish hair holding hands with a tanned girl with choppy brown hair and a dagger strapped to her belt. Behind them Was a tall Asian boy who looked slightly familiar holding a spear in one hand with a bow and quiver slung over his shoulder. The girl behind him was short with wild dark, hair that complemented her dark skin. Following them were two guys who looked to be opposites, one dark and gloomy with scruffy black hair the other wearing bright colored clothes with hair like the sun. The last two stopped to talk on the porch. The boy was tall with scruffy Black hair wearing worn out jeans and an orange shirt, fiddling with something in his hand. The girl had curly blonde hair that flowed loosely down her back, wearing a similar orange shirt and ripped jeans. They spoke for a few minutes longer before heading inside.

"what are you doing?" a male voice asked behind her. Skye whirled around, swinging her backpack at the voice

"Woah Woah" she looked up to see Jasper Standing a few feet away arms raised innocently, looking a little worried.

"What are you doing" She asked him he lowered his arms

"I asked you first" He glanced at her backpack "who's is that?" there was a small silence in which Skye straightened up and stepped backwards

"A friends" she said slowly "I was just leaving though so," she spun on her heel to leave only to find Jasper in front of her again. Skye stepped back in surprise, looking between where he was and where he had just been

"how did you do that?" she asked. Jasper looked at her worriedly, then another voice behind her spoke

"Its Magic" Avril said behind her, Again she went to turn around only to have the world go dim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Whoo your back again, (Or your new and reading a random chapter...either way.) Hi *Waves* I hope your enjoying it, i know theres probably a few muck ups here and there but have no Beta and i write fast. Anyway as ive previously stated id love some feedback or thoughts on the story so far. ENJOY!**

* * *

She woke once again to the familiar surroundings of the medic tent, Groaning at her throbbing headache. She stretched her arms over her eyes to block out the lights that were flickering around her.

"Back again?" she heard from a familiar voice "So soon?" he sounded like he was mocking her and she had no patience for it right now. She turned her head towards the voice and cracked one eye open, There in the bed next to hers was the boy with blue eyes and dark black hair ' _Gonna call you bluey_ ' she thought to herself

"look," she said calmly, "Go, AWAY" she stared at him with what she hoped was an intimidating look.

Hoping he would getup and leave but instead he just placed a bookmark in the torn and scuffed novel he was reading then crossed his legs over each other and placed his arms behind his head

"NAh, gotta Babysit the Princess" he said with a smirk, closing his eyes. Skye Growled and sat up, Reluctantly since the Bed had grown comfortable.

"who hit me this time?" she asked, Bluey didn't answer

"how long was I out?" No reply

"which way is out?" Nothing

"okay then well while you sit in silence i'm gonna go" she said getting up, wincing quietly. Surprisingly her ribs weren't as sore as she expected, no longer a searing pain but just a dull ache and her leg, though sore, wasn't throbbing. So Skye stood tenntavily, stretched carefully before she turned for the door only to slam into bluey's hard chest

"not so fast" he said grabbing her arms to support her

"let go" she said ripping her arm from his grip. He did but neither of them stepped away, standing chest to chest

"move" she said sternly

"cant" Bluey replied in a stern, mocking voice. She rolled her eyes, placed her hands on her hip and glared at him

"Why am I here" she asked, speaking each word clearly

"Well" Bluey said dramatically "If you must know its because" He looked both ways suspiciously and leaned down to whisper in her ear

"your injured" he whispered then straightened back up properly, nodding slowly.

She was speechless for a second then her foot was slamming down on his foot as hard as she could, her heel colliding with his toes. He immediately jumped back, gritting his teeth. She couldn't help but laugh at his pain. To be fair it had been a long few days, she hadn't eaten much and had been rendered unconscious at least three times. A fit of laughter couldn't be helped. Unfortunately her ribs were still sore so her giggles turned to groans after a few moments. Meanwhile Bluey was sitting on one of the medical beds rubbing his toes and staring at her suspiciously, a strange grin on his face.

"You can laugh" he said with fake shock, she was about to reply when the cabin door opened and a group of people people entered the room.

Whatever they were here for, Skye was pretty sure it wasn't good judging by the forced smiles on all of their faces. She looked up at them from her place on the floor where she had landed when she had started laughing. They didn't seem to notice her at first and when they did they looked a little confused, The buff Asian boy turned away with a slight blush as did the girl standing beside him. She was confused for a moment then the girl in the middle, with eyes that seemed to change color as you looked at them, Coughed and gestured to her shirt.

Right, Now she remembered why she had put the jacket on earlier. Before she could react though somebody tossed a bright orange chunk of material at her, Realizing it was a shirt she slipped it on with a grimace then stood up, slightly nervous with all these people staring at her. She felt almost like she had when she was younger training in the guard, looking up to her superiors. _These people must be in charge then_ she thought to herself. She was about to shake herself out of her daze when Avril walked through the door, smiling brightly.

"Oh hi" she said waving brightly, she was followed closely by Jasper and Thalia. Seeing Avril had apparently snapped her out of it and suddenly she was speaking

"alright, I wanna Know why I'm here, Where here is and when I can Leave" She crossed her arms over her chest and waited impatiently.

The first person to speak was the blonde in the orange shirt similar to the one she was now wearing with faded writing.

"Okay well, This is Camp Half blood, A safe place for people like us, and you. That's why you were brought here, to be protected" She explained slowly

"and you were in danger ,but you wont be here because this is a really safe place" The guy standing beside her said, his dark hair and bright green eyes were a little distracting but she managed to tear herself away.

"And who are You people?" she asked. This time Avril was the first to speak

"Well, they are the people who sent my brother and I to get you, that's Thalia" she pointed to Thalia Who was looking as unimpressed as everyone else

"That's Jasper, your Skye, 'Apparently', uh that's Derek" she pointed to Bluey who had moved behind a counter on the other side of the room who was smirking at her

"And I'm the one who got to knock you out, Again" She smiled obnoxiously thrusting her arm out for a hand shake "Avril" Skye stared at her blankly.

"alright thank you Avril, you can go." said the blonde

"Thank you for retrieving her" with that Avril left, her brother in toe.

"Right now you" she said turning back to Skye

"what about me"

"well you want information about everything so, ask away" said a short elfish looking boy covered in grease stains.

Everyone had moved to the beds or chairs to make themselves comfortable

"Where's Tramp?" She asked, they looked a little confused "my dog" she said "You know about yeah high" she crouched down and waved her hand about knee high " fluffy, Barks, was snatched up when your minions ambushed me"

"oh" green eyes said, "yeah jasper mentioned a dog, said he dropped him in the Hermes cabin or somewhere, I cant remember, but I'm sure he's fine"

"yeah we'll find him for you when we are done here" added the short dark skinned girl.

"Okay then, why is this place safe only for 'people like you'" she said with air quotes

"What, you guys pay some extravagant fee, wait you guys don't work for that ridiculous Queen do you? Oh My Gods you do this is some weird training camp" she had started rambling but she realized it made sense, The weapons, safety, magical creatures...

"oh Hades no I'm not gonna be apart of this" she announced, struggling to storm across the room towards the door

"I'll find my own way out, Thanks" She grabbed for the handle but was blocked by Bluey. _No, Derek_.

"Ah, move" she said

"Ah, No" he replied sassily, smirking. Behind her the blonde spoke

"no we don't work for her, she's almost as bad as Arachne, Gods" She paused to Shiver, somebody else continues for her

"Basically, This is a home for Demi-Gods" he said. Skye broke the staring contest she was having with Derek, _He's eyes are so blue_ , And turned around

"Demi-gods?"

"Children of the Greek or Roman God-" Skye cut the blonde off

"I know what a demi-god is" they looked up at her "do you know who your godly parent is?" the blonde asked

"nope, you?" she asked defensively crossing her arms.

"Im Annabeth, A Daughter of Athena" She said "Goddess off wisdom and Battle Strategy"

"And the Rest of you?" Skye asked, The elfish one looked disappointed

"wait your not even a little surprised, shocked, Freaked out?" She shrugged

"no my parents told me years ago, taught me all about the gods and told me a couple of stories about some Famous Demi-gods from a hundred years ago" A couple of people around the room smirked and looked down, fiddling with their hands

"And you just believed them?" The girl with the choppy hair asked.

"No, but it wasn't a huge stretch. I mean monsters literally crawl from the earth and attack people, Are God's really Unbelievable after you've seen that?" she Asked

"but, Really?" Elfie Continued.

"enough Leo." The Annabeth Said "you made our job a lot easier by already knowing though a few things might be more confusing but that doesn't matter, all you need to know is your safe here, hopefully your godly parent will claim you but for now we'll get you settled in the Hermes cabin and give your a tour of the grounds." Everyone nodded in agreement

"But first Proper introductions"

"This is Percy" she pointed to the boy with dark hair and green eyes "He's The son of Poseidon, God of the sea." Percy waved to her Politely as Annabeth continued.

"Next is Leo" she pointed to the elfish looking boy "Son of Hephaestus god of Blacksmiths. Then There's Piper Shes a daughter of Aphrodite" The girl with choppy brown hair smiled proudly

"we are Cabin leaders and camp leaders, Then There's Frank and Hazel, they are from a different camp Hazels a daughter of Pluto and Franks a son of Mars." She pointed to the buff Asian boy and the dark skinned girl beside him.

"so that's all of us, we have a few other cabin leaders that were tending to classes." Skye had listened to their introductions suspiciously, their names and parentage sounding strangely familiar but before she could question it they were standing to leave.

"Derek will show you around and to your cabin where you will be staying till your claimed and we will see you at dinner." Said Percy nicely.

* * *

The door closed and Skye turned to find Derek leaning against a bed Smirking, she groaned internally.

"Great, well lead the way" she said,

He stared for a minute before pushing himself up and walking up to her picking up and handing her a jacket, then strutting to the door. She shimmied into it then followed as he walked out the door. When they got outside they began walking towards what she assumed to be the Hermes cabin. Skye decided to have a better look around, hoping to stumble across an exit. She lagged behind Derek for a few minutes dropping back further every few steps till she was able to slip behind a tree and head in the opposite direction without Him noticing.

"Pfft useless" she whispered to herself as she walked around a large oak tree and scanned her surroundings.

There were cabins around her, about Thirteen large ones and some smaller ones behind them. Statues of the gods were all over the place, there was a large building with large pillars surrounding it, A hearth burning brightly in the middle.

"its the middle of the day, Whats with the fire?" she asked herself before moving on. Next she saw a large building surrounded by winged horses,

"Stables?" She guessed.

Then she glanced over at a group of men with hats and fuzzy pants on, _no, not pants, Legs. Furry legs?_

"Oh Satyrs" she gently knocked herself on the forehead "duh"

She must have said that louder than she though cause they looked in her direction. Quickly she turned and headed away from them, crashing straight into the back of a muscular girl and sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"Oops" she said as she sat up groaning softly at the renewed pain in her ribs.

Unfortunately the girl she had tumbled down with didn't think oops was the right word to use

"OOPS? oh really that's all you gotta say?" She said angrily. Skye shrugged

"sorry?" she guessed.

The girl in front of her was dusting off her jeans, though they seemed to be covered in stains everywhere anyway. Her brown eyes were boring holes into her, though, her muddy brown hair fell slightly in front of them.

"your gonna be" She said, Drawing her swords as she spoke

"Hey" Skye said standing up "No need to get your nickers in a knot" again this seemed to be the wrong thing to say as the girl swung at her head.

Skye ducked and jumped out of range _Wheres a weapon when I need one?_ She though to herself.

"Nobody knocks down a daughter of Ares and gets away with it" she said taking another swing at her

"Really, the god of war?" Skye said sidestepping to avoid getting sliced down the middle

"geez what do you do if somebody pushes you on purpose?" Skye questioned, avoiding a few swings.

"I've had a bad day Blondie" she swung her left sword at Skye's arm then thrust her right towards her chest, Skye spun out the way of her first swing the jumped back narrowly missing being skewered

"Eat a snickers" Skye said with a smirk, watching her opponents face turn red.

This time when she swung at her, Skye ducked under her attack and moved close enough to swipe her legs out from underneath her. As the girl fell Skye grabbed hold of the Sword closest to her and yanked it from the other Girls grip.

"Now" she said, holding the tip of her newly acquired blade to the girls throat as she lay flat on the ground "How bout you walk away before you embarrass yourself further?" she asked her, Glancing at the crowd that she had just noticed gathering. She looked back at the girl on the ground then removed her sword from its place at her throat taking a step back.

"Okay then" Skye continued backing further away "Can anyone tell me where the exit is?" she questioned the crowd, of course nobody answered.

"right, thanks for the help" she said with a huff.

She noticed a shadow approach behind her and turned in time to meet the strike, aimed for her neck. Skye looked up at the daughter of Ares with her sword held firmly against her own

"Your going to regret that" she whispered viciously, her eyes shooting daggers at her.

"Doubt it" Skye said a smirk planted on her face proudly.

She raised her uninjured leg and thrust it firmly at the other girls stomach, knocking her back a few steps. She raised her sword in anticipation, enjoying the feel of a sword in her hand. The other girl attacked striking downward, The sound of the blades connecting singing through the trees as Skye met her blow for blow. The other girl started to use her strength and size to her advantage punching Skye in the chest as she turned to block another swipe from her sword. Skye stumbled backwards, Pain shooting through her chest at the force of the the girl swung with her sword at Skye head, then proceeded to Kick her unprotected Knee from the side. Skye buckled but remained upright

"Fighting dirty hey?" She questioned, the other girl didn't answer, instead choosing to swing at her again.

This time Skye spun out of the way of her swing And quickly swung her sword at the girls open side, landing a direct hit and slicing a decent cut down the girls side. She yelped and reached for her wound her hand coming away with a smear of blood. Now she looked at Skye with murder written on her face

"C'mon its not that bad" she said to the girl who then proceeded to charge at her, Sword aimed at her chest.

The Crowd had made no move to stop the Fight but instead seemed to be placing bets on a winner. As she ducked out the way Skye called out to a sandy haired boy who was taking bets,

"Fifty on me winning" She said winking at him as she raised her sword to block a nasty blow. "give up?" she said to the girl nicely. Who didn't seem to appreciate the advice as she swung her blade over her head and as their blades met she raised her other hand to punch Skye firmly in the ribs. Knocking her to the ground as she Yelped in pain, both hands holding her ribs. Her opponent stood over her proudly, gloating at the pain she was in

"Give up" she mocked her turning to the crowd, arms raised in triumph. She lay there for a moment looking at the sky while catching her breath, listening to the crowd cheer

"Lacey, Lacey, Lacey" with one last effort she rolled forward into a crouch behind her opponent. She reached over to grab the sword she had dropped, Just as Lacey turned back to her she Swiped her legs out from under her, like she had done earlier. As she fell to the ground Skye pushed herself to her feet, biting down on the inside of her lip to keep from crying out in pain and moved towards her head. She had her sword raised high and brought it down with a quick strike colliding with with the bigger girls Skull.

Her opponent Lay unconscious on the ground with a nasty lump on her head from the Butt of a sword.

"I'm gonna Keep this" she said to the unconscious girl as she stood and wiped some dust from her jacket, one hand remaining on her ribs. She groaned as she straightened

"Anyway" She said addressing the crowd "That was fun but i'm still looking for the exit" when nobody answered she walked up to the sandy haired boy who had been in charge of bets, Trying not to limp, and held her hand out expectantly. He placed a couple notes and coins into her palm.

"Thanks" she said and she walked off through the crowd.

She was walking past the stables, admiring a rather nice looking Pegasus when someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned to find, as she expected, Derek.

"oh hey, I um got lost" she said with an innocent smile, he nodded with a tight smile

"aha, this way" he said angling his head towards the cabins.

"What happened to my tour" she asked walking next to him.

"Tomorrow, its nearly dinner" he said

"then its the perfect time, no use going to a cabin if i'm just gonna be outta there in a moment" he stopped and turned to her

"fine, let me show you our hearth" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"your hearth, that's it" he turned without answering and headed towards the large pavilion in the the center of the field with huge pillars and a bright fire. she trudged after him "whats so special about a hearth?" she asked though she got no answer.

* * *

They made their way down to the pavilion just and as the grew closer, walking in silence as Skye continued to glance at the different things going on around her, A loud horn sounded from the direction they were headed. Skye stopped abruptly, a memory triggered at the familiar sound.

 _'The horn blowing, People rushing around pushing through crowds as the attack began. Watching from the high wall as they approached with a squadron no bigger than that of their own_

 _"we can take them, easily" she remembered smirking as she said this to her best friend, Benny._

 _He had smiled back, a boy no older than her with dark skin and smooth features. They received their orders and ran to join the other Guard's preparing for battle. She remembered the Blur of fighting. Monsters against Men and women. Even the men they fought against looked monstrous, she could see it in their eyes, the way they reveled in their kill. It had come on so quickly, one moment they were patrolling the wall and the next they were there. The sky had darkened and the air turned thick._

 _She had rushed at one rather large bull of a man as he attempted to cleave Benny's head clean off. The force of her body slamming against him had only just been enough as the sharp edge of his weapon swung past his neck and scraped across his shoulder instead. She could clearly see his face, scrunched up in pain as he stumbled back, catching himself so as to not fall over. She'd been knocked sideways by someone then and had quickly lost track of her friend._

 _It had Started Raining, the dirt turning to mud in moments. The rain fell hard, pouring over them as they were quickly soaked. It was harder to see as the water spashed into her eyes anytime she tried to look up. Her footing was loose as the mud was churned by hundreds of different feet. Shortly, mud was covering everyone, on both sides she saw bodies in it, man and beast. It coated their Armour, making them slick so that Skye had to tighten her grip on her Sword._

 _The scene around her was of blood and pain on both sides, the ringing of metal against each other as swords connected, steel on steel. It was a blur as she sliced at her opponents, not killing blows but enough to distract them from their target enough for her own people to get the upper hand. She noticed a flash to her side as the bull man cut one of her fellow guardsman down. It was of course unreasonable to think she could take this large bull headed beast of a man down on her own but she was so full of adrenaline at that point that she felt invincible and last she had seen him he had attacked her friend, whom she hadn't caught sight of since._

 _Skye had Rushed at him her sword poised to strike, though as she got closer she dodged to the side catching the charging beast off guard so she could get a slice of his muscular arm. She could feel the twinkle of fear as the bull man turned to her barely reacting to the slice she was so proud of. There was an 'oh no' moment as he headed for her, but then she was pushed out of the way by rough hand._

 _Sending her slipping down the slight hill she had found herself on when spotting the bull man. She tumbled down rolling through mud and dead greenery as she went before Bang! Her head Collided with something hard and Everything went fuzzy. She tried to focus, the fight was still raging on but she couldn't fight the darkness that crept over her vision swallowing her into unconsciousness._

* * *

It had stopped. The horn. She shook her coming back to reality. She stepped forward, intending to continue her way to the pavilion only to crash into the hard chest of a familiar figure. He grabbed hold of her before she could fall and she felt one hand on her hip as another landed on he shoulder, his firm grip steadying her.

"hey I said are you okay?" She shook her head again

"Huh, Yeah of course?" he looked at her quizzically.

"You sure I asked three times before you crashed into me and twice after" he smirked but she saw something else flash behind his eyes, Worry maybe.

"uh, yeah I know. I was ignoring you" she shrugged stepping out of his firm hold. "What was that horn for?" She questioned

"Dinner" Derek said "Which we are missing out on. So," he gestured in the direction of the pavilion

"lead the way" she said curtsying to him dramatically. He had a proper smirk this time that showed playfulness in his eyes, bowing to her in return he shook his head and turned away

"keep up" was all he said before continuing forward.

Skye walked close behind him turning the memory over in her head a few times before pushing it away, deciding she could ignore it.

When they reached the pavilion Skye realized it was much larger than she had previously thought. Large stone pillars with Greek carvings and sculptures. With large marble tables containing a different number of people. No not people, kids no older than maybe 19 perhaps 21 at the oldest. She saw a few younger children who didn't look any older than 6. She away from Derek to a nearby pillar, stopping next to it to admire its intricate detail. She watched as these kids entered from every direction, some in jeans or sweats, others in full battle gear. Swords, bows and spears were neatly placed near the pillars away from the seating area.

"over here" she heard a familiar voice say nearby, She looked over to Derek who was standing by a table that seemed to be quite full.

She drifted over, hesitant. When she reached it she found Derek whispering to a boy of about 16 who seemed to be in charge of the kids at this particular table. He nodded as Derek stood up and walked of. Skye stood for a moment and watched him go before turning to the boy

"What did he say?" She asked bluntly, her hands crossing in front of her. Harsher than she had intended as she readjusted after sucking in a breath upon the reminder of her ribs.

"your names Skye"

"yeah I know, Thanks for that" She rolled her eyes and she heard some snickers from the table, including a chuckle from the boy she had addressed

"No I mean Derek told my your name and that you were unclaimed" He said nicely.

"And...?" she asked

"And to watch you closely cause you like to get into fights"

"hey I don't li-" She stopped and tool a breath. calmly she said "I don't start them I just enjoy finishing them"

"i'll say" said another boy sitting to her left "I lost five drachma on that fight" he pouted, his sharp features and dirty blonde hair making him look younger than he actually was though she assumed it was over thirteen.

"yeah nobody beats a child of Ares in a fight on the first try" said a small girl with green eyes and red stripe in her black hair, she had to be no older than ten.

Skye shrugged "she started it"

They chatted among themselves about the fight and how much they lost while the boy whom she had originally addressed spoke to her

"Take a seat, you'll be bunking with us until you get claimed by your godly parent" she sat down across from him

"great, any chance I can leave instead" He looked genuinely puzzled

"why do you want to leave?" she was getting tired of shrugging but she did it again

"I have my reasons. OH!" she said Jumping up, (then wincing) "wheres my dog?" again puzzlement but it seemed to dawn on him fairly quickly who she meant

"Oh that fluffy little rascal that nipped Carly and raided our hidden snacks?" he asked chuckling

"yeah probably" she replied "Where is he, did you hurt him cause if you did I will persona-" she was cut of by said dog jumping onto her lap and showing his love with kisses. Any anger that had built or worry dropped as she hugged him close.

"there you are you gorgeous boy, I was wondering what happened to you" she said through kisses ,scruffing up his soft coat while petting him. After a few moments he jumped down and sat by her feet.

"I'm Humphrey by the way, leader of the Hermes cabin" he reached out across the table to shake her hand which she accepted. In a joyous mood now that she had her baby Tramp with her. He lay down at her feet as The familiar faces of the people with whom she had spoken to earlier moved to stand in front of the main table at the front of the pavilion.

Percy spoke first

"Okay first thing on the agenda is to announce capture the flag" Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs and he groaned a little but smiled brighter before continuing, despite her disapproving look.

"it is only two days away and The team leaders will be The Ares Cabin," he tried to hide a groan but failed, though it seemed to go unnoticed by the Children of The god of war as they stood to cheer and high five

"And The Athena Cabin" Percy said cutting through their cheers. The Children of Athena seemed to be more humble, high fiveing nicely instead of jumping up and down acting like brutes. Skye smirked thinking how easy it would be to beat them.

"so make your alliances and remember that there is to be no maiming, Killing or cheating." He nodded happily as the blonde next to him took over

"Second thing is we will be looking for volunteers to help Leo with a top secret project tomorrow, high quality secret keeping will be needed so anyone interested should come to the big house later to sign up," he smiled gracefully, the scar on his lip standing out a little

"And there will be a meeting tonight for all the cabin leaders" said the other Blonde on the other side of Percy, Annabeth.

It was the tan girl who spoke next

"we also have a few new campers to welcome at the Hermes table, Please stand up Darren, Fiona and Skye" They did, though Skye was sure she didn't want to, her body did it anyway.

"Please make them feel welcome" she smiled sweetly.

"OKAY" said the elfish boy, Leo "Lets eat" he said dramatically as they moved to sit at the big table at the front.

Dinner was served by Nymphs and Satyr's on pure white plates. A hefty helping of Pork and chicken with roasted potatoes and gravy, she tried to ignore the more unpleasant foods on her plate as She felt her mouth water. She was about to dig in when she noticed table by table everyone was making their way to the hearth and dumping part of their meal into it as an offering to the gods. She remembered it from the story's she was told though she had never actually thought to do it herself before and was reluctant to do it now and waste this delicious looking meal. But as the others stood, so did she and when it was her turn she scraped a large helping in with a smile. _Gods like their greens right_? she thought to herself as she got back to her seat with her plate of food, missing only the large helping of broccoli, carrots pumpkin and beans she had sacrificed. _Dig in_. she though before doing just that, sliding a chunk of pork under the table to Tramp between each delicious bite. The pavilion was fairly quiet while they ate, the sounds of knives and forks clanging and people chewing the only sounds.

* * *

She was stuffed, Plain and simple, this was the best most filling meal she had had in a very long time. She was surprised when the dessert was brought out because dessert wasn't a typical thing she got. When her bowl was placed in front of her stomach rumbled in anticipation. Fullness forgotten she looked at her bowl, ice cream, chocolate topping and sprinkles. She was tempted to dig straight in but instead walked over to the hearth and scraped some of her meal into it as the others did. She ate as she walked, savoring each spoonful.

After dinner (and dessert) she followed her table mates to the cabin as she was told and was set up with a spare bed and giving a pack full of toiletries, spare clothing and underwear as well as a few candy bars. She considered sneaking out as soon as lights were out but instead fell asleep, exhaustion catching up with her. She slept soundly in the Hermes cabin with Tramp tucked beside her.

* * *

Meanwhile the cabin leaders were having a meeting at the big house. Sitting around the room were nearly twenty kids Including Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang.  
Annabeth stood in the middle and clapped her hands to quiet the chatter around her.

"Okay so usual topics for tonight, Supplies, weapons, classes"

"Yada yada" Drawled Stewart, the leader of the nemesis cabin. Percy stood and took over for Annabeth who was currently in the middle of a disagreement with Stew.

"Yeah alright we'll discuss that after we fix the more urgent matters" He said glancing at Annabeth who had taken his seat on the couch, next to Piper.

" Percy I thought we could talk about that after the basics"

"Yeah" agreed Jason "If we do the other stuff first nobody will concentrate on the basics"

"yeah, they're boring dude" Leo chipped in.

"But necessary" Annabeth added.

"fine, Boring stuff first" Percy said plumping back on the couch, Taking Jason's seat this time as he stood up to speak.

" Who's turn was it to do inventory for the food?" he asked, All eyes turned to Stewart

"Yeah yeah I wrote it all down here ya go" he handed Jason a folded up piece of paper which he open and added to his clipboard

"Okay were good for food supplies, though it looks like our snack pile is low" He looked at Leo accusingly

"Hey" Leo said raising his hands innocently "Wrong cabin bro"

"right well then the Hermes cabin needs to stop" Jason said to The Hermes leader /

"Yeah right, I can't stop them" He said leaning back in his seat "Its in our nature."

It went on like that for a while, Armory? Stocked. Smithy? Fully supplied. Classes? Organized. Cabins? In order... When it was finished they started on the newest updates.

"Right so as you guys know we have new campers again, The first lot for the last two months, Hence the larger meals tonight in celebration." Said Piper who was cabin leader for the Aphrodite kids.

"As usual they probably wont be Claimed for a few days since the Gods cant contact us at the moment but keep an eye on them in classes, look out for key talents"

"Blah Blah, we know" Said Kate obnoxiously, Leader for Ares. Piper glared at her then continued

" two were brought in by Satyrs and the third was the Girl we sent Abbey and Jasper after Last week, Skye" There were a few contemplative nods around the room

"So why was she special enough to send other campers after?" Asked one kid

"Yeah I mean there's been a lot of activity out there recently, why'd we risk it?" asked another

"she's not a you know, another one of them?" asked Stewart. Gesturing to Percy, Jason, Nico and Hazel.

"Unclaimed means we don't know Stew" Percy said with a bit of a bite in his words. Nico, Leader of the Hades cabin just shook his head hopelessly and leaned closer to his Boyfriend, Will. Probably to whisper something unflattering about Stewart judging by the way Will scolded him playfully.

"All we know is that she's here now and will hopefully be claimed, until then, nobody pick a fight with her." Annabeth said

"Yeah she's actually surprisingly skilled with her arrow's" Said Frank

"And her fists" Leo snickered. Frank continued

"I didn't see the whole thing but by the time I got to the scene She had successfully unloaded her whole Quiver into one eye as well as a few in the other"

"and she held her own against it for ages according to Thalia. She showed bravery, brains and skill with whatever plan she had to fight it." Annabeth said

"Yup not many can fight a Drakon and win" Percy said, A hint of sadness crossed his and Annabeth's face's and a silence followed.

It was broken when someone asked about the Oracle,

"Anything at all from Apollo?" they asked

"Nope still nothing, Rachel's doing her best to try and channel the oracle of Delphi but nothing so far" Percy said.

"Right that should be enough for tonight, everyone has classes tomorrow so we best get some sleep" Annabeth said, stretching.

They filed out of the Big house until only a select few remained. The Original Nine. Saying their good nights and chatting for a while before, like everyone else, They headed to bed in their respective cabins, Mostly.

The night was filled with sounds Of monsters all around, the silence within the camp making it seem louder. Though they knew it was safe, Nothing could get pats the boundaries or protective wards. Still a camper was woken now and then by the screaming of a beast. Not Skye though she was sleeping like the dead tonight. In a proper bed, with a proper blanket and pillow, Indoors instead of on the hard ground in the wood as she had grow used to. No tonight she slept soundly in a Real bed unaware of the chaos outside the camp.

* * *

Skye awoke to the sounds of laughter. She dragged her arm up lazily to wipe sleep from her eyes, she groaned as she shuffled into a sitting position. The sounds of laughter were growing distant as a door banged closed and Skye cracked an eye open. She was slightly confused at her surrounding for a moment before remembering the events of the last few days. _Camp, Kidnap, Knocked out_. She Thought _Drakon, Camp, Knocked out,_ she finished groaning. She flopped back down, pulling the blankets over her head and nestling back into her warm cocoon. She was drifting back to sleep when someone knocked on the door of the cabin.

When there was no answer the visitor opened the door and walked in. Sleep was ripped away with her blanket and she shot up, tackling her assailant to the ground with a heavy thud, her forearm against his windpipe. Beneath her Derek was pinned to the ground, looking a little surprised.

"Morning" he said, with difficulty as she still had her arm blocking his windpipe. She thought about pressing harder but eased up instead.

"Feels more like noon" she replied as he rubbed his throat. "This how you wake everyone up?" she questioned

"nope, just you" he smiled sarcastically at her

"oh, I feel so special" she said with a mocking smile which he returned. "Do you have a reason for waking me or...?"

"lunch" she glared at him

"not hungry" she said as her stomach growled loudly at the thought of food. _Traitor_ she thought.

Derek smirked at her, he dragged one arm behind his head,

"really, you sure?" he asked sarcastically and Sky rolled her eyes visibly

"fine" she looked around noticing someone missing "where's Tramp?" she asked worriedly He shrugged under her,

"he's a dog, he kind of goes where he wants i'd assume. I'm sure he's fine" she actually agreed, considering the amount of people and food around, he wouldn't wonder to far.

"Fine lead the way" Skye said, sitting up straight and gesturing to the door. Derek glanced down at their current position.

"you wanna get off" he asked her, Skye placed her hands on her hips.

"I thought this was a training camp." she said pointedly

"Its actually a camp where we just so happen to train" he replied smiling

"and what do they train exactly?" she asked

"I'll get you a schedule, now, up." he said. She stood up and moved over to the bag she had been given last night, looking through her supplies and realizing she had no weapons.

She turned to address Derek with this matter but he was halfway out the door already so she slipped on her boots and ran after him

"Hey!" she called as she caught up with him, he glanced back at her but didn't stop

"What now?" he asked.

"where's my weapons?" He looked back at her blankly "my Bow, Quiver, Knives?" He continued his blank stare

"look you were there when I woke up so you have to know something." she said walking beside him. He shrugged

"No clue, ask one of the Camp Directors" he said "they might be at lunch, ask them after you eat." he said as they reached the pavilion in with she had eaten dinner the previous night. Again she groaned when she notice Derek had slipped away, and she headed to the table containing her current cabin mates.

"Hey sleepy head" said the cabin leader, sitting across from her like at dinner. "get enough Z's" he continued

"you missed out on an awesome fight this morning" said a boy a few seats down

"yeah some Ares kid challenged Jason in a fight and got their Ass kicked" squealed the little girl she had met last night, clearly delighted.

Skye smirked weirdly happy at the though of an Ares kid being beaten. They Chatted merrily about what she had missed this morning. Gossip and bets, Classed and weapons. Though she didn't know the people who they talked about Skye was happy to listen and be involved, asking why they had decided to prank a Demeter kid only to have a lecture about a current prank wars going on at the camp and the reason for targeting Demeter's kids.

"Its payback you see, they hit first so we have to strike back." Said the boy with bright hair a few seats down

"and what did they do to you?" she asked Genuinely interested. A few around the table shuddered.

"Its a long story, not to be told in public. but it was seriously not cool and demands revenge" The little girl said Passionately.

Lunch was served shortly after, a mixture of burgers and hot dogs with French fries and other sides. they sacrificed some in the hearth and ate, chatting merrily. Halfway through her hot dog someone tapped on Skye's shoulder, she jumped as she turned around, greeted by Hazels gently face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." she said kindly in a soft voice

"uh, you didn't" Skye replied. Hazel smiled Nicely

"I just wanted to let you know we want to see you in the big house after lunch" Skye nodded and Hazel went back and sat with her friends up the front.

"Ohhhh, your in trouble" Someone said as Skye turned back to her table

"what" she asked

"nobody gets summoned to the big house unless they're in trouble" The leader said

"Yeah, your definitely in trouble" the bright haired boy said

"c'mon guys don't scare her," said he little girl

"Its just Hazel, if it was Jason or Annabeth then you should be worried" she said

"Or Percy, Piper or Leo" someone else said

"or Frank or Nico" said another voice. The little girl considered this and nodded

"Hmm their right" she said, she looked up from her pensive thinking "Your screwed"

* * *

 ** _PS I forgot to add this in chapter 1.. Disclaimer i do not own the Percy Jackson characters or stories im just borrowing them for my own purposes._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Again with the notes i know urgh... So uh feedback welcome yada yada thanks for reading**

* * *

The Little girl skipped off, stopping only to grab her sword before skipping off again. After she had finished and most of the campers had headed off, out of the pavilion Skye went to exit heading towards her cabin.

"wrong way," said an all to familiar voice, she stopped and turned towards it.

"Derek" she plastered another fake smile on her face, this guy was confusing and annoying and hot, _no not hot, shut up brain. she mentally scolded herself_

"your wanted by the big wigs at the big house right?" he asked, Skye crossed her arms over  
her chest and nodded.

"C'mon then." he said as he gestured over his shoulder towards a large house in the distance

"And if I don't want to?" she asked He shrugged, turned and started walking off. She thought for a second before following him

"So what your just my babysitter?" She asked, catching up to him.

He smiled at her and said "Yep"

She squinted her eyes and glared at him "I don't need a babysitter"

He shrugged

"Don't you have anything better to do around here?"

He shrugged

"What do you think im gonna do, cause havoc, escape, get lost?"

He shrugged.

She groaned "Okay fine, don't talk."

They walked in silence with him slightly in front for a while. They were almost at the steps to the veranda of the big house. A large two story, wooden building with an enclosed veranda. On the veranda sat a small table and chairs, A swinging chair and what looked like beach chairs, places neatly around the place. She followed him up the stairs to the door and walked through, hesitantly, as he held it open for her. Milling around The room were Percy, and Piper, tossing a ball or something back and forth while arguing with Nico. In one Corner stood Annabeth, Jason and Frank, looking over a table covered in papers and figurines going back and forth with their conversation. Carrying a platter of sandwiches and biscuits was Will with Hazel following closely behind with a tray of drinks. Leo was on the couch, Tinkering with some mechanical object.

They didn't notice her entrance because they were so entranced with their current situations. She was looking between the groups of people, from discussing battle strategies to playing catch. They all seemed so, comfortable, peaceful really. It was strange to see in the world they lived but she was relieved to see it possible. She was so busy watching them that she didn't hear Derek approach, so when she felt a hand on her shoulder her first instinct was to defend herself. She gripped the arm that was attached to her shoulder and pulled, twisting her body as she did so, effectively flipping him over her shoulder. He landed hard, with an echoing thud. She had her foot on his throat seconds after he hit the ground, and his arm that was still in her grip twisted into a rather uncomfortable position.

Derek groaned from hi spot on the ground as Skye looked round at the faces of everyone in the room. Frank and Hazel looked a little shocked. Will looked worried, Annabeth and Piper looked proud and The other four boys, Nico, Percy, Jason and Leo looked rather amused. There was a pause in the area as everyone seemed to be holding their breath which ended with the sound of Nico and Percy high fiving.

"Ha, Pay up Jason 15 drachma" Said Percy

Jason Groaned as he fished some coins out of his pocket "you got lucky" he said as he dropped them into Percy's hand

"Aha, You to Leo" Percy said, Counting his coins.

"Fine" Leo Said tossing is coins to Percy "but im winning next time"

"Sure you are Mcshizzle" Percy said handing half his coin pile to Nico "Keep telling yourself that"

"Nico are you betting?" Asked Will

"Oh come on you guys" Said Annabeth

"Yeah, Not cool" Piper Chimed in "You could've included us at least"

"She's right, what was the bet?" Will asked

Percy shrugged "Leo said something about her beating up Lacy, that Ares kid whos always causing trouble"

"And he thought It would take her half an hour with us before she hurt someone" Said Nico

"So we bet him it would take less than ten" Percy continued, examining his gold coins "we won"

"and you were with Leo?" Piper asked Jason

"well I figured it would take us a while to explain things and talk. And that she wouldn't do anything violent till she got whatever information she wanted" He Explained

"Makes sense but did you take into account Leo's annoyingness?" Annabeth asked logically.

"I did but he wanted to win so I figured he wouldn't get annoying till time was up" Jason replied.

"Yeah, Derek was Kind of the wild card" Percy said Smiling brightly "thanks man"

Derek was still on the ground with Skye foot at his throat and his arm being twisted

"you wanna let him go so I can have a look at him?" will asked from nearby.

Skye let his arm fall from her grim and removed her foot.

"so you guys were betting I'd hurt someone?" Skye asked slowly

they were silent for a moment "Well we were" Leo said pointing at the four who had bet "We didn't tell them about it" he said gesturing to the others around the room.

She Shrugged "Okay" and stepped over Derek "sorry about that" she said to him as she passed.

The mood in the room was bright as everyone made their way to the sitting area. Will helped Derek up and they joined the group. Once settle the conversation picked up

"Why'd you summon me?" Skye sked flatly.

"We assumed you'd want some more information about this camp, us or your purpose here before you decided whether or not to stay" Annabeth answered

"Why would I want to stay?" Skye Asked

"Because this is basically the only safe place available where you probably wont be hunted and killed." Leo said with an attitude that said this should be obvious. As he fiddled with a hunk of metal and cords.

"Should be?" she asked. Leo Shrugged "That's comforting" she said.

"Its simple, Your safer here than out there" said Nico sitting on the arm of wills chair.

"And you could be of help here, rather than moving from place to place avoiding monsters" Will continued for him.

"Plus, you wont have to hunt for food or half sleep for fear of midnight attacks" Jason added from the other side of the room.

"We help each other here, like a family" Piper chimed in, sitting beside Jason comfortably.

"So you want me to join your camp, your 'Family' of sorts, with no strings attached" Skye asked scheptically

They nodded, "Basically, yes." Percy said placing his hand in Annabeths.

"And what is it you do here?" she asked

"Train, have fun, enjoy life and make friends" Percy said

Skye nodded slowly "Train for what?" she asked

"Anything, Everything" Annabeth said "since we are naturally hunted by monsters more than mortals its important to know how to use a weapon" she continued

"And that's what the classes are for, They prepare everyone for anything." Jason said

"Okay so you want me to stay here and train to, what?" Skye asked leaning against a table.

"that depends on whether or not you choose to stay" Annabeth said "If you stay we'd ask you tp help teach some classes, and if the time came" She looked at the others

"Fight" Percy said, finishing Annabeth's sentence "If it got worse out there, we'd have to make a stand" he said

"And we'll need as many on out side as possible" Jason finished.

They were silent, the mood in the room turned dark

Skye stood up straight "Wait you wanna start a war with that queen Bitch?" She asked incredulous.

"She stared it" Nico answered darkly, He looked as if he was sinking into the shadows, the room getting dark around him.

"We just wanna finish it" Percy said. drawing her attention away from Nico, though she saw Will grab his hand out the corner of her eye and the darkness seemed to fade.

"If we have to, Everyone here would be willing to fight." Jason said and everyone agreed.

"Your going to go to war with her and you expect me to join you in this mad endeavor, you guys are nuts" She said shaking her head and pacing.

"Everyone out there has lost something or someone. They all have a reason to fight. Its ridiculous not to try" Percy was saying, his voice calm like the ocean seemed to be growing like a storm.

She was only partly paying attention as he continued as her thoughts were drawn back to her losses. Starting with her home, her family and friends. People whom she had befriended over the years only for them to die, or be murdered by beasts. Living in fear for what the next day will bring. She mentally groaned

"Gods get off their thrones to-" "OKAY!" Skye cut Percy off as his ramble grew to dangerous levels. "Fine! I'll help, what do you want me to do first?" She asked crossing her hands back over her chest and facing them all head on.

Percys mouth was hanging open as he probably realized he was close to upsetting the gods More than necessary. Everyone else was staring with looked between Relief, gratitude and acceptance. "You'll Stay" Leo asked a little dumbfounded.

"That's what I said, right?" Skye replied "So whats first"

Annabeth stood up and walked towards her "First, welcome." she said kindly her hands grabbing Skye's arms securely "Second we'll have to see what your best skills are to assign you a class so we might put you into each class to asses your skill, then, well hopefully you'll be claimed soon so then you can go to your rightful cabin." She rambled

"Yeah she don't seem like a Hermes kid" Leo said "Maybe Aphrodite" He said winking at her, Hazel elbowd him in the ribs and he yelped.

"Oh yeah that reminds me" Will said jumping up and walking over to her "Time for your doctors appointment" He walked towards the door then stopped to look at the group "Can we continue after ive checked her injuries?" he asked politely though there seemed to be little room for negotiations.

They Agreed and Will turned again "Cmon" he said but she didn't move "Im actually fine, so no check necessary" Skye said.  
She felt something jab her side and found Derek standing behind her, shooing her forward. SHe groaned again and glared at him "Best to go with it" Nico said as he passed her out the door, he looked at her over her shoulder "He's pretty strict about 'doctors orders'. There were a few snickers and gibbled behind her and after another poke she followed Nico out the door and Followed Wills Path.

* * *

Skye sat on her previous bed in the medical tent, well cabin.

"Back in a tick" Will had said after ordering her to sit and ducking into another room, Nico following closely behind him.

She obediently sat, patiently, thinking over the last hour. It had been at least ten minutes since leaving the others at the big house, stopping on the way for a few moments for Nico and will to duck into some other cabins to deliver 'important messages' to select people. She Lay back on the bed, bored and frustrated. She groaned and rubbed her temples and after a minute, drifted into sleep.

Will returned with a glass of juice and plate of cookies.

"Okay, lets check your health" he said waking her.  
He Walked up to her bed as she slowly sat up and placed the plate and glass on the table next to her.

"How do you feel?" he questioned picking up a clipboard she hadn't noticed

"Absolutely spectacular." She replied with a tight grin as she slipped her legs over the side of the bed.

"Any pain?" he asked,

"Nope, right as rain" she said slipping into her witty attitude.

He put the clipboard down and stood directly in front of her

"Can you please do this" he asked politely as he stretched his arms over his head.  
She groaned internally and copied his movements trying not to react when her ribs screamed at her. Unfortunately he had a knowing look on his face an she let her arms fall to her side.

"you know its alright to admit to being injured right?" he said handing her the glass.

"no its not" she said shortly before taking a sip of the juice.  
When she looked over the rim she saw Will had a quizzical look on his face.

"what?" she asked, looking into the glass as if suspecting it of witchcraft or something.

"What's wrong with admitting injury, if I may ask" He asked cautiously, she shrugged and took another sip, hesitantly . Will continued

"I mean everyone gets hurt some times, and the way the world is now it's a way of life. There's no point hiding or denying it. Its not as if you'll get bullied for being injured" He said. Skye put the glass down and wiped her mouth.

"It's a little different where I'm from." She said, hoping to leave it there but Will was looking at her, urging her to continue. She sighed

"In my old city if you were injured you were expendable, not to say they tossed crippled people to the beasts, just that," She struggled to find the words "well, Okay if you were out on patrol in a three or four person team and got attacked and injured and you were outnumbered, the injured will be nominated to be a distraction and lead the beasts off to save the others. Usually willingly. Or the injured, in the soldiers or guards will be transferred to another duty, permanently." Will was silent , a look of sadness on his face, he nodded his head and handed her a cookie.

"its not like that here. We, all of us, look out for one another. " he said. "Your safe here, and if your ever injured you'll be treated, just tell someone, okay?" he asked. It was her turn to nod.

"Okay then just have a lie down and let the ambrosia work then I'll be back to check for bruising." Will said on his way to the door.

Skye lay back on the bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Will stood near the door and watched her as she fell asleep, rather quickly and watched as her breathing evened out. He then quietly opened and closed the door, almost bumping into Derek on his way out.

"sorry" he apologized, straightening up

"You can go join a class or something if you like" he said walking down the steps.

"What about her?" Derek asked, gesturing to the cabin.

"Asleep" Will replied over his shoulder

"You sure?" He asked and Will stopped.

"Sure about what?"

Derek laughed "That shes Asleep, Shes already tried to sneak off"

"Oh, I'm sure" Will replied heading off towards the big house

"Go have some fun with your free time, before she wakes up" Will threw him a smile over his shoulder

"And your stuck with her again"

Derek shrugged and headed towards the obstacle course "Whatever you say Bro"

* * *

When he arrived at the big house only half the people from earlier remained. Percy and Annabeth stood in front of the table, Covered in papers and maps. They were talking about something, going back and forth in their conversation. He moved towards them catching fragments of sentences from their hushed conversation.

"Cross these lines-"

"Next week if possible with-"

"small groups of-"

"Riptide-"

"Before sundown" and of course

"Seaweed brain"

They were Planning something, though it could be one of many things, A training class, a strategy for capture the flag or even their next date, Its hard to tell with those two.

"Hey" Will interrupted "sorry to interrupt i just wanted to update you on Skye"

They turned so they were facing him, "Sure, How is she" Annabeth asked

"Better I'd say, but not fully" Will said "Id recommend letting her rest for another Day maybe two"

"Isn't the ambrosia healing her?" Percy asked, leaning against the table.

"Yes but she was pretty beaten up from the battle with the drakon" Will answered reasonably.

"And then she got into that fight with Lacey" Leo said walking in from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal.

"That too" Will said

"Okay then we can organize some classes for her to join, when shes healed, until then does she need bed rest?" Annabeth asked

"I'd like that though i doubt she'll be willing to lay around for two days, She's not one for staying in one place long" Will said turning towards the couches and taking a seat

"Well, she is a demigod" Percy reasoned "We don't do still."

He smiled and flopped onto another couch, Annabeth moved to sit on the armrest and Leo stretched onto a beanbag.

"Where is she now?" Leo asked, Yawning

"Asleep in the medical Cabin" Will said and they all nodded, They sat there in silence before Annabeth groaned

"Okay guys, up we get. There is still plenty to be done and classes to be taught" She said poking Leo with her toe "Hows the Prototypes going Leo?" She asked, Knowing that would get a jumped up as if someone had stuck an Ice cube down his Pants

"Oh, Right I Had some more ideas about that earlier" He ran for the door "I'll fill you in at dinner" He said over his shoulder, stumbling on the steps.

"And I have an archery class to monitor" Will said, standing and stretching "I'll check on Skye before Dinner, I think she'll be out for a while"/

Percy nodded and gave a thumbs up, To Tired to form words.

"what do you guys have on next" Will asked on his way to the door. Annabeth stood and stretches

"I've got to teach some sword fighting techniques and 15 minutes and Percy is going to help" She said poking Percy when he stretched himself on the couch so that he was laying across the length of it

"Good luck" Will said, chuckling, everybody knew how hard it was to get Percy up.

"Thanks," she murmured as he left.

* * *

"C'mon Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said Poking him, or I'll leave you here.

"Good" Percy mumbled into a pillow.

"Then i'll have to get someone else to spar with before class" she said sadly.

They had come to enjoy sparing together since it almost always ended with her in his arms giggling or One of them playing dirty and distracting the other to get the upper-hand. He groaned and sat up, making her smile

"That's what i thought" she said.

He moved to stand up and She moved towards the door but didn't make it two steps before "Ahh" she squealed as Percy grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the couch with him. "Percy!" She said only a little crossly "Ahh" she squealed again as he started tickling her sides

"Percy- Ahh haha - Percy stop it" She said between fits oh giggles.

"Nah ah Wise girl" Percy said, not giving in. She tried to pry his hands from her waist but he wouldn't budge.

"Percy Please," she said out of breath. He stopped tickling her sides and instead wrapped his hands around her stomach and buried his head in the crook of her neck. He snuggled her closer and she moaned comfortably.

"we really have to go Perce" She said, making no attempt to move.

"In a minute" he said, his warm breath tickling her skin.

"okay" she agreed Placing her arms over his and snuggling closer. They lay like that for a minute before Annabeth attempted to get up

"Come on, we have a class to teach" She said grabbing his arms.

Percy let her move his arms and shuffle towards the edge of the couch before he grabbed her wrists and rolled her over on the couch. He moved on top of her, and she looked up at him with a knowing look "oh no" she said cautiously. Percy had a mischievous smirk on his face, he flashed a smile at her then kissed her. Annabeth tried not to reciprocate but she couldn't help but melt into his kiss. She moaned and Percy let go of her wrists, which immediately wrapped around his neck. Annabeth slid one hand into Percy's messy black hair and used the other to pull him closer. He obliged and allowed her to pull him closer, deepening the kiss. They came up for air and switched positions so than Annabeth was Straddling him. She leaned down to resume the kiss but Percy sat up instead, holding her closely they resumed their kiss.

* * *

Jason walked past the arena to find a group of campers Sparing, with no sign of any supervision

"where's Annabeth and Percy?" He asked them as he entered the arena

"Running late?" One of them answered, though it sounded like a question.

"okay i'll go find them you guys, carry on" He said.

He headed to the Poseidon Cabin in search of Percy and found the door half open. He walked in and walked to Percy's room.

"Percy you have a clas-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw someone else in the room instead of Percy.

"Hey Jas" Piper said, looking guilty "Percy's not here" she said helpfully

"uh, What are you doing in here?" he questioned, trying to get a look at her hands which had immediately gone behind her back when he walked in.

She shook her head "Nothing just looking for some, uh, Gum" she said, grabbing a piece of peppermint gum off Percy's table and smiling wide. Jason crossed his arms, turned his head to the ground and laughed quietly under his breath.

"Pipes, for someone who can Charm speak, that was a terrible lie. Very unconvincing" He looked up at her and nodded his head at her "whats behind you back" He asked innocently.

She hesitated, then showed him. In her hands she held two tubes of glue, a bottle of blue food dye, some tooth picks, thumbtacks, vinegar, and a few other thing he couldn't identify.

He sighed "do i wanna know?" he asked regrettably.

"well" Piper Began "Percy started it, for one thing." she said "and this is just payback, see he-"

"Never mind, you can fill me in later, do you know where he is?" Jason asked, cutting her off mid sentence

"yeah he has a class" she said

"But you know that which means he wasn't there so, maybe the big house still." She suggested

"He and Annabeth were pretty focused on the maps when we left, maybe they lost track of time, you know what Annabeth's like" Piper said, "come on I'll help find them."

"don't you have a class?" Jason asked, Knowing she had since he memorized the schedules.

She looked at him blankly, "I'm currently Boobie trapping Percy's cabin, of course I don't have anything else scheduled" he gave her a stern look

"Okay! I may have Talked Aron into taking over for today" Jason rolled his eyes and Gestured for Piper to follow him.

She dumped the items in her hand into the bag she had slung over her shoulder and followed Jason out the door. to search for Percy and Annabeth.

* * *

Jason stood, jaw hanging open, in the doorway of the big house. Piper stood beside him smiling brightly, quickly and quietly fished her camera from her bag. Thanking the Gods she had it with her and Pressed Record. In front of them sat Percy and Annabeth, half naked, making out heatedly on the couch. Percy's hands were roaming Annabeth's butt and back as she ran one Hands through his hair and the other hand was currently hidden from Piper and And Jason's Sight. Jason coughed and fumbled with his words and Percy and Annabeth stopped dead where they were

"Don't stop, this is great" Piper said laughing.

"ugh, Shit" Annabeth mumbled releasing Percy's hair and burying her head in his neck, her other hand moving from its spot as well. Percy groaned and dropped his head to the back of the couch.

"Thanks, Jas" He said

"Me?" he asked incredulously

"Your meant to be teaching a class" Jason said pointing out the door.

Annabeth jumped up from Percy's lap and he groaned again

"Shit, I told you Percy" She said looking for her shirt.

Jason had turned around, Blushing when he got a glimpse of Annabeth's almost bare chest. Piper however, was still filming.

"Yeah it didn't sound like you were Protesting Annie" She pointed out. Annabeth ignored her and Grabbed hold of her shirt.

"Yes!" she cheered, pulling it over her head

"That's mine Wise girl" Percy smirked and Piper giggled.

Annabeth groaned and looked down to see that it was in fact Percy's. It was his Camps shirt, and it hung off one shoulder but she shrugged and headed for the door none the less.

"Oh well, lets go" She grabbed Percy's hand on her way past the couch and pulled him with her out the door Mumbling curses. Piper was laughing as she watched them go. Annabeth with her messy blonde hair and loose shirt hanging off one shoulder hanging just past her butt. And Percy with his Jet black Hair Messier than usual, Shirtless, being dragged behind Annabeth as they hurried to the Arena.

"Oh I'm saving that and making copies" She Said, still laughing. She elbowed Jason

"C'mon Blushie, I'm sure we've seen, or done, worse" She said, winking at him. He blushed even more.

* * *

Derek went round the obstacle course a few times and chatted with some friends for a while until he got bored, and returned to the medic tent to Check on Skye. On the way there he bumped into Lacey and her posse

"Where ya going, Derek?" One of them said

"Off to Babysit the newbie?" Lacey asked "

You mean the one that kicked your ass?" he Said, continuing towards the cabin

"I went easy on her, just you wait. " she paused Smirking obnoxiously in his direction

"I'm gonna destroy her" Lacey spat, her friend cheering her on

"Aha, sure you are." Derek turned back to her her

"Though I highly doubt it since you couldn't beat her the first time." He Smiled smugly

"I mean she was Injured and had no weapons and still knocked you flat out" He said calmly

"Whatever, she got lucky" she shrugged and stomped off. He heard a few of her Minions snicker before following her. Derek watched them go, Enjoying the feeling of pissing Lacey and her friends off, then turned back towards the cabins to check on Skye.

She was still asleep when he got there now half under the blanket, one arm slung above her head loosely the other resting on her stomach. He walked past her and headed to the small kitchen a few doors down. Nico was looking in the fridge when he got to the door, looking as if he had just woken up.

"Hey" he said in greeting. Derek walking further into the room and said

"hey, You Okay" Nico Stood up straight and raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, why?" He asked suspiciously. Derek raised his hands innocently and backed up, something about Nico's stare looked challenging.

"You just look tired," Derek said, Nico Relaxed his shoulders and resumed searching the fridge.

"yeah I Just got back" He said, Derek waited for him to continue but it seemed that that was the only information he was getting. Everyone was aware that Nico could shadow travel and they all knew how tiring it was for him, and his siblings.

"Can you hand me a can of soda" He asked after another minute. Nico handed one to him and grabbed one for himself as well.

"Thanks, I'm going to go check on Skye" Derek said walking out the door

"Tell Will I'm back if you see him" Nico Called after him

"Sure thing" Derek replied over his shoulder

* * *

He sat on the bed beside Skye for all of five minutes before he got bored. He got up and moved close to her bed and poked her in the side. No response, he poked her again, she groaned and rolled over in his direction. He huffed and went to grab a chair, then sat beside her with his chin on her bed and decided to attempt to figure out her godly parent.

"Hmm?" he hummed in thought, she stirred. He stopped quickly and held his breath waiting for her to be still. Then he thought to himself.

 _'She's an archer, could be Apollo'_ He thought with a frown, remembering her bow and arrows being placed in another room and recalling what Thalia, Avril and the others had said about her fight with the Drakon. He thought of some other Apollo kids, most being tall, tanned and blonde.  
 _'Possible, though she's supposed to be real important and there are quite a few Children of Apollo running round the camp already._ He looked at her sleeping form trying to find a clue.  
 _'She's a fighter, maybe Ares'_ He cringed thinking of the other Ares children, mostly brutes apart from Frank and Julia  
 _'no, Aphrodite?'_ his eyes drifted to her face. She was pretty, he decided. She lay with her head on her arm and her long blonde hair messily flowing over her neck. Her long dark eyelashes sat softly on her cheek. He wanted another look at her eyes, trying to remember if they were blue or green. She had a few faint scratches on her cheek and forehead and a small scar above her left eyebrow.  
 _'maybe one of the big names'_ he thought _'Zeus probably. she does look like Jason, hair, eyes. Not the attitude, Jason's kind if a stick in the mud'  
_ He huffed in bored frustration. That was a mistake.

* * *

Skye's eyes flew open, and in the dim light she saw a shadow of someone next to her. Her body reacted before her mind and she swung a fist at the figure, landing a blow to the side of its head. She swung her legs to kick it and knocked the figure down but she realized to late, as she fell over the side of the bed, that she was tangled in a blanket. She landed hard on the figure and heard a familiar groaned under her. Actually the figure under her felt familiar.

"Really" she Heard "Again?" she sat up and realized it was Derek beneath her, for the second time that day. She blinked down at him and rubbed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked tiredly.

"Oh just laying around, you?" Derek replied Sarcastically

She rolled her eyes at him and mumbled something rude under her breath. Skye stretched her arms over her head, yawning and shook herself awake.

"are you just gonna sit there" Derek asked her, rubbing his neck.

"yeah," She shrugged "Maybe"

Derek Laughed, "Great, well you wanna hand me a pillow or something?" He asked

Skye looked at him quizzically

"My neck hurts" He explained.

"oh fine" she huffed, standing up. She sat on the bed again and watched Derek get up, noticing the way his muscles move in his arms.

"Thanks for that" He said sitting across from her

She was staring at him "What?" he asked, thinking there was something on his face

"What?" she asked quietly, Distracted by the blue of His eyes, Dark and bright at the same time like the sky and the ocean mixed.

"is there something on my face or something?" he asked, running a hand over his cheek.

"Hmm?" Skye shook her head "What, no," she cleared her throat "sorry just, uh thinking" She looked away from him and glanced around the room.

"what time is it" She asked

"Nearly Dinner" Derek said.

Skye jumped off the bed. "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"I was told not to" Derek defended. "don't get your nickers in a knot, you didn't miss anything" he said

"Excuse me?" Skye said, pausing and turning back to Derek

"What, Will said to let you sleep so i did"

"Where is Will" she asked

"probably finishing a class or something" Derek guessed.

Skye walked towards the door

"oh no, your supposed to be asleep" Derek said, running around her and cutting her off. She groaned and stopped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"well I'm awake now and i was meant to be helping" she said annoyed

"no, your meant to be sleeping" Derek said, moving to guide her to her bed. Skye shook him off

"if im meant to be asleep then why wake me?" she asked, frustrated

"I didn't wake you" Derek defended.

"Yes, you did" She replied

"No i didn't" He said again

"Yeah you did, you blew in my face!"

"No I Didn't" He said stubbornly

"Oh, sure. Whatever. Then why were you lurking?" she asked instead

"I wasn't lurking" He said offended "Why did you hit me"

"Because you were lurking!" she yelled

"No i wasn't!" he yelled back.

they went back and forth for a wile before someone interrupted.

"what in Hades is going on in here" Will Asked, looking between the two in front of him standing face to face. Skye had her hands on her hips looking aggravated and Derek had his arms crossed over his chest in Annoyance.

"he woke me up and started bossing me around!" Skye Said grumpily

"oh no princess, don't lie" Derek said

"Princess! what, Don't call me that" She said leaning towards him

"Why not, Princess?" he asked leaning in as well

"okay enough" Will said calmly, rubbing his temples.

"i don't care just calm down. Skye?" he turned towards her more "How are you feeling?"

"uh, better. Why didn't anyone wake me earlier?" she asked "i thought someone was going to put me in classes or something"

"we decided to give you another day or two to recuperate" Will said "is it okay if we finish your exam?" he asked, gesturing to her bed

"um, sure" she moved over to the bed, pushing past Derek and sat down.

"you can wait outside Derek" Will said.

"sure thing" Derek said walking out "oh and Nico's back"

"Thanks" Will replied. As Derek closed the door behind him he caught Skye's eye, she poked her tongue out at him and waved and he rolled his eyes at her.

"okay i just need to have a look at your ribs, the rest of your cuts and scrapes are basically healed" he said

Skye lifted her shirt up enough to expose her ribs and groaned when Will poked them experimentally

"well the good news is the bruising almost gone, the bad news is it isn't fully healed" Will said with a half smile.

"another few days and you'll be fine"

Skye dropped her shirt and slouched, resting her elbows on her knees and sitting her chin in her hands.

"okay well, Can i at least have a look at the classes" she asked

Will thought for a moment "tomorrow, but only watching if you want your ribs healed."

She smiled and nodded

"okay well dinner is soon if you want to head to the pavilion, Derek will walk you" Will said and her smile dropped

"Right, about that. Why do i need a sitter?" she asked

"Think of him as more of a guide" will suggested, then continued when he saw the un amused look on her face "Okay, well we usually have a satyr assigned to look after campers but a lot of them are off on quests and the rest are fully booked. So instead we decided to assign buddies."

"Buddies" Skye asked

"yeah, mostly volunteer" he said

"so Derek Volunteered to be my 'Buddy'" she asked suspiciously

"Well..." Will began, he was cut off by a horn blowing in the distance. "oh look, dinner. Ill see you later" he said and then disappeared down the hall

Skye sat, watching him go then headed to dinner, her stomach rumbling in anticipation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Are my chapters too long?**

* * *

Dinner was essentially the same as the night before. Announcements, Sacrifice, Eat. She went back to the Hermes cabin after dinner and chatted with a few of Hermes children, Emma, James and Carly for a while. They were triplets all three of them had matching Blue eyes, not bright like Derek's but instead a paler color, silvery almost. And they each had Dirty blonde hair. She had recognized James as the boy who had said something about losing money betting against her in her fight with Lacey the night before. All three were joyful and fun to talk to though she was quite sure they wouldn't hesitate to take her money, if given the chance. Still she enjoyed talking with them about the goings on in this camp, and listening to the latest gossip. Then lights out was called and they all told to sleep. Before she snuggled into her blankets Skye saw a few campers with torches and maps pointing out gods no what. She rolled over with Tramp tucked under the blankets and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Screaming in the distance pierced her ears and Skye winced

"HHHEEEEELLLPPPP MMMEEE!" The voice screamed louder. Everything around her was dark, she could barely see two feet in front of her. It felt somehow familiar, She wanted to call out, to help but her gut said to stay quiet.

"PLEASE!" the voice continued. Then she felt a cold chill across her neck and a wispy voice spoke around her

"C _ome to me_." it said. the sound Echoing around.

" _Come to me, if you wish to die"_ the voice grew harsh

" _bahaha"_ it cackled sending goose bumps up her arm. she was frozen ,she couldn't respond.

"Y _ou cannot stop me little demigod. Do Not try_ " the voice was loud enough to block out the screams in the distance. The ground shook underneath her and she was falling into darkness.

* * *

 ** _Thump_**. She hit the ground with a thud and laughter erupted around her. Skye untangled herself from her blankets and looked around. She was back in Hermes cabin surrounded by campers, she was shaking slightly from her nightmare but she shook it of and joined the laughter burying her head in her blankets. The laughter died down as everyone went back to what they were doing. It felt early, too early to be up.

"what time is it?" she mumbled climbing out of her blankets and standing up.

"about 5:30" Emma Beamed from the bed across from hers, she was sorting through a stack of papers.

"Why is everyone up at 5:30?" Skye asked, stretching her arms over her head

"Panning for the day" Emma replied casually, drawing an ex on several of the sheets of paper.

"do you guys do this everyday?" Skye asked sitting back on her bed and patting Tramp.

Carly walked over and scoffed "Gods no. Usually its at least seven but today we have capture the flag and that requires planning"

"Oh okay, whats capture the flag?" Skye asked, her eyes on Tramp sleeping peacefully.

"you've never heard of capture the flag?" Emma asked dubiously

"Of course I've Heard of it I've just never played" Skye explained.

Emma and Carly shared a look "we'll teach you everything you need to know" Emma said

"After all your on our team" Carly continued.

"Give us a hand with this while we explain the rules" Said Emma

Skye moved to sit on the bed with Emma and Carly, they handed her a stack of papers. "They need to be alphabetized by their Godly parent" Emma said.

She had handed Skye the stack of sheets that had X's on them. "Uh, why are they marked?" she asked.

"They are our targets" Carly said. "We're in the middle of a bit of a war with them, Long story, Anyway we keep track of every camper."

"We have their fears, weaknesses, strengths." Emma explained, "just in case they cross us, we have a file for everyone."

"Everyone?" Skye asked. Worry mixed with intrigue "Including the councilors?"

Emma pause her marker before continuing "yeah, but we try not to get on their nerves to much"

"though sometimes it cant be avoided" Carly said grinning.

"What do you use this information for, exactly?" Skye asked, seeing Lacey's name.

"Revenge!" yelled Carly though none of the other campers looked up at her outburst, probably used to it. "By that i Mean pranking"

"Pranking?" Skye asked stacking all the Ares Papers to her left and starting on Aphrodite.

"Yeah we are the best Prankers in this camp, We strive to be like The Stolls" Emma said wistfully

"The Stolls?" Asked Skye, the name sounding familiar.

"They were these brothers from the Hermes cabin who were practically gods when it came to Pranks, Just, the best. They could do anything" Carly said excitedly.

"Oh i think I've heard of them..." Skye was cut off mid sentence by James who had come running over

"I've just had the best idea!" He said, bouncing from foot to foot.

"Is it about th-" Carly started but was cut off by James again

"yes, yes it is. C'mon I've drawn up some plans but we need the help of Kevin or Leo or Someone" He said already heading back the way he came.

"Okay let me just give these to Sam and I'll be there" Emma said sweeping the papers from Skye's hand and off her bed before instructing one of her siblings to finish sorting them and bolting out the door after her brother.

Carly stood up next to Skye "Okay looks like I'm teaching you myself" She said heading for the door. "C'mon I'll tell you on the way to the Showers"

* * *

The showers were A few cabins down in a concrete building. it was still dark outside so nobody else was up meaning they had the showers to themselves.

On the way there Carly had explained the basic Rules of the game. 'Take the other teams Flag, We get one side of the Lake they get the other. Each team has to hide their flag somewhere that's easy enough to see and the other team has to get it and take it back to their side. Whichever team does that, wins" She said "You can only have a certain amount of people guarding the flag, prisoners cant be caged. No maiming. No cheating. No magical items. However if your lucky enough to have a gift from your godly parent you may use it. Only if it is in small ways rather than, say, Shadow traveling to the flag, nicking it then shadow traveling back." she finished.

They had stopped on the way to grab towels and toiletries. Now they stood in the changing room. "Okay sounds, easy enough." Skye said rolling the information around in her head, she turned to ask Carly something but heard a tap switch on and Carly started humming in her stall.

Skye chuckled under her breath the got ready for her own shower. The feeling of water on her filthy skin was a relief. She hadn't realized how dirty she was. Seeing as she hadn't showered since her fight with The Drakon. She was used to _going_ long periods of time without a bath or shower, having the occasional wash in a lake or pond. Most of the blood and gunk had been cleaned up but there was traces of it on her back, crusty and brown. As she massaged soap into her ribs she realized they barely hurt at all, she looked down and noticed i few jagged lines running across her side. They Were long and white, she remembered the feeling of claws slashing at her and winced. She continued to wash the dirt and grime off until the water ran clear. Steam was rising off of her. Hot shower's were rare and she planned to savor this one. As she washed her hair she thought to herself " _This place Isn't so bad. The campers are nice. It seems safe, hot water, food a warm bed. It makes sense to stay and they said they need my help.."_ a nagging fear told her not to get too close to anyone, it never ends well.

Skye stepped out of the shower, reluctantly, after another few minutes and toweled off. Her hair smelled of honey and her skin felt soft and clean. She felt rejuvenated and awake. She sat down and went to put her previous clothes, dirty as they were, on when someone tapped her shoulder and cleared their throat behind her. It was Annabeth.

"thought you might want these" She said, holding out a pile of clothes.

Skye took them gratefully "Oh, Thanks" she said.

"No problem," Annabeth said placing a bag on one of the benches

"I'm assuming your on my team today" Skye asked

"Well actually your on mine" she said lightheartedly "But yeah"

"cool, anything i need to know?" Skye asked.

Annabeth grabbed her towel from her bag and headed towards the shower stalls "I'll be over at your cabin soon to explain the plan" she said "I'll let you know then" she disappeared into the stall and started the water.

The clothes she had been given where a new T-shirt, Orange with Camp half-blood written in black letters. She also had a pair of tracksuit pants and a black pair of shorts as well as underwear.

Once dressed with the pants over her shorts she dried her hair and braided it over her shoulder, leaving her choppy fringe loose. Carly must have headed back to the cabin because she was nowhere to be seen. Skye headed back after grabbing all her things, there was a sign on the wall on the was out that said laundry, below it was what looked to be a cupboard door but was actually closer to a trash shoot like the ones she had seen when exploring old buildings. She dumped her clothes in and headed back to the Hermes cabin.

* * *

Annabeth entered the cabin shortly after her. Her hair in a messy bun, she wore a camp half blood t-shirt and denim shorts. She walked straight to the table on the left hand side of the room and sat down her bag on one chair as she dug through it. Everyone else moved to huddle around her, leaving her room to move about freely but close enough to see and hear her. Simon, The cabin leader stood besides her and cleared off the table a bit so the map was clearer.

"Okay everyone, I've briefed most of the others and The last of them are being filled in as we speak. Our team will Consist of the Hephaestus cabin, Demeter, Morpheus, Poseidon, You guys and my Cabin. The Campers form most of the minor Gods have volunteered to be On standby as medics or referee's so stay on their good side" she said, glaring pointedly at the triplets.

"The Ares kids managed to recruit the Apollo cabin, Hades, Hecate, Aphrodite and Dionysus. Don't let Piper Talk to you today, she might be looking for information and she's really, Convincing. Annabeth said. "Thalia and Jason have volunteered to umpire and keep everyone in check. The plan is to..."

Annabeth explained which campers from which cabin were to go. Nobody argued since Athena's cabin were the Team leaders and They're the children of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and battle strategies Of course they should be in charge. When she finished some peopled informed her of their ideas to slow down the other team, most being innocent pranks like tripwires that cover you with honey or chocolate, others like sink holes or log swings were turned down almost immediately.

"No Maiming" she had said then continued listening to suggestions. After everyone was happy and had an assigned task they dispersed and chatted in groups. Skye didn't get a chance to talk to Annabeth about her assignment or about Classes that day because she disappeared. One minute shes walking towards the door the next she's gone. Skye didn't have time to think about it as Emma came running up to Her.

"you in or out?" she asked plainly

"Of what?" Skye asked confused.

"the pranking, Today we get our revenge on the Ares kids!" She said a little to loudly as she Immediately covered her mouth with her hands and glanced around. The Sun had come up and the other campers were slowly making their way to the Showers. The Que made her glad for the early start.

"Oh, Yeah. Definitely" Skye said, enjoying the idea of Pranking Lacey.

"Great," Emma Said clapping her hand together excitedly. "Capture the flag is after Lunch so at about eleven we meet here to get supplies."

"Wont they walk in on us?" Skye asked, confused.

"Nope, they train in the arena from 11:00 am till lunch then they go straight back to the arena for last minute swordplay with their team as well as a recon of their plan before Heading out for Capture the flag. Same every time" She said proudly.

"Okay then, sounds good to me." Skye replied happily. "What do we do now though?" she asked, lost on today's schedule.

"Breakfast, then Swordplay" Emma said "C'mon, James and Carly will be holding a seat.

* * *

The tables were lined with Pancakes, Bacon, Eggs, Porridge, Toast, Fruits, Jams and other spreads. James and Carly had saved seats for both her and Carly. They filled their plates before getting up again and scraping a portion of their meal into the hearth, saying a prayer to their parents. As Skye scraped her biggest pancake covered with Maple syrup and bacon into the hearth she silently prayed for a sign of some sort. She wasn't sure why, she didn't even know if she wanted to know who he or she was. She liked it in the Hermes cabin. She listened to them as they gossiped about other campers. Who had a crush on who, that sort of thing. They seemed to be purposely avoiding all talk of Capture the flag which was a smart move because the some of the Ares kids had not so casually passed by a few times, trying to get information.

"Where are the Councillors?" Skye asked noticing the table at the front was empty.

"They eat in the Big house on Game days. Go over their plans with the referee's, promise nothing sneaky will happen." James told her from across the table.

"We only have a few classes today because of the game, Are you gonna join in or are your ribs still sore?" Carly asked, shoveling porridge into her mouth.

"No they're fine" Skye said picking at her pancake.

"Great I want to have a look at your sword fighting skills. One on one." said James excitedly

"If the rumors are true, your gonna want to be careful" Emma said to her brother.

"What rumors?" Skye questioned.

"Oh" Carly piped up "One is that you swung from the Drakon's eyeball while trying to take it down" She said

"Well i hung from a Sword it its eyeball." Skye corrected "Not the actual ball"

James looked at her with disbelief. "wait that actually happened, i though Jasper was just exaggerating or something." he said.

"Well, I had to." She defended "Stabbing it in the skull had no effect and the only damage that made a difference was to its eye"

James was sitting with his jaw hanging open, Carly had a similar look on her face, porridge dripped out of her open mouth.

"your dripping" Skye said to her.

They talked a bit more about her fight, Skye kept her answers to the minimum. Filling her mouth with food so she couldn't answer. Eventually it was time for their fist class, so they headed to the arena.

* * *

Skye was handed a wooden sword when they got to the arena. They all paired up and began sparing. Carly and Emma paired off and James Grinned at her, she raised an eyebrow and smiled. After adjusting her stance like she was trained they began. They started simple swinging gently, their swords meeting with a soft thump. After a couple minutes they sped up, she briefly where the instructor for this class was before continuing. James tried to strike at her but she deflected it easily, he was on offence at the moment swinging high and low. He managed to keep his cool, not getting to worked up, seemingly planning his moves though they seemed a bit random to her. Her struck at her head and she ducked under the blow, before she could re-adjust her sword to block he struck at her again, grazing her side. She knocked his sword away and struck back, The tip of her sword brushed past his chin. James jumped back and Skye pressed forward, switching to offence. They continued for a while, James blocking most of her attacks. She would Occasionally poke him with her sword when he tried to throw in a fancy block maneuver, like a spin. She'd roll her eyes and say 'oops'. They stopped when the instructors showed up. Percy and Annabeth jogged into the the arena looking slightly disheveled, their hair scruffy and clothes ruffled. "Sorry guys" Annabeth said before slipping into what Skye would assume was the usual schedule. They practiced lunges, and strikes. Percy and Annabeth walked around correcting stances and techniques. Then they paired off again and practiced offence and defense. Skye's energy started to drain as they repeated their, strike, parry, strike, parry. She was relieved when they stopped for a drink break. Everyone was sweating, it was rather warm for the morning, but neither Percy or Annabeth seemed fazed.

"Aren't you guys hot?" One kid asked when they noticed. They shrugged and grabbed a drink

"This is nothing" Annabeth said, she took a mouthful of water and everyone waited for her to continue. Instead she went back to talking to Percy.

"They aren't the ones training, of course their fine" a different kid said.

"Okay who wants to test themselves?" Percy asked picking up a sword off the weapons table.

Everyone froze for a moment before James jumped forward. "I challenge you, good sir" He said dramatically, pointing his sword at Percy.

Percy chuckled, grabbed another sword off the table and handed it the James. He took it and tossed the wooden on to the ground.

They started slow, testing each other before putting some effort into it. James sliced at Percy, here and there, high and low. Percy easily deflected each, barely breaking a sweat. After a few more swings Percy took over the attack and managed to disarm James in one move. His sword clattered to the ground and he stared at Percy with a look of adoration.

"That, was, Awesome." he said simply. Percy smiled

"Not so bad yourself" he said putting his hand out for him. James shook his hand happily.

"Anyone else?" Percy asked. Nobody stepped forward. "Okay then, everyone ready to continue?"

They all nodded and went back to their lesson. Annabeth pulled Skye aside after the class finished

"Will told me you were going to be resting" she said with a knowing smile

"Oh, rest. Right I knew I was forgetting something" Skye said, tapping her temple. "Oops"

Percy chuckled as he walked by and Annabeth shook her head

"two more classes before lunch, do you want to join or have a rest." Annabeth asked

Sky raised her eyebrows and Annabeth nodded. "I guessed as much. Rock wall is next then art class"

"Okay," Skye said nodding along "oh, I didn't hear what my assignment for Capture the flag was earlier."

"right, you with Percy's team on boarder patrol" she smiled.

"Another babysitter?" Skye slouched

"Just a precaution" Annabeth replied.

"fine" she said. Annabeth left to teach her next class and Skye headed to the rock wall where the Hermes children were. _Is that real lave?_ she asked herself as  
she joined the group.

* * *

"Okay I'm here whats first?" Skye asked wen she walked into the Hermes cabin. Jasper, Carly, Emma and two others were stuffing equipment into backpacks.

"first," Emma answered "You take this." She handed her the bag she had been filling. "Your with me for this"

Skye nodded and hauled the backpack over her shoulder.

"Everybody got their plans?" Emma asked the group. James and one of the other kids held up a hand, each with a a folded piece of paper, and said "Yes"

They paired up and headed out. "Simon's watching the Arena to ensure nobody leaves early" James said walking besides her

"And Sam is watching Simon he's compromised" Carly added, walking in front with Emma.

They broke off into their pairs when they got closer to the Ares cabin. Skye and Emma ended up around the back of the cabin, crouched under a window. Emma gestured for the bag and Skye swung it off her shoulder and sat it in front of them both. Skye kept a look out as Emma rummaged through the bag. When she turned back Emma stood and picked the lock.

"Here" Emma said, handing her A folded piece of paper.

Skye took it, unfolded it and looked it over. There was a detailed map of The inside of the Ares cabin. She new this because in the corner top right corner was a box That said _Ares, Cabin 5. Plan 63_. There were several rooms, each numbered and marked with initials for two different campers. There were numbers over each initial and boxes in the corner of each room. Two of the rooms had slashes through them.

"we have number 2, and 4 and then we meet back downstairs to help finish the mains." Emma said, pulling open the window.

"Why those one's?" Skye asked looking up from the map.

Emma glanced down at her an grinned "Lacey's in room two." she said before climbing through the window.

Skye was smiling too as she climbed in after her, shouldering the back pack and sliding the map into her pocket.

Once inside she followed Emma to the stairs. She looked around the room on her way. On one side there were a cluster of Bunk beds with drawers nearby. As well as Couches and Beanbags dotted around. The other side consisted of Heavy tables covered in Weapons. Blades, Spears and shields of all shapes and sizes. There were practice dummies, covered in dents and slices with straw hanging out. They made their way to the second floor where the map there were separate rooms instead of just one large one like downstairs.

"whose in the others?" Skye asked as they walked towards room two.

"C and J Have 5,6 and 7. They have a settle to score with Darcy and Cane from five and seven, six will just be basic pranks. The girls from room three Earned a pass so we wont be doing their room this time and We wont be doing room One because it belongs to Clarrisse." Emma answered, standing in front of door number two and pointing at each room as she spoke.

"who's Clarrisse?" Skye asked, following Emma through the doorway and placing her bag on the bed.

"Cabin leader and another councilor. Been away on a quest but will probably return for capture the flag." Emma answered, pulling supplies from the bag and laying them neatly on the bed.

Skye took a moment to scan the room. Bunk beds with similar bedding. A set of draws, some pictures, Flags with the Symbol of Ares pinned to the wall and of course more weapons. hanging from the dark brown wall was a row of swords, of different styles and sizes. in the corner lay a pile of clothes and behind the door was a small bin. She turned back to Emma and listened for instructions.

* * *

After rigging the rooms with trip wires and helping with the pranks downstairs they had snuck back out the window, locked it and dumped their bags off at cabin 11. Then after having a good laugh they headed off to lunch just before the conch horn sounded. They kept their attitudes the same as any other day as they sat and ate, Sacrificing a portion first of course. They briefly Chatted about beating cabin six in capture the flag. The Hermes table roared with cheers and the Ares table Scowled and laughed mockingly.

"In your dreams" one of them had called

"oh honey, you have no idea" James had replied, winking.

* * *

Lunch ended with everyone in a good mood. Fired up for the game. They headed towards the Arena where the Ares cabin were already suiting up. Along each side of the arena were two long tables. Each stacked with Shields, Swords and Armor. including breastplates, wrist guards and Helmets with red or blue plumes.

"Over here" Emma waved to her, standing next to the blue helmets.

Skye joined her and they helped each other put their armor on and grabbed a sword. The Armor she wore was similar to the armor she wore as a guard but Lighter and obviously better quality. She swung her sword experimentally, testing the balance.

"Campers!" Jason called over the excited chatter between the campers. He stood in the entrance of the arena, Thalia at his side.

"You all Know the rules, I'm sure the newbies have been filled in." Thalia said

"On the red team, fighting with the Ares Cabin is, Apollo, Hades, Hecate, Aphrodite and Dionysus." Jason said and The Campers from those cabins Cheered enthusiastically banging their swords against their their shield.

"And on the Blue team, Fighting With Athena will be Hermes, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Demeter and Morpheus" Thalia said. Skye joined in as her team Cheered, Stomping their feet and banging their shields.

"The rest of us will be monitoring the game as referee's with me and Thalia" Jason explained. "you've got five minutes to get into position, and just a reminder to you all, there will me no cheating and No Maiming" he looked pointedly at the Ares campers.

Skye turned to Emma who was talking to Carly "I'm meant to be on Percy's team, have you seen him?" She asked

"Uh, just find Annabeth, she'll point you in the right direction" Carly answered.

Everyone headed to the forest and the cheering died down as they headed to their assigned positions.

"Hey Annabeth," Skye said catching up to Annabeth "Have you seen Percy?"

"Just follow the lake round that bend" Annabeth said. Skye followed her line of sight towards the lake a few feet away

"Right, okay" Skye said turning back to her, but she was gone.

Percy was talking to a group of campers when she got their. They ran off in the direction he instructed and he turned to her

"Hey partner" he said with a smile.

"Hey, what do you want me to do?" She asked returning his smile with one her own.

"We are border patrol, I've got a few campers stationed nearby as lookouts but we just have to keep The other team from crossing the lake with our flag." He said leaning against a tree

"okay then, but whats the overall plan?" she asked him, Percy shrugged, "you don't know" she said.

"don't worry. Athena always has a plan" He smirked and the Conch horn Blew in the distance. Their was a roar of noise. The battle cry of dozens of campers, charging to battle.

"ready?" Percy asked her

"are you?" she challenged, moving into her battle stance. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and moved into a battle stance of his own.

"You bet" he said as their first attackers approached.

They were on the left side of the lake so the other team had to cross it in order to get past them, unless they took the long way through the forest or crossed further down. Skye assumed that some campers had been sent as a distraction. To assist with a quick getaway for whoever snagged the flag.

"Left or right?" Percy asked as they got closer.

"right" she smiled in anticipation. Percy nodded and uncapped his pen. She watched as a bronze sword grew in his and, glowing as it expanded into a full sword. Percy caught her staring.

"I know, right" he said.

The group of attackers races across the lake, swords raised. The group was led by Nico and Avril. Skye grinned when Avril headed for her "bring it" she said under her breath.

Avril struck first, swinging her sword at Skye's head. She rolled out of the way and brought her sword u to block a second strike. The sound of swords and shields clashing filled her ears. Percy's seemed to be fighting at least three campers at once, dodging every blow and delivering his own, much more effective strikes.  
Meanwhile she was keeping Avril far enough away to avoid getting hit but close enough to strike back. She heard footsteps behind her and turned in time to block a blow that would have likely knocked her out. She kicked her assailant and sent him stumbling backward into the lake and then turned back to block Avril's next move.

They were face to face, swords met between them. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Percy was down to two competitors, one being Nico. Avril reached behind her and drew a second sword then used her weight to push Skye backwards, she recovered quickly but Avril still managed to get a shot in, slicing her arm just above her elbow. Skye winced a little from the sting of the blade then blocked her next move. Avril smirked at her, winked and then struck again, this time Skye was ready.

As Avril swung, Skye ducked under the blade and Swiveled to the side to avoid her second sword that came down in an arch to her left. Skye sliced at Avril's leg, leaving a diagonal cut across her thigh. She cried out from the pain and dropped one of her swords to clasp at her leg. Skye saw Percy face off against Nico. She turned back to Avril and was hit with pain when she felt her sword slice across her cheek. One hand shot up to grab her cheek, feeling warm, sticky blood drip down. She glared at Avril and charged forward.

The sound of battle still clamored around them as She lunged at Avril, he blow was deflected and Avril made a similar move. Avril moved a little slower, the pain from her leg stopping her and Skye was distracted by the blood that dripped down her cheek. Avril looked to Nico and Percy and nodded conspiratorially. Then she pushed Skye back, swung her blade and kicked her in the shin, knocking her to the ground. Instead of striking at her she ran in the other direction. 'Crap' Skye thought as Avril headed in the direction of the flag.

She pushed herself to her feet and moved to go after her but Nico cut her off, running past her to where Avril had stopped in front of a tree. She was smiling at Skye.

"oh, no you don't" she heard Percy say as he ran after them "Watch the border" he said as he passed her.

Nico grabbed Avril's hand as he got closer and started to melt into the shadows. Percy tackled them to the ground and they solidified for a second before she noticed Nico's grin. The the of then then melted into the shadows together, then they were gone. She blinked disbelievingly as she stared at that tree.

* * *

Not two minutes later Lacey came racing towards her, two other campers followed closely behind her.

"Now your gonna get it!" She called as she attacked. Skye blocked her attack and jumped back.

"Great, I was wondering when you'd do this" She said raising her weapon "so predictable" she sighed.

"Shut up and prepared to get killed" Lacey said angrily. Stepping closer to Skye.

"I'll need a coin" Skye replied casually. Lacey looked confused "To pay the ferryman" she continued. Lacey growled

"I'm going to kill you" She said Striking at her viciously. Skye knocked her blade to the side with her own and returned with a hit of her own. She knocked Lacey in the head with the flat of her blade.

"Yeah, I don't think so" Skye replied. Lacey Growled again, Baring her teeth.

"GET HER!" she yelled to her friends.

They rushed her and Skye braced herself, one struck high the other low. She knocked one Sword away then jumped over the other, rolling and landing in a crouch near Lacey who had her sword already in motion. Skye didn't have time to avoid the blow, she turned as quick as she could and moved sideways. The Blade sliced her arm, The same one Avril had hit. There was now a lopsided X on her upper arm, the longer slice bleeding profusely being deeper than the first. Skye cried out in pain as she felt the blade tear at her skin.

Lacey was laughing as Skye clutched her arm, blood coating her hand. She looked up at her Attacker and Glared. She got to her feet and braced for another strike. Lacey's Minions struck at her together and the force of both their blows against her sword knocked her back. As she held them back one punched her in the face, knocking her head to the side she lost her grip but and managed to slip away before getting sliced down the middle. Her second attacker struck at her her which she block but then they kicked at her leg, catching her just below the knee her leg buckled and she stumbled. They attacked together again and she barely had time to get a grip before they were on her. The first attacked hit her jaw while the other moved to tackle her. She dodged the tackle And pushed the puncher away. Lacey stood watching with a malicious grin. They got to their feet and stood in a triangle waiting for the other to make a move. Skye stuck first.

"Geez, You really are a sore loser" Skye said striking the one on the left, then disarming the one on the right. Lacey attacked again as the sword fell from her friends hand. Skye kicked the now disarmed camper, knocking them to the ground. As she turned to address Lacey she was knocked backwards. Lacey had run at her when she noticed her gaining the upper hand and Hit Skye square in the chest with her shoulder, hurling The Blonde into the lake.

* * *

Meanwhile. Percy, Nico and Avril had Reappeared a short distance away, just out of earshot. Percy had stumbled away from the tree muttering curses under his breath. That was definitely not his favorite mode of transportation, no matter how useful it was.

"hey, you invited yourself" Nico said chuckling. Percy glared at him. Nico Noticed the grim look on Avril's face and crouched down beside her.

"Let me see" he said gesturing to her leg. She moved her hand away, revealing a long cut down her thigh. ico examined it the way he had seen Will do it a hundred times. It wasn't pouring blood but It was still deep enough to need stitches.

"Your done" He said to her. She groaned but didn't argue. Percy came over

"Need help?" He asked, glancing at her leg.

"Not unless you wanna go fr another ride." Nico smiled at him and watched Percy Grimace.

"No thanks, I better go check on Skye anyway." he said glancing around "which wa-" He began asking but was cut of by Nico

"to your right, we didn't go far." He said Wrapping an arm around Avril's waist. "just round the bend past that cluster of trees over there."

Percy helped Avril to stand and watched as they dissolved into shadows

"Good luck"he heard Nico say cheerily as he headed towards the lake again.

* * *

Somebody Ran Past her from the other side of the lake and cheering erupted around her. But she was to focused on her fight with Lacey to pay much attention. The background noise faded out as Lacey rushed her again. Seemingly un bothered by their crowd.

Skye's mind went back to their first fight, them surrounded by cheering campers, Lacey on the ground. This time the crowds cheered for an entirely different reason and it was her on the ground instead. She heard bubbling in her ears and felt like she was going to explode.

Skye stood up and raised her sword at her opponent. Lacey had ran into the lake to attack her, Their blades clashed together again but Skye had a renewed strength pushing her. She forced Lacey backwards and swung at her feet. She used the flat of her sword to knock her feet out from underneath her. Lacey fell to the ground, Splashing into the river. Her friends stood at the edge of the lake waiting to be called for back up.

The second Lacey hit the water they had rushed to rejoin the fight. They swung at her now with as much force as they could, definitely not playing around. She blocker both their attacks but they stayed upright, while she was distracted by them Lacey had regained her ground and swung at Skye's leg, catching her just below the knee. Skye collapsed forward and landed on her other knee with a splash. She was soaking wet, her hair dripping, some strands coated with blood from her cheek. She had put it in a Ponytail earlier in the day but it hung round her shoulders now. This fight was ridiculous, Three on one wasn't so bad but Cheating and fighting Dirty just pissed her off. She had grown angrier as the fight went on, each hit feeding the flame. The explosive feeling was nearly unbearable, She gritted her teeth. She distantly heard Lacey laughing in victory. She balled her fists and leaned forward on her arms, scrunching her eyes shut she roared in anger and pain. There was a rushing noise all around her and the anger drained out of her, pain fading with it.

The forest was silent, She looked up. Everyone was standing , mouths hanging open. Lacey and friends lay in a heap a few feet away in I puddle of water. Only one had a helmet on his head, though it sat at a tilted angle and their armor were in similar states. Skye looked around in search of Percy, assuming he had helped her with some Posiedony power but he was no where to be seen. She heard Lacey cough up water and groan.

Skye stood up, confused. She looked at her arm where she had been cut and reached up to wipe the blood off. It ran down her arm and into her Armour but when she wiped at it she saw only a thin white line running cross-ways. She shook her head in disbelief, putting the pieces together. Remembering the stories her parents had told her of Demigods from the past.

* * *

As Percy got closer to the clearing her heard cheering and sped up. He was pushed into a tree by an invisible force. Panic rolled over him for a second before he smiled as Annabeth pulled off her cap and laughed.

"Gotcha" she said pecking him on the cheek

"haha" Percy said shaking his head disapprovingly. "Who won?"

"Us of course" Annabeth said happily "why are you over here?" she asked

"Nico." he said shaking it off "I was just heading back. "

Annabeth walked with him back to the lake as they grew closer the noise died down. They saw the campers a short distance away and heard somebody scream angrily. They sped up and got their in time to see Three Ares kids get hit by a wave and pushed away. Everyone was silent. Percy and Annabeth stood At the back of the crowd, They turned to each other both thinking the same thing. When they looked back Skye was standing in the middle of the lake, they watched as she wiped blood of her arm revealing a white line. No cut. The look on Percy's face was somewhere between surprise, excitement and fear. He new how dangerous this was, how much of a burden it could be.

He and Annabeth moved to the front of the crowd in front of Skye, Jason, Thalia and the others joined them. Skye had a hesitant look on her face as she looked up at them from her arm. Blood still coated her cheek though Percy had no doubt the wound would already be healed. She Looked At them, Her eyes Shone Sea green, a reflection of his own. He couldn't help but smile as he noticed the Trident appear above her head. It glowed Green and everyone looked at it in awe.

Percy was the first to bow, the others followed his example. And Skye stood awkwardly in the center of it. looking around at the campers bowed Around her and glancing at the Trident.

Percy stood "It is determined" he said, his voice carrying out around the silent forest. "Poseidon, Earth shaker, Storm bringer, Father of horses. Hail Skyler. Daughter of the Sea God" He said proudly mimicking the words Chiron had spoken when he had been claimed. He had a Sister.

* * *

 **Authors second note- i was going to continue this chapter so that it covered Capture the flag but i think that chapter is going to be long enough withought adding it to this, plus my words are getting sloppy because im tired. any who I've written this chapter non stop for today hope you like it and yeah**

PS James, Carly and Emma's last name is Candor.. Just wanted to add that befor i forget. BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

The Councillors escorted her back to the big house. Where she sat on the couch with Will, who was wiping the blood from her cheek, arm and knee, and Making sure that her wounds were in fact healed. She had a glass of juice in her left hand, her head flopped on the back of the couch with her damp hair hanging over the other side. Jason stood in the corner around the table with Percy and Nico. They spoke in hushed tones as they argued back and forth. Percy seemed to be in a happy mood, Jason looked slightly worried and Nico looked as if he's rather be asleep.

She was staring at the ceiling, processing what she and the rest of the camp had just learned. Her father was Poseidon. The Poseidon. Greek god of the sea and earthquakes and whatever else. She knew she had a godly parent but there's a difference between knowing and _knowing!_ you know? On one hand you think it could be anyone, probably a minor god or something and the thought o having a godly parent is exciting but actually being claimed. That was daunting on its own, throw in the fact that your claimed by one of the big three, its kind of terrifying and thrilling at the same time.

"Here ya go" Piper said interrupting her thoughts. Skye looked down from the ceiling to see Piper standing just to her side with a plate of sandwiches. She handed Skye a sandwich. She wasn't particularly hungry but she took it anyway.

"Thanks," She mumbled.

Will finished examining her wounds. The deeper cuts had left thin white scars, one down her arm and one across her one on her cheek was so thin it was almost unnoticeable.

"All good," will said "How are your ribs?"

Skye lifted her shirt enough to expose her ribs to him. He gently prodded them but she didn't wince. Will smiled gleefully

"All better" he said then he furrowed his brows. "Though i thought i told you to rest, remember. i said just watch" He said, now scolding her.

Sky shrugged at him and smiled. "But then I wouldn't have been healed and nobody, including me, would know who my godly parent was. Then you guys would probably watch me during classes to see what i excelled at and which God represented that gift. Guessing who was the lucky parent." she exclaimed.

Will sighed and got up, taking the now bloody rags with him. Leo flopped down in the spot Will had just vacated.

"So," he said "Poseidon hey. You know my dads Hephaestus right?" he asked her

Skye looked at him suspiciously "yeah" she said slowly

"i was just thinking that you know, Opposites attract" he winked at her

She narrowed her eyes "how does our parentage make us opposites?" she asked ignoring the last part of his sentence.

"Well since you can control water and I can do this" his hand burst into flames and Skye jumped away, Leo laughed.

"Leo!" Percy called, moving away from the corner "Stop that" he said walking over

Leo shook his hand and the flames extinguished, "sorry Perce, just joking" he said "trying to lighten the mood." he smiled. Percy just shook his head and stood beside's Skye

"C'mon" he said to her "I'll show you to your new cabin"

She followed him out the door without question. She'd felt tired and weak after stepping out of the lake and nearly had to lean on Piper for support. After getting back to the big house she had been given some Nectar to sip which had helped the weak feeling fade. Annabeth, Frank and Hazel had disappeared after havin a hushed discussion with Percy and the others. Piper said something about them making a call but Skye wasn't sure what that meant.

Now as she walked down the porch steps of the big house she felt the Tired feeling return.

"Woah" Percy said moving closer to steady her "You okay?" he asked worriedly

"yeah just tired, i guess" she said trying not to lean on him to much.

"Yeah well, i know the feeling." he said "plus you must of picked up half the lake, the way you blasted those Ares kids" he chuckled.

A smile crept onto her lips, "yeah that was pretty cool" she admitted

* * *

Percy led her to Cabin three. From the outside it looked long and low unlike some the other cabins, cabin one had huge columns, bronze doors and was a lot taller. Cabin three had rough grey stone walls with seashells and coral embedded here and there. As they walked towards the door she was hit with the salty scent of the Ocean.

"Welcome to Cabin Three" Percy said "Its a bit roomier than Hermes" he said. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes but it disappeared in a flash.

"I'll show you around" he said gesturing for her to follow.

As Percy showed her around she noticed the scent she'd noticed in the doorway was flowing through the rooms on a cool breeze making everything smell fresh and free. The walls seemed to glow as she passed through a short hallway. There were two bedrooms each with a set of bunk beds. One room had Silk sheets on each bed, a Shield and a set of draws that sat just beside a large window. It looked as if it hadn't been touched in years, if ever. The other room had another set of bunks, one with silk sheets the other had a blue Comforter and pillow with other blankets strewn about, it looked slept in at least. here were clothes laying about on the floor, some old food wrappers and a glass on the bedside table. In one corner sat a beautifully carved fountain under a large window. She wondered why someone would need a fountain in their room especially one as large as that but thought, _Sea god , Water, sure makes sense._

"This is my room" Percy said, then after noticing her staring at the fountain said "that's for IM'ing"

"oh" she said "How'd you get it in here, i doubt it would fit through the door" she said looking between the door and fountain.

"It was a gift from my- uh our dad," he said rubbing the back of his neck "from A long time ago."

Skye nodded "so is that other room mine?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah, it is. I'll get you some more blankets if you like, it can be breezy in here sometimes" Percy said as they walked back to the other room.

"Thanks, uh is it okay if i have a nap? I'm kinda tired" Skye said yawning

Percy smiled gently at her "Go ahead, I'll get you up for dinner?" he asked

Skye nodded and sat on the bed. Percy was gone by the time she looked up from another yawn. She lay down and was asleep in seconds. Percy found Tramp waiting at the door on his way out and let him in to go find Skye.

* * *

"What'd you learn?" Percy asked as he walked into the room.

They had gathered again in the living room of the big house. Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Nico, Leo, Hazel and Frank were arranged on the couches in the middle of the room. Will and Clarrisse were missing but Percy assumed they were busy with their classes.

"Did you get in contact with Chiron?" he asked Taking a seat beside Annabeth.

"yeah but it was a but he didn't have much time to talk," Annabeth said "He and the Party ponies were in the middle of chasing some rogue Cyclops's away from a smaller city somewhere east."

"What did he say?" Jason asked leaning forward in his seat

"Apparently the attacks are getting worse down there, Monster attacks more often" Annabeth said "He had no idea about Skye's existence, though he didn't seem that surprised"

"is he coming back anytime soon?" Piper asked

"He said he's working on it. He should be back within the fortnight if they can find whatever it is he was looking for" She said, Hopefully

"he still hasn't told you anything about it?" Piper asked

Annabeth shook her head and leaned into Percy's embrace "Nothing. He's keeping it completely to himself" she sounded disappointed.

"Anyone else have any luck?" Leo asked.

"well," Hazel started "Frank and I sort of did..."

everybody turned to her and Frank and looked at them expectantly

"We only managed a few minutes but we got through to Pluto," Frank said a little nervously "or Hades it was kind of fuzzy and he was distracted so.."

"we don't think he knew we were there." Hazel finished.

"What did you see?" Nico asked seriously, leaning forward in his seat.

Hazel and Frank looked between each other. "He didn't look like he was alone, whether it was some of his servants or monsters, we don't know. It could have been some other gods, but It's more what we heard that's troubling." Frank said.

"See, they were around his battle map. Its like ours but huge and he can movie it around like a globe, but its flat." Hazel tried to explain.

"Like something you'd see in an avengers movie." Frank said, everyone nodded in understanding and Hazel blushed in embarrassment for not knowing forgetting that reference.

"Right, sorry." she said and everyone smiled at her kindly "Anyway he was arguing with the others, maybe four of five of them. They were talking about dessimating cities in the hopes that you know who would be hiding in one"

There were looks of confusion and horror around the room, Percy said "What, why would she be in one of the cities rather than her ow-"

"Evil Lair" Leo said, Cutting him off.

"Yeah, that" Percy agreed.

"They apparently searched her, Lair" Frank said looking at Leo who smiled approvingly "And found nothing. Said she's been gone for a while"

"Why would they assume she go to a city though?" Piper asked

"She wouldn't, she's safer with her monsters around." Annabeth said distractedly. "Which means the gods may be desperate, Grasping at straws"

"It could just be Hades and his minions trying to take matters into their won hands" Jason said "Just solving the problem themselves"

"NO!" Nico said loudly, "He wouldn't do that unless his realm was threatened." He thought for a second "I'll go talk to him" he said standing

"NO! No way you just got back from New Rome so you have to rest before going anywhere" Percy said jumping up to block Nico's path, He forced him into his seat again then continued "In fact i don't think you should go there at all."

Nico rubbed his eyes tiredly "And why is that?" he asked

"Becaus-" Percy said, getting cut of again.

"Because there are monsters blocking entrances to every godly place, Including the underworld" Jason Explained calmly

"I have my own ways in" Nico replied

"If our father wanted our help he'd call for us" Hazel said to him, Nico looked at her sadly

"Not necessarily," Annabeth said with a thoughtful look "I'm not saying Nico should go, it certainly wouldn't be safe if he did" she paused "But perhaps there's a reason our contact has been, Minimal."

She got up and walked over to their Strategy table, picking up a note book she turned back to the group.

"Iris messaging isn't working properly, and the Gods haven't been answering our calls. Even Dionysus hasn't popped around to the Camp." She said writing in the book as she spoke "I think Whoever this woman really is she's powerful enough to block the connections between us or maybe keep the gods busy enough so that they cant help us,"

"Or each other" Nico said darkly

Annabeth nodded "I thought she was just a Demi-Goddess or a Monster. None of us have seen her up close so we only have what we've been told to go on but She might be more than that." Annabeth said still scribbling in her book

"So we need to find her for ourselves?" Leo Questioned

"NO," Jason Exclaimed "Not until we know something more about her"

"But, we Need to find her to find out who she is. Right?" Percy asked

Annabeth looked Up "Yes but I think we should at least try to narrow it down. I'm Going to round up some other campers and do some research, we'll find something." She said confidently.

"do you have any Idea's of who it is at least?" Piper asked

Annabeth looked reluctant to answer, "Yes. I'd rather confirm it before speaking the name" She said

The others nodded, Knowing how powerful names were.

"What do you want us to do?" Hazel asked Annabeth

She though for a moment "Just keep trying to get through to any of the Gods. Minor gods included, they might know something."

Again they nodded, Hazel and Frank stood. "We have some time before the next classes, well go try again now."

"See if you can get through to Iris, She could know why the connections bad since she's the source." Percy said "Or Fleecy" he added

"Right" they nodded and left.

"And us?" Piper asked

"Piper, you keep an ear open for gossip about You-know-who and see if you can get any info from the campers about the Gods." Annabeth said, Piper got up and left with her assignment.

"Jason, Keep an eye on the Border. Take a group to search the woods for unwanted monsters, take some ares kids or something and call it a training excersize." She said

"Why would here be Unwanted monsters in the woods, i thought-" Jason was cut off bye Percy

"Someone can still summon monsters from inside the camp." Percy said "It's happend before" He said. A look of sadness crossed his and Annabeth's face

Jason nodded and got up. "Okay, i'll gather a group and check the borders first" He left.

"Okay Leo, hows the weapons supply?" Annabeth asked "Any problems?"

"Running low on celestial bronze but we've got some mighty fine Blacksmiths hard at work" Leo Replied

"Okay, Anything else we need?" she asked

Leo thought for a second "Ah, No we recently restocked on everything so were all good. But i should go check on the others." He said Getting up and heading out the door

"See you guys at dinner" He said with a salute as he left.

They mumbled "Later" and he was gone.

"Okay Nico" Annabeth said

"Let me Guess, I need to rest?" He asked, Percy smiled sure that Annabeth was about to say just that.

"Actually no" she said. Percy and Nico looked at her Questioningly.

"I thought you might be able to talk to Avril and Jasper" she said "Maybe give some insight on their powers. I know you've talked to them about the basics but if we are going to fight who i think it is, We'll need as much fire power as we can get."

he nodded "I'll go find Avril, Jasper isn't back yet" He sounded slightly worried

"He's been to new Rome before, He'll be safe while he's there" Percy said

"It's when he's not there that i'm worried about" Nico replied quietly. They were all silent.

Nico got up, "I've gotta go talk to will first, Then ill find Avril." he said as he left.

Percy turned to Annabeth "how bout me wise girl" He asked. She smiled at her nickname

"Have you been able to contact Tyson?" She Asked. Percy's face dropped

"No, I've tried to Iris message but the connection cuts out just as the forge comes into view." He said "He's probably helping Poseidon fight off sea monsters."

"Have you tried that telepathic thing?" Annabeth asking walking over to him

"Yeah I was in the Ocean for an hour this morning trying, Nothing." He replied sounding frustrated.

Annabeth Sat down beside him and snuggled into his side, They sat there for a few minutes, enjoying each others company.

Then Annabeth spoke "I'm Gonna go round up those kids. How's Skye?" She asked

"Sleeping, She went straight to bed after i showed her around." He said

"It's a lot to Take in i suppose" she said "Being a child of the big three" She was looking up at him as she spoke

"Yeah. I know my dad broke the pact, Again, But does that mean she's going to be punished for it?" He asked, Concerned.

"Zeus broke it twice." Annabeth said "Hades Has as well, With Avril and Jasper"

"Yeah," Percy laughed. "He has four kids But he's only broken it twice"

"so technically They're even" Annabeth reasoned, "She should be okay" Though she still looked concerned

* * *

About two hours later Skye woke up. She rubbed her eyes and breathed in the salty smell. She stared at the bunk above her as the events of the day washed over her. _Your Father is Poseidon, You can control water, you flattened Lacy and Percy Is your Brother._ She thought "I have a brother" She then said quietly. She hadn't thought about that before when her parents had informed her she had a godly parent. They hadn't said whether it was her mother or father that was a god and she never asked. As far as she was concerned the people who raised her, they were her parent both mother and father and nothing would change that but now she new, for sure her father was A God, The god of the sea. _It doesn't change anything_ She thought to herself sternly _They are still your parents._ Then a darker part of her thought, _They Were your parents._

She sat up, hitting her head on the bunk above her and cursed. With one hand rubbing her head she pushed herself up onto her feet and looked around. Her room was large enough to fit a Chariot or alternatively at least two more sets of bunks. She did a turn glancing at the shield leaning next to the Draws, then the window. She walked over to it. There was a little nook to sit in with blue pillows and the window was tall and wide. She Looked out at the view, The ocean was spread out in front of her glistening in light. The colour of the water was radiant. She noticed the sun was beginning to set and wondered how long she had slept.

She watched as the Sky changed its colour, Blue changed to orange then Pink, Grey clouds seemed to glow and the oceans surface reflected it all. The sun sank lower and looked like it was sinking into the Ocean itself. Skye was distracted by mumbled voices, She moved closed to right wall opposite her bed. "the voices were slightly louder though still muffled, One Male one Female. Skye slowly crept to the door, Tramp growled as she passed the bed and she shushed him, He lay his head back on her pillow and went to sleep. She opened the door silently and crept through the doorway, Percy's door was Left ajar and she moved closer.

"-en Why isn't-" The Female was cut off by a deeper male voice

"oh how am i supposed to know, _That_?" He said "you called me remember"

"we couldn't get through to Anyone else" A different male voice said. _That's Percy_ Skye thought to herself as she Crept closer to the door _So the girl must be Annabeth_ She reasoned as she peered through the crack in the door.

"Lord Dionysus" Annabeth said calmly "We have only a few Questions For you."

"Yeah like how we can get through to you but nobody else" Percy said irritably, Annabeth shushed him.

There was no reply from the other voice, Dionysus. _The God of Wine?_ Skye thought to herself. As she peeped through the door she could just see the right side of the fountain, It seemed to be glowing but she couldn't see anything else from this angle

* * *

"you may have Three questions, then you may not bother me again." Dionysus said after a small silence.

"Only Thr-" Percy yelped as Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs.

"Thank you" Annabeth said, glaring at Percy

"Well hurry up then, i Have thing to do" The God said Impatiently. Annabeth turned back to the God,

"Why cant we contact the Other gods?" Annabeth asked

"Iris is having a bit of trouble keeping the monsters away, much like the last war. She cant maintain calls and fight at the same time. Not in her state" Dionysus replied lazily.

Percy shot to his feet "What kind of monsters?!" he said loudly, "why hasn't anyone helped her?" Percy said,

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled. Glaring at him again and pulling him back to the bed to sit down.

"You sure you want to waste your Questions like that?" Dionysus asked. His misty image Swirling a Glass of brown Liquid.

"No," Annabeth said "they aren't our questions. What haven't any gods Contacted us or visited?"

"Well they are quite busy defending their territory's" Dionysus said matter of factually. "You are aware that quite a few nasties have been released from Tartarus, am i right?" He asked

"Yes, of course we have" Annabeth said. Percy was keeping his mouth closed.

"the last question?" The God asked

"Yes, um." Annabeth said trying to decide which to ask. _'What is you-know-who really?' 'How do they defeat her?' 'Why were they here?'_ the last one had been puzzling her for longer than the others. By they she of course meant her Friend from the Argo as well as Clarrisse and Will. They should be here. They Lived their lives, fought their wars already but here they were anyway. But should she really waste their last question on that.

"I'm growing bored." Dionysus said plainly. Annabeth was about to decide on a question when Percy spoke.

"Why are we here?" He asked seriously

Dionysus thought for a moment "Because, We needed heroes And You and your friend were the most powerful group of demigods any god had seen in a millennia."  
he said. This didn't seem to please Percy

"SO!" he yelled "we did our Part and fought your wars on more than one occasion. Why couldn't you find someone else this time?" He asked angrily

Dionysus didn't seem fazed "Because, young man." Dionysus said, his voice rough "In case you haven't noticed there are far fewer of you Half-Bloods around these days And the war that has begun started long before their births"

Annabeth and Percy said nothing.

"This war begun more than 100 years ago and even then it was lost. The majority of our Children, Demi-gods like you but less powerful, Were slaughtered. It is only by chance any survived and those who did are still there with you"

Percy and Annabeth looked between each other puzzled. Before they could ask, The God spoke.

"I believe i have answered more than three questions" he said " Now i have other matters to attend to. Goodbye Peter Johnson and you Annabel Cheese." The light flickered and he was gone.

* * *

The light flickered out and Skye jumped back. She crept back to her own room and closed the door quietly and walked back to the window. The sun was gone and stars started to appear. She climbed into the nook, arranging pillows to her comfort and glanced at the sky. Only a handful of stars were sparkling but her favorite constellation was always one of the first to shine. It was the One of the girl with a bow, who looked to be running across the sky.

Skye had fallen asleep gazing at the stars, she woke to a knock at the door and mumbled a "come in" while she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Hey, it's almost dinner time" Annabeth said as she walked into the room.

"Mmmm" Skye replied dropping her legs over the side on the nook and reaching her arms up to stretch.

"Do you want Percy and I to wait or..." Annabeth said leaving the question open

"Oh, no its okay, I'll be there in a minute" Skye smiled.

"Okay" Annabeth nodded, "Uh, you'll be sitting at Percy's table" she said

Skye looked at her Quizzically "I thought Percy sat at the front table, with you and the other councilors."

"He's Going back to Poseidon's table with you," Annabeth said "We Used to sit at our Parents respective table, but since Tyson isn't here it didn't seem fair that Percy had to sit alone." She Explained "Same as Jason"

"Why didn't you just sit with him then?" Skye asked, though she new the answer.

"I would as often as possible, Chiron would turn a blind eye but it's disrespectful to My mother and Poseidon so he still had to sit alone for the majority of the time"  
Annabeth Replied "Plus somebody had to sit up the front and watch everybody and since we were put in charge it just made sense."

Skye nodded in understanding

"So we will meet you up there?" Annabeth Questioned

"Yeah I wont be long" Skye answered.

After Annabeth left Skye Rummaged through the draws near the window looking for a brush or clean clothes. She had left her stuff in the Hermes cabin that morning. She wondered how the prank went on the Ares cabin, she had forgotten all about it till now. The top three draws were empty, in the very bottom draw there was nothing but a watch and a few gold coins. She moved over to the bed and petted Tramp who had been watching her from his spot under the covers.

"C'mon then" She said. Tramp barked and jumped off the bed. He ran straight out the door and disappeared out of her sight. Skye sighed ' _He's made himself at home'_ She thought. She walked out of her new room and to the Exit, Outside the Skye was dark and campers were coming from different direction towards the eating Pavilion. As soon as she stepped outside the door Derek stepped in front of her. He had apparently been waiting for her to exit. She stopped short,

"Oh, you again" She said tiredly.

"Well that's a lovely greeting" Derek mocked, "Why don't you try Hi or even Hello."

Skye stepped around him and walked towards the pavilion.

"Fine" Derek said with a sigh "Don't Speak, I guess you don't want this either"

Skye stopped "Want what?" she asked as she turned around. Derek was still standing a few feet away, still in front of her cabin door, holding Her backpack in front of him. Skye hesitated before walking back to him

"Thanks," She said suspiciously as he handed her her bag "Why did you..?" She asked

Derek shrugged, "everyone else was busy and i'd figured you'd want your stuff so, here it is"

Skye was about to say something else when the conch shell blew.

"Dinner time, C'mon princess" He said.

Skye growled "Don't call me that" she said. She placed her bag just inside the door and followed Derek to dinner.

* * *

She Could hear the chatter of campers as they got closer. She saw the Hermes kids taunting the Ares kids who just glared back. Again Skye wondered if the They had been back to their cabins. A few kids stopped cheering and started to whisper when she passed but Skye wasn't bothered. She Passed the Hermes cabin and said hi To the triplets

"Hey" Carly said Smiling wide, She Immediately went back to taunting the Ares cabin.

Skye noticed Lacey and her goon's weren't there and she grinned. Seeing as her friends were busy Skye looked over to Percy and Annabeth who were sitting A few tables away, Annabeth looked up and waved her over, Skye nodded and headed their way. Emma grabbed her arm and pulled her back, she stood up and wrapped Skye in a hug, Skye froze unsure what to do she hadn't had much human contact in the last few years let alone having a hug, she stood there awkwardly with her arms hanging at her sides. The Emma leaned her head closer to her ear and whispered.

"Not Yet" Skye didn't know what she meant

"What?" she whispered back suspiciously

"Plan 63 hasn't been triggered" Emma replied quietly, pulling back from the hug and looking at Skye.

"why not" she asked. Emma dramatically threw her hands up and squealed out an "I know Right!" and wrapped her arms around Skye's neck to pull her into another hug

"They were mad at you and at Lacey for getting distracted and took their anger out in the Arena, then the obstacle course" She mumbled into Skye's Hair. "It'll be triggered after the campfire" was mumbled quickly before releasing her.

This time Skye was Smiling brightly as well. They both laughed and Emma sat back down after waving her away in the direction of her own table.

Skye sat down opposite Percy and Annabeth and Percy looked at her, eyebrow raised in question, She was still smiling.

"What trouble are they causing?" Annabeth asked knowingly, Skye shook her head.

"Nothing" She said

"That'd be a first" Annabeth said

"Oh, No really. Emma was just telling me about, uh" Skye tried to think about a good cover "This guy. Yeah she's been crushing on him for ages apparently" Skye cursed herself for saying crushing, _Gods i sounded like a 9 year old_ she thought.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and nodded

"Oh, sorry" Annabeth said "I didn't know"

"Yeah, its certainly a surprise to me" Percy said.

They didn't know everything about everyone at camp but they Certainly made it their business to know the biggest trouble causes, Especially the Hermes kids and they new something that Skye apparently didn't.

Skye watched as they looked knowingly at each other.

"I'm going to go Talk to Jason about moving tomorrow's schedule around a bit for tomorrow Annabeth said, standing up. She gave Percy a kiss on the cheek then turned to the head table.

"Feel any better?" Percy asked her when Annabeth was gone.

She noticed how he watched her get all the way to her seat before turning looking away but she was fairly sure it wasn't just about the view. There was something about the way he had watched her, his shoulders tight, eyes glued to her. It seemed overprotective to her.

"Yeah, much. I was a bit tired but I'm okay now." Skye replied.

"Yeah it can really drain you if you do to much at once." He said, fiddling with a pen.

"So you can do that to?" Skye asked

Instead of answering Percy Glanced at the glass of water in front of him. Skye looked at it too and watched as the water lifted out of the Glass. She stared in amazement at the blob of water floating around the table.

"Not bad hey?" Percy asked her

"Not bad at all" Skye replied, Percy tilted his head at her and dropped the water gently back into the glass

"Well it can be bad, like if you over exert yourself." He said

"Right" Skye nodded "Like i did?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it though" He said kindly "First time i did something like that was in the bathroom"

Skye looked at him weirdly and he backtracked "No, Uh. What I Mean is Clarrisse. She's another Ares kid." he stuttered "She tried to give me A swirly in the Toilets and she got a shower instead" He said

"So you got Claimed in a bathroom?" She asked, Remembering how the Trident had appeared over her head after she had drenched Lacy.

"ah, No actually i was a little further down the lake from you when i was claimed." He said, thinking back. "I didn't really realize the whole bathroom incident, Poseidon connection at first."

"Oh" Skye said with a nod of her head "Okay"

Dryads and Nymphs brought dinner plates out and The Pavilion. The head table was served first, Then Her and Percy. Their were three rows of tables in the pavilion. In the front row, just in front of the Head table sat the Tables for the big three. There was Zeus's Table which sat empty because Jason was at the head table. Next was Poseidon's Table Where Skye and Percy sat, after that was Hades table. Avril sat with Nico, deep in conversation they hardly noticed the Nymph's as they received their meals. In the second row Behind Zeus sat Athena's table where Skye figured Annabeth would sit when not up front. Behind her table was Aphrodite's Kids full of Campers with perfect hair and manicured nails. Next to them was Ares table. Just behind ares was the Hermes table with her friends and former cabin mates, in the middle behind Aphrodite was Hephaestus's Table with a couple of kids covered in soot and tinkering with little mechanical objects, some of which flew around their table.

Skye was distracted from assessing the tables by Percy

"you coming?" He asked quietly. Skye looked around and realized what he meant.

"Oh right." She said standing up. Usually she followed others to the hearth to make a sacrifice but now that she was up the front she got to got first, well after the head table. She followed Percy to the fire where Annabeth and friends stood in line.

"Wise girl" Percy said to Annabeth

"Seaweed bran" Annabeth smiled. She scraped some food off her plate and whispered something to Athena, then she stepped aside for Percy who did the same but for Poseidon. Avril walked up behind her and Skye rolled her eyes, She scraped some food into the fire and Whispered a prayer to Poseidon, She wasn't sure what to say. She had been claimed so should she thank him, she wondered.

"Poseidon, Um thank you?" She whispered.

* * *

Once back at the table they dug into their meal.

"Who's Tyson? Skye asked between bites "And Chiron?"

Percy stopped eating and stared at Skye with a strange look "How do you?" he asked

"Annabeth mentioned them earlier" Skye said gently noticing the pain in his eyes.

"Well, Chiron basically runs this camp, Usually" He said

"Usually?" Skye asked after swallowing a mouth full of nectar.

"Yeah um he's been gone for a while looking for answer's to, well a lot of things. plus he's helping his helping the party ponies try and keep order in..."

Sky cut him off mid sentence "Party ponies?" She questioned. Percy's lips quirked

"Yeah they're centaurs that, Well they Party mainly but they have helped us out a lot as well so they are kind of warriors as well"

"Centaurs" Skye asked "So brethren, Chirons a centaur as well?" She guessed

Percy Nodded "Yeah he is." He said "and Tyson Is my brother, well our brother i guess" he said happily

"Okay, well how come he isn't at camp. is he on one of these quests I've heard about?" Skye asked as she shoveled some food onto her fork.

"No he only visits sometimes, he works in Poseidon's underwater Armory. He's good at making weapons and stuff." Percy said

"How, uh. How does he work underwater?" Skye asked

"OH Cyclopes's can breath underwater, Well actually so can i so its more like children of Poseidon can breath under water" Percy answered

"Wait, Cyclops's. Tyson's a Cyclops?" Skye asked. Her eyebrows raised.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck "yeah it takes a while to get used to but he's the softest Cyclops you'll meet. Honestly" Percy said, smiling.

"Okay so I've gained two brothers and a Father in one day. As well as freaky water powers" Skye said nodding to herself. She pushed her mostly empty plate away and sat her elbows on the table, Plopping her head into her hands.

Percy was silent across the table, unsure of what to say. "I know that this is a lot to take in," He said "But..." He wasn't sure how to finish.

Skye looked up at him and smiled a little "Don't worry I know, Your safe here, you'll get used to it Blah Blah." She said "Its fine its just been a long day"

"well its not over yet" Percy said pointing to something behind her.

She Looked over her shoulder but saw nothing suspicious, when she turned back to Percy to question what he was talking about someone on her other side Squeezed her sides, She squealed and jumped up in an attempt to get away.

Percy laughed from his side of the table along with the person responsible for making her squeal.

"Kelp head" Thalia said, greeting Percy

"pine cone face" He replied with a nod. Thalia smile and shook her head then looked Skye over

"You look better" She said "Heard you Got claimed" She added.

Skye sat up straight and nodded

"Welcome to the club" Thalia said. Skye looked Confused

"the children of the gods club?" She asked

Thalia shook her head "Kids of the big Three" She said

"..Of the, Your a daughter of Poseidon?" Skye asked, noting Thalia's Dark hair that matched Percy's.

Thalia shook her head "No, Zeus" she said "Though I serve my lady Artemis"

"so your a daughter of Zeus but you worship Artemis?" Skye asked

"Yeah, Im in charge of Her hunters" Thalia said

"Oh, right her hunters. So does that mean your immortal?" Skye asked remembering the stories she had been told growing up.

"As long as im not killed in battle" She smiled

"So, How old are you, Really?" Skye asked

Thalia thought for a moment "I was one day off sixteen when i joined the hunt and that was, what a hundred years ago?" She asked, looking at Percy

Percy looked down into his drink sadly "Round about" he said

"um, why did you join?" Skye asked in an attempt to move the conversation away from whatever upset Percy

"To escape a prophecy and i kind of owed a friend" She said "But never mind that i have to say hi to my baby brother" She said, then she walked over to the Front table.

Skye looked back at Percy who seemed lost in thought "Hey, are you alright?" She asked

Percy looked up at her and she saw a flash of something in his eyes, but it was gone in an instant.

"Yeah i'm cool, just thinking"

The conch shell blew and everyone stood up

"Time for the bonfire" Percy said as he stood. Annabeth and friends came over to join them and Skye noticed that most of them looked a little sad.

"Are you guys Okay?" Skye asked "You look like your, i don't know, sad." She said, for lack of better words.

They looked between each other "Were fine, we just have a long history" Annabeth said. Skye didn't press any further. She waled with them down to the Bonfire.


	7. Chapter 7

The camp fire was Blazing , surrounded by campers singing merrily. Skye hadn't known where to sit but luckily she didn't have to choose as Emma waved her over. Though she didn't know all the songs Skye couldn't help but join in on the ones she did know. The fire burned high and bright as everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Halfway through the singing she Noticed Avril, Nico and a few others such as Percy hurry off to the Big house. Skye had watched them go and thought about following them but decided against it, They returned shortly after looking relieved. Skye was offered a roasted marshmallow by Emma who was apparently the best at it as she was in charge of roasting them and Carly was in Charge of Restocking the sticks she was using, Skye was amazed by the taste of it, The outside was crispy and tasted slightly smokey where as the middle was almost completely melted the sticky sweetness exploded on her taste buds.  
"MMmmm" She moaned "That is so good"

Emma gave her a strange look and Carly laughed,

"Never had one before?' She asked

Skye shook her head no as she sucked the leftover marshmallow off her fingers.  
After another few someone Tapped on her shoulder, She looked behind her but saw nobody. Then someone plooded down on her otherside

"Derek" She said in greeting

"Skylar" he replied with a nod

"What do you want, I'm surrounded by people so i dont need you to baby sit me" Skye said pinching another marshmallow off of Emma

"Hey im just sitting here" Derek said

Skye plopped the marshmallow in her mouth

"How many of them have you had?" Derek asked

Skye turned to him and thought for a moment, then she shrugged. Derek laughed and leaned around her then asked Emma for a marshmallow. Emma plucked one of the stick and held it out to him but as he reached for it she pulled it back and ate it herself, Grinning at him. Skye chuckled along with Carly as Derek frowned.

* * *

Skye woke in the morning With a Headache, She rolled out of bed and dragged herself over to the window. The sun was just rising so it was fairly early but she was no stranger to early mornings.

"Aw C'mon," He complained. He was trying to lean around Skye but was instead half leaning over her, She sat cross legged with one hand covering her mouth as she chuckled. Derek watched as Emma handed out the marshmallows to others , Skye included, and Carly restocked the stick.

"What's the magic word" Carly asked, leaning back on her arms so that she could see around Emma. Derek frowned,

"μαγεία" he said plainly. This time Carly frowned and Emma giggled.

"Not that one" Carly complained. Derek Groaned and Skye laughed, She seemed to be having fun and really settling in to the camp. He Rolled his eyes and Dropped his wight from his arms, landing on Skye's legs.

"Hey" She gasped " Get off"

Derek shook his head no and Skye groaned, She looked to her friends for help but they were just giggleing at her.

"aww c'mon" She Groaned, echoing Derek's words. She rolled her eyes and Leaned back, propping herself up on her arms.

"Fine whatever, Just give him a Marshmallow" She Said. Derek smirked as Emma handed him The Marshmallow but didn't move from his spot.

"what are you doing?" Skye asked when he didn't get up.

"Babysitting" He said. Again her friends laughed but this time Skye frowned and tried to push Derek off of her

"Im just kidding" he said, though she hadn't moved him much as he was heavier and stronger. She gave up and leaned on her arms again.

They sat like that for a while, singing along with the other campers and watching the fire change color's as it grew higher. The group started to shrink as campers retired to their cabins. The Demeter kids were first to go and then Aphrodite followed by Ares and Hephaestus. distracted by the songs and chatter Skye Barely noticed the Ares kids leave but when she heard the yelling she knew immediately what it was. She looked at Emma and Carly who had Neutural looks on their faces and she got the message 'Act natural' Skye looked around the fire and noticed Percys Group was still there though they were looking worriedly towars the rucus.

Derek was looking suspiciously towards the cabins.

"What number" her Asked

Emma grabbed another marshmallow and handed it to Derek "63" She said, smirking as Derek ate. Derek Smiled "Good choice"

"Wait, he knows about the plans?" Skye asked  
"Sure" Carly said. "He helped plan half of them."  
"But not all" Emma added  
"Not this one" Derek included  
"Hey, I think it's time to skedaddle" James said as he casually walked over to the group. He gave Skye and Derek a strange look but didn't say anything.  
"But we'll miss it" Carly complained.  
"Fine, but if the Ares kids seek vengeance, its everyman for themselves" James said. He sat between Skye and Emma.  
"Dude, what are you doin?" He Asked Derek

Derek looked up at him and Grinned "Babysitting" he said, Skye growled and shoved him in the ribs causing him to laugh.

"Oh, So your Ticklish" She said with a grin, his eyes went wide as Skye started tickling him. Derek tried to push up on his arms to get away but Skye leaned over him to keep him in place.

The group laughed together as Derek struggled. James grabbed Derek's arms to help keep him still And Carly moved round to help tickle him

"Trai...tors...the...both...of..you.." Derek said between Fits of laughter.

"YOU!" They Stopped laughing abruptly when they heard a shout "YOUR REALLY GONNA REGRET THAT!"

They turned in the direction of the shout to find A group of Angry looking Ares Kids, Lead by Lacey. They walked angrily towards Skye and friends, each one covered in something different. Honey, Paint, Glue and feathers, Soda, cheese, Some of them dripping as they angrily marched in their direction.

"I think we should go" James said Calmly, Avril nodded in agreement But Emma disagreed

"Not yet" She said as she calmly got to her feet. She walked towards the group with an innocent look on her face. "we had nothing to do with that" She said, stopping a couple of meters away from the Angry group.

"Yeah right" One said

"its always you guys" Said Another

"Not true" Carly said "Last time it was the Apollo cabin who pranked you"

"Yeah, You spoke in Haiku's for three days" Jamie added helpfully. This seemed to make them madder, especially with Derek being there.

"Thanks for reminding them" He complained.

"I think we should run" Skye decided.

Emma looked back between them and the angry group, "I agree" She said As she bolted in their direction.

The Ares kids followed like a stampede, Derek Moved to get up but Skye shoved him causing him to fall right back down with an 'oof'

"Gods, move" She said. Derek managed to get up

"Could have said please" he complained as he reached down to help her up. Derek grabbed her by her hips and lifted her to her feet.

"Thank you" She said mockingly. The Ares kids were to close for them to dawdle so together they ran. Skye didn't blame The triplets for running off without them, it was the smart thing to do. But now she and Derek had a group of Ares kids after them and the Three Hermes kids had successfully disappeared.

"Any Idea's?" She Asked Derek who was running beside her, She Noticed him grinning and smiled as well.

"Just keep up" He said Running ahead of her.

She followed him as he turned around a corner and ran between two cabins, he looked back as he ran with a wide smile and winked at her. She sped up to run beside him. Behind them the Ares kids were Yelling curses and throwing things. Skye figured they were better at Close combat as there aim wasn't great, however they were covered in assorted liquids that probably slowed them down. In other circumstances they would have likely killed them by this point, or at least hit them with something. She decided she was glad they were covered in whatever.

"Seriously, what's the plan" She asked as the dodged a knife. She glanced back to see who had thrown and caught A boy covered in Blue Paint ready to launch another Knife at them. He hurled it as they rounded another corner. She noticed that They were Running towards the Beach and Grinned at Derek, Realizing his plan. They got onto the Beach and Lacey seemed to Get their plan, She stopped at the edge of the beach and scowled.

"Stop!" she yelled to her siblings who had ran around her. The paused and glanced back at her but seemed to mad to care about her reasons. "Don't get to close to her!" She commanded. Again the didn't seem to care, She huffed angrily "She'll use the water" She said.

Skye and Derek stood A few feet in front on the water, It was dark out so the only light they had was from the moon and the cabins in the distance. There was only a few meter's between Her and the angry group since the tide was in.

"Good plan" She said to Derek

He shrugged "I just altered Escape Plane 63" He said, They waited for Someone to make a move. It was hard to take them seriously especially with Lacey standing there, her fists clenched, completely covered in feather's. They had replaced all of their weaponry with Rubber or plastic substitutes, Though That blue kid seemed to have had his knives on him all day. One kid had a rubber chicken that he was holding in front of him threateningly, he was covered in honey and oats, She knew because she's the one that helped pranked his room.

In the tree's behind the Are's kids Skye saw Three heads stick out, one held something shiny while the overs Waved at her encouragingly.

"Who cares" The Blue boy said "Someone's got to pay for this" He said Gesturing to his blueness.

"You saw what she can do" Lacey argued "And you've seen Jackson"

"Yeah well Ares never Backs down from a fight" Said The boy with the rubber chicken. Lacey Groaned and they all seemed to agree on a plan

"ATTACK!" They yelled in unison. They Charged at them together Plastic and Rubber weapons Raised, Blue boy Threw his knife in their direction and Derek Knocked Skye Backwards. She splashed into the Ocean then heard a yelp of pain, she hurriedly got to her feet and found Derek being swarmed. She had to admit he was awfully good at hand to hand combat, she was lost in thought when she got hit in the jaw.

"Ahhh" She moaned in pain, You little.. she found her attacker moving in for another strike she dodged and a wave knocked The boy aside. She was confused for a moment but it passed as soon as she saw the three Huge Ares kids Approaching. These ones seemed wary to attack but didn't look like they would back down.

"Okay" she grinned "whos first" Wrong, she though as they rushed her together she had a second to jump back and dodge the first swing at her head but was knock back further with a kick to her stomach. As she stumbled back the other caught her with a firm punch to her shoulder.

Lacey Came up behind them warily, she had picked up a pole or and ore from the beach and raised it over her head. She swung downward and Skye rolled out of the way and another wave shot up and pushed Lacey out of the way. Skye shot to her feet and knocked one kid over, she hit another one with a blast of water, amazing herself by what she could do. She looked over to Derek who was holding his own again four others. She knocked her last assailant down with a wave then moved over to help Derek. She ran out of the water, her energy draining significantly but ran to assist Derek anyway. Skye knocked one out of the way and stood with Derek The ones she knocked down joined the fight. She and Derek stood back to back.

"Hold on" Skye said to him.

He looked at her curiously "What?" He asked

Skye grabbed his wrist and held tight, she looked at him with a wild smile and he grimaced and stood firmly. She Focused on the Ocean and backed up a few steps so that she was standing ankle deep in the water, energy seeped back into her and everything melted away. The sounds of water of water hitting the sand filled her ears. She imagined a wave towering over her and felt a pull in her stomach, like a rope was being tugged. She held it for a moment and opened her eyes, The Ares children were backing up slowly as a waved built up behind Her and Derek, She glanced at him and he got the message moving closer to her and wrapping his arm's around her stomach.

"Bath time" She said quietly as she let go of the tugging feeling. The wave fell forwards, hitting the ground in front of her and knocking their assailants back.  
She felt Derek's arms tighten around her stomach and looked back at him. He looked confused, She realized they were still under the wave but they were Breathing freely. Then she noticed they were dry, the water seemed to wash around them. Derek smiled as he looked around, the water washed away and they were left standing on the beach in ankle deep water while the Ares children lay on the Grass just off the beach, sopping wet. They watched as the grumbled and get to their feet then stomped of towards the Cabins.

"That was So.." Skye tried to find the words appropriate for what she was feeling. _'Im dry'_ She thought _'I was covered by water and in dry. oh my gods I made that wave!_

"That was Amazing" Derek said, finishing her thought. She Faced him with a wide grin.

"It was wasn't it" She said. Bouncing excitedly. She stopped abruptly as she noticed Blood "oh gods, are you okay"

"Hmm?" He questioned looking down at his arm. There was a stipe of blood on the inside of his arm, Skye examined it looking for a wound. She then noticed the tear in his shirt and tried to get a look through the blood.

"how did you manage this?" she asked as she grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked it upwards.

"Hey" he complained

"Oh please you've seen me without my shirt, don't be s modest" Skye said with a smirk trying not to notice his muscles.

There was a long slice across his ribs the had been bleeding but didn't seem to be to deep. She wondered how he got it then Remembered the blue kid throwing the knife earlier. Derek had knocked her back and taken the hit. She felt bad about her attitude towards him, he took a knife for her, how do you thank someone for that.  
She looked up from the wound guiltily. Derek seemed to read her thoughts.

"Don't worry about it" he said pulling his shirt down. "Its just a scratch" he smiled kindly at her.

"But," she started but was cut off by Derek

"Honestly, I've had worse hits." He walked out of the water, his feet soaked and Skye followed Again her energy drained when she steppef out of the water, She nearly collapsed in the sand but Derek caught her

"You really need to stop overdoing it" He said as he slid his arms under her knees, carrying her bridal style off of the beach.

"someone had to save your ass" Skye mumbled. "I can walk" she added though she made no move to attempt it.

Derek rolled his eyes and continued to carry her towards the cabins.

* * *

Percy and Jason were waiting as Derek approached the Poseidon cabin carrying Skye. Percy's face dropped and moved to rush forward but Jason Stopped him and said something Derek couldn't make out. As he grew closer Percy waved him in and Derek Followed Him to Skye room. He placed her on the bed and Tramp jumped up and nuzzled her, She rolled onto her side and tramp curled up next to her. Derek followed Percy back out of the room and outside to where Jason was waiting.

"So what happened?" Jason asked

"Ares Kids" Derek replied walking away

"Hold on, we want details" Percy said

Derek turned back to them with a sigh "Okay the Ares Kids were mad about, Something." He said vaguely "And they came after us."

"Why you guys" Jason Asked

"I suspect it was cause we were the first people they saw" Derek said "Plus you know what they're like, hitting whatever's closest"

"Right. fine" Jason said " So _**what**_ happened?" He asked again emphasizing the What.

"We took them down to the beach for a swim and Skye Over did it with the Water Voodoo" Derek explained. Percy looked at him, amused

"Voodoo?" He questioned

"What?" Derek asked "Oh right, No offence"

"None taken. Just tell us what she did any you can go" Percy said

"She did a couple of little waves and spurts of water." He said "But it was probably the Last wave that drained her. It went right over our heads and Knocked the Ares kids back onto the grass"

"Are they okay?" Jason asked

"They were all getting up when I passed them, though they might have the flue from the chill, Shouldn't be to injured." Derek said

"Okay then" Jason said "I'll check the beach before bed just in case" Jason said

"Am I excused now?" Derek asked

"Yeah you can go." Percy said "And thanks"

"Just doin my job" Derek said, saluting them mockingly and walking off.

"Get that checked" Percy called to him, He wondered what he meant by that but kept walking.

* * *

Skye Woke to stiff limbs and A headache. Dragging herself out of bed she walked over to her window where the light was just shining through. The sun was barely above the skyline so it was pretty early but since Skye was no stranger to early mornings she decided to stay up. She Quietly crept out of her room and out of the Cabin. She didn't bother with shoes because they were still wet from last night, the only thing apart from her socks that were wet she noted. She found herself walking to the beach, the sand was damp under her feet as she walked closer to the water, close enough for it to lap over her feet, she turned and walked alongside the water.

The Breeze was blowing softly around her smelling fresh as the Ocean and she found herself getting lost in it all. The smells, sounds, breeze and the Peaceful feeling that washed over her. The water was sparkling as the sun rose over it turning the dark water a lighter blue. Skye took another deep breath of fresh air and sighed. The stiffness faded from her limbs and her headache subsided, she sat down in the sand and let the water rush over her legs. Ποσειδώνας _?_ She Said Quietly, Skye wasn't sure why she said it or what She'd even ask or have to say if she did meet Poseidon, but Sitting there felt so right to her. It was as if something had been missing, a huge piece of herself, but she hadn't noticed until she filled the gap.

A short time later Percy Found her and Joined her on the sand.

"Hey" she said an greeting.

"Hey," he replied "You okay?"

Skye nodded, Her eyes on fixed on the Morison.

"Yeah I'm fine," She said

They were silent as they admired the Calm water in front of them.

"I heard about what happened last night, Do you know how you did it?" Percy asked

Skye thought for a second "I just kind of thought about it, no it was more like a feeling than thought." She tried to Explain "and then there was the pull coming from, within.."

"Like a rope being tugged on?" Percy asked

"Yeah, Exactly like that and then when i let it go the wave was amazing and there was this bubble," She continued, a smile forming at the memory "And the water rushed around me and i could see everything but it didn't touch me or uh us." She said remembering Derek.

Percy listened as she continued to explain the things she had been able to do last night, he smiled at her excitement and remembered how he had learned to create a air bubble underwater. He thought about the Quest they were on when it happened and how he had stopped Annabeth from swimming to her death After she had jumped of their borrowed ship in a daze in an attempt to get to shore. He remembered the scene he had seen with her father and Luke, her Desperation to get that and he remembered holding her as she cried in that air bubble at the bottom of siren bay.

"You can do all of that, right" Skye asked

Percy shook himself out of is memories "What?" He asked

Skye stared at him "You can do That too right?" She repeated.

"Yes i can, but it took a while to learn it all, i mean it usually just happened." He said " There wasn't really learning involved just dumb luck and gut feelings."

"But, could you teach me?" Skye asked, A little eagerly.

"Uh yeah, i think so" Percy replied. He was glad she had asked considering he was about to offer anyway.

"You know, You should be able to breath underwater too." Percy said thinking that she should be able to do pretty much anything he could.

"I can, i told you that. With the bubble thing" Skye said, slightly confused.

Percy laughed "No i mean literally breath underwater, No air bubble or snorkel." He said

"Skye looked wary but asked "Really, i mean it makes sense but, really?"

Percy stood "Lets check" he said and wadded into the water. They weren't worried about the temperature of the water, they'd been sitting there for half an hour with their legs lying in it, not bothered by the cool feeling. Skye followed him hesitantly until they were on their toes to keep from going under, which was sooner for her than him since she was a little shorter.

"Okay so how do i do this?" Skye asked

Percy thought "Uh, well i don't really think about it, it just Happens." He said

Skye eyed him suspiciously "so i'm meant to just go underwater and breath, hoping i don't get a lung full of saltwater?" She asked.

"Yeah," Percy agreed, "It doesn't really sound promising does it. Well you kind of have to think of Poseidon to or ask for help maybe" He said

"Well, how did you figure it out?" Skye asked him, now treading water rather than standing.

"I jumped out of a Giant Arch into the Mississippi river, After being poisoned by Echidna's Chimera" He said. Then he cringed and looked around as if something was going to sneak up on him.

"That's it, You just jumped and then you were able to breath?" Skye asked unbelieving.

"I Think i asked Poseidon for help before i jumped."Percy said in though "But my clothes were on fire and the poison made me a little fuzzy so the details are kind of blurry" Percy finished nodding "

Skye nodded as if this information was perfectly normal, which it kind of was these days. "Fine, So i just say Poseidon Help Me and Breath?" She Asked

"Iv'e been told the gods don't like being bossed around." Percy said "So you might want to try a, friendlier approach" He smiled then ducked under the water.

Skye felt a little weird talking to someone she couldn't see so she closed her eyes and made a quiet pray, "Please help me Poseidon" she considered calling him father but found she wasn't quite ready for that. She took a Breath before going under as a reflex then dropped below the surface, Percy had swum deeper she noticed when she opened her eyes. The water around her was clear and blue, the saltiness didn't sting her eyes or blur her vision at all, she followed Percy deeper till she was sitting on the bottom where he was looking for shells.

Percy looked at her when she hit the bottom and took a deep breath in, then out. Proving that he could in fact breath, Skye was tempted but her brain was telling her to hold her breath, the logical side. Percy waited patiently for her to try and take a breath, she looked up to see the sun reflecting on Surface, then she looked back to Percy and closed her eyes. Slowly she released the air she had been holding, fear creeping in as the last bubble escaped her. Again she prayed for Poseidon's assistance as she slowly breathed in, fear griped her as her brain told her to rush to the surface but instead she stayed where she was on the sandy floor of the ocean slowly breathing in then out with ease. The fear receded and she opened her eyes, Percy was grinning at her happily.

Skye felt herself break into an Excited smile and she laughed happily, Percy waved at her to follow him and she did. They swam deeper and deeper until she could no longer see the sun on the surface, Instead she saw fish and colorful plants that almost glowed around them. The fish swam right up to them without fear like cats and dogs, they let her pat them and looked for food. Percy laughed When Skye Shrieked after a fish Called her Daughter of Poseidon.

"Did that fish just?" Skye asked.

Percy was still Laughing, yeah they kind of do that, Wait till you Meet the Pegasus" He said

Skye was tempted to ask why but a school of Fish swam past her face, catching her attention. She Looked around Fascinated by the beauty here at the bottom of the sea.

"Wow," she found herself saying "Its so gorgeous" she said in awe. After some time of swimming Percy told her it was time to return and they reluctantly headed back to shore. They passed A few shiny items buried in the sand but didn't get the chance to check them out. The sun had moved along the sky enough for Percy to tell that breakfast would have been served and half eaten already, they quickened their pace at this discovery. Once they hit the shore Percy used the waves to propel them forward enough that they landed halfway up the beach. They ran for the Pavilion as the thought of food Made both their mouths water.

* * *

Skye And Percy had Ran into the Pavilion Halfway through breakfast and practically threw themselves into their seats before basically inhaling their breakfast. Bacon, Pancakes, Toast, Skye decided she Could get used to it here. She had been reluctant to stay and more than eager to go at first but as she got to know the place and make friends she discovered it wasn't so bad. She put her thoughts aside when Percy spoke though, she didn't understand what he said because his mouth was full of Pancakes.

"What?" She asked with a chuckle after she swallowed her mouthful.

Percy Gulped and washed the food down with some Nectar. "Sorry, I asked if you've ever been drawn to water before" He said

Skye shook her head "No, i lived in the middle of a forest basically. I mean it was a small city with a Huge wall but we were surrounded by Trees and Stuff." She explained before scooping up a shovelful of maple syrup soaked pancakes.

Percy hesitated before he asked "Why'd you leave?" Skye nearly choked on her Pancakes when he asked it, She coughed and spluttered causing Percy to worry and Lean over the table to Pat her on the back. She Washed it away with her own glass of Nectar and gestured to Percy that she was fine, she could feel that a few pairs of eyes were on her but she ignored them and shook her head.

"I'd rather not talk about it" She said as casually as she could "Past is past." She continued faking a smile.

Percy seemed to want to question her further but thought better of it and Instead said

"If you want i can try teach you a few more things about water powers"

Skye perked up at this "Yeah that would be great, When?" She asked.

I'l have to check which classes i have today or we can set it for early training in the morning or at night?" He said

"I don't want to interfere with your Schedule so, whenever is good for me" she said smiling, Percy noticed she had pushed her plate of food away and worried he had upset her. Before he could think to ask again about her home a Hermes kid skipped over to their table.

"Hey Mr Jackson," Carly said somewhat sarcastically.

"Miss Candor," Percy said. He rolled his eyes and looked over to the Ares table where Emma and James were arguing with Tracy who Had Feathers Stuck in her hair and on her Neck.

"I guess that's why they were cranky last night?" Percy said in question, Carly and Skye looked between each other and then in the direction Percy Pointed.

"oh yeah" Skye said innocently "What happened there?" she asked

"I personally would never do such a thing" Carly said in defense "Though I do have to admire the person who did"

Annabeth strolled over and plopped down beside Percy "Which one of you did that?" She asked pointing to the boy who had moved beside Tracy, His bright blue skin was radiant against his dull orange shirt. Percy had chosen the wrong time to have a drink. He turned mid drink to see who they were speaking of, what he saw over the rim of his cup caused him to snort the Liquid straight up his nose as he half Gasped, half Laughed. Annabeth, Skye and Carly Joined him, partly laughing at his reaction partly at the boy who glared at them. Annabeth straightened and chastised Percy between Giggles. She almost succeeded in keeping her face straight but Percy turned to her and pulled her into his lap as he tickled her sides. Laughter came from the head table as well as they laughed at Annabeth and Percy. When Breakfast was over and everyone left to do their Chores or go to their classes everyone was in a good mood, apart for the Ares cabin who swore revenge on the Hermes cabin as well as glaring at Skye, she figured revenge was probably sworn on her too.

* * *

Skye sat at the Poseidon Table as the groups of people quickly dissipated. Annabeth had whisked Percy off to Check the schedules, Carly said Emma and her had "urgent business" and told her they'd catch up with her later. And James Mentioned something about Basket weaving before running off with a tall dark haired girl. So She sat there, Head in her hands as she wondered what she was to do today. She thought about asking on of the head Councillors or joining the Hermes cabin but she didn't feel like Bothering them and she'd interacted with heaps of people over the last few days, more than she was used too.

"Bored Princess?" Derek asked as he sat next to her.

"Why Princess?" Skye asked with effort to speak, not moving her head from where it rested in her hands.

She Felt him shrug beside her " Just makes Sense" he said mirroring her.

"How?" she asked Turning her head sideways to face him, He copied her.

"Poseidon's King of the sea, Yes?" He asked

"Yes" She replied

"And he's your Father?" He asked

"Apparently" Skye said

"Then that makes you a Princess, See" He said Grinning

Skye groaned and rolled her eyes "whatever" she said and plopped her head on the table with a dull thud. She felt Derek move beside her and was about to look when he grabbed her arm

"What are you doing?" She asked, glancing at him

"Getting you up," He said as he moved behind her, she realized what he was going to do a moment to late. Skye gasped as Derek Lifted her up and our of her seat

"Hey!" She said

"look. Your up, come on" Derek said with mock glee before walking off

"What makes you think I'm going to follow you?" She asked as he walked off. She saw his shoulders raise and fall in a shrug and she tapped her foot.

 _What else do i have to do_ she though before calling "Hold on" And running to catch up With him.

He Smirked at her and she rolled her eyes at him "So, what are we doing?" She asked keeping pace with him.

He turned and looked at her as they walked, then her rubbed his hands together mischievously and wiggled his eyebrows. Skye Glared at him suspiciously

"What does that even mean?" She asked

Derek groaned "Gods do you have to ask so many questions?" He asked

"Yes," Skye said without even thinking about it "Why" she asked

Derek shook his head hopelessly "Too many questions ruins it" he said

"Ruins what" She asked

"Life. It ruins the excitement and intrigue of life" He Said

She was silent as she though about that "How" She asked, Smirking.

Derek sighed a "Never mind"

"Why" Skye asked trying to get under his skin.

Derek looked at her with suspicion realizing what she was doing and deciding not to answer. Skye took this as a challenge. She was filled with energy from her swim and the discovery of her powers, so she was practically bouncing as she repeatedly asked "Why" as the walked. Derek ignored her but smiled when she started to bounce around of him with each 'why' she said.

* * *

"Okay, Fine!" Derek said stopping so abruptly that Skye crashed into him, He chuckled as he steadied her.

"Ow!" she said rubbing collarbone.

"what was that for?" She asked, looking at him somewhat angrily.

"hey that was your fault" he said innocently. Skye Glared at him.

"okay as i was going to say," Derek said "Choose a path" He gestured to three different paths. They had waked up a hill, to the edge of the woods and the Derek ponted at were more like little trails.

"Why?" She questioned,

"Don't ask questions" he pleaded "You choose or i will"

"Where do they lead?" Skye asked, wary of what he had in store for her. Derek just Stared at her dully and after a moment of them standing like that Skye huffed and looked at the trails.

"fine, That one" She said pointing to the one on her left that lead into the woods. Derek smiled and turned down the 'path. Skye followed a few steps behind.

"Your going to want to be quiet"

Derek said as they got deeper into the forest, The trees were so close together that there was barely any proper light, just a few rays of light here and there that illuminated small areas here and there. The forest smelled so fresh and green, she thought back to her fight with the Drakon and how the forest was similar in looks but it smelt very different, still fresh but with a hint of something else she just couldn't place. The memory of herself running for her life from that monster brought fear, remembering the horrifying sounds it made and how easily it had thrown her, Like she was a toy. She felt herself shiver as the images rolled through her vision and began to blur with reality. As she looked behind her she saw it, It was behind her, she had to run. There was mumbling nearby and something reached out to grab her. Panicking she went for her weapon, finding nothing she sped up, the mumbling was louder behind her. Branches snapped and there was a thumping of footsteps so close she couldn't breath, she couldn't turn around because the beast would catch her. Skye's vision blurred as she ran into a path of light, she paused to shade her eyes and something grabbed her. She struggled and thrashed around but the grip was to tight, wrapping around her, pinning her arms to her side and mumbling next to her face. She screamed and scrunched her eyes shut. The mumbling became clearer and she heard her voice being repeated, she opened her eyes reluctantly and looked around. She was back in the forest, the good one in camp with the fresh smell and magical glow. She looked left to right then to the arms wrapped around her

"Is it safe to let go?" Derek asked her gently. She nodded slowly and he carefully unwrapped her from his embrace. Derek crouched down a little so that he was looking up at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, a look of worry on his face.

"Yeah," her voice was barely a whisper, he cleared her throat "Yeah, i'm fine" She put on her normal face and smiled at him.

"Are you sure, you kinda went nuts just now" Derek said worriedly.

"Yeah, just saw a, uh, Spider" she said nervously. Derek stared at her unconvinced.

"now, if you were a child of Athena. Then I'd believe you but, your not." he said. Skye huffed.

"Don't worry about it, where were we going?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject. He still gave her a dubious look but motioned for her to follow him, though he seemed to think twice about this as he grabbed her arm and moved her in front of him. He moved his hand off her arm and placed it on her lower back, guiding her in the right direction.

"Lets just hope they're still there, oh" Derek said pausing, h looked around before spotting an extra green tree a small distance away "uh, wait right here" he said before dashing off. Skye watched as he chatted to the tree and she was thinking he was the crazy one, even though she had just gone nuts and been hallucinating or whatever. However, her eyes grew wide as a person melted out of the tree. Well not melt per'se and not really a person. The girl that now stood in front of Derek was Green from head to toe, with long flowing hair. She wore a white gown and had small blossoms through her hair, She skipped off when as Derek jogged back over to where Skye stood.

"You okay" he asked.

"Yeah, fine. Was that a-" she started

"Tree nymph?" Derek finished for her as her turned her back in the direction they were heading. Skye felt the warmth of his fingers as her guided her.

"Yeah" She said "Why were you-" Skye started again.

"Talking to a Tree nymph?" he finished. Skye nodded. "Because they're usually friendly and i needed someone to tell the councilors what the screaming was before they sent a search party out here." Derek explained. Again Skye nodded and they walked in silence.

* * *

They Forest brightened ahead of them and Skye spotted a clearing in the distance. Derek moved beside her and put a finger to his lips "Shhhh" he said quietly crouching down. Skye crouched beside him.

"What are we doing?" Skye asked quietly, "Monster?" She asked. Derek smiled and shook his head

" No, Pegasus" He said happily. Skye's eyes widened and she tried to spot one from her spot.

"Where?" she asked eagerly. Derek shook his head again with a quiet chuckle.

"C'mon" He said, Skye walked ahead with Derek's hand still on her lower back, guiding her. As the got closer to the clearing Skye saw them. Beautiful winged horses grazing calmly in this sunny patch, in the middle of the forest at a camp for the children of the Greek gods. Wow life was weird. They crouched against a tree by the edge of the light. She could hardly believe it, they were so beautiful with there long manes and tales flowing easily and the relaxed in the sun. There were at least a dozen as well as a few foals playing with each other. They watched as they young Pegasi chased each other and flapped there wings uselessly at each other.

"Wow" Skye said as she stared in amazement. "Why aren't they in the stable's?"

"These ones are wild" Derek said, "They just visit from time to time, its a safe place for them to rest or graze away from monsters." Skye nodded while watching a large White stallion rear up at the young lings playfully, his massive wings stretching outwards. Derek pushed her forward a little and she looked back at him questioningly.

"Daughter of Poseidon" He said as he pushed her further, he followed close enough to keep his hand on her back as they walked slowly into the open. The Pagasi didn't stir as they approached, and instead seemed to calmly clear a path. Skye noticed as they looked at her, she heard mumbles of something but was to enthralled with the magical creatures in front of her to realize there were no other people around. They walked through the middle of the herd and The pagasi were quite now, each of them staring at her, she glanced around nervously.

"Why are they staring" Skye asked nervously glancing back at Derek. He said nothing. Skye turned back around to find A beautiful black Pegasus Marching towards her. It turned its head to the side curiously as it approached. Then she heard a voice.

"Hey lady boss, you got any donuts?" Skye looked around,

"What did you say?" She asked, turning to Derek.

"I didn't say anything" he said innocently, Skye looked at him confused and continued to look around.

"What ya looking for Lady boss" the voice said. Skye turned back and stared at The Pegasus in front of her

"Did you just speak?" She asked, feeling ridiculous even saying it.

"Yeah Lady boss, who else would it be?" The Pegasus said. She stared blankly at the horse ''I can talk to horses?" she mumbled

"sure can Lady boss" The Pegasus replied.

"His name is Blackjack." Derek said behind her.

"Blackjack?" Skye asked "Why is he calling me Lady boss?"She asked.

"apparently he calls Percy Boss, so its probably because your his sister" Derek said. Skye nodded and put her hand out to pet blackjack.

Ökay, Hi Blackjack" She said as he leaned into her touch, She smiled as he stepped closer.

"Boss Didn't tell me he had a sister" Blackjack said standing so that Skye could pat his neck "But Guido overheard something about it and i had to check it out"

"Guido is?" She asked

"a pal of mine" Blackjack replied. "Nice guy, laid back."

"is he another Pegasus?" Skye asked

"Oh yeah Lady boss, Of course." Blackjack said. Skye was looking at his wings as he stretched them out and shook them off before tucking them back onto his side, the silky black feathers look soft and delicate, matching his glossy black coat perfectly.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" She heard Derek ask behind her.

"Isn't he Wild?" Skye asked, Blackjack snorted indignantly.

"Nah he lives in the stables mostly, he just likes to roam about occasionally" Derek said.

"C'mon lady boss, You wanna ride?" Blackjack asked her "We could go get some donuts, i know a place" He said excitedly. She hesitated a moment before answering.


	8. Chapter 8

'Whoosh' they Zipped upwards, Skye's fists tangled in Blackjacks Mane. They shot up so fast that she yelped in panic, the wind whipping at her face, her eyes squeezed shut. She tucked her head close to Blackjacks neck as she held on for dear life, she had ridden a horse before but this was obliviously different. She could feel Derek's arms circled round her waist, holding on. After a minute they seemed to slow down, the wind blew lightly against her face and her heart beat slowed.

""You can open your eye's" Derek said behind her. Skye slowly opened them, still gripping Blackjacks main tightly, she looked at the sky around them tentatively.

"Hey lady boss" Blackjack said "Could you loosen your grip?" He asked

Skye looked to her hands, knuckles almost white from the grip she had.

"Oh, sorry" She said untangling her fingers from the long black hair.

"It's all good Lady boss. You okay back there?" he asked merrily.

Skye nodded "Yeah yeah, fine" She said hesitantly glancing around. They were flying high above the ocean with nothing but water in the distance.

"Uh, where are we going?" She asked Blackjack.

""Wherever you want Lady boss" He said.

"we cant go too far" Derek said behind her "and we cant be long or they'll notice"

"who, Percy and the others?" She asked, turning her head slightly to hear him better over the wind. It wasn't strong wind but their words were still muffled as they flew.

"Them. And others" Derek said. Skye knew what he meant, the monsters can smell their blood, or so she'd been told by some Athena kids. They glided in silence for a few minutes, gazing at the Sky. Skye reached out as they flew through the clouds, the misty feeling on her skin making her smile. Blackjack turned back after another few minutes in the clouds. On their way back Skye Asked Blackjack to Glide closer to the water, she watched their reflection in the beautiful blueness while they skimmed the surface.

"It's so beautiful" She said quietly. She Turned to find Derek gazing back up At the sky.

"Yeah it is" He said before looking down. They were silent. They stared at each other a moment, The sounds of Blackjacks wings beating every so often paired with the cool wind and calm ocean, the only sounds. Soon they heard the sounds of laughter and swords clanging against shields.

Skye smiled again as they turned towards the shore, the sun had lowered in the sky turning the clouds Pink and gold.

"Almost time for dinner" Skye noted. Turning back to the water below, Carefully she lifted her leg over Blackjacks back. Derek grabbed hold of her when she wobbled and she froze. After a deep breath she moved again moving to sit in a sidesaddle position. She tried to dip her feet in the water as they passed but was to high up. They were close enough to the shore to see cabins. There were campers in canoes and battling by the sea. They flew nearer to the shore and Skye smirked, She leaned close to Blackjack and Whispered in his ear, asking him to go up a little, he complied happily and one they were a few meter's above the surface she whispered again

"Thank you" She Said "I'll see you later" She smiled and grabbed hold of Derek's Arm tightly. Derek only had a moment to look at her in question before she jumped. Sliding from blackjacks back she dropped, tugging Derek with her. She heard him yelp as they fell and took a breath.

She dropped like a pin, smoothly breaking the surface, The water enveloping her gently. Unlike Derek Who crashed through the water abruptly causing it to bubble and sway. Skye smiled to herself and swam to closer to him. Derek was looking around frantically when Skye popped up in front of him and he gasped (not a good idea underwater) Skye's eyes widened immediately as he suddenly grabbed his throat. Quickly she spread an air bubble Around him he calmed as his breathing settled and he Glared at her.

"What was that for?" He asked from inside his bubble.

"Did you not want the air bubble" Skye asked innocently "Okay then" She said shrinking the bubble

"Whoa, whoa. that's not what I meant" Derek replied hastily

"then What." she said shrinking the bubble some more "Did, you mean?"

"Thank you for the air bubble, Okay" He said before taking a huge breath.

Skye smirked and re-inflated the bubble. He gulped in some air and glared at her.

"what?" She questioned. Derek rolled his eyes at her and shook his head.

"Never mind" he said then gestured around himself "what now?" he asked

"I don't know." Skye said with an exaggerated sigh, "I didn't feel like going back yet"

"Why?" He asked simply, Skye shrugged

"not sure, I just wanted a swim I guess." She smiled mockingly.

"and you had to pull me down too?" Derek questioned "You couldn't warn me?"

Skye shrugged and glided through the water gently. They were silent as she lost herself in the current and when she rounded back towards Derek In his bubble Skye caught him staring. He looked amused, hair dripping, Blue black strands stuck against his skin here and there. His arms were crossed over his chest his orange Camp t-shirt Stuck against him. The bubble circled above his head and just below his abdomen, his feet kicking slowly to keep himself from sinking. She noticed the Amused look in his blue eyes, the color of Sapphire's.

"Skye!" He yelled, yanking her out of her thoughts, she stopped paddling and stared at him

"What, What happened?" She asked glancing around frantically. He was laughing when she turned back to him "What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes" he said, still laughing " What had you so distracted?"

Skye felt her cheeks redden and her face grew warm, she swung away from Derek quickly "Nothing, Never mind" she said hastily.

"Seriously" He continued "You looked so panicked when you snapped out of it"

"I said, Nothing" She defended embarrassed.

"Come on just tell me" he tried again. Skye whirled on him in a flash and Glared at him angrily.

His face dropped when he saw her look, Likely worried she'd shrink his bubble again, Skye thought.

"Okay, sorry." He said "I wont ask again. He had his hands up defensively as if calming an animal. Skye softened

"Thank you" She said quietly, glancing towards the shore in the distance, the current had carried them closer to the beach and the Skye above had darkened slightly.

"We better get back," She said sadly before swimming forward

"Umm I can swim you know" Derek said from his bubble behind her. She rolled her eyes and let the bubble go, she felt the water change as Derek swam up beside her. She smirked when she turned to him as the swam. She glided through the water on her side taking deep breaths, Mocking him. He squinted at her but continued to swim. They were swimming close to the bottom and she new He would need Air soon, part of her worried he wouldn't make it to the top in time but the other part told her she could make another bubble for him if she needed to. Still watching as he struggled to avoid opening his mouth was amusing she thought as his face turned a darker color. She mercifully wrapped a bubble around him that carried him to the surface and after giving him a few moments to gasp and splutter she popped up beside him, Smoothing her hair back behind her ears.

"You okay?" She asked as the small waves carried them to shore. Campers were just now strolling off the beach and up the paths to the dining hall or to their cabins.

"Hmm, yeah im fine" Derek said. his face was back to its regular coloring though he was freshly soaked, the waves were small but still managed to Splash up at him messing his hair and causing his shirt to stick to him in different places.

"You sure, cause you seemed a little.." Skye trailed off not wanting to hurt his feeling or pride to much but also wanting to rub her neat new powers in his face.

"yeah yeah, I overestimated my lung capacity," He said as their feet his the beach "You can stop showing off now." A wave hit him hard enough to make him stumble.

"I don't know what you mean" She replied innocently. They walked up the beach together.

"you've had what, one lesson with Percy and you think your all mighty?" He asked

"No, I just haven't had" She paused, looking or the words "I've never felt this," She stopped again. "Its hard to explain, I mean this comes so naturally all I have to do is imagine it happening an its there"

Derek stared at her intently "It's that easy?" He asked

"Well, Yes I mean mostly" she continued to walk "The bigger stuff takes more effort, like those waves I did but bubbles and breathing I hardly need to think it just, happens." She was smiling happily reminded by the feeling of being in the water, feeling it as apart of herself.

"And you have never done it before?" Derek questioned "Never been drawn to the water?"

"No, or I don't think so. Large areas of water generally have Large amounts of people and I've avoided them for that reason" Skye answered

"Why avoid people?" He said.

"I just, Don't want to get attached again." Skye said looking up at him.

They were silent as they made their way up the path to the cabins.

"I better get changed before dinner" Skye said

"yeah me too" Derek replied gesturing to himself, still dripping. They chuckled at the state he was in.

"Yeah im," She grimaced, laughter gone "Im sorry about that I shouldn't have," Derek cut her off

"Don't worry about it, I needed a swim" he smiled, laughing gently. Skye nodded and turned towards her cabin without another word. When she was a few feet away Derek turned too.

* * *

Running between building, she dodged Arrow after arrow, Each one hitting closed and closer till the hit a wall. It was a dead end and the buildings around her were barely anything more than rubble, She ducked as an arrow whizzed over her head hitting the wall with a thud. She looked up at it and saw flames spreading out from where it had embedded itself in the wall. I have to run, She thought, her panic rising faster and faster.

Voices she heard voices, deep and dark no high and whiney. There was a scream to her left and a yelp to her right, Tramp! her mind screamed, She flung herself towards his direction leaping over piled of rubble and screaming out for her pet, her best friend. Her heart was pounding as she rounded a corner. Suddenly she was in a house or, no it was a palace of obsidian. The walls were black with red drapes, a throne sat in the Centre of the room, A beautiful silver throne with jewels the color of the sea.

She walked carefully towards it turning in circles as she walked. The walls shone Black, not dull like coal but black like the wings of a raven. The drapes were threaded with symbols she didn't recognize strange dark symbols with curly writing embroidered beneath them. There was no source of light yet the room shone bright, she reached the throne and stretched out her hand to trace the patterns on the side. Like waves on the sand they seemed to move, she circled it tracing the cool metal touching the colored stones until she stood in front of it again she touched the material on the seat and it was soft and silky beneath her fingers.

"It is yours" A voice said, it echoed around the room " You could rule beside me" it continued. The voice was light and airy, Feminine.

"Take a seat" It said "go on" Skye stepped closer and turned around "That's right child, sit" She did. She sat on the soft material and closed her eyes, she sank into the seat, she felt right just as she did when she was in the ocean. She ran her hands up the cool steel and again traced the patterns.

"That's right," The voice repeated "Just let your worries go, Im here for you" it said. The voice circled around her she felt it brush against her cheek, soft as a butterflies wing. She relaxed.

"Skye" she heard her name whispered "Skye" A deep voice repeated, It continued to repeat her name slowly growing louder and louder. Her eyes flashed open and a hundred images flitted through her vision. her old home when she was young, her parents, her friends, her training, then the images grew darker. She saw the attack and the aftermath, her home a smoking ruin of bodies and rubble images of her friend and family's dead bodies, sounds of their screams as they died, the clash of metal the roar of beasts. She grabbed her head in pain wishing for the images to stop but they continued on, she saw her fight with the Drakon and its defeat and the moment she was claimed, her new friends and the pranks they had pulled but again the images darkened to a ruined camp with flaming cabins and crippled campers being over run by monstrous creatures. The ocean was red the grass was stained and the dining pavilion was rubble and ash, fallen campers littered the ground. Her heart stopped when she saw Percy and Annabeth, they were surrounded by Dead campers and monsters alike, Ringed by a circle of pure Destruction and they lay in the center. The images flashed closer to see that Annabeth was wrapped beneath Percy, blood trickling from her mouth, eyes open but lifeless. Percy lay with a slice across his spine and an arrow in his chest, Dead. She felt the tears as the images continued, Emma, Carly Even lacey and the blue boy whose name she didn't remember, all laying lifeless. She watched as Derek was lifted before her and held two feet above the ground by his throat. She screamed as he struggled for air, his face turning red like it had in the ocean earlier that day. She was forced to watch as a spear was thrust through his chest and his body went slack. She watched the sapphire drain from his eyes and the person holding the spear turned to her and smile

"Don't fear my darling" She said with the voice she had heard moments ago drifting through the obsidian room. "Im here for you, remember" The woman reached forward and brushed her hand against her cheek, her touch as soft as a butterflies wing.

* * *

She shot upwards suddenly, Eyes wide and panicked. She felt hands on her shoulder and she swung, her fist connecting with the strangers face. Another hand grabbed her and she kicked, everything was muted all she could hear was the pounding of her heart. The second stranger tumbled and a muffled voice yelled something that sounded close to her name, she froze, it was a woman's voice, she was filled with anger and lunged towards the voice with a scream. They collided and tumbled to the ground, her component grabbed at her wrists and rolled her over as the others pinned her down she struggled, her eyes closed tight avoiding the images that were engraved in her mind. They yelled and grabbed her holding her down. Her heart slowed enough for her mind to clear and her hearing to return, Percy's voice was worriedly trying to calm her and Derek was doing the same. Annabeth's Stern voice was trying to calm Percy. Her eyes cracked open as she stopped struggling and they each went silent.

Skye Examined her surrounding, Percy held her down on her left and Derek had her right, Annabeth sat on top of her pinning her legs to the ground. Just behind her stood Leo and Will and Jason stood beside Percy.

"What happened?" Skye asked in a smaller voice then she intended.

They moved to release her from their hold but Leo Piped up

"Is it safe to do that?" He asked rubbing his knee

They looked at Skye questioningly and she nodded slowly. Percy released his arm and stood to offer Annabeth a hand up. Derek did the same for her, she thanked him quietly but couldn't raise her eyes off the ground. He helped her to her bed where Tramp waited and they gathered round her.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked worriedly. Skye looked around at the group, Leo holding his knee, Jason holding his Jaw. All of them looking worried, She noticed the floor was flooded. How hadn't I noticed that, she wondered.

"What happened?" She repeated, stronger his time.

"We heard you yelling and Percy heard running water." Annabeth explained " When we got in here you were mumbling something and the room had been flooded."

"What were you dreaming of?" Percy asked

"I, uh." Skye stuttered "I don't know, I don't want to talk about it" She said unable to face them.

"hey your safe here, no matter what you saw. We can help." Jason said gently.

"NO," Skye said "I don't think you can"

"Let us try" Annabeth said.

Skye looked up at each their faces though only having a brief look at Annabeth, Percy and Derek. She took a deep breath.

"Its a lot" She said

"why don't we go to the big house" Derek supplied "Its dry, warm and we can get you a drink"

"Good idea," Annabeth said "Will can have a look at those while were up there" She said gesturing to The injured boys. Everybody agreed and moved towards the door.

"We'll meet you guys there okay" Annabeth said. Nobody questioned her though Percy gave her a curios look before exiting Derek closed the door as he left leaving Annabeth and her Alone.

"You alright?" Annabeth asked so gently that Skye felt like she was a baby bird being nursed back to health. The gentleness of her voice brought tears to her eyes as the images flashed before her eyes again, she wanted to be strong, appear unbreakable but the images kept repeating themselves as she sat there. The tears broke through and spilled down her face, thin lines running over her cheeks. Annabeth wrapped her in her arms as she broke down her heart thudding and breath catching. She clutched Annabeth close as she whispered soothing words to her, Stroking her hair and rubbing her back. They sat together as Skye balled her face sore and throat dry.

She tried to compose her self and she wanted to pull away from the hug but truth be to she hasn't been held like this, with such comfort and reassurance since her parents had died. And the warmth was too tempting to release but she managed to tear herself from it and take a few deep calming breaths. She wiped at her eyes and nose and breathed deeply.

Annabeth gave her a questioning look and Skye Nodded.

"Im okay" She said "Really"

"it wasn't real okay" Annabeth said "It felt real because of who you are but they couldn't hurt you" She gave her a pointed look and Skye met her eyes.

"It wasn't worried about myself" She said standing up slowly. Annabeth did the same but didn't question her words.

"You good to go?" She asked. Skye took a deep breath and nodded

"Im fine" she answered. Skye followed Annabeth out the door, Tramp at her side.

* * *

At the big house they Gathered. Percy, Jason, Leo and the rest of the councilors were seated on the couches and stools patiently waiting to hear what Skye had to say. Hazel had made Warm drinks for everyone with Pipers help, the room was warm, a fire burning in the hearth. Skye wondered where Derek had gone and assumed he had been sent back to his cabin. She sat on a single sofa with a blanket draped over her, she had changed into clean clothes before dinner then Lied down to rest her eyes for a must have been more tired than she thought because when she had headed up to the big house with Annabeth just a little while ago the sky was dark with stars already shining bright. Annabeth told her that she had found her fast asleep in her bed when she hadn't turned up for dinner and it wasn't till an hour or so later that they heard the ruckus.

When she left her room it had been flooded, water ankle deep, blankets soaked in a heap beside her bed. She had apparently kicked them off while she slept. She remembered how she had woken, the feeling of hands pinning her down. Leo and Jason sat with ice packs on their wounds, given to them by Will after he checked for breaks. Skye was holding a mug of hot tea, she stared down at it waiting as the liquid circled round and round on its own.

"so, what happened?" Nico Asked, standing beside Hazels chair. Skye took a deep breath as familiar images crossed her vision, yet again.

"I dreamt that I was being chased by someone, I don't know who. I was in an old town full of old buildings full of holes." She said.

"did you recognize the town?" Annabeth asked "Could you describe the layout or anything from the buildings?" She continued.

"Im not sure, it seemed Familiar but it was all kind of a blur I just ran until I hit a dead end" Skye Replied.

Percy whispered something to Annabeth that she nodded along to, Skye continued.

"Arrows were being fired at me that I was dodging as I ran, then I hit the dead end, I heard screaming and Yelping and I thought it was Tramp so I ran in the direction I came but it was different, the buildings were crumbled to ruble and ash." Skye explained re-living the dream.

"I turned a corner and ended up in a room with walls of obsidian. A throne was in the middle of the room an there were red drapes hanging along each wall." Skye paused when she noticed the others mumbling to each other with strange expressions on their faces.

"A voice spoke, it was a woman's voice and it filled the room." Skye spoke hesitantly

"What did she say?" Jason asked, everyone seemed to lean forward in their seats, she was reminded of when she had first spoke to them in here, a similar scene.

"I, I cant remember everything she said just that I shouldn't fear, she told me to let my worries go and join her." Skye said they mumbled between themselves before urging her to continue.

"Then I closed my eyes and images rushed past, of, of my past." she said, her throat felt thick as the images reappeared. "Then, they um, they changed to more recent events." Skye continued, swallowing the lump in her throat as the image of her parents lifeless bodies passed.

"The Drakon, the camp and campers you guys, mostly Happy images but they passed quickly and changed drastically. What I saw was this Camp in flames." Skye said, she looked around at their faces and hesitated to continue.

"I saw dead campers, the camp was over run by monsters." She continued, glancing at Percy and Annabeth. "The um, the cabins were burning and there were campers fighting though most were. Fallen."

The mood in the room was dark, somber. Skye thought back tears as the image of her brothers dead body invaded her vision.

"what happened after that?" Percy Inquired.

She looked up and stared blankly at the group. "I woke up" she said finally.

They looked at her dubiously "Skye, you can tell us" Annabeth said. Skye looked around the group anxiously scanning the faces of those in the room. Hanging her head in defeat she spoke.

"I saw." she started, exhaling slowly. "I saw images of people I had become friends with, Carly and Emma for instance, they had been killed. Emma had claw marks across her Face and an arrow in her chest." She sucked in a breath. "And Carly was hanging from the mouth of Some slimy creature that had been slain by another camper id assume. Her eyes were open and blood ran down her side from where the beasts fangs had pierced her chest." Her breath was ragged as she continued.

"Then I saw Percy and Annabeth," She said, refusing to face them "She had blood pouring from her mouth but I didn't see what killed her, and Percy." she gasped "He had an arrow in his back, covered an blood and scratches. They were surrounded by bodies, monsters and people, a circle of death and destruction."

They waited for her to continue, she took a moment to calm herself before continuing "The last thing I saw was a woman with Dark blonde hair shoving a spe-" BANG!

* * *

The door crashed open and a young redheaded boy stumbled through "we need Will" he said franticly, huffing from exertion.

Everyone jumped from their seats " what's happened?" Nico asked.

"Scott and Frankie went outside the boundary" The young boy said.

"Why wound I do that?" Piper questioned.

The boy looked hesitant "They were dared to do it" he said "they were supposed to retrieve a weapon from the part of the forest that wasn't protected but they were attacked shortly after crossing the boundary."

Will motioned for the boy to lead him To the injured campers, Nico and Hazel followed behind them. As they rushed out the door Skye noticed Derek hovering by the entrance, once they existed he entered and closed the door behind him.

"How did you get involved?" Leo asked him.

"He Came to my cabin in search for Will, they didn't know he was up here." Derek said

"How bad are their injuries?" Frank inquired. Derek moved to stand behind where Percy and Annabeth were seated.

"I had a quick look, Scott's got a nasty head wound, he apparently got knocked to the ground when the creature went for Frankie. And Frankie's leg looks broken but im fairly certain the biggest problem was the bone sticking though her calf." Derek said. "Bad enough to need Will though Thomas and Jamie were helping"

After discussing the attack with each other briefly they remembered Skye. She had sat there silent, head hung low holding her breath to calm her breathing, it had worked till she looked up To see Derek in the doorway. The images of him being strangled Was all she saw, her head dropped again immediately as new tears brimmed her eyes.

"Sorry Skye, You can continue" Jason said gently. "You said the last thing you saw was a woman" He reminded her.

"Um, Yes the woman. She had Dark Blonde hair and Her voice was the same as the one in the room," She spoke softly.

"What was she doing?" Annabeth asked.

"she was uh, standing in front of the porch outside. She stood beside A creature I didn't recognize, it held, it held a camper in it grip. Strangling him while his feet dangled off the ground" Her voice was thick as she spoke "The woman Shoved a spear through his Stomach and looked at me, She told me not to fear. And then I woke up"

* * *

Skye Lay in her bed, her room now dry with fresh blankets on her bed. She stared at her roof as she stroked Tramp who lay against her side, snuggled close.  
They had whispered and talked when she finished telling her dream, she hadn't looked up until Piper gently laid her hand on her and crouched in front of her. She had spoken words of comfort and understanding while she stared at the patterns on h the blanket she was wrapped in. She hadn't felt so vulnerable in such a long time, So raw and fragile. Piper had escorted her back to her cabin a few moments later, she kept her eyes down when she left not wanting to see the looks on the faces around her. She fell asleep with death in her vision.

* * *

The gentle lulling of waves woke Her. Skye rolled over slowly, soft sand shifting ever so slightly as she moved. Her arms came up to rub her tired eyes, When she opened them the Blue green water of the ocean greeted her. She smiled at the sight and stretched her arms above her head and Tramp stirred beside her.

"Hey boy" she said, her voice slightly croaky "When'd we come out here?" Tramp yawned in response and stood, stretching.

The sun had risen only recently, the camp silent but for the squawk of seagulls on the beach and the whispers in the forests. The Skye was a soft blue with hints of the dawn light fading quickly. Skye lay on her back looking at the colour's painted in the sky, She'd been told there was a barrier around the camp and if you looked close enough you could see it shimmer ever so slightly. Her eyes drifted shut after a while and she fell back into a light sleep, the sea breeze blowing over her gently.

"Tired my dear?" Her eyes shot open and she leaped up. Skye looked around frantically with her fists raised in defense.

"Damn it" She cursed seeing no one. "Urgh get out of my fricken head" She said to herself knocking the side of her head with her fist. She flopped back on the sand with a huff and stared again at the Skye thinking again of her dream. Once the images crossed her vision again she scrunched her eyes shut, though it did nothing to stop them.

"Gods , Just leave me alone!" She yelled in frustration. Skye stood up and ran towards the see, tramp followed behind her barking worriedly.

"Stay boy," She told him "I'll be back"

She wadded into the water until she could no longer touch the bottom then went under. She swam to the bottom and followed it down deeper and deeper.

* * *

"Well what do you think then?" Clarisse demanded angrily.

"I don't know, Im not sure but it not what you said. She isn't working for her she's already told us that" Percy defended

Clarisse slammed her hands on the table "And why should we take her word for it, Huh?" She said

Jason stepped forward "She's right Percy" He agreed

"Yeah, We have only known her for like, A week?" Leo asked

"Well a little more than that," Hazel added moving towards the battle plans laid on the kitchen table. "Though I don't think she's lying"

"Im with hazel, I think she's hiding something but she's not double crossing us" Nico said, Agreeing with his sister. Percy gave them both a grateful look from across the table.

"Fine then, you explain it then" Clarisse commanded.

Percy groaned "I don't know okay but we cant just jump to the conclusion that she is some secret double agent spy or whatever. If she were then why would she tell us that dream?" Percy replied, his voice growing louder and more frustrated by the minute.

"I had dreams like this once before remember, Kronos, Gia." He paused looking around the room "Just because That evil witch is talking to Skye does not mean Skye's working for her." Percy huffed "Kronos tried it with me I didn't give in"

"Luke did" Will said. Percy and Clarisse both turned to him "Well its true, we don't know her history and we didn't know Luke's." He paused looking down "Im just saying that He had a troubled path that led him down a dark road. We don't know Skye's past but if I had to guess, it's probably not sunshine and rainbows" Will finished.

The room was quite as they thought about what Will had just pointed out. While less than a handful of them had known Luke the others had been told the story and knew most of what they knew. The door opened and Annabeth walked in.

"I've set up a border patrol for now, Told them it was a training exercise which they seemed excited about" Annabeth said dropping a stack of papers neatly on the table "And I've started sorting new reports, Some from Chiron, not much change though they managed to defend the town they mentioned and is boarding there for now." She said taking a seat beside Percy, in front of the map.

"what did I interrupt?" She asked, noticing their silence.

Frank spoke up "Some of us are worried that Skye may be working for that evil witch" Annabeth cut him off

"I know the one, What's your reasoning?" She asked, studying the map.

Clarisse spoke before anyone else had a chance "Simple, She has Nightmares about The witch aka Bad guy, Luke had nightmares about Kronos, aka bad guy"

Annabeth looked up "But Percy had nightmares about Kronos too," She pointed out "And he never went dark side"

"Fluke." Clarisse said " We got lucky that this idiot was on our side, Image if the tables had turned"

"If Percy had been the Evil one then He and Kronos would have destroyed us" Thalia said from the doorway.

"And Luke wasn't evil" Annabeth added "He did what was right in the end"

"But he got a lot of people killed to get his own way, that doesn't change because he regretted it" Piper said, voicing her opinion.

"We aren't talking about Luke, Its Skye we need to worry about" Nico said, raising his voice to be heard

"We Don't need to worry about Skye!" Percy yelled standing so fast his chair fell backwards "She's not Evil!" his fists slammed on the table.

Everyone in the room went silent.

"We cant go assuming she's evil for having a nightmare. Just because dark power worked on some one else doesn't mean it'll do the same to her" He said his voice almost breaking.

"And it doesn't mean it wont" Thalia said. "Percy unless you can guarantee she's not on, Her side. We cant risk it."

"Honestly Percy we know nothing about her, i know she's your sister but if she hadn't been claimed by Poseidon." Jason paused "Would you really defend her like this?" he questioned.

"Yes." Percy replied firmly, without even thinking about it.

Annabeth Sighed "Gods Percy your faith in people will get us killed one day" She said softly, her voice wasn't filled with anger or disappointment but rather Love and admiration.

"Someone'll have to watch her either way." Piper said. "Just to be safe" She added.

Percy reluctantly nodded his approval "Derek's been watching her so far, I'll talk to him about it" He said

"Has anyone actually asked them what happened in the forest yesterday?" Frank asked from where he silently stood against at the back of the group.

They shook their heads and turned to each other. "We Haven't had a chance," Annabeth supplied "Skye went to bed early and I'm not sure where Derek was at dinner but i didn't see him at his Table"

"Plus that whole nightmare thing has been the center of concern since it happened." Hazel contributed.

"Uh, Derek was in the med bay at Dinner time, i Ran in to him on my way up and asked him to watch a couple injured campers" Will said.

"I'll ask Skye about it." Percy said. Getting up to leave "I'll wake her up for her lesson now and fill you guys in at breakfast"

Percy gave Annabeth a quick kiss then left the room, after a moment the conversation picked up again.

"I'll ask jasper and Avril to Shadow them" Nico said.

"Nico," Hazel scolded. "Isn't that a little bit too much?"

"Better safe then sorry" Thalia Replied, Nodding to Nico her confirmation.

'You all know what Percy is like." Annabeth said after the room fell silent. "He believes in people and She's his sister. From what he's said about her she doesnt seem like Somebody who would betray us."

"Neither did Silena" Will said quietly

Clarisse Stood Abruptly, Her hands hitting the table with a thump "Don't you dare" She threatened.

Nico Stepped in front of Will Protectively "Try It Boar Brain" He said darkly, The room growing darker.

"I'm just pointing out facts, I know Silena was a hero but she did make mistakes." Will Added.

"All of you stop it!" Annabeth yelled firmly "We all need to clear our heads. We have campers to organize and classes to plan before breakfast." She continued "the matter is under control for now, Jasper and Avril Will watch from a distance and Derek will Keep close to her."

"I'll talk to Derek, I'm heading back to my Cabin before checking the medical Bay" Will told them.

"And I planned to teach Jas and Avril a bit more about shadow travel this morning, so i'll talk to them after that" Nico said

"Okay Then, Everyone go about your duties as normal." Annabeth said. " I'll have a look over the rest of these papers and see you at breakfast" She finished picking through the stack in front of her.

There was the sound of footsteps and doos as they each made their way out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy found Her deep in the ocean, sitting on the sandy floor stacking seashells and watching the fish swim by, not at all scared by the sharks passing bye. He had been worried when he didn't find her in their Cabin but after searching for a short time he had found her dog tramp sitting on the beach watching the horizon and figured She had gotten up early and went for a swim. It made sense, He had always liked water but after discovering his parentage and everything that came with it, He had spent a lot of time in the ocean. Especially when he was upset or stressed, a swim almost always managed to clear his head.

Percy swam up to her and sat down.

"You alright?" He asked, Skye shrugged, not looking up.

"How long you been out here?" He asked

"Couple hours needed fresh air" Skye replied looking up to watch a school of fish swim by.

"What happened?" Percy asked, Concerned. Skye raised her eyebrow at him, or tried to, its harder than it looks.

"Right, Nightmare. Sorry" He apologised "They're rarely that bad" He said

Skye nodded looking back at the pile of shells she had collected.

"Is it okay if i ask you something?" he questioned tentatively.

"You just did" Skye replied smugly.

"Can i ask you another question, after this one?" Percy corrected smiling at her attitude.

Skye looked up at him and smiled, Sure.

"what happened in the forest yesterday?" He asked

"What do you mean?" Skye questioned moving to draw in the sand, the stack of shells pushed aside causing a small cloud of sand to swirl around them.

"The screaming" Percy said directly.

"Oh, That. I Saw a Spider." Skye said plainly, watching her finger carve circles in the sand.

"There are some pretty big spiders out there" Percy Supplied "Bigger than horses i swear, Annabeth wont go in there alone."

"Wait there are what out there?" Skye asked horrified, Cursing Derek for Not telling her about them. She looked at Percy and found him giving her the same stare she had attempted to give him, one eyebrow raised Skeptically.

"Crap" She said "Fine, i had a bit of an episode or something"

"An episode?" Percy asked.

"Derek was going to show me the Wild Pegasi and on the way, i don't know i went nuts or started hallucinating or something. I don't know." She said helplessly "For a few minutes i thought that i was, Back in the forest." She paused.

Percy looked at her expectantly and waited for her to continue.

"I just thought i was being chased by that stupid Drakon again and the whole thing made me, freak out a little. No big deal." She finished, talking quickly and keeping her head down as she spoke.

"Your right" Percy said after a moment " No big deal"

Skye looked up at him with a curios expression and he continued. "You've had a pretty stressful week, its not unnatural for it to get to you." He said sympathetically. She nodded and they were both quite.

They watched as the sharks circled and fish passed by. "you guys figured it out yet?" Skye asked quietly

"Figured what out?" Percy replied.

"The dream, i mean I've thought about it and tried to figure out if i know that woman. Or find some reason she'd be talking to me, but i got nothing."

"Oh, nah. were still trying to figure it out too." Percy replied.

"okay then. what do you have to teach me?" Skye asked it took a moment for Percy to reply as he was distracted by a hammerhead gossiping about some dolphin.

"Huh, oh right um lets see.." He though it over before deciding. " Follow me" He said swimming off through the groups of fish.

Skye pushed herself of the ocean floor, discarding her sea shells and messing up her drawings in the sand. With a look at the murky cloud off sand beneath her she followed Percy, the Sharks Murmured arrogantly and the fish chattered merrily as she passed .She smiled at them and swam slowly behind her Brother.

* * *

They returned a few hours later after Skye had practiced controlling the currents and becoming one with the water. It had put her in a better mood and even though Percy wasn't a great teacher as his way of explaining how to move the water was "You need to think about it then when you fell the um, tugging or pressure feeling you just gotta control it. So let it go but in a controlled way, get it?"

The lesson had been fun and effective, both Percy and Skye were in great moods and Skye hadn't had any unwanted images flash past her eyes. It was a few hours since they left so breakfast was long gone. They ended up going to the big house for something to snack on before lunch time rolled around. When they got inside Percy was tackled to the ground by Piper, her Long Brown hair Making her blur as she Pinned Percy Beneath her.

"Ha" She laughed triumphantly "Told ya" she called over her shoulder while twisting Percy's arm behind his back painfully.

"Ow OW OW" He complained "Piper What the Hades are you doing?" He asked trying to twist around from his position.

"Shh you" Piper commanded tugging his arm further up his back "Pay up" She continued, turning back to the other person in the room.

"Fine, You were right." A familiar deep voice said. Skye turned her head to find Derek leaning against the Kitchen counter with a can of soft drink in his hand. His hair looked scruffy, but in a lazy hairdo kind of way.

"You can in fact sneak up on Percy" Derek continued fishing something out of his Pocket, He walked over and handed it to Piper who remained where she was with Percy pushed face first into the carpet beneath them. She grabbed the item from Derek gently and studied it for a moment before nodding.

" Okay, all Good." Piper released her grip on Percy's arm and remover herself from on top of him, she held out her hand to help him up which he accepted.

"What was the bet?" Per questioned as he rotated his shoulder carefully.

"Piper said you weren't that hard to sneak up on, i disagreed." Derek shrugged "She won" he said.

"Ah actually i said he's not that hard to sneak up on, at certain times" Piper corrected "Like when he has spent several hours out of camp using his water hoodoo"

"Hoodoo?" Percy questioned, intrerrupting Piper. She waved him off and continued.

"And isn't paying attention to his surroundings." She finished, Flipping a golden coin through her fingers.

"Crap, i should go find Annabeth." Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck. "She's in the arena now isn't she?" He asked. backing towards the door.

"Don't worry about it, she knows your back. she saw you walking up the beach and said it would be a perfect time to prove Derek wrong" Piper replied looking at Derek over her shoulder with a smug expression. "She said she'll see you at lunch though"

Percy hesitated by the door but the sound of his stomach growling decided for him. Food first.

They each moved into a kitchen. Derek Grabbed soda's from the fridge while Percy looked through the cupboards for food.

"You know lunch is only an hour away right?" Derek asked, sliding a can to Skye.

"Thanks" She said Gently sliding the drink closer "But we missed breakfast and i am starving"

"OUCH!" Percy yelled, Three heads turned to him to see the cause of his shout to find him rubbing his head and glaring at the cupboard door. "Stupid door" He mumbled, resuming his search for food.

"I think He's starving too" Skye said, Grinning as she drew little shaped in the condensation on her can.

""Sand-which?" Derek asked, moving to the other side of the kitchen.

"Pardon?" Skye asked, not hearing him properly as Percy dropped a tin onto the bench, cursing when it rolled off and landed on his foot. They laughed at Percy's clumsiness good naturedly.

"Do you want a sandwhich?" Derek repeated, enunciating each word.

"Oh, uh sure. I Mean yes" Skye stuttered "ah, Please. Yes please." Derek smiled and went about searching for ingredients while Skye slapped herself on the head stupidly. She heard Piper chuckling beside her and squinted at her.

"What?" She asked her suspiciously. Folding her arms in front of her on the bench she laid her head down,cheek on her arm so she was still facing Piper.

"Nothing at all" She replied politely, her words sounded like honey, sweet and beautiful. Skye forgot what was happening for a second as her words encircled her then she sat up and shook her head confused.

"I thought that was missing" She heard Percy say as her sat down on the other side of the bench across from her. His words were directed at Piper she realised when she saw the coin she was twirling between her fingers.

"No not missing actually" Piper replied "Turns out someone from the Hermes cabin Pick pocketed Jason the other day and then used it in a game of Poker or something." She continued, switching the coin to her other hand. "They lost it and somehow this nit whit ended up with it but wanted a fair trade for it, go figure"

"So that's what the bet was about, Jason's coin?" Percy asked before biting a chunk out of the sandwhich he had ended up making.

Piper nodded happily, tossing the coin up and watching it twirl in the air before snatching it out of the air on its way back down.

Derek placed a plate in front of Skye ans said Bonn appetite. She Eyed it carefully and went to lift the top slice up to see its contents.

"Just eat it Princess" He huffed, leaning on the bench beside her. Skye was about to protest but her stomach interrupted her making some rather loud, embarrassing noises.

"Fine, Thank you" she said, taking a bite.

"So what did you bet?" Percy asked Derek

"Huh?" He relied in question.

"if you won, what'd you get?" Percy asked after swallowing the last bite of his sandwhich.

"Oh, yeah. I wanted Her to get Leo to make me a new shield." Derek said "I kind of Pissed him off last month so he's not taking requests from me and neither is any other child of Hephaestus because he said so"

"Oh, Fair enough" Percy said. He returned his plate to the sink and headed to the door. "Im gonna go see if Annabeth needs any help." he said grabbing the door handle "If you need anything, ask Derek or well anyone and i'll see you at lunch"

Skye got a quick "Okay, Later" out before Percy disappeared out the door. "Okay i should go too. Give Jason his Prize possession" Piper said wiggling the coin between her thumb and forefinger.

Skye was left sitting at the kitchen bench with a mouth full of food and Derek sitting beside her. She turned to him and found him staring directly at her, his head held up by one hand, his elbow resting on the bench supporting him.

"Sup" she mumbled trying not to let any crumbs tumble, she fumbled to get her hand over her mouth when her attempt failed and she almost lost her whole mouthful. She laughed around her food as she held her hand in place.

"You alright there?" Derek asked chuckling as he watched her try to composed herself enough to at least swallow her food.

Skye nodded, One hand over her mouth and the other held in front of her signaling that she needed a minute. Derek smiled to himself as Skye calmed down. She swallowed her mouthful with a gulp and took a breath. "Okay, im good" She said grinning when she looked back up at Derek.

"You sure?' He asked "You looked like you were going to choke on your sandwich"

Skye nodded and took another bite giving Derek an idea. This time when she turned back to him Derek was pulling funny faces at her, or supposedly funny. Skye was surprised enough to stop chewing but But Derek continued

"What are you doin?" Skye asked, talking around her sandwich so that her words were again muffled. She groaned and chewed faster, Derek changed tactics and poked her in the side, Skye flinched and glared at him. She shook her head, her mouth still to full to talk. With raised eyebrows and a grin Derek poked her again.

"What was that?" He questioned with a poke. In other circumstances Skye might have broken his wrist but as she was in a cheerful mood she felt playful. "Stop" She mumbled, Giggling and regretting taking such big mouthfuls of such a tough sandwich. The pork was delicious and perfectly cooked but the meat was chunky making chewing time longer.

"Seriously" she mumble trying to get out of her chair without falling. Derek was chuckling as he retracted his hands and held them up innocently.

"Okay, sorry. Finish you food." He said with a smile, getting up from his seat and walking to the fridge. Skye eyed i'm as she ate, she watched him walk too the fridge and grab himself a fresh drink and then she kept her eyes on him as he moved back to where she was seated he stood behind the chair beside her and watched her.

"What are you doin?" She asked picking up the last quarter of her sandwich, He shrugged and plucked a leftover piece of pork from her plate then plopped it in his mouth with a grin. Skye watched him for a moment as he ate, he was dressed in a Camp half blood t-shirt like hers with a pair of cargo pants. She stared back at him and shoved the remaining sandwich in her mouth. They stared at each other, Skye almost got lost in his sparkling Sapphire eye's like deep pools they shone. His black hair was rugged, scruffy in a fresh out of bed style.

For some reason Skye found herself questioning her own attire, Her Shirt was like his but she had managed to rip it already and it hung a bit loose over her shoulder. She was wearing a comfy pair of leggings and Shorts that had been given to her by Emma, paired with her combat boots that were almost falling apart. She felt self conscious suddenly thinking of the state her hair must be in. She hadn't really tried to fix herself up since she had arrived at this camp, she had worn what she had available which were track suit pants, leggings or shorts she had been given with some assorted shirts. And shed only been Pulling her up or leaving it as is, Its not like she/'d ever paid that much attention to her appearance before, sure she tried to look presentable and at her old home there had been a time where she tried to look pretty but since then she hadn't bothered much at all.

And now she thought of the mess her hair must be, fresh from hours in the ocean, a restless sleep and waking on the beach, _Gods i Must look like a scruffy hag._ she Thought to herself, She lowered her eyes from his quickly and turned back to the bench, chewing faster. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye but ignored it as she tried to subtly adjust her shirt or fix her hair when she felt hands on her sides. Skye had a quick second to think _Ah Crap_ and swallow her mouthful before he squeezed and she burst into laughter.

She Squealed and jumped forward, hitting her knee on the underside of the bench. She cursed and tried to free herself from his grasp

"Derek" She squealed "Stop it" She said between giggles. She managed to wriggle free and get around her chair, darting behind him and through to the Sitting room, standing behind a couch.

"That's not funny" She told him as he moved into the room, grinning.

"Oh, come on princess loosen up" He walked towards her slowly, like approaching a deer. She tried to glare at him but couldn't hide her smile,

"Fine then," She smirked. "You've declared war"

Derek laughed and looked up at her with a sparkle in his eyes and a soft grin. "Bring it" He said lunging at her.

Skye ran round the back of the couches thinking over her options, Head on or enlist backup. She was blindsided as he grabbed her around her waist and swung her around. She squealed involuntarily she spun, She was tossed onto the couch and attacked with tickles while she wriggled around. Derek was laughing with her as he pinned her down, arms over her head, her leaded over her to keep her in place as she caught her breath. She glared as her breath calmed, unable to stop her fits of laughter, she tested his grip by wriggling slightly.

"Give up?" He asked leaning close so that there noses were were centimeters apart, Skye's head turned slowly side to side. She felt his hand on her side again and backtracked

"okay okay okay." she pleaded "no more you win" He smirked triumphantly but didn't move away. Skye tried hard to not look away from his eyes but she found them wandering down to his lips, she felt her cheeks redden and wiggled her shoulders trying to loosen his grip. She heard him chuckle and squinted at him before turning her head and continuing to wiggle around which spurred on his apparent amusement. His laughter stopped just after a pair of giggle started, Skye looked up at Derek quickly to find him staring behind her caught between a look of Surprise and _Was that, embarrassment?_ Skye wondered briefly before struggling to see who it was.

Fortunately she didn't have to try too hard because the culprits were heading to her, they stepped into view and again Skye's cheeks flushed when she saw Carly and Emma giggling away as they looked over the position Skye was currently in.

"Uh, Hey girls" Skye said coolly, "What are you doing here?"

"We were coming to see if you wanted to play a game on the beach," Carly said smirking.

"But" Emma Added "It seems your, Preoccupied" She too wore a amused smirk.

"hah, This?" Skye Questioned "This is just, ah that is to say, we were just." She fumbled for words.

"Skye here challenged me" Derek Cut in "And i won" He remarked, that triumphant look replacing his surprise.

"Nough said" Carly replied "So are you coming with or..."

"Would you rather a rematch with Derek?" Emma asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Skye felt her face heat and tried to hide it, luckily everyone's attention was drawn away by a new arrival, unfortunately it was James.

"yo did you find Derek and Skye?" He called out as he walked up the deck to the door. "Oh," he said slowing his steps as he got past the door "i guess you did" He stood beside his sisters, all three smirking down at them.

"Are you actually going to move?" Skye asked Derek who still had her pinned.

"After you admit defeat" He said

"I did"

"Not properly"

"Urgh Fine you win, now get off"

"Skye, manners" James said, she glared at him.

"please?" She asked sweetly.

Derek smiled down at her happily "Okay" he said releasing his grip "Until next time, Princess"

"OOooo" The Sibling chorused earning another glare, She lifted the water from a Glass of water behind them and dropped it on their heads. Each of them jumped and yelped and Skye Ran towards the door Laughing, she nearly tripped over Tramp who had been waiting outside for her as she ran across the Porch. She patted her leg to him as she ran and her chased after her Towards the beach. Skye looked back as she ran to find The triplets a few meters behind her with Derek behind them, Laughing at their dripping forms.

* * *

_Time Jump, 1 Week_

* * *

"Enough of that for now, onto the next matter at hand." Annabeth said changing the topic. "New's regarding Skye?"

"Okay who's going first?" Will asked, siting down with a warm cup of tea. "Nico"

"Avril's Been watching her at night and has reported nothing, She's kept her distance as much as possible and joined in on one of her Evening classes." Nico Explained "Skye's done nothing suspicious, hasn't had any truly terrible nightmares or had any contact from outside the camp On Avril's watch.

"And jasper?" Piper asked "Anything peculiar?"

Nico shook his head "nothing, though she has been spending a lot of time with the Triplets from the Hermes cabin and is getting good control over her water skills."

"oh?" Jason asked suspiciously, looking towards Percy.

"Yeah, she's been using it to assist with the Prank war between the Hermes and Apollo cabins"

"Like what?" Frank asked taking a seat beside Hazel.

"She flooded the second floor" Nico said

"hey there was no proof of that" Percy defended

"Jasper watched her do it, He said it was very impressive"

"Well then his an accomplice" Percy replied

"I new it!" Clarisse bellowed

"no you didnt, you blamed Percy" Annabeth said plainly.

"I new it was one of them" Clarisse added

"To be fair it could have been anyone, all you have to do is stick a hose in the window, or loosen some bolts in the pipes" Leo interjected, fiddling with a small spherical contraption.

"Guys were off topic" Hazel piped up.

"Right, next" Will said gesturing to Percy.

"Nothing to report" He said "Dereks in most of her classes and is part of the Triplets group so he's almost always around her."

"And he's reported nothing strange?" Jason asked

"just what sounded like a panic attack in the woods again and her being really skilled in the training arena." Percy replied.

"Anyone got anything about her past out of her?" Thalia asked

"Not a thing" Nico said.

"Best i can tell," Percy added "She was probably raised in one of those Towns Chiron told us about the other day"

"Right the one's that train everyone for their own tasks from a young age." Jason said.

"Back up a minute, I've only just got back" Clarrisse interrupted "What towns, i thought there were only pathetic little villages left or something."

"no, we got in contact with Chiron the other day and he had a bit of time to fill us in on what he's found" Percy answered, looking to Annabeth to continue.

"Apparently there were half a dozen or so towns that built walls around themselves to keep their people safe." She supplied " these towns could communicate via Ravens or pigeons so they helped each other out. They also set the place up so that everyone over, about six, had a responsibility."she paused and took a sip of her tea before continuing

"The tasks seemed well managed from what Chiron told us, farmers, healers, soldiers it was pretty straight forward. You turn six you spend a certain amount of time in each job and whatever you exel at is what your stuck with."

"So what, they give you a sword at six and say go for it?" Clarrisse asked

"No i dont think so, they probably started with hand to hand combat"

"That makes more sense, and what you guys think Seaweed brains new found sister is from one of these places?" She Questioned arrogantly.

"its possible" Percy said defensively

"Actually its probable" Annabeth added "it makes sense."

"Okay then, Why"'d she leave this supposedly safe town?" Clarrisse questioned.

"Probably because most of them were destroyed a few years ago"

"How?" Clarrisse asked, her voice quieter than before.

''according to Chiron, who is currently in the last of the towns. They refused taxes or something and thought they would be able to defeat the monsters if they came calling" Percy said sadly

"They were all wiped out within days of each other" Annabeth finished.

They were all silent as the mood in the room became somber and they each sat quietly thinking over the story Annabeth and Percy told and feeling sorry for all thoses lives lost. After a few minutes of silence, Clarisse cleared her throat.

"What exactly makes you think Skye was from one of these places?" She asked softly. It was Jason who replied,

"She has the skills of a trained warrior, She never talks about her past and she seems like she's been on her own for a while"

"I saw her laughing with the Hermes kids and i know she's been helping them with pranks" Clarisse replied "She seems to have settled in fine to me"

"You should have seen her when she first got here" Will added "She snuck off multiple time's looking for an escape and she was pretty much closed off"

"She has opened up since then though" Piper included "All she needed was somewhere to go, and friends"

They murmured their agreements "And look at us." Percy said gesturing around the room "We have all been through a lot and lost people, but we manage" He smiled sadly.

"Fine" Clarisse Caved "Your right it makes sense, the only question is why she didn't die with the rest of her town" She said blandly.

Percy's face changed into one of anger "What did you say?" He ground out.

"Why isn't she dead?"

Percy lunged at her and Jason and Nico jumped to their feet to restrain him

"Calm down Percy im sure'she didnt mean to say it like that" Annabeth said trying to calm her boyfriend.

"What do you mean like that?" Percy snapped, calming a little. Annabeth hesitated

"Its a good question" she responded. Percy shot her a betrayed look then reasoned that Annabeth was usually right, and probably had a point to make.

"I don't mean to say she should be dead but, technically she should." Annabeth explained "If the rest of the towns were destroyed then theirs only a few plausible reasons why she didn't perish."

"Like what?" Percy asked calmly, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly.

"either she left beforehand though with the world the way it is i doubt it. She could've been banished for some reason, Or maybe she was a traitor"

Percy's face fell "Why, would she be a traitor."

"Maybe she new about the attack and left, maybe she fed information to you know who and was allowed to leave. I don't know Percy but the likely hood that she survived a battle against a army of monsters when the rest of her town perished, its not good Perce"

"Hold on, she manged fine against the Drakon" Frank said

"true but she's what seventeen, eighteen now?" Jason Asked, not waiting for a response "She would have been, uh, when were they destroyed?"

"Chiron said a few years, three or four i think" Annabeth Answered

"Okay so she would have been between about fourteen or fifteen i think." He said "With no demigod training fighting with steel, probably, rather than celestial Bronze like us She wouldn't have had a chance"

Percy agreed reluctantly. "Yeah fine, then are we going to assume she's a spy or a traitor."

"Well, she's likely been alone since that happened" piper piped up. "so thats about four years or so with nobody, unless she found company somewhere"

"Ökay, enough guys. No more hypothetical's please." Percy said "Why don't we just Ask her?"

"Pro's and con's?" Hazel asked the group

"She tells us the truth and proves her innocence" Percy spoke first

"That's a pro" Hazel replied marking it down in her notepad.

"She lies and feeds our secrets to the witch" Clarrisse said

"Con" Hazel said marking the other column.

"She tells us what happened to her town and gives us an idea of the Army were up against" Piper added

"Pro"

"She's honest and trusts us for being straight with her" Nico Added

"Haha Straight" Will chuckled beside him earning an elbow to his shoulder.

"ouch" he said

"Okay that was a pro"

"She distrusts us for being invasive and runs to the Witch to join her team" Annabeth supplied

"Okay Con, Any more?" hazel asked.

"Im, sure there's plenty more but i think we should just ask her anyway, Either she's a spy and we expose her or she's innocent and we get information we need" Piper said.

The group mumbled their worries but agreed overall that that was the best option.

"So who ask's her?" Leo asked placing the orb on the ground.

"Derek" Will suggested, "they seem pretty chummy"

"No, we dont want to do anything to make her distrust her friends" Annabeth said.

"I could try again" Percy suggested

"No your her only family that could be extra betrayal."

"We could just all ask her as a group, corner her and make her speak" Clarrisse suggested, hitting her fist into her palm suggestively, Percy glared at her and resisted dousing her with everyone's drinks.

"No, thats no good. it might seem like were ganging up on her and she might close herself off" Annabeth replied distractedly.

"What are you thinking Wise girl?" Percy asked, quirking his head to the side.

"You might not like it" She told him, Percy shrugged and Annabeth continued. "Piper, You should do it."

"This isnt because of my open, charming personality is it?" Piper asked knowingly

"You want her to charmspeak Skye into telling the truth?" Leo asked

"Only as a last resort" Annabeth defended

"okay fine, you cool with this Pipe's?" Percy asked.

"Yep, When am i doing it?" She asked nodding confidently.

"you could take her aside after lunch tomorrow" Frank suggested "She's got canoeing i think around that time"

"yeah you could even join her on the lake" Hazel suggested.

Piper looked slightly hesitant "uh you want me to take the daughter of Poseidon who is excelling at water manipulation, according to Percy, And risk pissing her of with pestering questions when she could toss me overboard with the slightest of movements."

"yeah maybe its not the best place to" Jason was Quickly cut off by Piper

"No i'll do it, Just making sure we were clear" She said confidently. Jason rolled his eye's.

Shortly after that the group retired to their respected Cabins, Apart from the Hazel and frank who slept upstairs and the couples who Paired off. Annabeth with Percy, Piper with Jason, Will with Nico. They were allowed to stay in their partners cabins with permission from their godly Parents plus they were probably to busy to notice anyway.

* * *

Skye sat with Piper on the lake, the gentle swaying of the current causing their canoe to rock sightly.

"So, you wanted to talk?" She asked, happily watching the water lap at the wood beneath her.

"Yeah, I actually have a few questions" Piper replied, watching her as she carefully leaned over the side enough to skim her fingers over the water,

"Okay, What kind of questions?"

"I've been wondering about your past." Skye paused, glancing up at her.

"What, about my past?" She asked, her smile fading.

"Where your from, how you've survived on your own"

"Why do you need to know that, Its none of your business" Skye snapped.

"I just wanted some background on you Skye." Piper replied calmly "It's only fair, we answered your questions" Skye thought for a few moments, her eyes on the water. Piper was about to charm speak her, afraid that Skye would jump overboard.

"Fine" She said plainly "ask"

"Okay, where are you from" Piper asked after a brief pause, surprised how quickly she had Agreed.

"A Village" Skye answered avoiding eye contact.

"A Village?" Piper asked, urging her for more information.

"West of here, small, lots of trees" Skye supplied. "I lived there with my parents and maybe twenty other people."

"Alright" Piper spoke "How did you end up on your own?" She noticed Skye's Head, still looking at the water around the flick sideways as if shaking off a bad memory.

"There was a fire and the village burned, nobody was hurt." Skye answered "But after we left my parents got sick and eventually died. I don't know what happened to the rest of them because everybody split up"

"I'm so sorry Skye" Piper said sadly, giving her a moment to mourn before asking another question. " How long ago was it?"

"Four years. I found a new village a shortly after that and I lived there , helping in the fields until i decided to go out on my own about a month before the doom and gloom sibling picked me up."

Piper thought this over, adding it up with what they already knew.

"How did you get so good with a bow?" She asked, deciding not to question the hand to hand combat as she may think they were discussing her behind her back.

"My father taught me" She looked at Piper this time, and Piper saw truth in her words. Unfortunately, she had a distinct feeling that everything else was a lie. She knew what that meant.

"Okay Skye" She said sweetly. "Im Gonna ask you some More Questions."

"Haven't i told you enough?" Skye argued, only mildly affected.

"No" Piper Replied as charmingly as she could "I need you to be honest with me this time, Completely Honest"

"Aha" Skye said calmly.

"Again, Where are you from?" She asked

"A big town with huge walls"

"Does it have a name?"

"Yes, It was called Courage"

"Courage?" Piper questioned doubtfully, "Why courage, do you know"

"It was one of ten Towns that built walls up." Skye explained "Each one was named after something they thought was necessary for survival."

"Do you know the names of the rest?"

"Yes, Strength, Skill, Love, Power, Charm, Trust, Health, Time and Hope."

"Oh, Okay. What was your home like?"

"I lived with my parents in a little cottage, my grandparents lived nearby." Skye said, talking in a way that made Piper think she was actually reliving the memory. "My mother worked in the field and my father was a Soldier."

"A Soldier?"

"Yes, He gaurded the wall, and when i was old enough i did too."

"How old is old enough?"

"At six you choose your job and by nine your allowed to do guard duty, with supervision."

"Oh" Piper said, thinking of Skye as a small six year old, her Blond hair flying about as she struggled to hold a weapon. She shook herself from it and continued. "um, Why did you leave?"

""We were attacked." Skye answered.

"What happened?"

"I was on guard with Benny and we were arguing about who was a better shot, We saw the army approaching. We told the commander and were rushed inside. The wall was built like an old castle so that there were towers and windows for archers." Skye told her

"We were Ordered to change into our Armour like the rest of the soldiers and to meet at the gate, it only took us all a few minutes to get into positions but by the time we moved outside the gate, the army was already in front of us. They managed to close the gate but the Battle had already begun." Skye's Hands Started to tremble.

"Benny and i joined the fight once we helped ensure the doors were locked, we cut the outside pulleys so only someone inside could open it." She was there reliving the memory, the world around her muted.

"I, uh. I had tossed my Bow and quiver to the side and grabbed my sword instead and i helped take down a few of the monsters. That's what they were, monsters, an army of them just attacking full force. Even the Men were monstrous, i could see it in their eyes"

Piper was trying to lull Skye out of her memories but she wouldn't budge, her hands were shaking and her eyes were shining with unshed tears but she continued.

"Benny nearly got killed but i knocked the beast aside, it gets blurry after that." She said honestly "I tried to fight some bull headed thing, He had been the one to attack my friend, but i think i got pushed aside at the last minute. I slipped down the hill, It had been raining through the battle and i slid through the mud and hit my head, i tried to get back up but everything went dark.

Piper waited, half hoping she wouldn't continue. The thought of forcing Skye to relive this made her feel a bit guilty but it wasn't like she herself hadn't seen war and as much as she disliked it, they needed the truth if they were going to believe she was on their side.

"I woke up, i think it was the next day. I had ended up in some bushes at the bottom of a small hill not far from our gates." Skye continued, talking slowly.  
"It took me a while to get up because everything was spinning and the ground was wet. When i finally got up the hill i found the smoking remains of my town."

A tear slipped down her cheek.

"I dont know how i dint see the smoke from the bottom because it was everywhere, the place was still smoldering."

"Oh, Skye" Piper Said Sadly

"I found Benny first. He was laying in a pool of his own blood next to the gates. He had apparently managed to get back there After the bull man sliced up his Shoulder and Help defend the gates, Someone had shot him through with several arrows and then slit his throat."

Another tear dropped and her Voice shook. The water around them had grown dark and was knocking the Canoe roughly side to side

"My house was a good distance from the gates so i had hope that my parents had escaped, but, I found them Inside."

The tears slipped quicker over her cheeks and Skye sniffled,

"My mother was on the stairs, She had been shot in the chest And my father was lying on out kitchen table."

She chocked on her next words "He had been pinned through the stomach with his own sword." The tears fell and her voice broke, Skye squeezed her eyes shut and held her hand firmly over her mouth.

"Hey, Skye, hey deep breaths. In and out, in and out" Piper said calmly, she added a hint of charm speak to help her.

After she had Calmed down a little, Skye wiped her eye's and looked at Piper. The water around them had calmed.

"You dont have to say anything else, its okay." Piper confirmed, rubbing her shoulder in comfort.

"No" Skye shook her head "Its not okay, but the rest is pretty straight forward" She said sniffing, She sat up straight and wiped her face.

"I ran after that, i didn't look for anyone else or pick up money or supplies, i headed for the gate out of habit. Though the wall was basically destroyed so i could have gone through one of the dozens of new exits. I Grabbed my Bow and quiver because they had been a gift from my parents"

She sniffed again and Piper Placed a hand over hers.

"I ran as far as i could without stopping until i nearly collapsed from exhaustion and after that it was just me finding shelter and foraging for food for a few months. I Found Tramps about Six months later, i think and continued my new routine with him Hunt, forage, find safety and shelter. I ran into a few monsters and got scraped up but then i eventually started winning. I had kept up my training from what i was taught as a soldier."

Piper was nodding along. "So you have been doing the same thing by yourself for the last few years?" She asked

"I tried finding a new home once. I ran into some people having trouble with a cyclops and gave them a hand, they in exchange invited me to their village and i accepted because Tramp and i had been living off Rashin's for a few weeks and were getting desperate."

"Really?" Piper asked in amazement, "How old were you then?"

"Um, fifteen i think. Anyway i made some money doing odd jobs for a few months and then i left, there were too many people with too many questions and i just couldn't handle it." Skye explained "but yeah since then its pretty much just me and Tramp. I ran into people from time to time and would occasionally travel with them for a few days but otherwise i only seek out people if im looking for a market or have meat to sell"

"Meat to sell" Piper asked.

"Yeah, If i find a good area with ducks, or Boar then i'll kill two or three, save some meat for me and tramp then sell the rest and use the money for supplies or weapons."

"Oh okay" Piper said "Smart."

"That's it" Skye told her "and That's what i was doing When i was snatched"

They were silent as the canoe rocked gently, the sun had started its decent, they's been out here longer than she thought. Skye looked around to find that the other campers had gone and only she and Piper remained on the lake.

"Im sorry i made you do that" Piper told her sincerely.

"Dont worry about it. Your actually the only person who knows that story, i guess it's good to get it out." Skye replied

"How bout we go back and Get ready for dinner?" Piper asked her

"Im not really that hungry"

"Okay how bout we go and see if your friends have any ideas on how to prank Leo" She suggested mischievously, trying to alter Skye's mood.

"Uh, Pranks. No i don't think they have pranks for anyone specific or anyone at all for that matter." Skye said Coyly.

"Fine then i'll show you one of my favorites" Piper replied, grabbing an oar and rowing back to shore.

* * *

"Hey, Bro" Skye said in greeting as Percy sat Down at their table, he gave her a curious look and she pulled a face in response.

"Your Chipper" Percy commented. It was true, she had been pretty glum until Piper slipped a few lit Fire crackers in Leos pocket. That had been truly hilarious, Frightening and surprising as his response was to light himself on fire. Too say Skye freaked out was an understatement since she instantly doused him in water from a nearby fountain. They all laughed together, even Leo because Skye had managed to accidentally soak Piper in the process .

"Why shouldn't i be?" She asked him, eye brow raised.

"No reason," he chuckled "I'm just glad your happy here"

"Who said I was happy?" She said, her face suddenly dropping.

"I've seen you around Camp Skye, Your Happy" He answered, not falling for her tricks.

They had been eating three meals a day together for other a week and Percy had continued to give her lessons each morning. In that time he had picked up on her sense of humor and formed a sort of connection, not sure he could categorize it as proper siblings but friends was a good start.

"Fine, its not so bad here" She agreed "I haven't had to hunt for food since I got here and, apart from the Drakon, no monsters" She smiled.

"So you do like it here," Percy stated proudly

"Yes." She agreed "I do like it here"

Dinner was served moments later and between bites they chatted about her lessons and the schedule that Annabeth had given her a few days prior. Skye Thanked Poseidon for leading her here, whether he had anything to do with or not, he was her father and if he weren't then shed still be out there.

She had been placed in classes with either one of the triplets, since they were spit up for most classes, or with Derek. She only had one or two classes without her friends in them but she was finding most of the campers to be quite friendly and easy to get along with.

"Yo Skye" Carly greeting ,coming up behind her. "Got any plans?"

Skye tapped her finger against her chin and pretended to think, "Uh, Nope." she answered "Nothing planned, What are you thinking"

Carly turned her attention towards Percy's

"Any announcements tonight Captain?" She asked, saluting him mockingly.

"Captain?"

"Captain?" Percy and Skye Questioned in sync.

"Wow you two are siblings" Carly replied, Skye rolled her eyes at her friend and lifted the liquid from her glass.

"What gave it away?" She deadpanned, Receiving a eye roll of her own.

"No Announcement's" Percy Chuckled "oh, just that classes will be held late tomorrow." he added.

"How come, You getting a little extra snuggle time with your Wise Girl?" Emma asked, sneaking up behind them. She placed herself on the seat next to Skye and Made kissing noises at Percy.

"No" He defended, his cheeks turning a soft pint. "Early Councillor meeting, Everyone wanted to join the Campfire tonight to we decided to move the meeting."

"That's good news then," Carly stated "Means there ain't no dire situations to tend to, right?"

Percy nodded in agreeance "Right."

"Good, Lets go" Emma said, jumping up and pulling Skye with her.

"We've had an idea" Carly exclaimed. Skye heard Percy Murmur something like oh no as he too got up and walked in the opposite direction.

"Am i going to like this idea?" Skye asked coyly. Emma nodded in earnest

"Of course and you have a large part to play" She said.

"Are we flooding anther cabin?" SKye questions as they guided her to the fire.

"No, but that was awesome so we will have to do it again" Carly chuckled "Tonight we are going over plans for the next capture the flag"

"Oh cool, when is it?"

"A week or two depending on the councilors" Emma said waving her off "But the thing is, we need you guys on our team for this to work and i we are against the Athena cabin then you'll likely side with them"

"Why, oh right Percy and Annabeth." Skye remembered, "Okay then you've just got to team up with the Athena cabin"

"Slight problem," Carly said "Someone screwed up and might have caused trouble with an Chloe, a Daughter of Athena who may convince her siblings they dont need us"

"But how would she.."

"She's very convincing" Emma said wistfully "If she had been a daughter of Aphrodite id be sure it was charm speak but even so, She could talk you into doing anything"

"Like skinny dipping in the lake" Carly added, looking at Emma. Skye's eyes widened

"What, you, Really?" She laughed "She must be good"

With a slight blush Emma nodded along "Yeah Yeah it was a while ago and it wasn't just me"

"Oh gods, Who else" Both girls blush with wicked grins.

"A good deal of people actually, And we shall tell you all about it later" Carly said getting back to their original topic.

"We have someone working on getting back on her good side but until then we gotta plan strategy."

"Um, isn't battle strategy kinda their thing though?" Skye asked,

"Yeah but they can be open to suggestions and setting up traps is our specialty" Carly explained, giving Emma a fist bump at the end.

"Fair enough" Skye smiled "Whats first?"

"Camp fire" Emma said "We aren't actually gonna go over the plans till tomorrow, we just wanted to fill you in and get here before everyone else"

"Best seats in the house" Carly said grabbing a spot in front of the freshly lit fire.

"Did you know that Leo is fire proof" She asked, reminded by the flames.

The girls chuckled, "Yeah he started doing this thing a little while after they got here" Carly said "Whenever a new kid came he would hive the tour and then set himself on fire mid way through," She laughed "It freaked so many people out. Gods it was funny"

Skye laughed along with them, completely believing the story since, from what she could tell, it sounded exactly like something he'd do.

Soon the fire was blazing as campers sung jaunty tunes. There were classics camp fire song as well as some special one's about the gods and some girls from the Aphrodite cabin even got everyone singing some old 'Pop' song from forever ago. They had found some Cd's and music players in their cabin that they recently started playing and learning the songs.

As the night progressed the mood grew more cheerful, campers got up and danced as they sung, large bowls of Marshmallows were passed around and laughter filled the air. Skye had never been in such a happy situation with so many people.

Derek Joined their group at some point as well as Jasper and James. Derek sat beside Skye, laughing as the triplets poked fun of each other and Skye Basked in the joy. She talked to Derek about his classes and hers and which Pegasus was best or what meal had been their favorite this week, Skye's was the dessert she had been served a few days prior. Chocolate chip ice cream with fresh strawberry's from the field, She had never had ice cream before and it was her new favorite thing.

She was lost in thought, swaying to the sound of campers singing their songs when Derek tapped her on the shoulder.

"You okay there princess?" He asked with a chuckle "You look a bit, ah, never mind"

Her eyes widened and she was out of her thoughts,

"What, i look a little what?" She questioned suspiciously.

"Nothing go back to doing what you were doing" He urged her, looking back at the fire.

"Seriously Derek, What?"

He glanced back at her and smiled kindly,

"You just looked, peaceful" He said "It was weird" She sat up straighter

"Excuse me?"

"Dont take offence" Derek replied, smiling with amusement now. "Im just used to you Being all..." He pulled a face in an attempt to convey the emotion, pulling his brows down and scrunching up his nos, he frowned. "Mopey" He said, holding his face in that position "You know, closed off."

"Skye tried not to laugh at his apearance as she scolded him "I do not look like that" She defended, a laugh slipping through. "And im not mopey"

"Anymore," He half whispered turning away. She saw the smile spread on his lips as he turned and punched him in the arm.

"Ow, Bully" He complained, rubbing his shoulder. Skye just poked her tongue out and blew a raspberry which he took in mock hurt before Laying flat on the grass. She followed his lead and did the same so that they were both looking at the stars.

They lay there for a while as the campers danced and sung and the stars just shone. It was Late in the night when the campers were finally sent to bed, exhausted and energetic at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

It was nice while it lasted Skye thought as she woke up the next morning, covered in a cold sweat. Fresh images burned in her mind of the camp in ruins, it was a lot like the last dream she had with her friends dead and the evil bitch wreaking havoc. This time however it lasted longer and she was forced to listen to the Queens words as she stood frozen among the death.

"Ïs this really what you want Dear?" Cynthia asked. "Äll this mess" She said with disdain, kicking a fallen heroes weapon away as she walked aimlessly around.

Skye wanted to speak but her eyes kept flashing to the bodies littered around her. It wasn't exactly the same, she noticed, her friends were all dead again but in different ways. The sight of Carly and Emma lying a short distance away from James brought tears to her eyes, Emma's long blonde hair stained red, her eyes wide open with blood coating her face. She and Carly had similar wounds, big bloody holes on the sides of their heads.

For a second Skye heard the Crack and was suddenly watching it happen, a Beast lifted them both in its hands and held them wide apart while they stabbed at it. She new what was about to happen immediately but could do nothing to stop it the monster slammed its hands back together, the sound of the girls heads crashing against each other the only sound Skye could hear. Tears fell and she watched the monster drop their bodies on the ground and march off in search of its next victim.

"You can prevent this from happening"

Her eyes passed over Tracey, slain by a cyclops. Then James who had been shot down by a centaur, the arrows sticking from his lifeless chest bristling in the wind. She saw Percy in a similar position to last time, protecting Annabeth with his own body, surrounded by a ring of death.

"If you join me"

 _Join you?_ Skye thought in disgust. She whipped around to look at the Queen who stood near the porch of the big house, he monstrous pets by her side.

"Why would i ever Join, _You_?" Skye asked, anger evident in her voice.

"Well why not my Dear?" She replied, petting the beast on her left.

"WHY NOT?!" Skye yelled. "Whats wrong with you, look what you've done" Skye gestured to the scene around them.

"Oh i haven't done this yet" She sounded kind of innocent when she spoke, like this was nothing. "And i wont do it at all if..."

"If what, if i join you?" Skye asked "Why would you even want that, why me?"

"I have my reasons that you'll learn in due time" She replied turning her back to Skye so she may examine the beast on her left.

"No"

"No?" The queen asked, going still and straightening. "Look darling, i've given you more than one chance",

"NO!" Skye interrupted a little louder.

"This isn't something you want to happen, is it?" The Queen questioned "Would you like me, to kill your friends?"

"You wont" Skye Asked. "or you would of made a move already, you cant hurt them"

"Really?" Her voice went dark and the sky rumbled, the beasts shifted nervously. "Are you sure of that?"

Skye hesitated, "Just leave me alone" she said, throwing her hands out in frustration. She felt the familiar tug in her gut.

"I don't plan to hurt you" She replied almost sweetly though the clouds continued to darken "Not physically at least"

Skye felt uneasy as she watched the Skye "Ït's just a dream" she whispered to herself, She jumped when she heard the voice echo around her head

"How sure are you?"

Skye looked back down to see Cynthia standing in front of a familiar figure.

"Derek" She heard herself say in a half whisper. _Stop_ , she thought, _No_. Its not real she repeated to herself as She watched him be lifted from the ground by his neck. Its not real. He groaned and her eyes shot up to his face, his Sapphire eyes staring at her helplessly as he tried to the hands from his throat and release the grip on his neck. Skye stumbled forward, its real, she's here.

"STOP!" Skye yelled "STOP IT!"

But the Queen ignored her and drew out a long black spear. Skye felt as if she were miles away as she moved forward to help Derek. She watched helplessly as the Queen turned to her.

"Think about it" She said raising the Spear "You have two days to decide"

"NO!" Skye yelled again, knowing what was about to happen, She tried to speed up to run faster. The Queen Smiled to her the swung around gracefully, plunging her spear into Derek's chest, Her heart stopped and she stumbled. She was suddenly only a few steps away close enough to see the light drain from his eyes, his bright sapphire tuning dull and lifeless. She screamed in rage and wave washed over her.

* * *

That's when she had woken, she sat there with her hands over her eyes, willing the images to go away. Her palms pressed against them as she mumbled. Moments later she heard a cry of pain from the distance, she was out the door in seconds, racing towards the sound. She Banged on the Door of the Apollo cabin as the cries died down.

"Will open the door!" She yelled, banging recklessly.

The door swung open to reveal a young girl with raven hair and a worried look.

"Where's Will?" Skye asked her in a rush. The girl pointed down the hall as another cry broke out.

She rushed down the hall and into the room where the cries echoed from. Will stood by the bed, his hands pressing a towel against a boys chest. Nico stood on the other side holding him down, one arm pushing against his forearm, the other on his shoulder. Skye moved forward to help,

"Will" She said stepping forward "What happene-" Her words caught in her throat when she saw Derek's familiar face, scrunched in pain.

"Hold him down" Will commanded sternly. Skye did as she was told, standing by Will as he moved his hands. The Raven haired girl came into the room, her arms ful of medical supplies. She handed them to Will and left the room again.

Skye watched as he removed the blood soaked towel to reveal the wound. A large slash ran across one side of his chest, deep and jagged. _NO_ Skye thought in disbelief, her hand slipping from Derek's arm for a second.

"Skye grab him!" Will yelled, holding up a syringe and whispering something under his breath, like a prayer or a spell, she wasn't sure. He injected it in Derek's arm and his stiff posture loosened, his face relaxed and they let him go.

"What was that?" Skye asked, staring at Derek's now relaxed face.

"Anesthesia, it'll keep him out for a while while i stitch him up" Will answered, getting to work to clean the wound.

"What happened?" She asked, stepping closer to get a better look.

"Not sure, We were talking About plans for capture the flag and then he started yelling and this opened up" Will explained picking up a needle and thread.

"But how, i mean," Skye huffed, debating on what to tell them. Ï think i know she said quietly. Two pairs of eyes shot up to her questioningly, she spoke before they could ask.

"I had another dream and pissed the Queen off" She said, "She asked how sure i was that it was just a dream and then, Stabbed Derek through the chest with her spear" She crossed her arms over her chest self contentiously. The boys exchanged a look.

"Is he going to be okay?" Skye asked "He's not going to," She took a deep breath to calm the nerves that had taken over "He's not going to die, is he?"

"NO," Will and Nico Said together

"Its not that deep, just some stitches and ambrosia and he'll be fine." Will assured her.

"You should go tell the others about your dream" Nico told her, no longer holding Derek down but still standing nearby in case Will needed his help.

"NO!" She said more loudly than she intended "I mean, uh no its just the same as last time. Can i tell them later?" She asked, her eyes on Derek's still bleeding chest.

They seemed to have a silent conversation while she was distracted.

"Sure, do you want to give me a hand?" Will asked her. She nodded and moved closer.

"Uh, what can i...?"

"Just use those gauze to stop the bleeding on that side of the cut while i start to stitch it up." Will instructed her. Nico placed himself in the Chair on the other side of the bed and watched silently.

* * *

"Wakey wakey" She said as Derek's eyes cracked open. It had been a few hours since he'd been knocked out and Will had asked her to watch over him while he, with her permission, Went to fill the others in on the situation.

He reached up to rub his eyes but stopped short when the movement pulled at his stitches, he groaned in pain and Skye jumped up unconsciously.

"Whoa whoa, Don't move you idiot." She commanded him, swatting his hand away from his chest and checking for fresh blood. "You'll rip the friggen stitches."

"Stitches?" Derek Mumbled, the effects of the anesthesia making everything slightly foggy. "What happened?"

Skye hesitated "Oh, uh long story, Here" She held out a glass for him and he took it without question, drinking slowly. "Better?"

"Yeah" He responded as the fogginess cleared "Thanks princess" He gave her a smile and placed the half full glass on his bedside table. "Why are you in my room?" He asked glancing around.

Skye shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest nonchalantly, "babysitting" She smirked. Derek rolled his eyes and lied back, repeating his earlier question.

"No seriously, what happened." Again Skye shrugged, "The evil bitch did some sort of voodoo and sliced you up."

"The evil, You mean.." Skye nodded "But how, she cant get in the camp and why me and not someone more high target?"

Skye huffed and dropped into the couch. "I had a dream of her again and she was threatening the camp, Sorry." she added.

"Why are you sorry Princess, you didnt stab me," He paused and looked at her "Did you?"

"No but i pissed her off and that's why she stabbed you with her stupid spear"

"why me?"

"Oh, uh" she felt her cheeks darken and looked to the ground immediately. "You were the closest person to her" She lied.

Derek shrugged with difficulty and adjusted his position so that he was sitting up comfortable.

"How long was i out?" he questioned

"An hour or so. Will said you'll need bed rest for a couple days" Skye answered swinging her legs over the side of the couch

"A few days sounds like a bit much, i'll be fine by lunch time" he argued

"Really" she gave him a doubtful look "You'll be right as rain in what, three or four hours?"

Derek turned his head to get a look out the window, though the curtains were closed, sunshine still filled the room.

"What time is it?"

"About nine i think."

"how long have you been here?"

"I heard you yelling when i woke up this morning"

"And youve been here since then?"

"Yeah, well." She got defensive "Someone had to watch you"

Derek smirked at her "Thanks Princess"

Skye rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "Whatever"

He chuckled and the room fell silent, Skye leaned back, staring at the ceiling. She replayed her dream over again, conflicted on what she should do.  
Derek watched her. She was draped over his couch, arms no longer crossed, one rested on her stomach as the other pulled at the threads from a hole in her shorts. Her hair was a bit messy, hanging loosely over the armrest, her clothes looked slept in, Looses shorts and a old t-shirt that looked a few sizes too big. She looked troubled he noticed when he got looked at her face, her beautiful green eyes staring blankly at his roof.

"You okay?" He asked, interrupting her thoughts. Her head whipped round to him, eyes still clouded.

"Yeah, i was just thinking."

"About?"

She shrugged "Nightmare"

Derek nodded in understanding, "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No im not hungry, did you want me to get you something?"

"No im okay the nectar filed me up" He smiled "You don't have to stay here" Derek told her.

"Yes i do" Skye replied "I'm your babysitter" she gave him a mocking smirk.

"Very funny" He chuckled "But seriously" Skye rolled her eyes and went back to staring at the ceiling.

* * *

"Hey Skye" Emma called, waving at her from the middle of a small group of people. "C'mere"

She smiled but shook her head and continued walking. There was a scuffle behind her as Emma jogged to catch up to her.

"Hey where have you been all day?" Emma asked, walking beside her at the same pace.

"Just helping in the Apollo cabin, Injured campers and all"

"Oh, how come?"

"Will asked me to, he had something to do and i felt sick this morning anyway."

"Oh, are you Okay?" Emma asked brushing her long blonde hair over her shoulder and stepping in front of Skye to examine her. Skye chuckled in response and waved her off.

"No, im fine. A little ambrosia and i was all good." Skye smiled and stepped around Emma to continue walking.

"Alright then where are you going cause we had something to show you" Skye stopped and turned around to look back at Emma who stood with a secretive smile staring at her.

"What is it?" Emma rolled her eyes and turned around, walking back the way they had just came. Skye looked over her shoulder hesitantly before following.

"Suppose you wont tell me?" Skye asked from a few steps behind Emma who shook her head. She walked confidently, hands clasped loosely behind her back. She wore a blue dress that ruffled at the bottom which reached about mid thigh. Skye new she wore shorts under everything anyway so she didn't have to worry about rouge winds blowing up her dresses and though she was often wearing different styles, she was more comfortable in a simple dress.

They waled into the Hermes cabin to find a group of campers huddled around Carly's bunk. At their entrance the beds owner popped up in the middle of the group.

"There you are!" She called "Everyone out!" Carly commanded, the campers groaned and complained but did as they were told shuffling past Skye and Emma who stood near the doorway.

When the group cleared Skye noticed Leo and James still sitting on Carly's bed.

"Hey" She greeted them "Whats going on"

"We have something for you" James grinned excitedly.

Skye stepped towards them hesitantly but Emma Huffed behind her and grabbed her arm to drag her to the group.

"Okay okay, im here what is is." She looked between them suspiciously "What have you done?"

"C'mon thats enough suspense, just give them to her" Emma said.

"Fine, here ya go." Leo Said grabbing something long off the bed, he held it out to her, A beautiful silver longbow. She felt her jaw fall open at its beauty and then she noticed the familiar design on the grip.

"Is this?" She stopped, words stuck in her throat.

"Your bow?" Leo asked "Essentially yes. Yours was damaged after your fight with the Drakon, string broken wood splintered and all that." He explained "Percy asked me to fix it up for you but ive only just had a chance to do it." He handed it to her. "I tried to keep as much as i could but there wasn't much i could use, this one's made from the same type of material that Artemis's hunters have but yours has bronze enlayed in it in case of emergencies."

Leo gestured to the design on the outside of the bow, the bronze looked like fire against the silver, specks of it created a beautifully subtle design.

"Its compact too," he continued excitedly, "Just press here and it folds into a hairpin for easy access" He clicked the spot he'd shown her and she watched as is folded in to a silver clip with a bronze fire, or a flower, she wasn't sure.

"Let me tell you, that took a lot of configuration to get it to work." He smiled proudly "The quiver and arrows are similar but im still working out bugs so i wouldnt go back and forth with sizes too much until its fixed" Leo fished a chain from his pocked, on the end dangled a Charm shaped like a silver quiver. He pressed it carefully and it expanded into a full size quiver with a design matching her new Bow. She admired it while he spoke.

"The arrows aren't unlimited but there are extras with interchangeable heads, i got inspired by hawk eyes quiver." He added

"Who?" Skye asked confused.

"Uh, nevermind." Leo said after a moment. He continued to explain the specifics of the weapons as Skye admired them. Her Daggers had been lost in the fight so leo replaced them with celestial bronze daggers and a belt with holsters to put them in.

Skye was Speechless. This was the most thoughtful and Kind thing anyone had ever done for her and frankly she was at a loss for words.

"Thank you" She said. "Really thank you this is just. The best gift I've ever gotten" She couldn't help her smile as Emma and Carly pulled her into a hug, it was sweet until Leo and James joined in, squishing her in the middle.

* * *

There were twenty minutes until dinner and Skye was sitting in her room cross legged with her new bow resting on her lap. She had been there for an hour, after thanking Leo and going with him and the triplets to the archery range. It was lighter than her old one but a perfectly crafted weapon, Leo had kept the grip from her old one which was basically just some old Leather her father had bought with random designs scratched into it over the years.

'Her adoptive father, she reminded herself, he flashed through her mind now as she ran her hand over the worn leather. She remembered him teaching her to use a bow while her mother cut up dinner and watched from the kitchen window. Skye blinked tears from her eyes at the happy memory then tried to put her mind back on track. She had told the others she was tired from helping in the Med bay and headed straight to her room where she had sat in the same position weighing her options.

'Go or stay. If she stayed she would need to tell Percy and the other Councillors the truth of her dream but then she would also be putting their lives in danger if The queen could hurt them or kill them from wherever she was. On the other hand if she left then she would be leaving the only place that had felt anything like a home in years. She would have to leave her friends and her brother. Plus she would have to give herself up to Cynthia."

It should be an easy choice, she thought, Leave. Save the rest from further danger and get as close as you can to Cynthia so that she can stab her through the chest. That's what she had to do, that's what she would do but still she was conflicted. Tramp joined her shortly after she sat down and had laid across from her, watching her inner debate.

"You'll have to stay" She told him, a tear falling from her eye. He turned his head to the side curiously. "cant have you running a muck with those beasts" she added,  
reaching over to pet him gently.

Skye sniffed and brought her hand back to wipe her eyes she took a deep breath and swept her hair up, putting it in a high ponytail and the standing up. She straightened her clothes and took another breath.

"C'mon Tramp" she said, wiping her face once more. "Dinner" tramp leaped from the bed and followed Skye out the door, they walked to the pavilion, him running back and forth as if challenging her to a race. She laughed at him and gave in.

"Okay fine" She said as he ran back in her direction crouching on his front paws and barking.

"Ready, go!" She yelled as they ran for the Pavilion, he won by a few feet and came back to taunt her, jumping up and down, circling her.

"Ha ha" She said to him, grabbing him behind the ears and scuffing his fur. He wiggled free and panted happily

"Am i interrupting?" Skye jumped forward, almost trampling Tramp. she turned around to Derek who was chuckling, one hand on his chest.

"What the, don't do that!" Skye yelled at him "Gods, why are you here?" she asked .

"Its dinner time," he said

"Shouldn't you be resting or something?" she asked Derek shrugged then grimaced, Skye stepped forward to help in someway though she didn't know what to do.

"I'm good," he told her, smiling reassuringly.

"Are you?" She asked "Really?" He gave her a gently look which turned into a slightly cocky smile.

"yeah i'm tough, take more than a little scratch to take me down" He said, puffing out his chest, Skye rolled her eyes, amused.

"Okay than tough boy." she said poking him in the chest. "If your all good, then hold your arms like this" she stretched both arms straight up above her head and gave him a daring smile. He glared at her.

"That's what i thought" She said smiling Mockingly, resting her arms on the top of her head.

She noticed Derek's expression change a moment to late as up stepped forward and grabbed her sides, squeezing playfully. She started giggling as he tickled her sides and laughed along. She managed to free herself pretty easily and stumbled backwards, holding onto her sides protectively.

"Don't do that!" She yelled

"Couldn't help it" Derek replied smugly "To hard to resist." he smirked. Skye blushed and looked away, pretending to be looking for Tramp who had run off to play Frisbee with some younger campers. The conch shell blew an campers started filing into the pavilion.

"Later Princess" Derek said, saluting her before stepping backwards, away from her and turning away with a sweet smile.

"Later" She whispered watching him go, then making her way to the table where Percy sat.

"Hey brother." She said in greeting, She was getting used to calling him that.

"Sister" Percy smiled "Hey, you okay?" He asked her. She looked worriedly at him.

"uh, yeah why?" She asked "Will mentioned that you had another nightmare about the witch" he said looking sympathetic.

"Oh yeah that, nah im fine it was just a little bit jarring this morning. Im fine now"

"you sure?"

"Yeah of course" she smiled

"Okay well, did you wanna go down to the beach early tomorrow?" he asked "I can show you that drop off area i told you about."

"Oh actually i was thinking about sleeping in tomorrow, if that's okay. " Skye said "Just cause the nightmare woke me pretty early so..."

"Oh no that's alright. I'll tell Frank you wont be in archery then?" He asked, leaning back so that a nymph could place his dinner on the table in front of him, he thanked her as she did so.

"Yes please" she replied as they stood and picked up their plates. She scraped a chink of chicken and some vegetables into the fire and Whispered into the hearth

"Poseidon, some advice would be nice."

Dinner was delicious as usual. Chicken breasts with rice, beans, carrots and gravy. She ate slowly savoring the meal.

"You sure your okay" Percy asked after swallowing a mouthful of chicken. "You usually inhale your food." he laughed

"I do not" Skye replied indignantly. Percy just raised his eyebrows in challenge. Skye squinted at him then shoveled all of her rice into her mouth, filling it completely.

"Better?" she mumbled, Dropping a few pieces of rice from between her lips. Percy cracked up at her, nearly chocking on his chicken which caused Skye to laugh and spill a few more grains or rice, her hands shot in front of her mouth to hold the rice in as she giggled. The two of them continued for a few minutes before calming down. When they did they each took a few breaths.

"Okay, yeah _that's_ better" Percy said. Skye smiled as wide as she could with a little over half of the rice still sitting in her mouth. He chuckled and went back to eating his own dinner. Skye was working on getting all that rice down what Percy spoke again.

"Hows Derek?" He asked, Skye accidentally inhaled a few grains of rice when she heard him and was currently coughing and spluttering. She reached for her glass and took a large gulp.

"What?" she asked

"Derek?" Percy repeated "Will said you were watching him"

"Huh, oh yeah cause of the" she waved her fingers in a slicing motion a few time "Cut. Yeah he said he's fine." Percy nodded but didn't say anything, Skye was pretty sure she was blushing and she was almost certain she saw Percy smiling knowingly. She finished her dinner by shoveling her remaining chicken in her mouth in one go and pushing her plate forward, again Percy chuckled at her.

* * *

Emma and Carly snagged her after dinner and dragged her down to the beach.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Derek you were looking after?" Carly asked, grinning wildly.

"What, i wasn't looking after him" Skye defended "I was just watching him" *Mental face palm* She thought as Carly's grin grew at the sight of her rosy cheeks.

"no, i mean i was babysitting him, For Will"

"Aha" Carly said sharing a wink with her sister. "For Will"

"Don't worry we didn't bring you down here to taunt you" Emma said smiling kindly. "We wanted to discuss something" she sounded cryptic.

"and that would be?" Skye asked, eager to change the subject.

"Capture the flag and another master prank." Carly said mischievously.

"Oh, okay. Who now cause if its the Ares cabin again then i'm up for anything." Skye grinned.

"Well, no this time its someone we haven't pranked yet" Emma told her "But first"

"Oh right, there's this party we've been invited to" Carly added

"And its super fun but you've kind of got to fancy it up" Emma continued.

" I don't really know much about fancying things up so i cant really help" Skye interrupted.

"No no, we were going to ask if you wanted to come with" Emma said.

"It's tonight" Carly added

"And when she says tonight" Emma said gesturing to the darkening sky around them, "She means in a few hours"

"Right and don't worry about clothes cause we have a few connections, we can get anything" Carly said

"Um, Sure" Skye replied hesitantly, "I haven't been to a proper party in ages"

"Really?" Carly asked, now bouncing with energy. They were sitting on the beach playing with mounds of sand.

"Yeah, last one was over four years ago. Wait no sorry i think i accidentally crashed a birthday party, last year, they let me stay for cake though"

The girls laughed together. "Okay so you in?" Carly asked her. Skye nodded

"Yeah, okay" The sisters grinned and jumped up, grabbing her b the arms and dragging her up and off the beach, they raced to the Hermes cabin together in a fit of giggles as one passed another and they tried to push each other, playfully, off course.

"What about the plans?" Skye called to them while they ran.

"They can wait!" Emma yelled back to her, tripping Carly who was trying to pass her. Skye saw an opportunity when they passed a Trough near the path (For the Pegasi) She smirked and sped up passing both girls, she winked at them as she passed and seconds later a spritz of water washed over them. it wasn't enough to soak them but they would definitely be damp.

She heard them squeal behind her and laughed all the way to the door, she let herself in and sat on Emma's bed waiting. Together they burst through the door, trying to look intimidating but having trouble hiding their smiles.

"Hey guys, whats up" Skye said innocently. They ran at her together and tackled her on the bed wetting her with their damp clothes and hair.

It was another fifteen minutes before they calmed down and started got ready for the Party.

"Who's party is this?" Skye asked looking in the mirror at the dress she had on. It had been years since she last wore a dress and it felt kind of weird to be wearing one now.

"Aphrodite cabin" Carly called from the stall in which she was changing. They had grabbed a pile of dresses and hauled them to the girls change room, which was just the shower area of the shared bathrooms.

Skye nodded to the answer and turned to the other side, this was the third dress she had tried and though it was nice it didn't really feel like something she'd typically wear.

"Try this one" Emma suggested, handing her a aqua blue/ green piece, She put it on and found she actually liked it. Once dressed the sisters ushered her over and sat her down in front of the mirror.

"You look great in that" Carly said "Here let me do your make up"

"Make up?" Skye questioned, Carly and Emma had introduced her mascara and eyeliner shortly after she had arrived but otherwise her knowledge and use of makeup had been basically non existent.

"Nothing major, i promise" Carly said placing a hand over her heart and the other in the air honestly.

"Okay, but"

"Dont worry, we got you" She assured her, winking playfully.

"and I'll fix your hair if you like?" Emma said, running a brush through it.

"You dont have to" Skye replied looking between the two.

"oh please, if we have one thing in common with the children of Aphrodite" Carly said.

"It's that we agree that getting dressed up is fun, meaning hair, makeup and accessories." They said giggling. Skye shut and they got to work eventually chatting about random stuff like rumors about other campers.

When they finished the left her in front of the mirror to admire her appearance while they finished getting themselves ready.

Carly did her makeup using blacks and greens. Her eye shadow was a beautiful bright green in the inner corners that darkened as it covered her lids until it was black around the edges. The mascara made her lashes longer, thicker and darker creating a dark look around her eyes that made the green of them stand out. She wore a light pink lip gloss that made her lips shimmer so as to not take focus from her eyes.

Emma had left most of her long hair down, Pinning some up in a loose bun and plaiting a few fishtail braids around the back which she used a second mirror to allow Skye to see. Her usually pretty straight hair had started getting wavy after spending so much time in the ocean, the normal colour had brightened here and there causing a highlighted effect. Emma curled her hair a little bit to emphasize the look.

Her dress fit her frame perfectly. It was sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline and an additional halter type cut made with sheer fabric. It had a beam waist and the skirt flowed out in slight ruffles, stopping just above her knee though the back grew out until it was almost floor length. The colour was a beautiful green that matched her eye shadow.

They gave her some heels to wear but she opted for the boots she saw to the side, Emma did however convince her to choose a pair with heels. She chose a pair of light brown lace up boots with wedge heels so they weren't to difficult to walk in. Which she practiced walking in by pacing the room for a good five minutes while the others finished their looks. She admired their styles as she paced the room.

Carly wore a deep blue dress with a ruffles and a Three quarter sleeve on one side and sleeveless on the other. She wore black ankle boots with studs and buckles, Her makeup was darker than Skye's as well and made her look even more daring than she usually did with her ice blue eyes standing out like a full moon on a dark night sky. Her short dirty blonde hair was stylishly messy, with a plat running from her fringe to the back of her head.

Emma however wore light blue eye shadow that matched her icy blue eyes with a similar pale lipstick to Skye. Her hair was straight and flowed over her shoulders like waves, Half of it was plaited, three or four of the plaits wrapped around her head and pinned down. Her outfit was made up of a lovely white shirt with Lace sleeves paired with a pale blue Skirt that went knee high at the front and flowed out floor length behind her. She wore shiny white, strappy heels to match.

"Are you sure this isn't to much?" Skye asked again as they walked to the Aphrodite cabin, "I feel over dressed"

"This is very mellow compared to what they where" Carly said

"Dont worry you look perfect" Emma added. Skye groaned, looking down at her outfit. She was so used to wearing old worn out clothes, generally pants or shorts at least.

"urgh I'm not used to being like this" she said reffering to the nervous or worried energy she was sure she was putting out.

"well get used to it, cause your here to say" the girls assured her, she smiled back at them and nodded, hoping her eyes didn't betray her.

* * *

The cabin was packed with campers, all over the age of sixteen, dressed in an assortment of different styles. Skye was surprised to see any Ares children here and even more surprised to see them dressed up and looking, nice. Music played loudly and people danced happily , there were groups of campers here and there chatting and laughing.

"How often do they do this?" Skye asked Carly who was guiding her through the room.

"Not very, that's why everyone gets dressed up so much." she replied

"They need permission from the councilors so they can arrange for somewhere else for the younger campers to stay and arrange classes to account for late risers" Emma said handing Skye a glass.

"So what do we do?" Skye asked, looking around the room. The girls laughed at her confusion and petted her shoulder innocently.

"we dance, drink and mingle." Carly told her

"Just stick with us" Emma added, They led her to the next room to chat with other people. As the night progressed Skye's mood got lighter as she chatted and danced with everyone, forgetting about what she would do tomorrow. Derek joined their group part way through the night and they all moved through the party alternating between dancing, talking and laughing with others.

"How come the councilors aren't here?" Skye asked at one point.

"Some important matter they had to deal with" Carly told her

"Calry!" Emma yelled, slapping her upside the head "That's meant to be on the down low" She said n a more hushed tone.

"Right, oops" Carly said, "Don't worry it Skye, she wont say anything."

"I know but your very loud" Emma reminded her. Carly nodded guiltily.

"My bad" She apologized.

"Anyway" Derek interrupted handing them fresh drinks, "Anyone wanna dance?" He asked. Emma and Carly conveniently had somewhere else to be as they pushed Skye forward, She glared at them as they backed away.

"Sure" Skye said and Derek led her to the next room where the music was loud and it was filled with dancing campers. The song was upbeat so they seemed to be mainly just jumping around and spinning around.

They joined in moving through the crowd and bouncing along to the music, Skye did what Carly and Emma had shown her earlier when they had first hit the dance floor. She stuck to the basics, swaying, bouncing and spinning.

She smiled when she noticed Derek watching her with a strange grin.

"What?" She asked, speaking loud to be heard over the music. He shook his head, still grinning.

"Nothing." He told her, grabbing her hand and spinning her around a few times, making her dizzy and giggly. The song changes as she was trying to get the world to stop spinning. A slower tune came on with a soft melody.

"You okay?" Derek asked as the stood swaying to the music in the group,

"Uh, yeah i just" She looked around to the rest of the dancers who had paired up for the song. "I don't know how to, um" She looked at the ground nervously, then felt Derek take her hand in his and pull her closer.

"Don't worry about it, just follow me" He said smiling down at her sweetly. He pulled her close and moved one of her hands to his shoulder with the other held in his own. His other hand rested comfortably on her hip, she gave him a warning look which he accepted with smirk.

"Don't Panic Princess," He said stepping backwards and tugging her along with his movements, the swayed together to the song.

"Why are you still Glaring at me?" He asked her after a minute. She raised one brow,

"No reason" She replied resisting the smile that wanted replace her glare.

"Oh," He said pulling her along as he spun them around "So you just glare at everyone like this?" He asked

"No," She said "just you" the smile she had resisted covered her face and she looked at the ground.

"Really?" He asked Smugly, she looked back up with her squinted eyes again and he chuckled. Derek placed her other hand on his shoulder and placed his hand so that they were both on her hips. He Smiled down at her when she gave him a questioning look and continued to sway them.

They were silent as they moved together and tried to sneak a look at his face without him noticing. He was looking to his left when she looked up, his eyes were even Bluer than they were in her dream, and so bright against his dark Hair. She caught herself admiring his feature's, his eyes were perfect and his scruffy hairstyle suited him so well that Skye it couldn't be pulled off by anyone else. His lashes were long and his nose was pretty slim, her eyes caught on his lips, she didn't have any references when it came to them so she wouldn't do a good job at explaining this but to her they seemed full without looking puffy.

"You right there?" Derek asked looking down at her again. Skye shook her head and looked up to find his Sapphire eyes gazing back int her Sea green ones.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Get a good look?" He chuckled.

"At what, oh" Skye stuttered "Sorry i uh, thought you had a bug. On your, face" Skye nodded confidently. Derek chuckled and nodded along pulling a mocking face.

"Oh, is it gone?" He asked. She nodded. Another slow song played and they continued to dance, barely noticing the switch in tunes. Skye's arms slid around Derek's neck loosely as she relaxed into the music, and Derek's arms circled her waist. Somehow Skye's head ended up on his chest as she closed her eyes to listen to the lyrics.

 _Just close your eye's_

 _The sun is going down_

 _you'll be all right,_

no one can hurt you now

 _come morning light_

 _you and i'll be safe, and_

 _Sound_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _You'll be alright_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and i'll be safe, and_

 _Sound_

She felt his grip on her tighten a seconds before she heard the Bang!

She was thrown to the ground and quickly covered by Derek, shielding her the best he could from the debree. The room was in a state of havoc as campers screamed and ran for cover, a thick cloud of dust made it difficult to see their surroundings. She tried to twist around to see Derek but as she moved a second Bang! sounded from the front of the room and another layer of rubble exploded towards them. Skye pushed up on her arms, knocking Derek off balance enough to push him backwards behind an overturned table, She dived after him.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Okay so in case you wanted to get an idea of the outfits and hairstyles Emma, Carly and Skye had here are their approximate look - Oh and the song was safe and sound by Taylor Swift because its a decent fit to the situation "don't you dare look outside your window, darling every things on fire. the war outside our door keeps raging on.' Such a pretty song.**

 **Anyway here's the links**

 **Carly -**

 _ **Hair**_ \- pin/494903446535264688/ -  
 _ **Makeup -**_ pin/412360909603511285/  
 _ **Shoes -**_ pin/494903446535268328/  
 _ **Dress -**_ pin/123004633552404813/ - _**but darker Blue and a quarter sleeve.**_  
 **  
Emma -**

 _ **Hair**_ \- pin/ASZURrVybtQCjfGesxaJspiW3InkDvwPP1wxhbLSnJ_lobJCV97NldE/ -  
 _ **Makeup -**_ pin/494903446535173865/  
 _ **Shoes -**_ pin/268456827759592710/  
 _ **Dress -**_ pin/494903446535264732/ - _**But with A lighter blue for the skirt.**_

 **Skye -**

 _ **Hair -**_ pin/494903446535260433/  
 _ **Makeup -**_ pin/315252042644883887/  
 _ **Shoes -**_ pin/494903446535173889/  
 _ **Dress -**_ pin/494903446535267622/ - ** _But this colour -_** pin/494903446535267933/


	11. Chapter 11

He pulled her after him after they had crawled out of the room, past broken tables and overturned furniture. They got outside away from the mess inside and ran for cover, campers were charging out from different sides of the cabin in search of weapons. They ran for the armory and to their cabins to retrieve what they needed while other stopped and stored at the cabin, looking for the threat. It emerged from the dust, menacing and ugly with sharp horns a furry chest and fruit of the loon underwear. But it wasn't the Minotaur that worried her it was the lastrigonian giants the followed it. Three of them, towering over them. The remaining campers scrambled backward, someone was ordered to find the councilors while others were instructed to get as far away as they could.

She had realized early on in her stay at the camp that not everyone was suited to be a warrior. Her ears were ringing and she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked over her shoulder to see Derek shaking her shoulder insistently and mouthing something to her, no he was talking to her but his words were drowned out by the ringing. She listened closer trying to push the ringing away

"What?" she asked painting at her ears, her looked at her, worried, and placed his hands on either side of her neck and slid them up till they were touching her ears. His thumbs grazed her jaw as his fingers ran up the back of her ears, he leaned closer and spoke loud ad slow.

"Are you okay" He asked, he pulled back and looked at her intently, she nodded reassuring then gestured towards the monsters emerging from the other side of the Cabin.

"I'VE GOT TO GO!" She yelled, Derek shook his head.

"NO, YOUR BROTHER CAN HANDLE THIS" He replied, grabbing hold of her hand gently. Familiar images flashed through her mind, dead campers, her brother included. She was shaking her head now too.

"NO, NO I NEED TO HELP!" She argued. He looked reluctant but there was something else in his eyes that she couldn't place, _conflict? she wondered.  
_ He squeezed her hand before nodding and letting it go

"COME WITH ME!" He yelled, Skye shook her head and looked back to the Minotaur. She felt Derek's hand grab hers again and tug her away, She reluctantly followed him as they hurriedly crept towards the cabins.

Once inside the Apollo cabin Derek ran for his room, Skye unpinned the bow clip she had put in her hair before they left for the party and unlatched the chain from around her neck. She pressed them where Leo had shown her and they Expanded into their full sizes, She slung the quiver over her shoulder and adjusted the strap and tested the sting of her bow. Derek emerged from his room wearing his bronze plated armor over the outfit he had already been wearing for the party. He had a beautiful bronze sword in one hand and a shield clipped to the back of his Armor.

"Okay come on" He said ushering her to the door.

"Hey I've been waiting for you pal, Not the other way around" Skye replied, relieved her hearing was clearer, the ringing had dulled to a faint hum. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and tied it up tightly. Derek watched her and chuckled when she glared back at him.

"What now?" She asked, annoyed. He didnt answer, instead he opened the door and stepped aside.

"Ladies first" He said, bowing slightly. Skye rolled her eyes and stepped out, together they ran back down the path to the Aphrodite cabin where campers in armor had gathered to battle the beasts, the number of monsters had increased in the few minutes they were gone. The three lastrigonian giants were now accompanied by several Cyclopes's and two gorgons.

"Shit" She heard Derek whisper as they assessed the situation, The cyclops's seemed to be losing against a strong pack of Ares kids commanding the Children of Hephaestus and Apollo. The lastrigonians were being handled by The children of Athena and Hermes, and the Minotaur was nowhere to be seen. Skye scanned her surroundings, she saw some campers being herded in the other direction by the children of Aphrodite and Demeter.

"Where's Percy?" She asked Derek. He was shaking his head n confusion

"Im not sure they should be here by now" He sad looking toward the big house.

"We cant wait" Skye said before Running into the battle. She heard Derek call out to her but continues, lining up arrows as she ran towards the group of giants. She hit the first in the Neck, causing it to shriek in pain and swipe out at the campers trying to get in close enough to stick it with their Celestial bronze weapons. Skye lined up another shot and released, watching the arrow as she ran. It sailed on course straight the the monsters left eye, it screamed in a painful rage then burst into dust (I haven't read the books in a while but i'm fairly sure this would kill it because they are celestial bronze arrows and it was already weak from the Athena/ Hermes children's attacks.)

The campers didn't hesitate to move on to their next target, assisting their sibling with taking down the next beast, Skye loosed a few arrows into them but they seemed to have it handled. Most of the cyclops's had been taken down too, she noticed as she looked around. She found Derek fighting sword to club against one and moved towards him to help, he was doing exceptionally well considering the cyclops was twice his size and the smell it gave off made Skye want to drop her weapons to cover her nose. She Was half way towards him, watching as he parried another strike when she heard the voice that made her skin crawl

"You know what i want" She said eerily. Skye's hands flew to her head as a migraine washed over her "You know how to stop it" The Queen continued, increasing the pressure.

"You better decide fast" She said, then the pain vanished, Skye looked up and opened her eyes hesitantly to the scene in front of her, Derek had him back to her and was winning against the Cyclops, a few more strikes and it'd be done for but there was movement on the other side of him. Skye pushed to her feet trying to see the figure, growing larger, The Minotaur. It had circled round them and was heading straight for Derek who was to busy to notice, She couldn't call out to him because the Cyclops would knock him down, Skye ran flat out towards him, Time seemed to slow, her path extended, her nightmare was playing out in front of her.

No, she decided, this is not a dream its real life. She pushed herself to move faster and the distance changed, the Minotaur was mere feet from Derek who had just Struck the final blow against the Cyclops. But Skye was closer, as the beast lowered its horns to charge its prey and Skye moved, throwing herself at Derek's body hard enough to knock him aside. She fell with him as the beast swept past and she bit her lip hard to stop from crying out when one of its horns sliced through her back.

Derek was the first to get to his feet and pull Skye up with him, he yanked a dagger from his belt and handed it to her. Skye thanked him with a curtesy nod, teeth dug firmly into her lip as she struggled to straighten herself. The Minotaur had continued it's path for a few feet and now stood, pawing the ground a short distance away. Derek swung his sword and stepped forward to fave the beast, Skye looked at the path she had taken in search for her fallen weapons. She wasn't sure when but she had let them both go along the track. There was a shimmer in front of the monsters hoofs and Skye growled. She stepped up beside Derek and claimed her fighting stance

"I need my Bow" She said calmly.

"Yes, Your highness" Derek bowed, smirking at her with his sideways glance.

The beast charged first but Derek easily sidestepped its attack, Skye dodged the other way and made a move for her weapons. She ran for them as the beast turned around and started to charge again, it pawed the ground and roared angrily. She turned around in time to see Derek get knocked aside by a powerful blow from the Minotaur's massive Arms, it was running directly for her when she got to the bow. She fished an arrow from he quiver and pulled back releasing it quickly, it struck the beast above its left brow and cried own. Skye pulled another back, further this time and tears filled her eyes as the slice in her back opened more at the movement. She released it and the arrow stuck deeper this time but it still only hit near the left eye, missing my an inch. There was no time to notch another as the beast approached Skye swung her bow around and used it to knock the bulls head upwards after his horns had initially sliced into her calf. The beast stumbled, off balance and Skye struck, plunging the dagger into its chest. She twisted the blade and it cried out in pain then stepped backward and swayed, she pushed it backwards with a kick to its gut. The effort made her grind her teeth together but she managed to scramble backwards as it fell and exploded in a golden cloud.

Derek was running towards her when she looked up, she quickly covered her leg with her dress to hide her wound.

"Are you okay, did he get you?" Derek asked her hurriedly, Skye shook her head and looked over him. His Armour was battered up and his face was covered with dirt and dust, he had cuts up his arm from scraping against the stones of the path when the Minotaur shoved him aside. He seemed otherwise uninjured, She was relieved.

"Where to now?" She asked him, he was crouched just in front of her looking at the battle still going behind her.

"We can lend a hand over there," Derek said pointing behind her, Skye turned to look but the movement tugged on her wound and she felt t tear further. Her vision darkened momentarily and a fresh coat of blood trickled town her back

"only one giant left that i can see" He continued weighing up who needed more assistance. Skye's vision returned as she blinked her eyes clear, Derek was staring worriedly at her when she looked back at him.

"Did he get you?" Derek asked again, more serious now. Skye blinked at him but her continued to stare, looking deep into her eyes. She turned away and pulled the fabric from where it rested over the fresh wound n her calf.

His eyes widened when he saw it and he shot her a disapproving look. He tore a length off her skirt and wrapped it tightly around the cut, Skye fingers dug into the ground and she squeezed her eyes tight.

"Your going to the med bay" He told her, standing himself up and leaning down to help her.

"Like hell." Skye replied, placing her hands in his. He pulled her up and watched as she put weight on the injured leg, she held back a wince and shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"See all good" She said smiling up at Derek. "My boots to the blunt of it and i don't need to run cause i can shoot from a distance" she reasoned.

Derek let go of her and leaned down to grab her weapon's. They made there way to the group fighting the giant, Derek moving slower to not leave her behind. Once close enough Derek left her and raced in to help, sword held high. The giant was going down fast and there were only two Cyclopes's left, Skye loosed a few arrows, alternating between targets each time. the giant burst to dust after someone hurled their spear into its throat. There was a scream and Skye head spun to the left where a camper had just been tossed into a cabin wall by the last remaining Cyclops. Skye moved forward, shooting as she got closer.

"EMMA!" she heard from her right, she released the arrow, missing the target and turned towards the voice. Carly was kneeling beside Emma who was laying flat out on the ground, She had her hands pressed firmly against her sister chest, blood flowing between her fingers. Skye felt the world slow around her, everything turning red.

"I warned you dear" a familiar voice said, Beside her stood the translucent figure of the queen herself. She wore a Greek gown with her blonde hair pinned up in extravagant braids.

"I gave you a chance" She said sadly. Tears welled in Skye's eyes as she watched in slow motion as Campers rushed to help stop the bleeding. Carly's face was red and streaked with tears, her hands remained where they were as campers searched for a makeshift stretcher to carry her on.

"I was leaving" Skye replied, "I was going to leave in the morning, You gave me two days!" Her voice rose as she spoke

"I'm not a patient woman" Cynthia replied. "So if you want the rest of your friends to live..." She trailed off, Skye turned back to her but she was gone, she heard howls in the distance and roars of monster's heading their way. She wanted to run and help with Emma who was being lifter onto a broken chunk of the front door from the Aphrodite cabin. She stepped back instead, stumbling on her injured leg. Her back was warm and she felt light headed but she stumbled further back. She didn't notice Derek approaching until he was right in front of her.

"SKYE" He yelled, trying to get her attention. She focused on him and time sped back up, The monster's were gone and campers were being carried to the med bay.

"Hey Skye c'mon" He said waving a hand in her face, she looked back at him and noticed a few new scratches on his face. His hands were on her face checking for signs of injury.

"I'm okay" Skye said wrapping her hands around his wrists "I'm fine, just dazed"

"Did you hit you head on anything" He asked gently feeling her scalp. She shook her head

"No, Maybe" She hesitated "I don't know, probably." She decided, Derek released his hold on her face and grabbed her hand, he moved himself so that Skye could lean on him.

"Come on," He said, placing her arm around his neck for support. "You need the med bay" he pulled her forward gently. She allowed him to help her walk to the med bay, she had lost sight of Carly and Emma. She stumbled over some rocks and braced herself, placing her hand against Derek's chest for support.

"Sorry" She mumbled, straightening up. She looked down to see what she had tripped on and noticed a line of red on the bottom of Derek's shirt. "Your Bleeding " She told him, halting where they were.

"It's fine, the cut just opened up when i was helping with the giant" he assured her "I probably ripped the stitches." He tried to move her forward but she remained where she was.

Skye unwound her arm from his neck and took a small step away.

"I should go find Will" She said looking towards the big house. Derek looked confused as she took another step away.

"What, not he's probably in the med bay already" Derek assured her stepping closer

"I dont think he is, you go check there and i'll look in the big house" Skye told him

"No Skye someone has to have a look at your leg."

"Derek, Emma's hurt bad. We need to be sure" His face fell

"What how, when?"

"A cyclops threw her against a Cabin and she looked really bad, Please" She begged "Go help with her and i'll look for will" Derek hesitated but Skye could see his worry, The triplets had been his closest friends long before she had arrived.

"Go," She urged him, "I'll meet you there"

"You better" He told her as he hesitantly turned to go, after a few feet his speed picked up and he ran to the Med bay in search of Emma.

Skye watched him go and headed towards the big house. In reality she knew Will was In the med bay, She had seen him running that way just after Cynthia had dissipated.

She swapped her Quiver back int a charm and threaded it onto the chain as she walked, she fixed it comfortably around her neck the clip for her bow had been placed back in her hair sometime between the Queen popping up and Derek arriving. She felt over its smooth surface as she walked, her head felt dull and her vision blurred but she continued onward.

Once past the Big house she continued until she arrived at the barrier, she passed through the gate and into the woods, ignoring the monstrous cries around her. Her head was heavy as she moved and she started to feel sluggish, the forest was dark but she managed to stay off the path. She was down the hill and over the road when she stumbled forward and crashed to the ground. Her back was warm and her vision was dark. She had trouble lifting her limbs but struggled to her feet anyway. She stood up straight and took a step.

"You've made the right choice" She heard as a shape moved in front of her "Just sleep" She heard as she was taken by the darkness.

* * *

"What happened?" Percy Asked frantically as he entered the Med bay.

"We were attacked" Leo said dully

"Obviously" Percy snapped "But how, the barrier"

"Was temporarily down" Hazel said entering behind them. Percy turned to her confused

"Why?" He asked stepping out off the path of some campers carrying an injured kid between them.

"When we were talking to the Gods we or they had to scythen some power from the fleece and the barrier to hold the connection" Hazel Explained.

Percy cursed and kicked the ground, his eyes scamming the room.

"Why didn't we hear any of this going on?" He asked her, concern and anger evident in his voice.

"The connection blocked out the outside world to stop anyone from eavesdropping" Hazel said. Percy nodded still searching the room, once he found his target he moved straight towards him.

"Will!" he called as he got closer. Will looked up but his hands kept moving, cleaning out a deep cut across someone's thigh. "Details?" He asked.

"Seven campers with minor lacerations, three with broken ribs, one broken leg, a fractured collarbone some minor head injuries but otherwise no critical cases."Will informed him, threading a needle to stitch up his patients leg.

"No deaths?" Percy asked cautiously. Will shook his head before getting back to work. Percy searched the room for familiar faces, Hazel was assisting with wrapping bandages around some stitched up wounds. Leo was entertaining some of the scared younger campers who didn't want to leave the safety of the med bay and their injured siblings. Piper was using charm speak to calm a camper with a broken leg who didn't want to sit still or let them touch his leg. Percy new where the others were to, Annabeth and frank had gone to check the boundaries to see where the monsters got in, Jason was flying up to see if there were anymore monsters heading there way and Nico and Thalia had left earlier that day. Thalia needed to get back to the hunters and had agreed to take Nico along until they reached new Rome, he had insisted he could shadow travel there in a minute but they agreed it would be a good idea for him to save his strength and get a good look at what was going on out there.

Percy was walking over to help Hazel when the doors to the cabin were thrown open and Campers shuffled through carrying a blonde girl on a chunk of broken wood. Derek came jogging in behind them instructing them what to do.

"Will, here!" He called waving to Will from beside Emma. They gently shifted her onto one of the beds, Carly stood on her other side with her hands pressed firmly against her sisters bleeding chest. Will Handed the needle to the patient he was stitching up, sutures half done and ran over, he motioned for someone to take over as he reached Emma's bed.

"Did anyone see what happened?" He asked as he took her pulse and checked her eyes.

"we were fighting a Cyclopes and she ducked to late." Carly told him "It knocked her back into a cabin wall, she hit it pretty Hard then fell a few feet." her face was red and she sniffed a few times, there were dark wet streaks down her face from where her tears had mixed with her make-up.

Will nodded along looking for any head injuries, his hand came away red after running it over the back of her skull. He moved quickly shoving gloves over his hands and gently shifting Carly to the side.

"Have you seen Skye?" Percy asked Derek who had moved out of the way for Will to work.

"She went to find Will, should be here in a minute" Derek sad, his face full of worry as he watched Will work on his friend.

"But Will's here" Percy replied,

"I know but she wanted to check the big house just in case, said she'd meet here afterwards. They were distracted by a cry of Pain when Piper helped pop in a campers dislocated shoulder.

* * *

"anything?" Annabeth asked as she approached Frank by the gates.

"yeah i think they came in Near the lake in the woods" He said. They had done a full perimeter search each taking a side and planning to meet back at the entrance.

"Makes sense there's a weak spot near where the maze used to be" Annabeth agreed, they started walking back into camp as they talked.

"why didn't they try to take the fleece or anything while they had a chance?" Frank asked, Annabeth shook her head, half in though.

"They couldn't if they tried" she replied.

"Right the Dragon" Frank remembered.

"But i doubt this was random" Annabeth continued, thinking out loud. "some one was waiting out there for a weak point."

"How would they know though,?" Frank asked as they walked through the door of the med bay.

"Who know what?" Leo asked joining the conversation.

"I'm pretty sure this was planned" Annabeth informed him as they moved out of the doorway.

"What the attack?" Leo asked fiddling with some scraps of metal in one hand.

"Yes, the attack and its not hard to figure out who organised it"

"The witch, but how would she even know?" Leo asked "i mean it not like we sent up a big signal to say Direct call to the Gods Via Camp Half Blood, warning shield and or magical items may be weakened or useless while call in progress, thank you have a good day" He said with wild hand gestures.

"I know Leo, but we dont know the extent of her powers and we dont know how she knows half the stuff she does so this is highly probable." Annabeth said. " need to go look into something, can you guys let everyone know we need another meeting"

"They probably already know" Leo said, Annabeth gave him a sharp look "But of course we will remind them, right Frank?" Leo asked Frank nodded and Annabeth left, muttering something in Latin.

* * *

"Well?!" Piper yelled to Jason as he lowered himself to the ground, he shook his head as he landed, planting his feet firmly on he ground.

"No unusual monster activity" He confirmed "and no sign of whoever led the attack"

"You think it wasn't random?" Piper asked

"No, definitely organised." he confirmed "But it was organised to look random i think"

"Why?"

"Who knows, We'll have to talk it over with the others they might have some ideas"

"You think it was her?" Piper asked "Cause i think it was."

"Yeah maybe, i dont know." Jason said. "If she had this chance to attack us, and she knows were a threat then why send such a small troop through?" He questioned, more to himself than anyone else.

"That's Annabeth's field" Piper replied

"Yeah, id assume we'll have another meeting today" Jason said "How's everything, any casualties?" Piper shook her hear but didn't smile.

"No, at least not yet." She said "Its minor injuries mostly but Emma, one of Hermes triplets" Piper Reminded him "Didn't look good when i left" Jason nodded sadly.

"And destruction wise?" He asked.

"What you couldn't see it from up there?" She asked gesturing to the sky.

"No its got dust and stuff surrounding it, makes it harder to tell whats destroyed or not."

"i only got a glimpse when we headed to the med bay but it doesn't look good."

* * *

"what now Mistress?" A squeaky voice asked from in the distance.

"Ugh don't talk so quietly" Cynthia Snapped pacing the room.

"My apologies" The Squeaky voice said stepping closer to be heard. "I just wondered what your plans were" it said speaking louder.

"You know im not going to tell you that" Cynthia growled, stopping in front of a glass table covered with maps and figurines.

"Yes but"

"No buts, Shree." The queen snapped "You do what i say when i say and don't ask questions, Remember?" She asked reminding the small creature of its place.

"Yes of course, your majestic highness" Shree said, bowing on its uneven legs.

"Good, now fetch me someone useful and finish your assignments" She ordered it, shooing it from the room. She went back to pacing, eyes on the battle plans she had drawn up.

"Your highness" A cool voice greeted from the doorway, Cynthia smiled and turned to it. "Oh Damian good, i need your assistance" she said waving him over as she moved back to her table.

"Anything" He replied calmly moving to her side.

"I'm giving you that job you wanted so bad."

"Thank you your-"

"If you finish a task" Cynthia said, cutting him off mid sentence"

"Of course" Damien nodded, not missing a beat.

"I have someone very important here that i need you to talk to" The queen explained "She's been brainwashed you see, and thinks me her enemy"

"Oh?" Damian replied

"Yes i know, it sad." Cynthia frowned "Could you be a darling and, re- educate her?" She asked kindly.

"At once" He said. Cynthia's face brightened and she clapped her hand together happily.

"Great she's just down the hall, oh and could you see to her wounds." She asked as an after thought "Poor thing was attacked trying to escape her captors."

Damien nodded and headed to get some medical supplies before heading to meet his new patient. As he left a dark, shadowy figure entered.

"Must you continue this reckless behavior" The tall dark figure asked Cynthia as it approached, she didn't bat an eye at it, instead she continued to gaze over her plans.

"It's Hardly Reckless" She retorted moving a small ornament to the other side of her map "You new quite well id come for the girl eventually"

"Yes but there were conditions to the deal" He reminded her, his deep voice rumbling. "You agreed not to harm any Demigods under the gods protection"

"I didn't" She argued.

"You attacked their camp, that under their protection" His voice stayed calm as he argued her Statement.

"It wasn't at the time"

"Let me remind you of the consequences of breaking a deal" the deep voice said, calm as a breeze. Cynthia's hands slammed on the table, stopping him short.

"NO!" she yelled. "I know The consequences, i know the deal." She said, finally turning to him "I also know that you swore you had no clue where she was" Cynthia said stepping towards him.

"In fact the last time i spoke to you you said that she was heading in the complete opposite direction"

"I am sometimes wrong, she was being blocked by powerful magic, hard to get a good read on her completely." The queen did not look satisfied with this answer. She huffed angrily

"Why are you here, What does he want?" She demanded.

"He wants The same as always."

"Like a broken record, no."

"Shall i repeat his warning?" He asked. Cynthia shook her head.

"No, i have it memorized" She answered "if that's then you can leave." Without a word he vanished.

"Ma'am?" A stern voice asked from the corner of the room

"Gracious how many more interruptions am i to deal with" Cynthia groaned as the owner of the voice stepped closer.

"Sorry, i can come back" He said

"Your here now, what do you want" she questioned.

"The girl we took for you" The man said "we have some questions" Cynthia gave him a warning look.

"And they would be?" she asked patiently.

"Why did you have us take her and not yourself, or one of your pets."

"Simple," She replied "Because i could, because i don't have to answer to you and because you have to do what i tell you."

"there has to be some reason why you couldn't get off your throne to take a simple girl" The man continued "You didn't even destroy the camp, where your enemies train so that they may defeat you" He argued, Cynthia let him ramble "Why do you want her anyway, we agreed to partner with you that means we want information"

"Do you?" she finally asked. "I'm sorry, your right im not that great at sharing. Here all the information you want is on this table." She said, her voice sweet and innocent, she stepped aside to allow him to gaze over her maps and the multiple books she had lying open over the table. He stepped forward confidently and immediately attached his eyes to the tables contents.

"Your names, Michael yes?" She asked sweetly, The man nodded, picking up a leather bound book from the right side of the table.

"would you like a drink, here how about a glass of wine" she offered, walking back over to him with two glasses. He took one, still looking at the book in his hand and too a large gulp. Cynthia watched him as he did so, his face fell when he noticed something off about his beverage and his eyes shot up to meet hers. She gave him an innocent smile and sipped her own wine.

"Poison?" He asked, a hand flying to his throat, dropping the book to the stone floor.

"Gracious, no" She said, gasping innocently. "I would never do that" She watched as he looked from her to his glass and back.

"Oh, that." She smiled "Its a toxin, yes, but it shouldn't kill you." his eyes widened and he went to speak but she cut him off.

"i wouldn't bother with words the toxin will be closing you windpipe sooner then id like if you continue with whatever it is you planned to say." She warned him. he stayed silent. "Okay then. First off i don't particularly like you Roman's anyway so i wouldn't have a problem with feeding you to my pets" Cynthia said, leaning down to pick up the book.

"Second, i don't like being spoken to the way you just did, it was rude and pushy so shhh" she placed her book on the table and reached to the side "And third, i dont have to tell you or anyone my reasons or explain myself in any way." She pulled a long sword out from beside the table running her finger along the sharp edge as she spoke.

"And I'm going to make sure your soldiers know that because you will, sadly, be incapable." Micheal tried to move, to defend himself but couldn't move his limbs.

"you may be immobilized but you will, feel this." Cynthia's said smiling, she swung her sword low and slashed across his knees, he cried out in pain and she hushed him.

"Ah ah" She said "Each time you scream i'll add one of your soldiers names to my list" He stared back at her silently, She lifted her weapon again and slashed across his chest, Her hazel eyes staring into his.

"brave boy" She said later on as his lifeless body was dragged from the room, "Shame he was also and idiot"


	12. Chapter 12

The Girl Lay on her side, on the right side of the large bed that sat in the middle of the room. She had Blonde hair that was long and messy, splayed over the pillow, ends crusted with blood. She wore a fancy looking green dress, the back of the skirt was torn, leaving the ends ragged and uneven. His eyes were drawn her back where her green dress turned A dark, deep red. Her dress was torn across her back diagonally, Damien walked over and sat on the edge of the left side of the bed. He placed his Kit on the bed beside him and pulled out a pair of gloves and a few other necessary pieces of equipment that he would need, Scissors, Needle and thread Bandages gauze. She didn't stir as he gently pulled a few strands of hair from her back, stuck there with dried blood. He grabbed a small torch from his bag as well and held it up to get a good look at the would. It ran across the length of her back, starting just above her hip on the right side and running up to her left shoulder. He could hardly tell the depth exactly but judging from the blood coating her back and the small amount that had pooled on the bed, it didn't look good. He gout up off the bed and went in search of a bucket and towel to clean off the blood before stitching it up.

He returned with the bucket of soapy water and an armful of towels a few moments later. The figure on the bed hadn't moved an inch he noted as he water her breath. It was slow and a little shallow definitely from the blood loss. He sat back on the bed and plunged a towel into the bucket, not worried about soaking the bedding he pulled it back out, soaking wet. He scooted over on the bed and gently wiped the towel over the girls back, it came off red and caused the wound to leek some fresh blood. He repeated his action with no response from the girl, he wondered if she was just unconscious or if Celina had given her something to keep her out. After cleaning off the dried blood around the wound he had a closer look, Dumping the used towels on the floor, her grabbed his torch and had another look. The edges weren't clean so it wasn't a sword or knife wound, Unlikely claws with just one single cut so something with Horns or pincers maybe. It looked torn in some places from movement, Damian was surprised she had survived at all let alone long enough to run away.

"You must have done something" He thought aloud "For her to want to save you, but is willing to let you suffer" He threaded his needle and made the first stitch.

Skye woke after a sharp pain puled at her skin, her eyes shot open and she pushed herself upright, crying out when the pain in her back stopped her movements.

"Whoa whoa, you kind of have to hold still" A light Voice said behind her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and her arm flew back, her elbow catching him in the shoulder. He snagged her arm in a firm grip and yelled at her.

"Stop that, you'll rip the stitches!" She paused. and turned her head over her shoulder, she could just see a bag of tools like Will kept in the infirmary. Medical tools she realized.

"Who are you, what are you doing?" She asked, trying to get a look at the person behind her without moving to much.

"My names Damien and im stitching up you back" The boy said "Could you hold still for another minute, im nearly done" He released her arm and picked up his needle again.

"Why?" Skye asked

"why am i stitching your back?" He asked "Because you have a wound, i'm a medic and i was told to fix you" He replied. "Bite down on something, its no use numbing it now"

He pushed the needle into her skin and she bit down on her lip, tasting blood. He made another two stitches before tying it off.

"There, try not to move about to much""He said. "do you have any more wounds?"

Skye was trying to look over her shoulder to see her back but was, of course, failing. ""No" She said. ""Where the Queen?"

"I her throne room where she usually is" Damien said, packing up his medical supplies "She'll send someone for you when your wanted"

"Um, no i'll just go see her now" Skye said angrily Swinging her legs off the side of the bed a getting standing up. She took two angry steps before collapsing to the ground, vision blurring.

"What did i just say?" Damien said walking over to help her up.

"Don't touch me" Skye replied, flinging her arm out to stop him. She paused a minute before struggling back to her feet and stumbling back to the bed. She heard Damien shuffling through tools behind her before he came back into view. He walked up and kneeled in front of her a Skye tried to back away but was blocked by the bed.

"Relax, im just fixing that." He said pointing to the slice up her calf as he slipped a fresh pair of gloves on.

"Oh, right" Skye said, she pressed one hand against her head and rubbed her temple, sitting on the bed to relieve weight from her leg.

"What messed you up?" He asked, pulling the bloody fabric that had been wrapped around it away. Skye eyes him hesitantly.

"Minotaur" she said, waiting for a reaction. He just nodded and poked around her wound.

"Good thing you got away" He replied pulling out a syringe. Skye flinched.

"AH No" she said "Your not injecting me with anything"

"It's anesthesia, it will numb the area so i can stitch it."

"Yeah, still no" He took a deep breathe ans waited to reply

"You want me to stitch your leg without any sort of anesthesia, at all."

"You did my back" she argued

"That was three stitches, this will be half a dozen at least." Skye just glared at him as she picked up a pillow off the bed ready to bite down on it.

* * *

"Anything?" Percy asked when he saw Jason approaching, disappointment washing over him when Jason shook his head.

"Nothing at all that i can see." Jason said as he and Percy headed towards the Pavilion where they were to meet the others.

"No unusual monster activity, actually i couldn't see any monsters nearby at all they seem to have cleared out." Jason said keeping pace with his friend.

"Any clues on your end?" Jason asked, knowing the answer. Percy didn't speak, he just shook his head.

Derek saw them approach from his spot by the window.

"Im just going to get an update" He said standing up, the siblings nodded their head's in acknowledgement.

He hurried out the door leaving them behind as he headed out to meet Percy and Jason.

"hey any leads?"

They glanced at him as he joined them on the way to meet up with the others.

"No sign of her and no new monster threats nearby" Jason answered summing it up.

"Anything i Can do?" Derek asked.

"you were in charge of watching her," Percy replied accusingly, Jason gave him a look and Percy backtracked. He paused, took a breath and changed his tone

"What i mean is, you were with her a lot, is there anywhere you guys went that she might be hiding out at?" He asked

"I took her to the Pegasus Field a while ago, we went for a short flight on blackjack but otherwise," Derek thought for a moment "No, No where else away from camp"

Percy looked disappointed as he pushed ahead of them, walking a few paces faster and mumbling under his breath.

* * *

"Look the Queen wanted me here, im here so either she comes to see me or you take me to see her" Skye demanded "Either way im seeing the bitch"

The Beast guarding her door growled and banged its staff against the ground but made no move to open the door. Damien had left a few hours ago after stitching p her leg, she had passed out before he finished the last few stitches and woke up as he was leaving. She only managed to catch a glimpse of his medical bag as he carried it out.

"Hello, no speaky English?" She asked mockingly. She was holding on to the barred window in her door, using it to keep weight off her bad leg. Damien had slipped her something, which She figured was ambrosia or nectar, while she was out and it had dulled the pain a good deal but walking on the leg sent spikes of pain up her leg.

"Okay look," She said "You let me out and i wont tell the queen you fell asleep on the job" The beast didn't respond "C'mon i caught you snoring earlier, Or is that just how you sound naturally?" Footsteps echoing on the hard ground stopped Skye before she could continue her questions, she listened as the footsteps grew louder and than faded away.

Her head fell softly against the bars and she exhaled, "Gods" She huffed to herself before sliding down the door till she was sitting with her back against it, she glanced at her bandaged leg and thought of her friends. She feared Emma was Dead and wondered how the others were, Derek, Percy, Carly, did the monsters stop after she left or did they continue to destroy the place she was starting to believe could be home.

She had only a few moments of silence to dwell on the state of her friends before the door was swung open causing her to fall backwards and hit the cold stone ground. She groaned when the movement reminded of her of her wounds and looked up to find a familiar face.

"Great" She muttered as he stared down at her disapprovingly. "You better be here for a good reason"

"Yes" He replied, holding a hand out to help her up "im to take you to see the Queen, as you requested"

Skye allowed him to help her up and brushed off her skirt, "Alright, lets go" She said noticing him just standing there, he said nothing as he turned and walked down the hall. Skye had time to examine her surroundings as she walked, she had only had a small view from her doors barred window that provided her with little information of where she was. She followed Damien down a long tunnel of stone, it was dark and felt damp, she heard her own uneven footsteps echo as she walked. They rounded a corner after a while and the scenery changed, stone was replaced by dark wood and wall hangings depicting familiar stories that Skye couldn't put her finger on. She must have been lingering too long on a weaving, one of a dark haired boy holding a golden haired girl as they seemingly fell into darkness, ts sparked a memory but she had no time to indulge it because Damien was hurrying her along.

As they continued they passed a row of different coloured doors, she was walked through a quint little kitchen and she had to resist snatching up a knife as they passed through. Finally Damien stopped in the middle of a comfy little Sitting room filled with Couches, cousins and bean bags, It seemed very much out of place for the lair of a Evil Queen.

"Wait here" He commanded before walking out. She was about to argue but saw no point, she heard the clicking of heels on wood and watched the doorway where Damien had just exited.

She walked in as casual as if she were meeting up with a friend.

"Darling" She said, arms spread out for a hug. "Im so glad your here" Skye made no move to accept the hug and the Queens ams came together in a simple clap.

"Right then" She said Looking around "Have a Seat dear your leg must be sore, Damien told me of your wounds"

"What do You want" Skye deadpanned, Cynthia looked at her curiously.

"Tea?" She asked "Its excellent for calming tempers and increases healing" She snapped Her fingers and two servants rushed in with trays. As they set to making the drinks Skye examined the Queen.

She was wearng a soft blue dress that reminded her of the one's Carly and Emma had shown her from the old magazines they have. Kind of 60's style with matching blue heels, her hair was hanging loosely down her back with half pinned up simply. Skye was handed a tea cup and offered a cookie that she declined despite the rumbling of her stomach, the servants fled the room as soon as the queen turned her eyes on them.

"Why am i here?" Skye asked

"You were wounded dear" Cynthia said "And have a medic"

"I was wounded by your monsters, I left the camp because you told me to" Cynthia nodded

"Yes that was good of you, I like obedience." She sipped her tea "Makes everything run smoother"

"Seriously why did you want me here" Skye demanded, keeping her voice level. Cynthia seemed displeased as he cop clattered on her Plate.

"sweetheart i really thought you were smarter than this, Your useful, for one" She told her as she placed her cup on the table. She sat softly on the couch and patted the seat beside her. Skye glared at her and sat on the seat closest to here, that was two sofas away from the Queen who huffed calmly.

" You are the only child of Poseidon that I know of" She said, Skye almost interjected but thought better. "Oh I know about your half brother so dont think yourself a savior for not mentioning him, he's just not right for the job"

"Im not doing any jobs for you" Skye said, tasting the tea. "I said i'd come to save my camp, im not going to help you." Cynthia waved her off.

"anyway, I've had word that you do, in fact have powers though the extent is yet to be determined so i'll allow you to experiment of some of my lesser soldiers and monsters."

"What are you not getting" Skye spoke, her voice a little louder.

"Dear, i dont like to be interrupted" Cynthia said, tone unchanged. "As i was saying, you may practice under supervision of course" Skye Glared at her realizing she had no say as far as the queen was concerned. Skye continued her examination as the Queen spoke, She noticed the barely there bags under her dark brown eyes and the old scars running up one arm.

"And as long as you cooperate, i wont destroy your camp" Skye's eyes shot to meet the Queens "You thought, oh no darling im a woman of my word." Cynthia said recognizing the look on Skye's face. "You camp is fine, or as fine as it could be after an attack, my monsters left when you did."

She felt something lift off her chest like a guilty weight, her friends are alright, or at least most of them.

"There is a lot you need to learn but first you need to heal" Cynthia said "Your no use to me until your able to function properly"

"I can function just fine, im still not helping you"

"And we'll need to get you cleaned up your an absolute mess" Cynthia said, ignoring Skye's interjection.

"Would you like supper in your room or will you be joining me in the hall" Skye stared at her blandly, She pushed herself too her feet

"im not helping you, you have to see that right." Skye said "I dont want whatever your offering so stop assuming you own me"

"Oh dear." Cynthia replied calmly "I see you'll need some time to adjust to this arrangement" She snapped her fingers before raising the tea cup to her lips. In came two soldiers in black and green capes, "Escort her to her room and have her dinner served to her in there" They marched towards Skye and she backed up. They grabbed her arms roughly and she winced, the movement pulling at her stitches.

"STOP!" the Queen commanded "You are to handle her with care, one sound and you will meet the same fate as your captain" She threatened, The soldiers apologized and cowered away from her.

"Are you okay darling?" She asked Skye, her tone soft again "They didn't rip anything open"

Skye shook her head hesitantly to which the queen smiled "Good, okay off you go"

* * *

"She wouldn't just leave would she?" Hazel asked and the group seated themselves. It was the usual group joined by Thalia who had recently returned from her mission with the hunters and Derek who insisted on joining since he had spent the most time with Skye.

It had been two days since the attack on the camp and two days of searching and wondering of Skye's whereabouts, they were yet again trying to figure it out.

"No, she was settled here" Percy argued calmly,

"Was she?" Clarrisse asked

"Clarrisse," Annabeth Warned

"Im not starting a fight, Im just saying"

"She did seem like she was happy here" Leo added

"But was she really?" Jason asked

"Someone on their own for as long as her, she would of had to learn to fend for herself." Piper said "Being able to act or lie convincingly can get you anywhere"

"She wasn't faking" Derek said "She liked it here, she has friends and family" he continued, glancing at Percy.

"Fine, say she did leave of her own free will" Thalia Said "ah" she added when she saw others about to interrupt "Hypothetically, Why?"

"Who knows" Clarisse said rhetorically.

"Seriously, she's a fighter i know but why leave safety for the life she had"

"Maybe she was comfortable how she was" Frank spoke up from behind Hazel "She might of used this attack as a distraction to get away"

"No" Derek repeated "She would of Taken Tramp" There were mumbles of agreement around the room. "You all saw how much she loved that dog, she wouldn't leave him behind willingly"

"Unless" Annabeth said, trailing off.

"Unless?" Percy asked her, hopeful.

"She was still having nightmares?" She asked no one imp articular.

"yeah" Will nodded "She had one just before Derek was wounded, I was on my way to tell you guys when you told me about the plan to contact the gods"

"Oh yeah" Nico Added "I completely forgot about that"

"What?" Percy asked looking between them? "what, did she tell you what it was about?"

Everyone in the room leaned forward eagerly waiting for this new information

"uh, she didn't say much" Will Said

"Will told her about how Derek and he were discussing the capture the flag strategy when his chest just opened up" Nico told then,

"right" Will interrupted "And she said she knew how, Said she had another nightmare with the Queen"

"Said she Pissed her off" Nico Said, "And then the Bitch stabbed Derek in the chest with her spear"

"Through" Will corrected

"Right, through the chest" Nico added

"Other than that she said it was the same as the others"

"Why didn't you send her to us?" Percy asked

"I Did, she wanted to help with Derek who looked like he was bleeding out on the bed" Nico said

"Nico" Will reprimanded "He wasn't bleeding out"

"Looked like it" Nico said under his breath

"Wait, wait" Clarrisse interrupted "She can physically hurt someone, in a dream?"

"Its possible" Annabeth said "But would take some Power to do it"

"She seems to have plenty of that" Thalia said.

"She was holding something back" Nico Added "I don't think the dream was the same, she was hiding something"

"But what?" Percy asked.

"You don't think she made, a deal " Piper asked "With"

"No" Percy cut her off

"Percy, stop it" Annabeth told him "We need to explore every possibility"

"Haven't we been down this path?" Percy asked the group "She isn't a spy or a traitor so she wouldn't make a deal"

"I agree" Thalia said "She hated those beasts and that witch, i could tell that almost from the start"

"No, No" Piper said " I don't think she's working with The Queen,"

" You Think she made a deal with her to protect someone" Jason asked

"I, i don't know maybe"

"Someone from her past?" Annabeth asked, Piper shook her head sadly.

"From what i got from her, anyone from her past died a few years ago"

"So why, who?" Leo asked, they silently thought

"Us" Derek said, they all looked to him

"She doesn't know us well enough to risk her life for us" Clarisse argued

"I don't know" Thalia said "She seems like the type to risk her life for just about anyone"

"SO she what?" Clarrisse continue "She said hey queeny you leave this camp alone and you can have me?"

"Maybe" Leo said "She honestly seemed happy here"

"The Royal bitch obviously wanted something from her, like the time Kronos haunted me" Percy said

"She's Powerful, maybe the Queen needs her for something" Hazel suggested

"But Skye wouldn't help her, you saw here when she thought we were working for her" Frank said

"Look guys thins is all hypothetical, the camp needs to go back to normal while we continue to look for her. It needs to seem calm" Annabeth said "In case the Queen has eyes on us" There were silent murmurs throughout the room.

* * *

She look in the mirror, and regretted it immediately. Skye had been in the same room for a week though it felt like forever, her only way to tell a day had passed was the fact that Damien Visited daily to check over her Stitches. His Visits were brief, Not much of a Talker, And consisted of him complaining about her risks of infection and scolding her for moving around so much. Damien was about Skye's age, maybe a bit older, He had light brown hair with golden eyes and slightly tanned skin. There was a scar running from his left ear, under his chin and across his collarbone

After returning from her visit with the Queen on her first day she had thrown numerous breakable objects around the room. until she tired herself out. She spent the next two days laying on the unreasonably soft bed, drifting in and out of sleep and since then she had alternated between searching the room for an exit, scheming an escape and Sleeping. She gave up her plans of escaping when she remembered that the camp would likely be destroyed if she did manage to get free.

Now she stood in front of the floor length mirror in the far corner of the adjoining bath room, she had managed to avoid it after catching her reflection in it the first day here. Her feet were bare with a few scratches here and there from stepping on broken materials and kicking inanimate objects. Her Dress was torn and dirty, the old blue green now stained brown from the blood spilled on it earlier, it was dry and crusty but Skye refused to wear the clean clothes that were provided to her. Her hair was dry and tangled, hanging loosely down her back dried blood staining the ends. She had eaten very little and it showed in her form, Blood loss plus weight loss probably wasn't good and probably explained her tiredness, Skye thought as tried to run a hand through her hair and got her fingers stuck in a knot.

The temptation to use the Large bath in The bathroom was strong and Skye wasn't sure why she was resisting in the first place except that, each time she considered going in to one of the queens nice little gifts like the bath or clothes she thought of what had been done to her friends and family.  
She wouldn't indulge in the Queens fancy little gifts, She told herself, she half considered sleeping on the floor to spite the bed but argued that shed need to be rested if she were to fight.

It was another week before she finally gave in and let herself soak in a hot Bath. She had spent half of that week strolling around the room in her underwear, Well t was a bra and shorts since Carly insisted shorts were a safety precaution when wearing dresses. Her reasons had been mainly the threat of breezes or cartwheels and hand stands though Skye was glad she had listened.

The look on Damien's face when he First walked in had been amusing enough for Skye to chuckle as his cheeks reddened and hes eyes shot to the floor. Her wounds were almost healed, barely scratches now as the small amounts of nectar she had been given had sped up her healing.

As she lay In the tub, the feeling of dirt and blood peeling of her skin, She listened to the silence. There were rarely footsteps and the ones she did here were regular, scheduled.

There would be a woman in the early morning, Her heels would echo softly on the damp stone. The a few hours later, hoofs or paws and then Damien would enter shortly after that.

She used flowery scented soaps to wash herself clean, testing them all for the smell and texture. She washed her hair, lathering a good deal of soap into it and detangling any knots. She was surprised at the lack of dirt, she had grown used to the filth over the years, having to wash it off in a lake or pond every few weeks, if she were lucky.

But now as she lay her head on the edge of the tub she thought back to that, the time spent alone in the woods, sleeping on dirt and stones. She had to admit that her accommodation here was certainly a large step up from that and even her room at camp hadn't been this nice. She new it was a ploy to lure her into a false sense of safety but isn't that what she had thought that of the camp when she had first arrived. Her mind nagged at her, reminding her of the wrongs the Queen had done but the lilac smell of her soap had filled the room and the steam from the bath made it so relaxing that before she could think of the evils of the Queen, she was Asleep with her head on the edge of the tub.

"Hey!" She heard in the back of her mind "Where are You?!" it wasn't a concerned or familiar voice, it was muffled, distant. She was too relaxed to care as she sank deeper.

She felt fine hands on her as she was dragged upwards from the tub only moments later. Skye was pulled out of the water forcefully, someone was yelling at her and others around, her Eyes opened and found Damien looking at her strangely.

"What in Hades are you doing!" He yelled, checking her pulse. She was confused at his tone, she was only napping. The ground was cold under her and she realized she was sitting naked in Damien's arms.

"Oh my Gods!" She yelled pushing away "What, get me a towel" she said pointing him away as she attempted to cover herself, cheeks flushing.

He Tossed her a towel with a disproving look, Flattering, Skye thought as she wrapped it around herself.

"What are you doing in here?" Skye demanded.

"What were you doing?" he questioned in return "Trying to drown yourself, really?" he asked

"What, no i was just,"

"You realize if you die the Queen will likely kill me, right?" Damien said, cutting her off "You might not care but i'd like to keep my head on my shoulders a while longer."

"Head on you, oh well just ask her to stab you through the chest then" Skye replied walking from the room.

There was a commotion outside her door as she passed the bed.

"Great" she heard Damien mumble behind her before he ran to the door, leaving without another word. She went to put on her old clothes, still refusing the clean ones provided, but couldn't see them in the place she left them.

She groaned as she searched for them, coming up empty.

"Fine, i'll stay in this towel then" She said aloud, flopping onto the bed again.

Damien Entered again after an hour had passed.

"Well?" Skye asked from her spot on the bed "what was the fuss?"

"I had sent guards to fetch the queen and supplies in case you had managed to Kill yourself properly and i needed to resuscitate you" He answer, sitting his medical bag on the bed "Lucky me, you seem fine"

"So, what was the fuss"

"just some guards dropping equipment and blaming each other, which resulted in a fight" He moved to where she was and went about examining her wounds. "Then i had to run and tell the Queen you were fine before she came down here to see for herself because she hates to be interrupted."

"Good to know," Skye said filing that away.

"Stitches can come out" He said, looking at her back "Shouldn't open up again" There was no warning before he snipped and tugged the thread out. The feeling both sent shivers up her spine and felt.. uncomfortable. Like when you pull a splinter out or something, but more.

She shook it off as he poked at her wound, checking for oozing or something, she didn't particularly care.

"Why?" He asked as he wiped the area clean

"I wasn't trying to drown myself" She told him

"Really, then what were you doing?" He asked

"I," She hesitated "I just fell asleep, i have no intention of Dying"

* * *

Authors note: Hi there, Im not sure how i feel about this chapter but i needed to finish it here because have an idea for the next and didnt want to overdo it. Okie dokie i, uh, Hope you enjoyed this chapter! any feedback is welcomed and actually encouraged. thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Skye had lost track of the days as they passed by, Each was the same as the last. Breakfast, lunch, doctors visit, dinner bed. She hadn't been eating much, just picking at her meals or tossing them out altogether. Damien had been keeping a close eye on her since her supposed almost drowning, she thought better that to tell him she could breath underwater considering her likely reported her every word to the queen and she's rather keep any of her powers on the down low.

Skye was laying on the floor of her bathroom, She had been there long enough that the rooms she were in were considered as hers in her head, rather than just rooms. The weather had grown warm and the stone floor was cool against her semi bare back. She had managed to go a few days in just the towel until holding it up grew tedious and she had tow resort to wearing what was provided.

The clothes the queen had left for her were nice and clean with no rips or tears in them. They were mainly greens and blues, dresses and skirts with only a pair or two of leggings. The outfit she was currently sporting was a dark green dress that was floor length until she torn it up, its flowing ends now uneven chunks hanging loosely. The back of it was low cut, held up simply by a band around the back and over one shoulder. Her bare feet were elevated by the edge of the tub and her long blonde hair was splayed around her like a bed of daisy's.

She closed her eyes as she lay there, images of the past fluttering through her mind. The camp flashed by and she tried to hold on to that image, She was reminded of her time with them as the memory's washed over her and her eyes began to water, she hummed softly to herself. The tune was of the last song she had heard, the night she had left camp, she only remembered a few words but the tune was always running through her head, she found herself humming it often over the time she had been here.

Tears slipped out as she opened her eyes to stare at the roof and found streams of water floating above her, she tilted her head for a moment to watch it before the clatter of footsteps interrupted. Her eyes shot to the doorway and the water splashed down to the floor. She willed herself not to stay dry, like Percy had taught her as two people entered.

"Your Highness" Skye greeted, turning back to the ceiling.

"Well you look," The Queen started, gesturing aimlessly with her hand "better" she finished shortly.

"Aha" Skye answered

"Do you plan to get up?" Cynthia asked

"No I'm fine down here" Skye answered

"Why is the floor wet?" Cynthia asked stepping into the room.

"I got bored" Skye answered plainly

"So you?"

"Spilled my Drink"

"Ah, I see." Cynthia stood beside her, her eyes seeming to scan over her briefly. "Well you can get up now, training starts immediately"

"No thanks, I'm fine here" Skye repeated

"Oh dear, no" Cynthia said as she headed for the doorway "That wasn't a request"

The sound off hoofs on the hard floor made Skye turn her head, Besides the Queen stood Damien and behind them were two large creatures. They were bull like, similar to the Minotaur but more beastly and they each held a weapon and shackles.

"You may follow willingly or by force, the choice is yours" Skye groaned and rolled her eyes before standing.

"I've told you I'm not helping you in any way" Skye said as she trailed behind her on the way out of the room.

"Yes and the repetitiveness of your words bore me very much" Cynthia Replied.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" Skye asked " What is it with the take over the world thing?"

"Not the world darling"

"Whatever, don't call me darling"

"I Believe i told you i would tell you everything"

"Yeah i remember, but so far you've said nothing"

"I've been very busy keeping your friends off my trail" Skye paused at her words, the mention of her friends.

"What did you do" She asked seriously

"Oh don't worry i didn't touch anyone, a deals a deal" Cynthia replied "And don't get your hopes up, they aren't looking for you they just stumbled over some history on me on one of their pointless Quests" She said continuing down the hall.

Skye felt relieved and dissapointed at the same time, relieved they were okay and not looking for her but dissapointed they didn't care enough to at least try to find her. No she's just screwing with your head, she told herself as she followed at a distance. They arrived at a big domed room after passing through three smaller one's, each made of different materials, Wood, rock and dirt. The room they stood in had a stone path that lead to the center then ended abruptly, it was surrounded by clear blue water.

"Here is where you'll train Dear" Cynthia said, clasping her hands in front of herself and spinning around to face Skye.

"No" Skye said, mocking her by clasping her hands the same way and putting on a false happy expression.

"Here's the dear Sweet heart." Cynthia said "The longer you survive training, The more i'll tell you"

"And if i Stay long enough you'll release me?"

"Well No, your actually free to go any time but you know the consequences of that"

"So what, I train, You talk and we become best friend's while you hope i change my mind and join your forces"

"No, no dear i don't want you to join my forces" She said as she left the room "I want you to lead them" the door shut dramatically and Skye was left alone in the Domed room.

The water level rose until the path was covered by a thin layer of water, Skye waled to the center and examined the room. She was so tempted to just dive in but she new better than to swim in unfamiliar water so she looked around for signs of life. There were generally indications of some sort of life around the lakes she had passes, Mud beds, Claw marks and foot prints, Discolored water or shredded skin, something to look for. There was no signs of anything, the water was still and clear an tempting but Skye decided to just sit down on the path, she closed her eyes as she did so and listened to her surroundings,nothing.

The room was dead silent, not even footsteps could be heard from outside. Her leg slipped over the side of the path and hung in the water, her body relaxed instantly at the feel of the cool liquid on her skin, she hummed that familiar tune again as the water pulled her in. As she sank to the bottom she opened her eyes and felt the familiar scratch of the ocean water against her cornea, she was used to it and it only lasted a moment but it felt different than usual. It felt like the water had been diluted, perhaps in an attempt to dilute any powers they assumed she had.

Her feet finally hit the bottom and she sank till she sat, legs crossed on the smooth floor, metal she guessed. She only relaxed a moment before pushing herself back up towards the surface, didn't want the queen getting any ideas about her breathing under water. She made a show of gasping for air when she burst through the surface and taking deep breaths before settling down. Her arms were crossed and resting on the path when something changed, She sensed the change in the water straight away, there was a presence in the water but it didn't approach.

She squinted, trying to catch a glimpse of it, her arms uncrossed and she drifted from the path.

"That enough" She heard from the doorway as the water drained "The queen will see you now" The figure near the door stood and waited with a towel for her.

Skye looked back down once before pulling herself to the edge of the path and hauling herself up and heading to the door.

* * *

"Well?" She Said, entering the room.

"Do you have no manners?" Cynthia asked as she placed a tea put on the coffee table "What did those people teach you?"

"Excuse me?" Skye retorted "You expect me to be polite to you as well?" she scoffed, dropping into a seat.

"common curtesy to be kind to the hostess dear, have you not learnt that?" Skye didn't answer,

"Fine, what would you like to hear first?"

"Do i get to choose?" Skye replied plainly, Cynthia smirked

"No but i was curious as to what information you were looking for" She said "You may choose between why i decided to use my control of beasts to take over or What my plans are for the future"

Skye thought about it, plans for the future may give her an idea of what she is expected to do in regards to 'leading an army' but learning the past may help her find a way to defeat her.

"Why you decided to use your evil beasts to take over sounds as good a topic as any." Skye said swinging her feet up onto the couch so that she was comfy.

"Well dear i wasn't always, as you say, 'Evil' " Cynthia said

"You do realize that's how a lot of stories start," Skye said "I wasn't always evil,but one day..." Skye continued, deepening her voice and speaking dramatically.

"It was more than a singular thing that led me down this path thought one thing did push me over the edge. In fact it wasn't even my plan to go this far, i was just getting a little bit of revenge but the power and control i felt drove me to do more" Cynthia explained. "You see, i Was in love with a god, and he was in love with me." She said, no emotion showing on her face.

"He left, and took something of mine with him. I waited for him in the place we had first met, everyday returning there without fail but he never came back."

"So you got dumped by a God, read the legends it happens all the time" Skye said un sympathetically. "No one else decided to destroy a continent" Cynthia considered this,

"I've always had issues with anger, my grandfather is The lord of the underworld" Cynthia told her.

Skye chocked on her tea "Hades is your grandfather?" She questioned, the blonde hair and fair skin made Skye doubtful after seeing the other children of Hades such as Avril or Nico with dark hair and tanned skin.

"Yes get my coloring from my fathers side rather than my mothers" She said. "She could control beasts and the earth as i can, she was surprised i was so strong, though I don't know what Hades thoughts were on the matter since he was a less then attentive Grandfather" She sounded bitter as she spoke.

"Yeah gods aren't great parents apparently, or in your case grandparent, big whoop" Skye said hoping she didn't sound to resentful, she knew what happened to those who disrespected the Gods. "Again doesn't mean you should destroy the lives of others as, what, revenge?" Skye asked. "Is that what this is all about? getting even?"

"In a way, i suppose" The Queen replied, voice slightly raised. "But not just for revenge, I originally planned to better this world" Skye's eyes widened and she started to speak but Cynthia waved her off

"Don't interrupt," She said "I know you don't

believe me, what with how the place looks now but I did plan to do better." She sighed "I just got sidetracked before i could put my plans into action and someone made me change my plans"

"Wait" Skye said standing "You take orders from someone?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous, my plans didn't change cause someone told me too change them" Cynthia Explained, her voice dropping back to its calm tone. "They changed because someone did something that forced my hand from a peaceful" She searched for the right word "Adjustment"

"You mean Take over, right?"

"Fine there was a more peaceful takeover in place" She replied without missing a beat "But things happen cant change the past" She shrugged and sipped the last of her tea before clapping her hands together softly, Signalling for the waiters (More like Slaves) Skye thought, To take the empty Cups away.

"I think that's enough Question's for today" She continued, once the waiters had left "Did you need anything before returning to your room?" She asked. It sounded so casual and kind of caring, as if she were a friend or family member asking if she wanted warm milk or cookies before bed.

"No" Skye replied, keeping her tone neutral.

"Are you sure?" Cynthia asked "More clothes or blankets, maybe some snacks?" Skye was finding it hard to get a read on her, She seemed nice enough, if Skye had met her on the roads or in a nice town she would have thought she was a kind lady who would more than likely be feeding the poor or running a town. It was weird since she knew that the seemingly kind woman sitting so neatly in front of her was the person responsible for the death of millions and destruction of countless cities and homes.

"Im sure, Can i go" Skye asked uneasily. The queen nodded her approval and Skye was escorted out.

* * *

Her room had been Cleaned, She knew this because she knew it like the back of her hand by now. The cushion's had been fluffed, the bed made and the clothing that she had thrown against the wall just days ago had been folded and put away neatly.

She walked through the room, passing repaired furniture that she had left in disaray. She carefully entered the bathroom to find it spotless, the soap and shampoo placed back on the sink and the floor mopped so the smooth stone managed to sparkle. Skye was tempted to fling everything around so that their efforts to keep everything clean and, domestic were shredded but she figured it was the servants who were forced to clean up and didn't particularly want to make more work for them. Then again they might be here voluntarily, but how likely is that? she mused as she left the bathroom to inspect the rest of her room, she ended up when in front of her overly large bed, certain that mare cushion's had been added to the huge pile.

"Is there a problem?" A familiar male voice asked from behind her.

Skye rolled her eyes then spun to face him, Damien stood in the doorway with his medical bag in hand.

"I don't kneed any medical attention so you may leave" He didn't argue as he turned and left, the heavy door slamming behind him.

She squinted at the door then flopped backwards on the bed with a huff.

"Now what?" She asked herself aloud, Staring at the stone ceiling and counting the cracks as she had done many times before over the time she had been here.

After a while she moved herself to the head of the bed and settled among the pillows, she would toss them off later but right now they were soft and smelled of grass and fresh air. She pulled her leg up to examine the long scar running up her calf, she ran a finger over the soft pink line and remembered the feeling of it being torn open.

Skye moved her arm to try and reach the scar on her back but the position made of it made it slightly difficult for her to reach. She cursed and buried herself deeper in the pillows turning her mind back to the conversation with the Queen. She had a relationship with one of the gods that didn't end well, not surprising, and her grandfather is Hades which is why she can split the earth open enough to free her beast's. She's just a bitter woman holding a grudge, a large grudge that had cost many lives.

* * *

"Its been over a month," Percy stated "Are we going to do anything?" His voice was strained, worry wearing him thin.

"There isn't anything we can do" Annabeth said, not for the first time. "until we get in contact with the Gods or, find her location, were stuck"

"That's never really stopped us before" Percy said, looking at her helplessly from the bed. They were in his room, Annabeth had been using his desk to store an and all relevant information they had on the Queen and she sat there now, re-reading over it all. Her lips turned up in a small smile at the memories of saving each other so many times.

"We've made progress, we know who she is and possibly why she's caused so much trouble." Annabeth explained, extracting several pieces of paper from her usually tidy pile.

"They be more help if we could contact them again without bring down the barrier" She complained.

"How much did their input help last time?" Percy asked, moving over to where she sat.

"Actually, they helped a fair bit, their information is what helped you get Chiron back to camp and get more information on the Queen" Annabeth told him distractedly.

Percy smiled as he watched her get lost in the words, he knelt behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder, watching as she shuffled between pages and writing notes in a separate book.

* * *

"HEY" Carly called him as he jogged past "Hold your horses" she said jogging to catch up as he slowed down for her.

"Hey" He greeted briskly "you alright?"

"Huh, Yeah I'm fine" She told him as they Jogged together "Where have you been, Emma was asking for you"

"Sorry I've been helping with the classes so that Percy and Jason have more time to," He drifted of but Carly new what he meant, To continue to search for Skye.

"Oh, well if you have time now we were about to head to the stable's" She said, slowing to a stop and gesturing behind them. He nodded and followed her back to the Hermes cabin where Emma stood waiting.

She wore her Camp T-shirt with a green skirt and black leggings. Her right leg had a cast that reached half way up her calf, signed with the names of her friends and family so that only small patches of the white material could be seen. She had only one crutch because her healing ribs didn't allow her to lean on her other side for to long.

"Should you be out of bed?" Derek questioned jokingly as they approached, to which she smiled.

"Your one to talk, I recall you Dancing about the the same day you were magically stabbed in the chest" She replied with a grin. He shook his head, smiling softly.

"Okay fine, Do you need help?" He asked, offering her his arm. Emma leaned her crutch against the cabin wall and wrapped her arm around his shoulder and he slid his arm gently around her waist avoiding her ribs.

Carly walked on his other side as he talked to Emma of her recovery, she had been awfully boring the first two weeks just laying in bed and wining about pain and such. the worst part was that she was taking longer to heal because she constantly attempted to prove she was fine in order to try and help in some way to find Skye. Her taking longer to heal meant they had to wait longer to help and though she knew it wasn't her sisters fault, waiting is boring.

She watched Derek whom she had seen little of since Emma got moved back into her Room from the med bay. She knew he and Skye were close and wasn't to surprised when he was distressed when she went missing, he ended up busying himself with activities and chores to keep his mind and hands busy. He looked the same as ever though his bright eyes had lost some shine and his usually handsomely tousled hair was messed and coarse.

She missed Skye too and had decided shortly after her disappearance that she would find her, as soon as Emma was better she would show her the plans so that she could work out the kinks and they could both go get their friend.

For now though she figured it was better kept a secret, Derek had this way about him that made Carly worry about him, if she told him her plans he was likely to carry them out as is, alone. Not a good idea.

They had slipped further in front of her than she noticed so she stopped examining them and jogged to catch up,

"Hey hold up you too, we don't all have human crutches to lean on" Carly called to them with a laugh which they shared as they stopped to wait for her.

* * *

It was the same everyday, Swim without incident then get parts of the Queens story told to her. Skye had learned plenty from her so far though her willingness to answer Skye's questions was unnerving and probably meant Skye wouldn't leave here alive or in any state to warn people of how crazy The Queen was.

Okay so maybe she wasn't certifiable crazy but she was definitely up there with the loco criminals she had read about. So Far she had learned of how Hades had met The queens mother and what had happened after that relationship had ended. Apparently her mother was an actress and had been traveling for her movie when she had met him in Italy, judging by the way Cynthia had described her, short blonde hair and sleek gowns, she sounded like more of Zeus's taste. Anyway she had fallen for him and ended up pregnant but Hades was called away on urgent business before Cynthia was born. Skye even got a story about Cynthia growing up with a famous mother and such which She was overjoyed to hear about *GAG*.

It goes something like this.

After She was born her mother moved to a more permanent location in Hollywood, where she could be close to her Lover and in the middle of the movie capitol of the world. Cynthia had however grew up away from stardom, opting to stay home rather than attend the lush parties and galas her mother tried to drag her to, though she was forced to a few which is apparently how she became so charmingly able to sway people. Faking nicety's paid off.

There was a lot of other irrelevant thing Skye had learnt over the past 9 days and had no doubt today would be the same, as she entered the domed room he wondered if today she would finally find out if the queen had ever had a regular per like a dog, or a cat.

She dove in to the brisk water and swam straight to the bottom, she had made a show of taking a large breathe of air beforehand, as she had every time this week. She sat on the bottom and looked around, the walls were silver around her with no sign of an exit but Skye felt a pull coming from somewhere. It was almost like a small current but it felt different in a way that made her curious to check it out, she pushed herself off the floor and towards the source of the current on her left side.

She had to be quick, only having a moment or two before she had to return to the surface and continue her routine. Each day she had decided to do the same thing, Dive in and swim to the bottom for a few moments before returning to float on the surface for her remaining time, it seemed that she had more time each day before she had to see the Queen so she had slowly been staying under for longer. The top was about ten to fifteen seconds above her so she had less thank a minute to investigate the pull she had been feeling, getting stronger each day.

There, at the bottom of the wall, was a large pipe with a barred entrance. It lead further out than Skye could see but the feeling she got from it told her it lead out to the ocean, she was tempted to test the strength of the bars but stopped herself, reluctantly pushing up to the surface. She gasped for air when she broke through and put a hand on her chest to calm her breathing, She had to keep reminding herself to will herself wet when diving in or getting out. Skye floated on her back and looked up at the silver ceiling above her, shiny and metallic, it reminded her of the fact she was basically a prisoner, no matter how willingly she had came here, she was still a captive.

The Door opened and Skye got out of the water, following the same person to the same room to do the same thing day after day. She flopped into the couch, soaking it as she had every other day, and directed her attention to the Queen.

"What is it today?" Skye asked

"Actually i did have a topic that may interest you" The Queen smiled, How could she look so nice after everything she had done, sitting across from her in a light blue dress with her Blonde hair in a neat bun.

"Really?" Skye said with mock excitement "Do i get to learn what you favorite cats name was, it wasn't fluffy was it?"

"Actually had a dog named Ralph but that isn't the discussion i was going to have with you" Cynthia Smiled "This has to do with your, talents"

Skye Squinted at her "What talents?" Skye questioned, "I don't have any talents"

"Oh, don't be modest" Cynthia replied "You have plenty but i'm not talking about the ones you think your hiding from me" She said "I mean your fighting and archery talents"

Skye stayed silent,

"Well?" Cynthia asked

"Well what?" Skye replied

"How did you learn to be so good with your weapons, id say natural talent but Archery isn't really your fathers specialty is it?"

"I was Raised in one of the many towns you destroyed, I'm sure you knew what went on in each"

"Not all" Her mood changed "Some were hidden from me, Harboring demigods"

"So what, you couldn't see them or you couldn't see inside them?"

"Both, some were only hidden inside and others were completely out of my sights, Seems the Gods wanted their children to be somewhat safe" The Queen said bitterly.

"And that's a bad thing"

"In this case, Yes" Her Eyes were dark as she spoke,

"Because you didn't get attention from Hades or because you had reason to see inside the cities?" Skye Questioned, putting pieces together. "You were looking for something" Skye stated, the Queen didn't deny it.

"Yes," she Admitted "My son, Damien"

* * *

 **Authors note: Okay im back on track, this was mainly a filler so i could set up the next more action packed chapter. This in like my shortest chapter because i thought this was a good place to leave it, sorry for all the time jumps but figure if i wrote about Her time as a captvie too much then it would get boring i mean do you really want to hear about how Skye slept or stared at the ceiling everyday until something different happened? I hope your liking it so far and would appreciate some feedback or suggestions if you have any. Thanks for reading ill try get another chapter out before christmas**


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm all better Will, See" Emma flexed her ankle, rotating it freely. "No Pain" She added as she raised both arms up and down in a flapping motion.

"You winced" Will commented as he wrote on his clipboard.

"No i didn't" Emma argued, Will looked up from his board with a raised brow. "Its only a little twinge" Will put the board down,

"Emma, I agree that your better but I know what your thinking and I don't think your ready for a Quest" He told her gently. She looked abashed.

"I wasn't thinking that at all, I just want to join in on camp activities again" She lied, Carly burst through the door a second later, saving her from Will's skeptical look.

"Whats up Doc?" She asked, taking a seat beside her sister "We god to go?" Will sighed,

"Technically, yes you seem healed enough to join in on everything as long as you take it easy" He said

"Yes" Carly said, high fiveing her sister before leaping off the bed. "First things first, Pegasus Riding"

"Uh" Will tried to interject.

"Nope, no Questions, you said im fine" Emma leaped off with a little less effort and headed for the door "Come on Carly"

"Dont do anything stupid you two" Will said knowingly

"Hey, were just going to get back to normal" Carly told him honestly, "For now" she whispered to her sister as the exited the room. They smiled to each other and headed down to the stables.

* * *

"Gahh" Skye groaned, pressing her palm into her throbbing temple "Stupid, stupid, stupid" She repeated angrily She had fresh new scratches up her left and right arm and a sliced up side and face from the creature that Cynthia had finally decided to release into the waters.

The day had been the same as every other, same schedule, same water but today the Queen decided to judge her. She wanted proof that she had the talent that the Queen thought she the days after finding out that Damien was her son Skye had been taken to another room before her swim, there she would fight whoever was in the room with whatever weapon was left lying by the door for her. She hadn't bee given any instructions when she had entered, no they just pushed her through the door into the dark space and left her for a few moments before turning on the light to reveal three attackers in front of her and a Short sword by the door.

There wasn't even a buzzer or anything, just them rushing her the second her fingers wrapped around the hilt, she didn't know if she were meant to kill these people or disarm them but as it turned out she didn't have a say. Each time she had knocked their weapons away they had drawn another or dove to pick it up, coming at her as a group. The First one, she managed to render unconscious by hitting him with the hilt of her sword, the Second went down after a swift kick to the head but the last one wouldn't give up. Skye's arms were bloody and sore and her opponent wouldn't give up, she didn't want to kill her, she had only ever killed a few people and they were bandits and bad guys mainly but now isn't even a clean fight it was for the queens amusement and Skye was half tempted to just drop her weapon to let it end.

But her reflexes were to fast and as the woman swung at her Skye had ducked and Plunged her sword upwards into her chest, Her sword had clattered to the ground before she followed it and Skye was left alone in a bare room, filled with only two unconscious people, one dead and herself. When the doors opened She was ushered out, hand still holding the bloodies weapon, and taken to the water filled room.

She Yelled at the Queen for that, and refused to get in the water, knowing it would heal her. She didn't want the her knowing about that so instead she tossed the sword out into the Pool and watched it sink. As it sank something dark swam past her and Skye had to step back.

"Shit" She swore as it swam under the path, It's shadowy figure dabbled with dark, mucky green scales. Skye instantly regretted throwing away the sword as the creature turned back around, heading straight back at her. Fight or flight, she thought as it approached rapidly, the space she was in wasn't overly large, big enough to fit a small boat and deep enough to reach the bottom without too much trouble.

The beast crashed onto the path, revealing long legs tipped with three large talons. The beast seemed familiar, she had seen it somewhere but couldn't place it specifically.  
It wasted no time in approaching her, backing her towards the door, she was running out of space and being boxed in, Skye took a chance and dived in to the water beside the beast and swam for the sword. She needed to avoid using and of her powers so she needed the sword.

There was a gleam about a meter away from her, the artificial light catching the blade where it sat on the hard floor. Behind her the water felt thick, the cuts on her arm closed as she moved through the water, reaching out for the sword and cursing herself for tossing it away in the first place. The water turned dark as the beast approached, it had swam above her rather than behind her which was weird but as Skye wrapped her hand around the hilt of the blade, she had no time to question it.

She looked up to find the scaly belly of the beast, literally, only a few feet above. She knew she'd have to get to the surface if she wanted to keep up appearances but doing that would likely get her killed. No powers, She told herself looking for an exit, the beast swam away, keeping close to the surface and Skye took a chance and shot to the top. She gasped as she broke through and immediately looked for the monster, it had noticed her already and spun around, with difficulty, to come at her. Rolling her eyes she took a large breath and ducked back under, swimming to the bottom quickly.

Again she looked around, thinking of her next move. The monster didn't seem to like the depth of the pool so she might be safe down here but then she'd give away her ability to breath underwater and Skye didn't want to give the Queen anything. Maybe she already knows about all your powers, She argued, She had been watching you at the Camp, Her heart skipped at the thought. No, she wouldn't give her any proof.

A glint in the corner of her eye caught her attention, she turned towards it and remembered the pipe. After checking the whereabouts of the beast she swam to the large pipe to check it out. The bars still remained but the ones on the left were loose, as if someone had try to knock them out, she wrapped both hand around one and wiggled it, when it didn't come loose she planted her feet on two others and tried harder. After a few more wiggles the pipe creaked, bubbles erupted from the base and she pulled harder, she got a cold chill up her spine and turned in time to see the shady creature coming straight at her.

She threw herself to the side and ducked down as it's pointy snout thrusted through the pipe, it had a large spike sticking directly out the end of its nose, it clanged against the bars as it tried to wiggle itself free.

Skye tried to flatten herself as it wiggled, knocking its snout into her chest. She brought her sword up, plunging it into the large snout and eliciting a sharp squeal from the beast. Blood spilled from around the sword and the snout was retracted from the pipe, taking the stuck sword with it. As it withdrew it continued to wiggle, catching Skye in the side with it apparently, razor sharp spike.

"Ahh" She cried out, hands flying to her side. The water around her turned red and her vision went dark for just a second. She took a breath, biting her lip and straightened up, sticking her head out to see the beast. It was thrashing its head around trying to remove the the blade but its was stuck tight and its legs were too short to reach it. She felt a twinge when she noticed the scars already around its mouth, like it had been muzzled, Then noticed the same mark's on each leg. She had only encountered a few amphibious monsters, most of which were serpents with bad attitudes but this one had a different feel to them.

She thought about the stories she had been told but the beast didn't fit in any she could recall, Maybe its not bad, she thought cautiously. Or maybe not all of the queens pets are willing, Her mind told her, either way she had to kill it before it killed her. Pressing herself against the side of the pipe again she removed her hand from her side, checking the wound. The sides had turned a light pink as if it were healing but it continued to bleed and throb, The water was Diluted but with something strange, slowing her healing.

She kicked the bar in frustration and heard a Crack, the bast had knocked the bars around enough to crack them. She kicked again and one snapped, a large jagged chuck breaking off, she grabbed it and looked out at the beast again. Another breath and she was pushing out of the pipe, behind the aquatic creature, She didn't hesitate as she kicked upwards. The jagged end of the bar slid int the creatures stomach without resistance and it made a painful noise as it swung it limbs around to attack its attacker, Skye waited too long to move and got smacked in the side of the head with a talon, slicing through her skin easier than the pipe slid through its stomach.

Skye moved to avoid the others as she tried to ignore the pain, swerving towards its head, she managed to get under its jaw and wrap her hands around the blade, pulling it free with some effort. She swung it through the water and across the beasts throat, opening it up and quieting the beast. She let go of it as its movements slowed, eyes closing as it sank to the bottom. She swam up and forced herself out of the water, to exhausted to care about her wounds as she lat on the cool path.

She heard the door open and two sets of footsteps approach, warm fingers pressed against her neck and a shadow blocked the light. With whatever energy she had she swung out knocking both figures off the path, she smiled as she heard the cry of surprise followed by a splash, and then she felt the water spray over her. Pushing onto her elbows she forced herself into a sitting position, she had stopped healing and blood continued to run from her side. Skye reached one hand up to her face to check for damage but had to remover her hand immediately as a shot of pain went through her on contact. She growled as she rose to her feet, pushing away the sick feeling she felt as she stood, and stalked out of the room in the direction of the Queen.

When she found her, she was given only three words before being escorted back to her room. "I Knew It"

* * *

She scoffed as she Lay in the empty tub, tempted to fill it and heal her freshly stitched wounds. After being escorted back to her room Damien had showed up and stitched her up without a word, luckily she didn't much feel like talking to him anyway. She had stomped into the bathroom after that and climbed into the bath with the intention of filling it to heal her woulds but she was worried, first that the Queen would notice and second, what if it didn't work because of whatever stuff Cynthia has likely put in the water. So she had groaned and tossed her legs onto the side's before Sliding down to lay comfortably.

She was so bored, it was almost funny. She hadn't felt a need to have people around her for years but now she missed it, like she had when she had first been alone. She didn't have Tramp, Emma, Carly or even Derek and what made it worse was that she didn't even know if they were okay. All this time she had tried to avoid thinking about it, whether or not the queen just burnt the camp down once she left or if Emma was okay. The image of her laying motionless with Carly frantically trying to wake her invaded her vision and she felt a tear slip down her cheek.

She wondered if they had looked for her or if any of them were worried but pushed the thought away, it was better to put it behind her, no need to worry over it from where she is.

She jumped up when she heard a loud noise from her room, a Thumping beat filled the room and Skye tried to see out the doorway.

"Where did you get a CD play?" Avril asked as she entered the Bathroom, "And why do you have so many Taylor Swift CD's?" She asked, shuffling through a handful of CD's as she leaned against the doorway. Skye had become speechless at her appearance it seemed.

"She Decent?" A nervous voice asked from the other room,

"Yeah yeah she's fine" Avril confirmed. Jasper walked through the doorway, eyes covered by his hands. "Jas its fine, She's just in the tub" She added causing him to spin in the other direction, She clasped his shoulder and chuckled.

"Seriously, She's clothed and in an empty bath" Avril continued "Skye, want to confirm that for this pris?" Skye cleared her throat,

"UH, yeah its okay Jasper, turn around" She said, standing up and stepping over the side of the porcelain tub. "How are you guys in here?" Skye asked, dumbfounded.

"Long story, You coming?" Avril asked as she walked away.

"Coming, Wait coming where?" Skye questioned, following the dark haired girl.

"Back to camp, Where else?" Avril Answered, Skye grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Did you two, Shadow travel in here?" Skye asked cautiously, to which Avril rolled her eyes.

"no we used the front door, Of course we shadow traveled, you nit wit" Avril replied. shrugging Skye's arm off.

"Why, How?" Skye continued, running a hand through her hair. She grabbed Avril and Jasper and pushed them back into the bathroom.

"Hey, hands off if you want to be rescued" Avril said as she dusted of her clothes.

"I don't, how did you find me."

"Wait," Jasper piped up worriedly, "you don't,"

"Want to be rescued?" Skye questioned, regaining herself as they spoke. "How did you two find me?"

"We didn't" Avril huffed from her spot by the tub "Nico did. He's been working with Annabeth trying to find the Queens main dwelling." She told her "He's been shadow travelling as often as possible to each potential spot, Jasper found the map when Nico showed up at our cabin last, he dropped it just before he blacked out"

Skye saw Jasper looking sheepish in the corner as Avril spoke.

"He told me about it while Will tended to Nico and we decided to check out the one's that aren't crossed off to save him some trouble, Camps gotten real boring." Avril complained.

"Hold on," Skye Said Backtracking "The Camps okay, Everyone's okay?" Skye Questioned

"Yeah, there were only a few injuries during the attack" Jasper Confirmed

"So, Emma, She's okay too?" Skye's throat felt thick as she asked it.

"Yes, She's fine." Avril assured her bluntly "Now if you'd like to inform us on why you don't want to return with us" She drifted off expectantly.

"I cant" Skye said. Avril rolled her eyes dramatically

"You do realize how Cliche that sounds right?" She asked

"I mean it, I'm here of my own free-ish will" Skye said, sounding less than happy about it. "I have to stay if i want the camp and everyone in it to be Safe"

"She's threatening the camp?" Jasper asked, Avril however waved her hand aimlessly to shush her brother.

"Ah ah" She said "Why would she want you bad enough to risk war upon The Demigods who, I'm quite sure, would kick her ass"

"Well, last time" Jasper started but Avril shushed him again.

"Last time we were vulnerable because the barrier was down, any other time we have the upper hand." Avril said confidently.

"She managed to get in, barrier in tact, and stab Derek in the chest" Skye argued.

"That would have taken a lot of" Avril tried to argue but was cut off By Skye

"I Cant risk it, Somehow i made friends there and like it or not i don't want to see anyone get hurt because i couldn't sacrifice myself" She defended

"I'm fine here, i don't plan on doing anything for the Queen that would endanger anyone. I'm not going to fight or lead her army's"

"Lead her armies?" Avril questioned "Why would she want that?"

"I don't know, She's been telling me stories of her past for the last week, but hasn't told me anything of significance." Skye said "Oh, except"

"Except what" Jasper asked

"Your being dramatic again" Complained Skye

Skye huffed "her grand Father is Hades" She said "And she can Control Beasts and open the earth" The siblings looked unhappy at this information so Skye continued.

"The only things she has told me are about her life growing up, how she wasn't always evil and stuff. Apparently she had an affair with a god, fell in love but then that God left and took something of hers with him." She told them "It was her son, His Name is Damien and he's a bad tempered Medic here."

"He patch that up?" Avril asked, pointing at the gash running over her jaw and up beside her ear, almost reaching her hairline. Skye nodded, carefully clutching the wound.

"And this" Skye said lifting her shirt up enough to reveal the cut in her side.

"You know water wou-" Skye shushed her, looking around with a paranoid gaze.

"I'm doing everything i can to avoid revealing any, Talents." Skye said "And anyway, They've done something to the water here. I was fighting in the water when i got this, its strong enough to heal a little bit" She told them, showing them the white lines that ran up her arms from her earlier swordplay. "But it barely did anything to these' She gestured vaguely to her side and face.

Jasper spoke up, looking around the bathroom "Yeah, something about this place feels,"

"Off?" Avril Finished "Yeah i felt that too."

"You two should go, Shift change is soon" Skye said. Jasper looked at her, worried.

"Are you sure, i mean we've been looking for you for so long" He said "The camp will be fine and we can find a way to"

"Jas" Avril cut in. Jasper went silent and backed up, hands in his pockets and eyes on the floor.

"Thank you for the rescue" Skye said to them both "But"

"But until your sure that everyone is safe, blah blah blah" Avril said "We understand, Do you have any other information we could use?"

Skye thought hard "Uh, Lets see, Her grandfather is Hades. She had a demigod son who was taken from her when he was young, that's why she started al of this chaos." Skye said "She claims she had a peaceful plan but it changed due to circumstance that she didn't elaborate much on other than that something had been taken from her."

"Anything else?"

"She wants to train me up, use my skills with a weapon and eventually make me apart of her army. No sorry she wants me to lead it" Skye nodded "I think that's all"

"I assume you don't know why she wants you for all this" Skye shook her head, "Maybe because of the whole Poseidon, big three thing" She guessed.

Avril nodded slightly, "okay We'll deliver the information" She said motioning for her brother to follow her, Jasper looked like he wanted to ask her to come with them again but thought better of it.

Skye was tempted to go but denied herself from giving in.

"Next time we try to rescue you" Avril said "Let us" She faded into the shadows with her brother in toe and Skye was left alone, in her bathroom, surrounded by the sounds of drumbeats and guitars.

* * *

"There you are" Nico said as his younger siblings stepped from the shadows. "How often have you been told not to take off without telling anyone" he scolded them, though he sounded more worried than cross.

"We weren't gone for long" Avril argued weakly, "We just had to stop once or twice on the way back for a snack." She shrugged, dropping her back pack to the floor and then following it down. Jasper did the same, stretching out his legs and lying down on the dark marble floor with an exhausted sigh.

Nico gave them a look, "Where did you go?" He asked. Avril fished his map from her jacket pocket and tossed it to him, she had circled Skye's location once they had gotten far enough away to take a break. Avril watched Nico unfold it, After giving her a suspicious look, he scanned the paper briefly. She noticed when his eyes stopped, narrowing on the circled space, Nico crouched down to her level and looked between her and the map.

"Hey, you were doing the same thing" She defended, seeing that he wanted to tell her off.

"I've been through plenty of dangerous situations" Nico said "I know how to look out for myself"

"So do we" Avril said, Nico huffed.

"What'd you find?" Nico asked, figuring it was no use arguing.

"Skye" Avril said, Nico's brows rose.

"Your found her,"

"Yeah she's being held prisoner but refused our rescue attempt" Avril said before telling him the story.

* * *

.Skye was in the pool again the next day, cautiously swimming about to stretch her muscles. Her woulds don't heal anymore and a fowl feeling sits n her stomach, she swims to the bottom lazily. The beast has been removed but Skye finds the blade and fragments of the jagged pole on the ground, her eyes go to the pipe but she stays away, instead she swims back up with her usual gasp of air and stretches out to float. She has only been in there for fifteen minutes before She hears

"Girl" Called out from the doorway. That's how the guards refer to her, 'Girl', that is, the one's that speak at all.

Skye ignores him and continues to float freely,eyes closed listening to the water lap at the edges of the path. It sounds odd, unlike the ocean or any bodies of water she had come across. This, It's hollow and dull whereas she had grown used to the Oceans free, natural movements on the sand, like it belonged. This did not belong, something was wrong with the water, the room, this whole place felt wrong.

"Now" Skye heard, muffled slightly by the water covering her ears. She hears his dull footsteps moving towards her and waits for him to get closer, until his footsteps have stopped at the edge of the path before she ducks under the water and pushed herself under the path.

She pops up by the doors, pulling herself up onto the dry path and waiting beside the doors, watching as the guard tries to find her under the water. I took him a few moments to notice and when he did he had a embarrassed look on his face, he straightens his uniform and marches back up the path and through the doors. Skye follows a few paces behind.

He leads her through the same rooms as always, wood, rock, metal, she is however surprised when her turns in a different direction. She now stands in a dark room, lit only by the natural light fluttering through the large crack in the roof, under it is a small stream in the same shape of the crack, to catch the rain perhaps.

The guard leaves her with a bow, she flips him off as he does so and he scowls when he leaves. There is a large bed against the far wall, bigger than hers with deep purple and black adornments, much better than her bright pink ones. In the left corner Skye notices a dried up fountain, not as big as the one she had seen in Percy's room, or as nice, but still a decent size. She walks over to it and runs her fingers over the dusty statue sprouting from the top, a cherub shooting his bow of love filled arrows. The cherub is missing a leg and its head but the arrows and pond remain intact.

There's a 'tap 'tap 'tap behind her and Skye turns to find the Queen herself, in a purple robe and fine black heels. She enters from another room, paying no attention to Skye standing in the corner. She finishes pinning up her hair and, removes her earrings and sits on her bed.

"Its customary to bow" The Queen says, kicking off her shoes "Or at least greet me with a hello"

"I can think of some more colorful words to greet you with" Skye replied, smiling mockingly.

"never mind then, com here"

Skye walked over at a normal pace and stands near the Queen, arms crossed, eyes daring.

"Hmm" the Queen remarks,"Id have thought, oh well" she waves away her own comment. "Are you ready to fight for me yet?"

Skye look of scorn is all the Queen needs to continue, "Okay, how about i tell you another story?"

"Why?" Skye groaned "It's not going to accomplish anything, im not going to change my mind. You are a horrible person who i never intend to fight with or for, i'll die first"

"Come now, don't be so dramatic." She replies "People switch sides all the time, its easy"

Skye Glares at her. The Queen claps er hand together and two servants run in, she orders them to fetch refreshments and snacks, as well as a clean set of clothes to replace Skye's soggy one's. She ignores Skye's protests and demands.

"Enough of the fancy food and drink and making a show of things" Skye says "Just tell me what you have to say so that i can return to my room and stare at the ceiling for the rest of my days"

"What did i say about being dramatic, just go change your clothes, your dripping on my floor." The Queen replied.

Skye gives her a filthy look before following a the servant holding her clean outfit to the Bathroom to change.

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't rescue her?" Derek asks at the meeting.

"She wouldn't come with us, says the camp will be destroyed id she doesn't follow the Queens orders." Avril says, basically repeating herself for the fifth time that day.

"Damn it" Annabeth says

"She Is definitely your sister" Thalia remarks to Percy "Same fatal flaw"

"Can we not call it Fatal, just same flaw" Percy groaned, they had found his sister and she had made them leave her, Gods Thalia was right.

"So what can we do?" Hazel asked, sipping her cocoa.

"We know where she is, she seems safe enough for now" Nico replies "We devise a plan to defeat the Queen or fortify the camp more securely"

"Okay but we have the barrier, shouldn't that be enough protection now that its back up properly?" Frank queries

"Yes and no," Annabeth replies "It'll keep out her monster armies but she may still be able to get in like she did when she stabbed Derek" The groups eyes flickered to Derek who's hand had reflectively gone to his scarred chest.

"How do we fix that?" Piper asks, entering the room with a plate of sandwiches.

"Find out how she did it, sounds like old magic, maybe she used the mist" Nico Muses "And she's a Grand daughter of Hades so it is in her blood"

"You said she had a son?" Thalia asked Avril

"Yeah he's a medic, probably a son of Apollo." Avril said, Jas and i only got a glimpse of him when we almost dropped in while he was stitching her up, lucky the rooms are so dark we got out and waited a while before going back"

"Stitching her up?" Percy asked, Avril had conveniently left out Skye's wounds on Nico's request, in an attempt not to worry the others too much.

Jasper and Nico Gave her a 'what the Hades' Look and she cowered slightly "Sorry" She said "I forgot"

"Forgot what?" Jason asked. Avril and Jasper exchanged glances before Jasper spoke up for the fist time since entering the big house.

"She had a few new scars and wounds, Some i assume she got the night of the attack but her wounds seemed fresh." Jasper said, his innocent voice making it nearly impossible for anyone to get cross at him for leaving the information out of the original story.

"How bad?" Will asked, moving closer to the group.

"Only a handful of stitches that i could see. But her clothes were wet and she wast healing" Jasper answered. Annabeth noticed the look of worry on her boyfriends face and reached for his hand, clasping it in her own reassuringly.

"Skye said that the water had been tampered with, filtered or contaminated with something to stop her from healing. The whole place juts felt wrong but that could be due to all the monsters" Avril said "The Queen is testing her, she want her to lead her armies"

The room was silent for a few minutes as they processed this information.

"Why her, cause she's a daughter of the big three?" Jason Questions "That cant be the reason otherwise she'd likely want Avril and Jasper" there were murmurs of agreement

"Have you guys had any strange dreams, the queen trying to get to you?" Annabeth asked the sibling, the shook their head.

"Why has she not gone after you guys then?" Derek asked "Percy, Jason, Nico, Hazel?"

"Hey?" Thalia said, offended.

"Your a Hunter of Artemis" Nico replied flippantly "You don't count" Thalia glared at the back of his head.

"Maybe she new we wouldn't help." Leo suggested "Assuming there are demigods on her side, they would have definitely heard of us, i mean come on were basically famous." The group collectively rolled their eyes. "I'm serious, We were responsible for stopping Gaia and Percy, he'd already finished one great prophecy before that so do you really think there is any doubt about whether or not we would join the bad guys side." Leo added defensively.

"He has a point" Annabeth Agreed "You'd have to be stupid to even consider asking one of us to turn"

"So she takes Skye who has Nobody?" Hazel Asked sadly.

"No" Piper asked, Dread in her voice "She waited till she cared again, before she took her"

The room was silent, a heavy sadness spread through them as they dreaded what was to come. They spent another hour discussing their situation and then analyzing what they new about the Queen, formulating a plan.

Nico sent Avril and Jasper to bed as soon as they were no longer of use, they didn't argue as they trudges to their Cabin and collapsed into their beds, practically asleep before hitting the pillow.

* * *

"So?" Skye asked in a bored tone, trying not to sound to expectant.

She sat on the floor at the and of the Queens bed, surrounded by bowls of sweets and glassed filled with different colored liquids. The queen herself, sat on the bed, lounging comfortably with a bowl of triangular shaped biscuits and a glass of red wine.

Cynthia wore a Robe and slippers similar to the ones the servants had brought for her, though the Queens were purple and pink silk with fuzzy pink bunny slippers and Skye's Were A soft aqua blue with deep blue fuzzy slippers. She was wearing a silky Shots with a matching silk tank top, the queen had ignored her when she had complained about the attire.

"Oh yes, you wanted information" Cynthia said, "What would you like to know specifically?"

"How about what to call you apart from 'Your highness'" Skye said mockingly with a bow of her head.

"Cynthia, dear, if you please then you may call me Cynthia"

"What, no last name."

"Do you plan on calling me by by last name"

"Not if i don't know it" Skye replied

"Then that's a no" Cynthia said "Is that all?"

"Why don't you just tell me whatever the heck it is you want to tell me so that i can leave" Skye suggested, grumpily

"You dont have to get grumpy dear,"

"Stop calling me that"

"What, Dear?"

"Yes Dear, Sweetheart, Darling and whatever other weird little supposedly endearing names" Skye voice rose with frustration

"No"

"No?"

"that's right, while you here I'll call you whatever it is i want to" Cynthia said

"Permission to do the same?" Skye asked darkly, lip quirking to the side.

"No darling, im afraid your nicknames are probably more colorful than mine"

"you'd be right about that" Skye Replied quietly.

"Alright, hmm" Cynthia said, tapping her fingers repeatedly over her chin "What have i told you already"

"Reason for starting this shit, sort of. Reason why im here, Sort of, And all about your childhood with your movie star Grandmother" Skye told the queen, counting off the topics on her fingers. She popped marshmallow in her mouth while she waited for a reply.

"Yes will, i would tell you the rest to those stories but im not quite sure your there yet."

"And where, would that be"

"I need you to stop pretending your not as strong as we both know you are" Cynthia said, swirling her wine "I know who your parents are, i know what you can do and I need you to embrace,"

"I swear if you say 'Embrace your destiny' i will throw this bowl at you" Skye said, cutting the Queen off and raising the large glass bowl high enough to toss.

"Fine, Embrace your future"

"The one where i lead your armies and destroy whats left of the world, no thanks"

"You wont destroy it, we will reshape it"

"I swear ive read that somewhere, in an old book or something" Skye said, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Skylar, listen to me" Cynthia said, voice slightly darker than usual.

"No, you listen to me" Skye said, rising to her feet "Im not doing anything for you, The only reason im here is because you threatened the only place ive been able to call home for more than four years since you destroyed my life"

"I did no such thing" Cynthia replied flippantly.

"Excuse me?" Skye said "You don't think you ruined my life, what do you think happens to the people in the towns you destroy?" the queen tried to reply, a bored look on her face, but Skye was on a roll

"People die all around you because a god pissed you off, well boo hoo." She said "Happens all the time and still your the only one reeking havoc, you have your son back, the Gods haven't been heard from in who the Hades knows how long and nobody can defeat you. Why continue this, it cant be fun, it cant be fufilling so why continue this shit?" She was yelling now arms gesturing wildly at each word.

"I just don't understand. Why do you need a fucking army when there's almost nothing left to conquer and why on earth would you think id even consider working for you in any way. YOUR FUCKING NUTS IF YOU THINK ILL KILL IN YOUR NAME"

"You already have" Cynthia replied quietly, reminding Skye of the girl she had killed earlier.

"That was self defense" Skye defended

"If it were then you would have disarmed her and knocked her out" Cynthia said "But you didn't"

"I couldn't" Skye argued, she had barely thought of the girl, she had barely crossed her mind.

"Her name was Emilia, in case you were wondering" Cynthia supplied "Had two younger sisters, i promised her a years worth of food for them all if she could take you down, now they'll likely starve"

Skye was unsure how to reply, the Queen was baiting her, she knew it but the thought of two innocent faces crossed her mind and Skye felt a shiver run down her spine.

"The thing is dear, until i say otherwise, you are mine and unless you want those friends of yours to get hurt you will do as i ask"

Skye glared at her.

"I've tried to be polite and invite you n to join this Family I'm creating but you don't seem to want that"

"Family" Skye spat "Gods forbid, I wouldn't take part in this family of yours under any circumstances, I'd much rather slit my wrists." The Queen took a deep breath looking mildly disappointed.

"So be it," She nodded to a servant near the door and they scattered off, their uneven footsteps echoing in the hall.

"Youll be sleeping in the dungeons until you have reconsidered but you will continue your training, though i now about your abilities so you may as well give it your all next time lest you get torn up again" Cynthia stared at the cut running up the side of Skye's Face as she spoke.

"I'll have some proper Armour made for you as well as whichever weapons you choose to carry, a bow is one of them yes?" Skye didn't answer. "Lucky for you im feeling generous or i may just kill one of your friends for your attitude" Skye felt herself go cold as the Queen spoke. "Speak to me like that, or disobey my orders and i will drop their lifeless corpses at your feet, okay"

Skye was escorted from the room and taken back in the direction of the training rooms, they took a right near the first room and entered a dark hall. She was taken down some wooden steps and plunged into darkness. Around her were moans and cries of pain from beasts and human alike, the servants escorting her lifted a torch and led the way to a vacant looking room. The ground was dirt and in one corner was a pile of hay with a blanket and pillow, in one wall ung a metal slab that was either a table or a bed and a bucket. the bars were a heavy copper colour and had large prison cell gaps that provided no protection from the cold breeze she could feel coming from further down the room. Great, she though as she was pushed through the door and into her new room, this is just great.

* * *

 **.Authors note**

 **Okay ending it here because i can, love to hear some thoughts on this chapter. Hope you liked it. see ya next chapter.**

* * *

.


	15. Chapter 15

Three days, that's how long Skye had slept on the straw covered ground, her pillow was not helpful in the least so she woke with a cramped neck tat didn't do her any favors once she was thrown into training when she had woken the next day. She hadn't had much sleep, not for the hard ground, she had grown used to that over the years. no it was the worry that the Queen would somehow force her to use her powers for evil, to do her bidding and as much as Skye vowed never to do it, if someone she cares about is threatened then she'll have to do what it took to protect them.

"Gods Damn it" She cursed, rolling over in the straw and trying to get some sort of heat from her sleeping bag. The bag was riddled with holes so it provided little warmth but it was better then nothing she supposed. This was her reason for not getting attached to anyone over the years, it just ended badly and she couldn't let anyone get hurt, no matter how long she's known them there family now.

It was weird to think of them like that, family. She had gone so long without one that she had forgotten how to have one at all. Skye thought on this as her guards got her up and took her to one of the training rooms. This one was forest like, tree's everywhere, a small lake on the north side and some boulders to the south. They led her in then pushed her to the ground, She grit her teeth as they laughed at her, she might laugh to if it where them on the ground, _in fact_ , Skye thought, _maybe it should be._

She faked struggling back to her feet and glanced around them, hoping she looked meek and feeble so they wouldn't expect anything. She counted three guards, though she swore there had been five when they entered. Quick as she could she swung her leg out, kicking the tallest of them to the ground with a cry of pain, before the others could react she lunged forward and punched a muscular one in the throat, his hand flew up to hold it while he coughed, likely feeling like his chocking. Skye smirked, she fought hand to hand like this in a while, Cynthia had had her using bows and swords the last few days and she probably had planned for Skye to continue with that today.

One guard drew his weapon and Skye threw herself to the ground as he fired a shot at her, it would have only hit her shoulder but from what she'd heard, bullets hurt. She spun herself around and swung a leg out, sweeping his legs out from under him, he was unprepared and fell without resistance, reaching to late to break his fall, he may have broken his wrist and nose though. The last guard just scowled at her, holding a stick at her defensively, She almost laughed until she saw it spark. Skye took a step back, catching movement behind her, her foot swept upwards, kicking the first guard in the face and sending him straight back to the ground, the downside was that she was barefoot and even if it is effective, kicking bones is painful.

The last guard looked smug as he lunged at her, stick sparking as he moved and Skye had to spin away to avoid getting shocked. The second guard had one hand on his throat but seemed to have regained himself enough to try and attack, Skye smirked at him and he lunged at her, she waited, then dove forward in an army roll, listening for the pleasant sound of taser zapping the other guard, bringing a smile to her lips.

"That's three" She said quietly, crouching a few feet from zappy. She waited for him to make a move, the others being out cold posed no threat so Skye kept her eyes on the man in front of her. he shot forward, overconfident, and Skye pushed to her feet striking him in the nose with her fist. He flung one hand up to his nose with a cry of pain while the other shot forward with the taser, hitting Skye in the chest. She bit her lip at the electricity ran through her, making the hairs on her neck stand up, she double over in pain and dropped backwards. She saw the man recover from his shock of her punch, his hand was bloody and he had a stream of red coming from either nostril so she got a good hit but so did he. He swung at her with the taser again and Skye ducked away, grabbed his arm and turned it back on him, holding it to his stomach as he doubled over in pain. Once it was off she punched him across the face, knocking him out.

It took a moment to regain her composure but when she did she stood looking at the men on the ground, she let out a small, dark chuckle before walking off towards the lake. She held her hands above the water, It still didn't feel right, Skye didn't even have to touch it to notice anymore. She looked over her hands, knuckled a little bit bloody with a few scratches, maybe a bruise but it was to soon to tell. Her hand sank comfortably into the water, the coolness releasing the pain as the wounds closed partially.

It took a minute to do that small amount of healing but the cold temperature had relieved any pain, her stomach felt like it was in knots though from from the electric shock and she found her self needing to sit. She lay down instead, next to the stream and imagined Poseidon stepping out to say hello, it was the image of hims standing over her that she remembered as she fell asleep.

* * *

"weren't even gone that long, c'mon just grab her" A Familiar voice said, breaking through her pleasant dream of a city under the Ocean.

"Shut up" Skye mumbled, moving her arm up to elevate her head.

"Skye, Get up" She heard Jasper say.

"Strange" She mumbled aloud "I can hear Jasper's voice but i could have sworn i told him and his sister, who i assume is standing nearby, that i was staying"

Avril Exhaled on her right and Skye smirked,

"Plans change pal, lets go" Avril said moving closer to Skye who stayed on the ground. She cracked one eye open.

"There are guards in here" Skye said quietly

"We took care of them for the moment, now lets go" She reached to grab Skye's arm but she rolled away.

"Whats changed?" Skye asked, rolling into a crouch and scanning the area.

"Percy and the others think they know how to keep people safe from the Queens tricks"

"they think?"

"Well there not 100% Certain but," Avril stopped "Come on, we sneak you out, they figure it out, everyone's happy" Avril reasoned

"Except for the person or people, the Queen targets in the meantime" Skye argued, "Look i appreciate this, i do but im not going anywhere until there is a guarantee of everyone's safety"

"Everyone?" Avril asked skeptically, Skye nodded

"Yes."

"How about we meet you in your room later and we can talk about it" Avril asked, head turning to the left when she noticed movement.

"But," Avril started, gesturing around as the lush surrounding

"Training" Skye stated simply "Every day."

"Damn, Guard" Avril said, obviously changing whatever it was she was going to to the immediate threat of being found.

"No, just go home" Skye said, straightening "I'm not in those rooms anymore anyway, I Pissed of her 'Royal highness'," she said mockingly "So now I'm in the dungeons

"Av" Jasper said, looking to the left where there was movement "That's no a guard" He took a step back and pulled out his bat, which she hadn't noticed earlier but to be fair she had her eyes closed the majority of the time.

"You guys need to go" Skye said calmly, turning to the Monster emerging from the trees.

"You, don't want help?" Jasper asked

"Her goons will be around here somewhere to watch the fight and report back the the bitch if i live" Skye said, Jasper looked worried "I'll survive" She added confidently.

"Fine, but we are gonna be in a mess of trouble for not bringing you back, Again" Avril complain, looking at Skye expectantly.

"Okay ah, Tel them you have some information about the Queen that they probably don't know, that should distract them." Skye said, speaking fast as she got into a fighting stance. The monster emerged and Skye dropped her fists and scowled at the beast. "Hydra" She groaned and it stepped closer.

"What information?" Avril hissed, stepping into the shadow of the trees and fading slightly. Skye new they were still there somehow but the were blended with the darkness so that if any guards were watching they'd more than likely assume she was talking to herself.

"Hmm, What have i learned?" She mused aloud "The Queen goes by the Name Cynthia, Who names their kid Cynthia?" She scoffed, the beast lunged one head at her and she sidestepped it.

"She was hoping that if she were kind to me then i would willingly join her 'Family'" Skye said dodging another strike from the hydra and almost getting hit by another head as she jumped out of the way. "Oh and she threw me in the dungeon for refusing, and for insulting her i think."

"not to mention that i have to be trained daily in the hopes I'll change my mind, plus she apparently believes i have some sort of super ability to use water as a weapon or something" Skye continued, Punching the Beast in one of its mouths as it tried to take a bit out of her leg.

She felt them fade, the room felt emptier, even with the beast in front of her attacking her viciously.

* * *

She escaped with only a few serious scraps from the hydra, "Did you know they breath fire?" She had asked Damien as he patched her up shortly after she was escorted back to her cell. "Because i had forgotten that little fact" she mused, gritting her teeth as he threaded the needle through the torn skin of her calf.

The guards had to drag her off when it was evident she wasn't going to win against the hydra, they had been instructed not to give her a weapon, probably in the hopes she would her watery magic to deal with it. Unfortunately for them she was adamant about not giving in to the Queens whims.

So here she was yet again stitched up by Damien, who barely spoke to her, contemplating what it was she was doing here. Her mind continuously went back to Her friends at camp, wondering if it was worth it to go back, putting their lives at risk so that she may have a chance to be relaxed, happy for five minutes. But no, after what happened to her home she wasn't going to let that happen, she would kill the Queen the leave with the guarantee that she and her friends are safe.

But how would she get close, well that was obvious but it goes against everything she didn't want to do. Skye decided to start think of other ways to get near her but came up blank, she groaned thinking of everything that could go wrong, so many things, but did she really have a choice.

* * *

A week later she was faced against another beast in another attempt to get get her to use her skills. No weapons or back-up, as the guards locked her in the room when the beast burst through the tree line. All week she had slowly used her powers more and more, starting with just making the water form patters on the bank and building from there, she hadn't heard from Avril or Jasper since the hydra incident.

The monster stuck at her and she rolled away, careful not to tear the stitches, though she was healing pretty quickly. She scanned her surroundings, making a show of looking around so that, if she were watching, the Queen would assume she was checking to see if anyone was watching. She Smirked, finding no one around and reached out to the lake. She didn't technically have to be touching the water, i mean it was easier if she was but it wasn't necessary, but she did it anyway, not wanting to give the Queen to much.

She was close to the edge of the water so, as she watched this new beast approach, She reached in sh=o that her fingers sank into the cold liquid. It didn't energize her as much as it should, as much as the ocean would, but it urged her to use it to her advantage. Celina must have been feeling lenient because the beast she was against didn't seem to deadly. No poison spike or fire breathing abilities, that she new about, but it had huge spikes and a bad attitude. She watched it paw at the ground viciously snorting, eyes on her, before bursting forward angrily.

Skye didn't hesitate to strike, she send a wave at the monster hurtling towards her and it hit the target, knocking the creature off course. It was swept into a tree but got up quickly and shook itself off before bolting towards her again. She made a sweeping motion and swept another wave under the monster, it stumbled and fell, Skye slammed another wave at it, harder this time and it slammed against a tree.

She groaned when it got back up, She dreaded what she was about to do but she wasn't sure why, its a monster, she shouldn't feel bad for it. She took a breath, feeling the pull in her gut as the pressure built, she pushed it out her breath and the sharp bite of it slammed forcefully against the beast, slamming it against the cluster of rock to the north, causing a terrible cracking noise to sound in the otherwise quite area. The water washed away, retreating back into the lake, leaving the beast sopping wet in a pile beside the cracked rock. Skye took a step forward but hesitated, she had to harden up, like she had been before camp. She straightened her back and turned her head to the roof, making a mockery of the sky she new with its faded blue and grays, seemingly painted on the rocks by unskilled hands.

she dropped to the ground unceremoniously and spread out casually watching the still clouds above. Guards came in and took her back to the cell she had been inhabiting a few minutes later. She went with out comment going straight to sleep once she hit the straw bed, completely wiped from her actions.

* * *

She built it up every time, using more and more force with each opponent. After a while it started to drain her more and more but she persevered, channeling her rage from past run in's with similar creatures to encourage herself to fight harder. She was still in the cell, still on the same schedule with no new wounds to worry about so no unwelcome visitors. No welcome visitors either she realized as she tried to recall when it was that Avril had popped up, not that she wanted them to pop up and risk being caught or killed but still, it had been a while.

* * *

"come on You cant be Serious"

"Why not?" Derek asked, stuffing medical supplies into a duffel bag "They refuse to do anything until they have solid proof that-"

"I know, okay youve told us and we get it but you know they want to help just as much" Carly said em pathetically.

"I know but they cant at the moment" He shouldered the bag and looked around in search of anything he might have forgotten.

"Can you just take a second" She said, stepping in front of him to get his attention. "We can help" He smiled at her weakly.

"I dont want you guys to get hurt" he relied, stepping around the shorter girl. "Not again"

"Oh come on, do you even have a plan or are you going to barge in?" Carly asked

"I'll figure it out"

"Or you could shut up and ask me politely if i had any ideas" She said smiling in the mischievous way that only a child of Hermes could, he smiled back, curious .

"Carly," He said slowly "Do you-"

"Oh just come on, Emma's setting out the paperwork now" Carly said, grabbing his arm and tugging him after her as they headed from the Apollo cabin to the Hermes.

Emma was, in fact, setting up paperwork when they came in. Itwas strewn across her bed in what looked like messy piles but, if he knew them, and he did, then they were carefully planned, completely organised files.

He spotted a map and some numbered sheets as well as a pile of back packs sticking out from under her bed.

"What?" He questioned as he eyed it all.

"Hush, we have to wait for Avril and Jas, they're just finishing up a class" Emma said, not turning to them.

"when did?"

"We befriend Avril and Jas again or when did we compile all this research?" Carly asked "Cause the Avril thing was because we heard she had been to see Skye and i needed information on the surrounding area of the joint that shes being kept so i asked." She said in one breath, busying herself with the files on the bed, rearranging them as Emma pointed to certain sheets.

"And as for organizing this, i Started the research when Emma was still in the med bed, i got bored and James got antsy so he's been in charge of keeping guard while i sneak into the big house to check through their files on the Evil bitch, who by the way, is called Cynthia." She continued "What a pretentious name.

Derek tried to follow the new information he was getting, he had been trying to sneak away before any one noticed but he couldn't really lie to Carly when she questioned why he was stocking up on supplies.

"ah" Carly exclaimed when Avril popped up beside her, She punched her in the shoulder and Avril groaned

"Ow, what the hell?" She questioned, rubbing her shoulder.

"Dont do That!" Carly yelled at her, hand on her chest to calm herself.

"Do what, you told me to come here" Avril said

"Yeah but you didnt have to be all sneaky about it."

"I did if i didnt want anyone, namely the Councillors, to question why im suddenly friends with Skye's Bestie's" Avril mocked, Carly paused.

"Crap, your right. Okay sorry" Carly apologized, busying herself with the sheets on the bed again.

"Derek" Avril said in greeting, with a short nod. He returned the nod politely, waiting for an explanation as to why he was there.

"Now" Carly said. "Im all about planning for thing, its what we do after all but im not so much one for explaining shit so Emma, will do that but overall information is that we all want to help Skye," She Paused, looking around for their agreement, Derek gave her a knowing look and Avril supplied a yes so she continued. "Okay then, Emma if you will." She gestured for her sister to take the floor.

" Here's the plan, The four of us sneak out of camp, shouldn't be too hard if Avril shadow travels us out" Emma said, looking to Avril for her approval. Avril nodded hesitantly and Emma continued. We get to the first check point and camp out for a few ours before moving to point B, There are six checkpoints before the Queens Lair so we need to take small breaks at each if we want to stay on schedule."

"If you look at the map, like i know your itching to do" She continued, glancing at Derek and sliding the map closer to the edge of her bed, pinning the corners down dn spreading it out. Avril and Derek stepped closer to examine the points marked out, Several sheets of baking paper lie in different spots, some overlapping, pinpointing the numbered checkpoints.

"Whats with the uh, paper?" Avril asked as she followed the marked path with her finger "Why not just draw on the map?"

"Precautions, in case some one walked in on us while we were planning or found our map while we were out" Carly supplied, not bothering to turn to them as she pulled some bags from under the bed, opening them up on her own bed. "The sheets are numbered according to out system so nobody can decipher them"

"Nobody?" Avril asked skeptically

"Well" Carly said, shifting the contents of the bag, she paused for a moment and shrugged a little "A few people know it but only a select few." She confirmed. Avril nodded curtly

"Any way" Emma started again. "The plan is all lined up, research done mainly by Carly. Its pretty Straight forward, we go in,find Skye and refuse to leave without her"

"And if that doesn't work?" Avril asked her,

"Why do people always ask that?" Carly said, "if it doesn't work then we turn to plan B, which would be to well force her" She shrugged "No Biggie"

"Ah" Avril raised a hand innocently, it looked strange on her, innocence "Actually, Yeah okay i like that idea, let me get my brothers bat"

"Mmm no" Derek interrupted "No bats" Avril rolled her eyes

"If i'm getting you guys in then i should at least get to hit someone" She argued

"I'm sure there are guards or something for you to hit." Derek assured her

"Guys" Emma said, cutting in. "We need to leave after nightfall if we don't want people to notice us gone. There is a shift change just before dinner so we go then."

"Jas is staying" Avril said

"So is James" Emma added "That way it will take them longer to notice out absence."

"Right because," Derek.

"We never really do anything without him, yeah." Carly answered. "Derek i know your worried but you know this so don't ask dumb questions."

Derek replied with a glare but agreed, he was a little distracted to think properly. _Stupid Skye making him worry_ , He thought as the conversation picked up again.

* * *

"Shit" Skye cursed as she rolled out of the way of her opponents sword strike, For some reason she had been switched to combat against the queens soldiers rather than beasts, as far as Skye could tell, it wasn't a good thing.

Three times this week she had been against the soldiers, who did not play nice like the campers at half blood hill. She had ended up with a few scrapes from each match though they were mainly from the harsh ground she was forced to fight on.

They moved her to another new room that consisted of hard material. The ground was rocky and concreted in some areas, but not smooth concrete, it was rough and painful to walk on barefoot. Along the walls were different clumps of heavy material, lumber, metal sheets and concrete bars were scattered about with piles of smaller heavy products piled around the room. In each corner she found a 5 liter bottle of water for her to use against her opponents.

It wasn't hard, get them close, sweep em up and knock them out, no killing and minimal violence. Her only problem was that they wouldn't stay down, each time she got one down they shot back up like springs and came at her full force, striking her with blades and fists alike. She got them all down eventually and was returned to her sell, dripping with sweat and blood with bruises already forming.

Today she was against a skilled swordsmen, two women with daggers, a younger boy with a spear and, just for fun, a gorgon. The women were down, surprisingly easily disarmed and Knocked aside. Skye had swept the gorgon away for the moment and rolled away from a sword strike. She saw the flash as it sparked on contact with the ground. She was distracted a moment to long as the boy with the spear snuck up behind her, their was a sharp burn as it tore into her skin through the back of her left shoulder. She shouted with something between rage and pain and felt the pressure from the inside burst.

She heard a crack behind her as the body of water knocked the boy backwards, her heart stopped at the though of killing someone so young and she spun around to see where he was. He lay unconscious in a wet patch on the concrete, his elbow bleeding and his uniform soaked, there was no blood around his head and Skye watched as his chest rose and fell evenly, her eyes traveled to the spear in his hand, now snapped in two with what looked like the glass of the tip shattered. Glass? She wondered briefly before shaking herself out of it, she saw a shadow step closer and rolled away again, snatching up the broken spear and wielding one half of it like a sword.

"Bring it" She said blandly, gritting her teeth at the sting from her new wound accompanied by warm liquid trickling down her back. _That's familiar_ she though before her opponent advanced.

Later, she lay on the blood stained hay, waiting to be stitched up. She wondered how long it would take for the Queen to test her in the real world and when or if she would ever get her old room back. It wasn't that she wasn't used to sleeping like this but she had grown used to the Comforts of blankets and feather mattresses. Heck she would be happy with a pillow or two, well she would be happier if she could leave for good.

She told herself it wouldn't be long, she had to have been there for at least a few weeks by now, two, three maybe even four. All she had to do was be patient, bide her time till she could get close enough and Kill the Queen then get out of there. Let the soldiers fight amongst themselves at the fall of their ruler and the monster's go wild without someone to control them.

There was a creak as her door opened, they had left it unlocked the last few night, testing her. Damien stepped in in his usual attire, medical bag slung over his shoulder. She tilted her head and watched him move, he kneeled beside her and got to work as he usually did. Not a word was spoken to her as her removed the necessary instruments from his bag, she grimaced when she saw the needle and thread but he still said nothing.

Damien silently repaired her injuries and Skye added the new Scars to her mental list, gritting her teeth as the skin was pulled taught and sewn up. When he was finished he just sat there, stringing blankly at Skye's injured shoulder, she considered saying something but decided to ignore him instead. She sat back and turned away, he took the hint and stood slowly, turning for the door and Exiting her sell, leaving the gate hanging open.

It was another two days before she was finally moved back to her old room. She had been knocked unconscious by a falling plank of wood after diving away from monsters attack. It had lunged at her, hitting the pile and knocking it directly on top of her.

Her bath had been filled with flowery scented soaps and had bubbled flowing over the rim. She almost dove right in when she saw it, the heat coming off of it enticing her. She didn't hesitate to get in, undressing as she moved into the room.

* * *

"Well i suppose you have been doing well" Cynthia said as she entered the room. Skye physically restrained herself from making any sudden movements, instead she nestled deeper into the steaming water.

"Im sure a field test would better prove your Skills" Cynthia continued. Skye remained silent, soaking up the warmth she hadn't known she needed. Goose bumps raised over the body parts not submerged in the water and Skye shifted to reconcile that.

"Do you have nothing to say?" The Queen Questioned.

"Would it matter if it did?" Skye responded, opening her eyes to look at the Queen. She wore a simple, silk dress. Her hair was down as if she were getting ready for bed before deciding to Pay Skye a visit.

She looked at Skye curiously. "No, Not really" She said "I'll have your uniform cleaned and laid out on your bed and a handmaiden sent to help you into it."

"I think i can manage" Skye said, swirling the water lazily with her left hand.

"Yes well, I'll send one anyway." Cynthia said, her head tilted to the side as she examined Skye's face "I'm glad you've finally changed your mind" She said, a small smile gracing her lips.

"hmm" Skye said, not Quite agreeing. This was enough to increase the Queens smile.

"I have business to attend, Do enjoy the bath." Cynthia said "You'll be up early in the morning so you best not be too long" She turned to leave as she finished speaking.

"Yes, your highness" Skye said quietly, causing the queen to pause briefly, she almost turned around but continued on wordlessly.

Skye watched her leave before she went back to enjoying her bath, putting aside the thoughts of tomorrow and concentrating on the feeling of the tainted water trying to heal her woulds. The pain was relieved slightly but otherwise, it was unlikely they had healed much. She ran a hand along the cluster of scars on her arm, some still new and bright, others faded slightly.

It was funny, no it wasn't. No it definitely wasn't funny how much her life had changed over the last few months, not that she regretted everything that had happened though she wouldn't have minded avoiding the Drakon fight, that was painful. No the thing was that as much as she wished that she didn't have to be here, that she could sneak off without a word and slip away, never to be found again, she had people, collateral.

"Gods, you suck" She said as she lay her head on the side of the tub, staring at the dark ceiling. She felt a chill run down her spine but didn't flinch, she was tempted to say more but thought better of it.

* * *

"So What exactly is the go here?" Avril asked as they trudged through the long grass. They had managed to get out without too much trouble. Avril had to shadow travel them out when the guard's switched early, almost catching them at the border. She now sat on Derek's back, still weak, and looked over the map.

"We get to the place you marked and set up a makeshift camp, nothing to extravagant just sleeping bags and, no fire." Carly said, glancing at Emma who had a thing for heat.

We then take turns in sleeping till we are somewhat rested, then go get Skye" She said, shrugging.

"Yes but im fuzzy on how were all getting in" Avril said,

"Your fuzzy cause you probably didn't eat much last night before you snuck us out." Emma replied

"That doesn't answer anything."

"it answer's your fuzzy statement" Carly said

"But your right, we are gong to have to scout the area for any back an entrances or something, otherwise you'll have to get us in." Emma said.

Avril nodded once "Great"

"Again, you know where she is right?" Derek answered, trying not to drop Avril as he stepped over a large log in the grass.

"Yes and no, last i saw her she was in some training room and before that she had her own fancy bedroom but she said she was somewhere new now."

"Sooo..."

"So im not 100% sure exactly where she is but it shouldn't be hard to find her."

"Okay so this plan rests on you sneaking us in, how are you gong to find Skye if your too tired from shadow travelling all of us in?" Derek asked.

The Sisters stopped abruptly and turned to the two behind them.

"See, I knew there was something i was missing in my plan but i thought it was just because it didnt involve pranks"

"What?" Derek asked shortly.

"I factored in everything, honestly, just not the fact that shadow travelling took so much out of you" Carly said, directing her words to Avril.

"And it completely slipped my mind to check the facts before devising a plan" Emma Added, worried look's crossing their faces as they shared a glance at each other.

"So, what are we going to do?" Derek questioned.

"Well you guys could walk and talk." Avril said, looking behind her to check their surrounding. "We want to hit the first checkpoint before dark, trust me"

They did as she said and headed off towards their destination, trading ideas as they went.

* * *

 **Authors not, Okay not that long i know but its gonna be good next chapter, less back and forth.**


	16. Chapter 16

There's a loud banging on her door but she cant be bothered to get up, she mumbles a go away and rolls over, burrowing deeper into the blankets. The banging continues, followed by the shouting of two men, she place's a pillow over her head and pulls the blankets right up.

"Miss?!" She hears, and Smirks. _Ha miss_ , She thinks as she goes back to ignoring them. _Gods I've missed this bed_ She thinks, stroking the silky sheets.

She's almost asleep when it starts again, making her rise from the bed and stomp towards the door, she pulled it open, forgetting her stitches and winced.

"What?!" She groaned, glaring at the men on the other side of the door.

They bowed to her before answering,

"Ma'm, we're to escort you outside" the one on the left said, he had short blonde hair and deep brown eyes that didn't meet her gaze.

"Why?""Queens orders"

"Fine, lets go" She replied,after a brief hesitation she stepped towards them.

"Ah" the other one said "You'll need your gear Ma'm" He said gesturing to her bed. She turned to find a set of armor and weapons on the end of her bed.

"Oh, uh give me five minutes" she said, closing the door on them and walking to the bed. She picked up a breastplate and inspected it. The material was lighter than she expected, high quality, better than anything she had ever had.

She looked for some suitable clothes to wear under the Armour and got undressed, she passed a mirror and paused, her ribs were poking through and she had far more scars than she had only six months ago. She traced the one over her shoulder and sighed, she hadn't been eating much and had had to fight something every other day, she was honestly so tired but she wouldn't let her weakness show, not when she was making progress.

"She poled on a long sleeved shirt and some leggings before pulling her Armour on, it fit her a little loosely but once she tightened the straps she was fine. she pulled on the arm braces and sword belt, she couldn't help but notice she didnt have a bow or arrows and cursed as she pulled on the boots.

When she exited the room she was taken towards the opposite end of the corridor than she was used to. It lead right outside, do doors or bars, just and open cave wall. Outside stood groups of soldiers in full armor standing at the ready.

"You are to ride in the front with the captain" The brown eyed boy said, leading her to a horse.

"What are we doing?" Skye asked, pulling herself into the saddle. Her horse was White and wore black and red drapery, matching its bridle and saddle.

"The captain will fill you in on the way" He said shortly before marching off. Skye glared at him and adjusted herself in the saddle, petting the horse when she was comfortable and looking around.

The majority of the soldiers looked like they would be marching on foot where as the well armored ones were on horses, the important ones she supposed wondering why she were on one.

Right, she recalled, she's probably the Queens prize possession with her parental status and power level, what a prize to be shown off. She scoffed and returned to petting the horse, it reminded her of the Pegasus in the woods by the camp and that made her smile.

"Ready miss?" A dark haired girl asked, she had sharp featured and dark eyes that made her look intimidating. Skye nodded and followed her to the front of the line where the other important people were.

"Sir" the girl said, bowing her head curtly to an older man in a fancy shirt, covered in buttons and ribbons. He had a hard face and a stern look in his eyes, he didnt bother to hide his displeasure at having to have her here, she smirked.

"Sir" she mocked, saluting him. "Are the decorations necessary?"

He glared at her and yelled to his men before kicking his horse forward. The dark eyed girl laughed once he was out of ear shot and Skye followed along.

After a suitable amount of time riding She sped up to reach the general.

"Why am i here?" She asked him, slowing her horse to his pace.

"You dont know?" He asked, face making no changes to indicate his mood.

"No i don i was just wondering what you think im doing" She said sarcastically. He ignored her and answered her first question.

"The Queen wishes the integrate you into the top ranks of her army seeing as you are so, Skilled." he said not looking at her.

"Ah, and what does that entail?"

"Leading"

"that's ominous" Skye said

"We are on out way to section 3, its three days ride from her so we will make camp near dusk, ride as far as the horses will take us before they tire and resume shortly after dawn."

Skye nodded slowly, they were currently riding through a patch of trees, the soldiers behind them muttering and chatting among themselves as they avoided the trees. The grass was dry and the trees provided little shade with few leaves and cracked branches.

Ahead she could only see more of the same, dead grass, dead tree, large boulders and rocks. She had always proffered to be where t was fresh and green but it figures that having so many monsters around would turn the area sour.

They rode in silence for a while, Skye admired the scenery, or tried to. She slouched in her saddle and ran her hand up and down her horses neck gently, after a while the brown eyed boy for that morning caught up, he was walking so Skye assumed he was just a soldier.

"Miss" he said in greeting, she didnt reply to bored to bother.

"Is your ride pleasant" He asked. Skye scoffed and sat up straight.

"Is my ride pleasant?" She repeated, "Why yes thank you good sir, i'm have a dandy time" She replied in a higher pitch than usual. He looked to the ground but continued on beside her.

"My apologies" he said drifting off behind her, back into the groups of soldiers.

She shook her head and looked around, she had closed her eyes after stoking the horses neck for a while and the terrain had changed since then. Now they were surrounded by slightly greener trees and ashy ground, _weird_ , she thought.

She looked around feeling a pull inside her, something familiar was nearby. she closed her eye's and tried to determine what it was. There was a bell in her head when she realized it was water, a lake up ahead of them ran steadily and Skye didn't think twice to head off in its direction.

She gently kicked the horse forward, nudging it from a slow walk to a trot, then canter and gallop as they picked up speed. He hair flowed out behind her, her ponytail keeping it secure but still allowing it to billow out behind her. She raced ahead, barely acknowledging the sounds of shouting and hoof beats behind her. The only think she heard was her own horses hooves as they hit the ground and the sound of water running downstream in her ears.

She reached it in a short time, her heart racing her face cool from the wind . She leapt out of the saddle and splashed into the water reaching down to scoop some up. it ran through her fingers and she scooped up another hand full, splashing it onto her face with a relieved sigh. She felt her strength grow, her energy renew and her wounds knit together. This was pure, fresh water. It wast diluted or contaminated, it was fresh and beautiful and the best thing she had ever felt.

Before she knew it she had removed her armor and boots and sat on the bank, hand and legs in the water, sitting in nothing but her shirt and leggings.

The horses that had been behind her had caught up shortly after she dismounted but she was to distracted to even acknowledge them. It wasn't long before the others showed up, the general with his minions in toe, but SKye remained in place, eyes closed as she lay on the bank enjoying the feeling of the water running through her toes.

They set up camp there, by the lake. The horses were watered and the tents were set up she was escorted to her tent and given instructions on where to recieve food, find the captain and the bathrooms and rules, just for her apparently.

-No leaving camp

-No wandering off

_no leaving tent without an escort

yada yada yada, she rolled her eyes. They had supplied her with a bed roll and placed her polished armor in the corner. She was to awake to sleep so she avoided the bed and exited the tent to look around. The rest of the tents were set up pretty close together, hers was more then six meter's away from the others, closest to the water, where as the others had set up with about a meter of space between them. She found a straight gap that served as the main walkway and followed it, headed in the direction of the food, feeling hungry after having nothing to eat but small snacks of dried jerky.

She ignored the stares as she passed, the whispers itched at the back of her neck but she refused to turn, instead she kept her head high until she found the Que for dinner. It wasn't too long and the food smelled pleasant enough, the queen had been sending her strange meals with fancy sauces and strange smelling ingredients, she had rejected most of them and ate only the basic with rice or chicken, maybe lamb.

She was handed a bowl and the man behind the table sloshed some soup into her bowl, it splashed out and made a mess but the man just moved to the next person in line. She eyed it warily as she wandered off towards the water, sniffing it and swirling it, reluctant to taste it. At one point it started to bubble and her eyes widened, she had eaten some strange stuff over the years, snakes, squirrels a goat at one point but this was certainly none of the above.

She sat on the bank, feet in the water once again and placed the bowl beside her staring at it. It bubble again and she pushed it aside with a shiver.

"here" someone said behind her, she looked over her shoulder to find the dark eyed girl walking towards her with an arm full of food. She pushed some in Skye's direction after sitting beside her and dropping it on the bank. There was bread rolls, sandwiches, cheeses and crackers and a few more pieces of jerky. Skye looked at the girl curiously but took a roll.

"won a game of poker, how typical is that huh" The girl said picking up a sand which for herself. Skye shrugged, taking a bite or her roll to find a pleasant tasting jam inside.

"So is it true?" The girl asked looking at Skye Expectantly. She swallowed.

"Is what true?" She repeated a bored tone.

"You know" She said and Skye considered ignoring her. "The thing about you taking out three guard's with no weapon" Skye paused, that's what she wanted to know?

"No, i had a short sword." She answered.

"But you still took them out without a scratch right?" Skye looked at her arms where thin white lines crossed paths, she hadn't gotten badly injured in that particular fight but she didn't walk away uninjured.

"There were a few scratches" She said to the girls disappointment, Skye thought of the girl she had killed, wondered if her sisters truly had been left to starve and shook her head, ridding herself of the images of that girls lifeless face.

"But you essentially won without a fuss" the girl stated,

"I guess so" Skye shrugged staring at her food.

"That's pretty awesome for a forester" the girl replied happily "And that's another load of food i get"

"Ah why, and whats a forester"

"Oh because i bet a few of the newer soldiers you were as bad ass as the rumors say and i was right" she winked at skye and ripped her sandwich apart, tossing the crumbs into the water.

"And a forester refers to those who we find living in the forest, pretty basic naming i guess but whatever. The Queen generally has them recruited or sent to one of the farming lands, not really fighters ya know"

She paused and looked at Skye, "Well until you"

"I hate that."

"What?" the girl said a little taken back from her harsh reply.

"When someone says something like that, until you, because of you, blah blah blah"

"do you hear that often or something?"

"More often than id like" Skye apatite vanished and she tossed the remains of her food towards the water.

"why, because you can fight, i mean it's unusual for a forester but not impossible, certainly nothing too special" the girl said matter of factly.

"Thanks," Skye scoffed.

"Oh i mean no offence its just" she tried to amend

"No i get it its fine." Skye said, cutting the girl off. The girl was quiet for a brief time as she fished a small pouch out of her coat and swept the food up into it.

"My names, Kara by the way." she said as she tried dusting the crumbs from the grass.

"Skye"

"I know,"

they sat silently by the water until Kara was called away, she bid farewell to Skye as she got up, muttering about hard labor as she walked of, an obviously fake smile plastered on her face. Skye grinned and lay back down, she watched the clouds roll by, covering the stars briefly as they passed, she had a strange urge to talk to the stars but instead just searched for her favorite, the girl with the bow.

* * *

"Haha C'mon she's over here" Skye heard, Kara's voice carried out in a loud whisper, she was moving towards Skye with more than one person with her. multiple boots clamored against the ground, the only sound to be heard other than the sounds of nature and monsters in the distance.

Skye groaned she had fallen asleep by the lake, flat out facing the stars in the now clear sky.

"What do you want" she said, annoyance evident in her croaky voice.

"these are the soldiers i made that bet with earlier." Kara said, pointing the the three young men behind her, they were scarcely sixteen, with dark expressions and too big uniforms. she recognized one as the brown eyes boy that had escorted her out of her room that morning, he glared at her as Kara spoke and Skye had to resist tossing him in the lake.

"They think i'm lying about you"

"And"

"and they wont pay me" Kara complained.

"How is that my problem" Kara gave her a wicked smile,

"Because i shared my food with you, so you owe me"

Skye rolled her eyes and drew her legs up, standing up to stretch her limbs. they followed and stood from their matching crouches. What exactly do you expect me to do about that"

Kara shrugged, "I don't know kick their ass, kill them doesn't bother me, just leave one conscious so i can get my winnings."

Skye was surprised by her answer but stepped forward, "Who's first ?" she asked, looking from each boy. None stepped forward and Skye grew bored, She stretched her arms out and rolled her neck once before dropping to the ground and kicking their feet out from under each of them. She straightened and yawned.

"Im going to bed" she said, walking away.

"Thank you" Kara replied, waving her thanks as she walked off.

"Her tend was quiet and her bed roll was thick, she plopped down and curled into the blanket, falling asleep quickly, into unwanted dreams.

* * *

"Why!" she yelled when she realized where she was. The dark room was the same, same wall hangings same throne, same annoying Queen standing to the side.

"Problem my dear" She asked sweetly, sitting on the throne.

Skye scowled and cursed under her breath before facing her, "No, of course not you highness" she said softening her voice.

"I assumed you would want to continue the questioning."

"Of course, yes"

"Good, well than take a seat" she said, Gesturing to the chair that appeared in front of her.

The Queen, Cynthia, Wore a Dark red dress, that matched the hangings in the room, it made her look far too pale and coarse. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she wore dark makeup.

"Your mother told you stories" Cynthia said, and skye looked at her sharply.

"Excuse me?" She said between gritted teeth

"Your, mother." The queen repeated. "She told you tales of demigods and monsters, yes?"

"You have no right to ask about my mother" Skye growled,

"Im not, im asking about the stories"

"Yes, she told me stories"

"About demigods and monsters" the queen prodded

"Yes"

"And you know who was in them"

"Demigods from a century ago"

"Well yes and no, i'm sure she didn't use their real names, or perhaps she did, always a fickle woman she was, anyway you do know why they see so familliar"

"Because i was told so many stories"

"Because you met them, in fact your trying to protect them by doing as i command."

"Over a century has passed since their time, how could i possibly."

"There are many ways that you could interact with them, in this case your beloved camp was frozen in a sort of loop for a few decades" The Queen said, "your brother and his friends, a couple of other important demigods, they were supposed to be able conquer the next big prophecy but so far,"

"Wait, just stop. Your telling me That Percy is the guy from the stories my mother told me, about demigods in the real world. Well the old world." Skye said.

"Yes yes, but its how their here now that has me so flabbergasted" the queen said shooing off her questions. "I've only found out recently myself, and it took a while to get my head around it"

"Why are you telling me?"

"because, that's what we do, we share" The Queen sad, trying to get back to her story "Anyhow, The gods found a way to pool their power, because none of the, really had the power to freeze time, and create a loop so that the heroes, That's what they call them anyway" the Queen scoffed "They would be safe, and hidden from my view and would be able to defeat the next great evil when they needed them to." She finished happily.

"Why is that good for you"

"Oh, right, because they used so much power to do that that they were left to weak to do anything about the trouble i was, apparently causing, thats why it was so easy to conquer such a large amount of areas, isn't that brilliant, they did most of the work for me"

"Great" Skye said dryly "is that all?"

"yes you can go, expect to see me tomorrow." she said, the room fading around her till Skye was left in darkness, it didn't stay that way though because the next thing she knew she was inside her old village. Or so it seemed. There were differences everywhere, but the layout was very similar. people were rushing about, weapons being brought back and forth, large heavy items being dragged away. she followed one man that was dragging a large wooden door, he dragged to a pile and other men rushed over to help him, they were building barricades around the perimeter she realized.

She figured that she was in the town that the army was headed but from what she could tell they didn't seem like a threat, no soldiers, warriors or large weapons. She saw only swords, most old and worn, there where a few Knives and shields but otherwise they seemed o be using gardening tools like plows and picks.

She walked past a group of men who were conversing loudly. Arguing about plans of attack and defense. Nobody seemed to notice her as she passed, dodging groups of people carrying heavy items to fortify their barricades.

She saw a group of children, rushed into a small building, fear evident on their faces and they scrambled up the steps and through the door.

Nobody here seemed violent or vicious like they were actively rebelling against the queen and her armies, their houses were disheveled and the grassy patchy that she could see were dead and dusty. She could only imaging how their crops looked, with the heat and lack of rain that was evident in the area, perhaps they simply didn't have any taxes to give.

* * *

She was woken before sunrise and back on her horse in ten minutes, the soldiers seemed tired and half asleep still but managed to follow their commanders orders and they all dragged themselves behind the leaders.

It was awhile before any conversation picked up and Skye was having trouble staying awake, at one point Kara jogged up beside her and made conversation. She tried to keep up with the horse Skye rode, who was walking at a slow pace, but had to continuously jog to catch up. Skye slid off after she had done it for the third time and walked beside Kara instead.

The day was uneventful as they made there way across plain field after plain field. Kara spoke of her friends in the army, the monsters she had thought and her family, Skye half listened her mind drifting to Tramp as she stroked her horses neck while they walked.

they had only one break to water the horses then continued on there slow track towards their destination.

* * *

"Oh my gods, this is so boring" The girls complained as they walked through a particularly think patch of trees. Derek rolled his eyes. They had woken early to get a good start and between their lack of sleep and entertainment, the mood had gotton slack.

"Play a game" Derek suggested

"Like?" Carly asked, looked back at him while Emma dragged herself up and over a large trunk that lay in their path.

"Since when do you guys have no games to play?" Derek asked, spinning around to check their surroundings.

"We played a lot of them yesterday, now they're kind of boring." Emma said, her voice a little dull, coming from the other side of the trunk.

"Eye spy?"

"Done, nothing but trees and grass, clouds and rocks" Carly said, scowling when her shirt got snagged on a rogue branch.

"uh, hide and seek?"

"In an unfamiliar area filled with monsters?" Carly deadpanned

"kay, bad idea" Derek agreed. "Well i dont know"

They groaned in unison and he scrambled over the log.

"Oh, i have the perfect idea" Emma said brightly, Looking in Derek's direction. He gave them a Skeptical look

"Does it involve me?" He asked, not particularly wanting to be part of it. They nodded.

"What is it?"

"Peek a boo" Derek laughed,

"Haha very funny, why would we play peek a-"

"Boo" Derek jumped as the voice rang loudly into his ear, sending an uncomfortable shiver up his spine.

"What the-" The girls were laughing as he panicked "Avril!"

"What, they were bored" She replied plainly, shrugging. Derek huffed and shook his head, eventually joining in on the laughter before getting them moving again.

"What did you find?" He asked Avril once they were walking again. Emma and Carly had drifted a few paces behind, leaving Derek with Avril.

"The ways pretty clear, most monsters have been redirected and the soldiers are mainly gone." She said, scarring the horizon. "Should be a peice of cake to get in and out."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Not yet, Once we set up camp closer i'll duck in and have a look around." She said, kicking a rock out of her path. "In the meantime, we should probably go over the escape again."

"Right, if Skye wont come by choice"

"We take her"

"See that's where i get worried"

"Because you don't wanna upset your girlfriend?" Avril teased, she received a sharp look from Derek but just squinted back, eyebrow raised in challenge.

"Because, she is very much stronger than she looks."

"Okay, how about i drop one of you in to talk her into it and ill hang back in the shadows. If you fail, just distract her and i'll snag her." She shrugged again "She cant do much once i've got hold of her"

"Are you sure this isn't too much for you?"

"I'll be fine, we find somewhere safe to stay after i've found where she is and you guys keep watch while i sleep for a few hours. That plus a good meal and it'll be easy" She smiled, kicking another stone.

Derek nodded, though he was still hesitant of the plan.

* * *

When they stopped that night, Kara invited her out to a game of poker with her soldier friends. She lost of course because she had never played and they did a terrible job of explaining the game. Afterwards they had to do some sparring and invited her to join.

Kara decided to be her partner, sword to sword.

"Dont worry, ill go easy on you" she said with a wink. Skye stifled a chuckle and rolled her eyes before carefully lunging at the other girl. She was good, Skye could admit, her stance was proper and her moves were calculated though a little predictable.

"Still going easy on me?" Skye asked, ducking a hit from Kara's sword. They had both started to work up a sweat, switching from simple jabs and swipes to more complex twists.

"Of course" Kara said, smiling brightly as she leapt away from Skye's hit. They were both thankful for the dull swords they were using or they'd likely have a considerate amount of scratches each. Skye's movements were slower than usual, being a play fight she had less reason to exert herself so much so instead she tried to benefit the other girl.

"If you straighten up a little, your movements would be more effective." She suggested as she sidestepped a swipe.

"Are you my teacher now?" The girl asked good naturedly, considering the suggestion.

"No," Skye said, striking the sword from Kara's hands "But," she continued, leaving the rest of her sentence empty. She smiled at Kara and lent down to pick up her sword, she didnt expect to get bowled over and pinned to the ground.

"Okay, now we do hand to hand" Kara said, Fist raised to strike. Skye shook off her shock, letting a challenging smile slip onto her face. Kara joined her and flattened her hand, reaching forward to help her up as she moved off of her.

"Fine" Skye said, Squaring up.

"How about we move to a bigger area?" Kara asked, looking around at her fellow soldiers who had discarded their weapons and paired off to Spar hand to hand. It was apparent that Kara called the shots in their groups as they followed her lead on almost everything.

"what about the outskirts of the camp?"

"Or just outside the forest a few leagues back?"

"Kara, well need a lieutenant to go that far out of camp" A blonde girl with soft features said

"Then fetch one" Kara replied, picking up her Dropped sword and tossing it into one of the crates, the others followed her lead whilst the Blonde ran off in search of a lieutenant.

"This way, Miss" Kara mocked her, bowing as Skye passed. Skye replied by smacking the girl on the head, resulting in a bark of laughter to rise between them.

It took only a short time to walk to Kara's suggested destination near the edge of the woods. It looked dark and creepy as they approached, the echoes of beasts deep within leaking out. A shiver ran up her spine as a distant cry rang out, human like and frighting.

"This place alright with you Sir?" Kara asked the man sitting on horseback behind them.

"Its Fine Kara but why couldnt you just spar closer to camp."

"You know how cramped spaces makes me itch" Kara replied, removing her long shirt to reveal a singlet beneath. Skye resisted the urge to ask how they knew each other and instead removed a layer of clothing as well, tossing it on the ground next to Kara's. They wore similar attire. Singlets, close fitting dark pants (Like leggings but more heavy duty) simple slip on shoes (Like ballet slippers, worn like socks with combat boots, for comfort).

They tied their hair back into pony tails and waited for the rest of the group to catch up. Kara moved over the her Lieutenant to chat and Skye found herself drifting to the woods.

"hey, you there?" She heard, the voice drifting from the woods "Hello?"

"Her lips parted as she stepped closer, About to reply. Someone grabber her by the arm and tugged her backwards. She spun around quickly, instinct taking over as she thrusted her hand upwards, catching her assailant in the chin and sending him backwards. She looked sown at the Lieutenant sprawled on the ground, on hand on his chin.

"oops" She said in apology, her voice kind of quiet. He didnt reply, simply shaking his head and getting to his feet. He mumble "Stay close" As he passed her to go stand beside his horse.

"Right Then" Kara nodded "Maybe you should spar with, uh Koby" She smiled innocently, gesturing to another soldier.

"I'll fight her" I tall bright haired boy said. He was slim but obviously muscular and has light green eyes. Kara looked between him and Skye before nodding once.

"Ah, sure" She said decidedly, pairing of with the blonde girl from earlier and shooting Skye a thumbs up.

"Ready?" Skye asked, raising her fists defensively, The boy squared up in front of her and nodded.

"Yep" he said, lunging at her before she could get out of the way.

He caught her in the cheek and caused her face to burn immediately at the pain. She grabbed the side of her face with one hand and gritted her teeth, face throbbing. The boy smiled.

She squared up again, scuffing the ground for leverage before he lunged again, she ducked out of his way and landed a god punch to his side, he brushed it of and struck again, barely missing her chin as she leapt backwards. He followed her back and swing low, almost striking her in the stomach. Skye brought her knee up quickly, slamming into his chin and sending him away from her. He rubbed his chin for just a second before throwing himself back into the fight.

It had been a long time since she had fought someone like this, someone who had the skill to get more than one shot in. The kids at camp had been good and worthy components but they mainly trained for what if incidents, avoiding getting to rough. This guy was completely into this fight, holding nothing back as he swung at her. His leg came up high, swinging towards her torso. Skye dropped down and swiped at his leg knocking him to the ground easily. He fell hard and took an extra second to get back up as Skye heard a faint groan.

Once back on his feet, his smile was gone, a dark look replaced it as he stuck at her, faking a strike to the left to catch her off guard. It worked as she shifted to the right, ready to strike him in the nose, instead he caught her hard in the shoulder before kicking her off balance with a firm shot at her calf.

She bit her lip as pain radiated up her leg and down her arm, he wore a smug smile as she growled at him. She kicked him Square in the knee, making him buckle, then swung round to kick him in the head. He caught her before her foot made contact, holding her leg in his grip firmly before sending her backwards with a tug and a shove. She hit the ground with a thud and looked up at her opponent, standing proud, ready to continue. Not one to give up she got to her feet. Kara mumbled something to her nearby but she ignored her.

"want some more?" The boy asked, smiling to his soldier friends, all to happy to gloat.

"That's such a cliche thing to say" Skye replied, lunging forward.

* * *

"Whats the plan here exactly?" Skye asked, looking from the table to the people around the room. She had had her ass handed to her by the woods and was in no mood to deal with these stuffy looking idiots, but when she had returned to camp she had caught a few words from their conversation as she passed and Paused in front of the doorway. A moment later she caught a glimpse of the group of people surrounding inside, thanks to the light breeze that had picked up and swung the flap open. They stood around a smell table covered by a large map that's edges hung over the sides. She immediately burst inside to investigate.

"Miss, this isn't."

"No, dont Miss me, the queen wanted me to lead you idiots so tell me what the plan is. So i can do that"

"We are to collect taxes," one said after a brief hesitation.

"Section three hasn't paid in three months and have set up boundaries around their barrier in attempt to keep us out" he replied, matter 'o factually.

"And you want to take it by force?"

"Or rid our self of their disobedience" he said plainly. Skye turned to him in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"If they wont surrender their taxes then we will take it, if that means burning the pathetic place down to do it then so be it" he didn't flinch as he said it, in fact Skye was disgusted to see the the edges of his mouth twitch into a smile.

"And I'm to remind you of the consequences of trying to disobey the Queen" he said, a smile creeping further onto his lips. Skye scowled and tuned back to face the map scanning the markers for something familiar.

"I know the consequences" She said distractedly.

She noted a few marks in areas she had been over the years, perhaps representing the villages she had passed. There were larger markings where the bigger places were, cities or town and one that stood out to her in a familiar area near the sea line. Before she was able to get a closer look, she was taken by the arms and removed from the tent and was escorted to her own tent where she could stew in her thoughts.

Kara didn't pop in on her after that and guards were outside her door. She lay down on her bed, rolled to her side and sighed heavily. She needed a plan. She pressed one hand gently to her throbbing cheek, gritting her teeth as fresh pain shot up her cheekbone in a hot flash. Skye removed her hand and gripped the blanket she felt exhausted from the fight and sore all over, plus now she was concerned for the future of that town they were to visit tomorrow.

"Visit" She scoffed to herself, they were probably planning to pillage and ransack the place over a few measly coins. It was ridiculous and cruel and something Skye would have no part in, but, how was she to get out of it when she new the repercussions of being disobedient. It was to much to think about when her head was throbbing so much, she lay back and closed her eyes, expecting to lie there for a while but she managed to fall asleep after a short amount of time.

When she woke she stifled a groan as she accidentally knocked her hand against her cheek when reaching up to rub her head. She quietly got up and moved closer to the door of her tent, listening for voices, it was silent outside. She tried to see if there where shadows against the tent but the torches by her tent had been extinguished, leaving it dark all around, bar the firelight she could see glowing in the distance.

She felt her way to the other side of the tent, careful not to knock anything on her way. She felt around for her dagger pausing when it accidentally clanged against a piece of armor, she paused for a second, waiting for the sound of footsteps outside. When none were to be heard she moved closer to the side of the tent, cutting a long hole in the side. She grimaced as it tore, the sound sounding far louder in her ears than it should have.

`She slid through it and crawled out the other side, glancing around before creeping off. She headed away from the fire's, around the camps outer tents and out towards the woods. The camp was silent, making Skye think she had been asleep for a few hours, it was brisk outside so she picked up the pace once she had gotten out of site from the fires.

The stars were bright and the moon was almost full so her path wasn't too dark which was strange considering how dark it was around her tent, perhaps her eyes had just adjusted to the light she reasoned as she moved along, switching to a jog to get her blood pumping. Her leg tried to give out once or twice but she persevered, glancing from the direction of the camp to the stars above.

The night was silent and calm, she was so used to the Monstrous cries being around that the silence was almost unsettling. Even when she was at camp, they could be heard, and if not them then the shouts and laughter of campers was at least there to fill the silence, but now, jogging alone in the moonight towards a dark forest sent shivers up her spine.

* * *

They waited for her Avril to return as they sat by the fire, it was a risk, but it was also freezing. The girls had caught rabbits and Derek had cooked them while they went over the plans. Avril had drawn out what she could remember of the Queens hideout, providing them with an idea of the layout. Avril had then disappeared when Derek began cooking, leaving them to wait as she went to find Skye.

The three of them waited nervously, impatiently, as they went over the plan again and again. After a while they sat in silence, each stewing in their own worry.

"Hey," Derek said, sitting the food aside. "Are you two alright"

They popped their head up together, away from the sheets of paper they each held. Re-reading them for the seventeenth time.

"Yeah."

"Of course" they said together. "Why, are you okay?"

"yeah im just worried"

"We all are Derek, but were almost there" Carly smiled. "We've nearly got her back" Derek smiled at that, Putting their food back on the fire and rotating the meat.

"If she come's willingly" Emma said, smirking.

"Yeah, im sure she will." Derek replied

"Im almost sure she wont" Carly contradicted. "This is Skye, Stubborn, Protective, Skye"

"Yeah, she is so going to resist" Emma laughed

"Hey, maybe she wont." Derek said "If we explain about the boundary"

"Yeah, you probably aren't the best one to explain that to her" Emma said, somewhat tentatively.

"What? " He asked, taken back. "Why?"

"Well there's the whole," She paused gesturing to her his chest "Chest, stab thing"

"Still don't understand how she did that" Carly said, she walked over and snatched up a bowl from beside Derek, holding it out hopefully. He scooped some of the rabbit stew into her bowl, his attention still directed at Emma.

"What about you then?" He asked

"What about, oh right uh okay, Carly'll do it then" Emma agreed.

"Well i don't know about that, your better with words and last time she saw you you were-" Carly paused.

"Unconscious and Bleeding, i think" Derek said slowly, looking down at the memory. They were silent a moment before Emma spoke.

"But I'm fine now, maybe that'll help?" She suggested "Or maybe it wont, I'm pretty sure Avril wants a chance to knock her out anyway so we may as well each have a try to convince her, if we have the time.

* * *

She stood there for ages, staring into the darkness, listening. The silence was too much, she was tempted to make a noise, to draw the monsters out just for her own piece of mind. The silence was almost terrifying, at least when they were noisy she knew they were there, no it was a guessing game.

She took a deep breath, gripped her dagger tight and stepped into the darkness, the moonlight cut off immediately and she was plunged into the darkness. A small noise escaped her throat that sounded an awful lot like fear.

* * *

"Hey guys new Problem" Avril said, strolling towards the fire. Her eyes were dark and she swayed a little as she walked but she managed to walk over to a log by the fire, after swiping Derek's bowl from his hands. She shoveled a large spoonful into her mouth before speaking again.

"Whats they problem?" Emma asked, beating the others to it.

"Hey Avril, how was your trip into the evil queens den?" Avril replied mockingly, shoveling more food into her mouth.

"How was you trip, pleasant I expect?" Carly replied "Whats the problem?" Avril scraped the last spoonful from the bowl, rolling her eyes at Carly, and handed it back to Derek for a refill, he obliged, handing it straight back to her.

"She's not there" She said digging into her second serving.

"Who, The Queen?" Derek asked. Avril looked at him sharply.

"No not the Queen, why would we care if the Queens home or not?"

""Sorry you." She help up her hand to cut him off.

"Skye's not there, i heard a Guard mumble something about a mission for the new girl"

"when's she coming back?" Carly asked.

"Whats the mission?"

"Where's the mission?"

"Guys, i didn't check their schedule" Avril said, cutting off their questions. "I only know what i heard."

"Which is?" Emma asked.

"She's Leading a mission" She paused, knowing they would have to let that sink in before they heard anything else.

"SHe's-" Derek paused, catching Avril look, he let her continue.

"Some town or something hasn't paid their taxes, She's to lead the army to fight and claim whats owed to the Queen"

"Skye cant do that." Derek mumbled

"Well" Avril said vaguely.

"No she cant do that," he said firmly. "The Queens army are the one who destroyed her home and Killed her family, she wouldn't do that to someone else."

"Derek, she's been with the Queen for weeks, months now. Maybe she's changed." Avril suggested, knowing she would be the only one willing to say it.

"NO" Emma said. "Derek right, she has to have a plan"

"Honestly guys, i liked her as much as, well i only kind of liked her if i'm being honest." Avril admitted "but its possible-"

"Until we have proof that she has turned to the Queens side, which is highly unlikely" Carly said, cutting the other girl off "We follow the plan."

"We'll have to alter it a bit, find out where she's headed" Emma said, running over the list of things they needed to do in her head. She and Carly broke of and moved tow their bags, fishing out maps and sheets of paper.

"Did you learn anything else?" Derek asked quietly, trying not to disturb the sisters while they were busy. Avril glanced in their direction then moved to a seat closer to Derek, scooping some more stew into her bowl.

"heard a Couple of Cyclops's talking bout 'the queens pet' defeating all its opponents"

"Like?" He asked, swirling the stew.

"They weren't to specific but when i left her last she was fighting a hydra" Derek pushed aside the bowl he had filled for himself.

"Well, she's probably just trying to stay alive,"

"Or trying to prove herself the the Queen" Avril suggested, Derek gave her a warning look "No, i don't mean it like that, she was pretty adamant about avoiding giving the Queen any info on herself that could be used in the Bitches favor, maybe she changed tactics"

"So you think she's pretending to obey the Queen to get close enough to, what, Kill her?" Derek asked Warily. Avril shrugged.

"That, or she decided she like'd the Queens accommodation better than the camps and thought it was good enough to give up her morals for" She smiled, sloshing her stew around the bowl. Derek shook his head, looking up at the stars.

"I'm going to refill the water bottles." Derek sad, taking the cooking pot from the fire and placing it on the dirt beside his seat. He stood up, grabbing the bottles and glancing at the Sisters on the other side of the fire. "You girls okay here?" They waved him off as the continues, to scribble on the map.

"Need a lookout?" Avril asked, standing to go with him.

"Nah, just." He looked at Emma and Carly. "Watch them they wouldn't hear a bear if it called their name right now."

"That's a very weird analogy but okay." Avril said, sitting in his spot and sipping the remains of her stew. Derek smiled as he walked off, checking for the torch in his pocket before wrapping his coat around him tighter.

They had set up a camp a short distance from a stream that they had been following through the woods, he could hear it running as he moved away from camp, following the sound and using the patches of moonlight as his guide rather than getting out his torch.

* * *

It didn't take long for the pull to become strong enough to tug at her. The sound of water trickling in her ears long before she could see it. Se stumbled over a pile of rocks, landing hard on her knee, she grimaced and looked around frantically, worried about beasts sneaking up on her.

"She got back to her feet and move a little more carefully aiming for the patches of the moonlight, she kept out of the direct light but was able to walk close enough to it that the ground around it was exposed. Then she saw it, the small stream just a few meters away from her, glowing in the moonlight. She shuffled over, glancing over her shoulder and scanning her surrounding she stepped all the way in, feeling the freezing water seep into her bones, easing the pain and healing her wounds. She exhaled with relief and sat down on the stony bank, her feet resting in the water. Her shoes were soaked, as were her pants but the feeling of relief, and strength she gained from the waters touch was enough to keep her from feeling the cold.

Her Relief washed away the second she heard the rocks splash into the water and the surprised gasp from behind her.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Hi, long time no post eh, sorry for the wait but I've been swamped with my studies and everything so I've had to force myself to stay up and write a few thousand words each night in order to make this chapter longer. Also thanks for our reviews they help so much and are much appreciated. Sorry for the spelling errors and grammar issues, i write as it comes to me and my laptops old so the keys mess up occasionally, i also don't have a beta to go over it so... yeah.

Anyway hope you like it, Reviews are very welcome and i hope you enjoyed. think this ones about 8.00 words so the next might be longer depending on... stuff. Cliffhanger...ish!


	17. Chapter 17

It was an armed guard that hadn't intended to be the one to find her apparently. He had gasped in shock when he had seen her, then called to the others to help contain him. Skye remained seated as they frantically tried to group together, weapons out. shouting orders back and forth before shouting at her to "Yield"

"Who says yield anymore?" She asked, unable to help herself. She glanced around, praying there were no monsters in the near vicinity that would snatch them up for waking it.

"I forgot my coat, do you mind?" She asked, standing up slowly so as to avoid being stabbed.

The guard hesitated before sheathing his sword and removing his large coat and handing it to her. It smelled of alcohol and smoke but was soft and thick and shielded her from the chilly breeze that had picked up.

"Shall we head back then?" Skye suggested, looking at each to find the leader. A man towards the edge of the group cleared his throat and mumble a few words before they circled her and started towards the edge of the woods. She wrapped the coat tight around her and walked at their pace back towards the camp.

* * *

When he returned to camp, the girls had laid out the beds near the fire and were packing away their bags.

"All good?" He asked, handing them each a bottle to put in their packs.

"There are a few towns that are only days from here we just need to determine which direction she went in order to narrow it down further" Emma said tiredly. Carly had already laid down on her sleeping bag, only half inside. Derek lent down and unzipped the bag fully to help her slip into it before zipping it back up for her. She mumbled a thank you.

"Give us a few hours and we'll take over" Emma said, zipping herself in, eyes already closed. Derek nodded, smiling as his friends drifted off to sleep, he looked around to find Avril asleep by the fire, bowl in hand, head on one of the logs. He fished a sleeping bag out from one of the packs and folded it over her, tucking it close to keep her warm, she snuggled into it after a moment and Derek walked to his spot by the fire where he could keep watch over them all.

* * *

"You are aware of what the Queen will do, are you not?" The commander said sternly.

"For going for a walk?" Skye asked innocently. She sat in the tent containing the map covered in town markers. The general standing in front of her, hands folded behind his back, looking very cross.

"For running away"

"I didn't run away," Skye argued "I went for a walk, then came back."

"Because my men brought you back" He said.

"If i was going to run away, i wouldn't stop for a break a short distance form your camp and your soldiers certainly wouldn't have been able to bring me back."

His eyes continuously drifted to her cheek where there had probably been a mark, from her spar session with that blonde soldier earlier, the last time he'd seen her. Now she felt refreshed and healthy, her skin clear and unbroken or bruised.

"Go back to your tent, we remain for the day until our scouts return. Tomorrow, we ride for Stonebroke." He said, turning from her with a scowl.

"StoneBroke?" Skye mumbled, trying to place the name, it sounded familiar but that could be for a number of reasons. She stood and exited the tent, walking straight to her tent, partly distracted. She didn't notice the soldiers watching her and she didn't hear Kara call her name.

Once back in her tent she returned to her thoughts, deciding on a plan of action, she had 24 hours max to decide whether or not she should do what her gut is telling her. She felt a pang of guilt in her chest of the thought of what would happen to Stonebroke when the army arrived. she scrunched her eyes and shook the thought from her mind, dropping to the bed and staring at the detailing on her armor.==============

* * *

"How long have they been gone?" Jason asked after Will had told him the campers were missing.

"A few hours, they probably left through the night but Nico's checked with the patrol from last night and they didn't report anything out of the ordinary. Will replied, they walked quickly as they spoke, on the way to find the others.

"How many?" Jason asked again, scanning the area for the familiar faces of his friends.

"Four of them, two From Hermes, Derek from, well my Cabin, and Avril"

"Nico's sister?"

"Thats the one"

"Okay uh split up and," He paused, catching sight of Leo and hazel running in his direction. Will noticed his distraction and turned to see the source.

"Hey" He called to them, "Whats the matter?" He asked, his voice changing from delighted to worried.

"We heard there were campers missing" Leo said, stopping in front of them "But we also have news from the," He paused, looking around suspiciously.

"From the party ponies regarding the food supply" he said continuing loudly.

"Leo i think the campers that are missing is bigger news" Jason said, glancing around again.

"Oh no you definitely need to deal with this immediately" Leo continued, Hazels eyes changed from a slightly fearful look to one, sort of like realization.

"I agree, perhaps the campers are just looking at the wild Pegasus," she suggested

"They've been gone all night."

"Wouldn't be the first time someones fallen asleep out there" She said simply

Jason looked between them skeptically, he caught a look from Leo that told him to be careful with his words.

"Right, then" He said "Ill send someone to check that way, i need your help with my chariot" Jason said directing his last sentence at Leo.

"Righto, Hazel has to go help Piper with some problem in the Hermes cabin, Annabeth should be in that area as well." Leo said, puling on his slacks.

"Okay," Will said slowly Unsure about what was going on.

"Percy needed to see you in the Big house" Hazel said, "He and Nico were Sparing in the arena and got a little carried away" she said, worry slipping into her soft voice. Will took off almost immediately, sparing only a short glance between the group of them.

The rest of the group parted ways with matching nods, taking off towards their new destination.

* * *

They Congregate hours later. Hazel uses the mist to conceal them, hopefully tricking whatever spy or magic the Queen has been using to spy on them.

"So they're definitively after Skye"

"Of course, stupid kids going after their that lost cause" Clarisse said, dropping onto the couch.

"AH, Clarrisse, we've been over this." Annabeth said. "They are't stupid kids and Skye is one of us."

"Pfft" She replied. Annabeth rolled her eyes and spoke again, ignoring Clarrisse.

"The Queen cant hear us. What news do we have?" she asked the group.

"We are missing four campers." Will supplied.

"Avril?" Nico asked

"Yeah, as well as Derek and two out of three triplets" Will replied.

"the girls right, i could have sworn i saw James by the forge this morning." Percy said.

"Yeah the girls, they don't seem to be missing much from their bunks, just a few back packs and weapons." Will said.

"Whats the point in having a patrol if camper's are just gonna take off anyway?" Leo said. Percy and Annabeth shared a wistful look but turned back to matters at hand.

"they have obviously gone after Skye, Jasper knows where the queens lair is so he would know where they're going" Piper said "We get him to take us there and intercept them.

"bad idea" Nico said. Everyone turned to him. "If we take off after them, and i mean any of us, then The Queen will notice and she may assume somethings going on." He explained "That could put Avril and the others in trouble or could get Skye hurt"

"but we cant just leave them out there"

"We dont have much of a choice, if we leave, the queen will likely send someone after us" Annabeth said.

"And if they figure the direction then they might put it together" Piper finished. "Yeah, i get it."

"I could ask Thalia to pick up their trail" Jason suggested.

"No, she's in the middle of a hunt" Annabeth said.

"So what do we do?" Frank asked.

The room was silent as they exchanged looks.

"Nothing, We cant do anything." Percy said, "If it risks putting them in danger than we cant go get them."

"But, we cant just"

"No," Percy said, his voice neutral. "I want to go get them more than anything but, we have to think before we act"

"Woah, Must be true if your saying it" Leo said jokingly. "I mean your usually a head first into battle type of guy"

"Im not always" Percy defended

"When it's people you care about, yeah you are" Jason agreed.

"Fine, we wont go after them" Piper said. "What do we do now?"

"We could go forward with Mission," Annabeth hesitated "Mission mango"

Leo snickered when she said it but straightened the second he noticed Annabeths glare.

"Hazel?' She asked, looking the the smaller girl on the couch.

"Its safe" She confirmed.

"Okay, So we know how the Queen got in"

"The barrier was down" Clarrisse said.

"Yes but we know how. The Call we made to the gods used the magic from the barrier to keep other ears out, meaning nobody else heard what we did" Annabeth continued

"It also means that we are the reason so many people got hurt" Piper said sadly.

"And the reason Skye left" Percy added.

""Guys, it was a necessary call, Nobody was Killed and The Queen made Skye leave, not the attack" Jason said, his voice soothing. Percy looked like he wanted to argue but bit his tongue.

"Haven't we been over this?" Piper asked.

"Yes, but now that we are sure nobody is listening i think its a good idea to go over everything we know about the gods and the Queen" Annabeth.

"Right, okay thats smart." Frank said.

"So we know Why the camp was attacked and why the gods haven't been in contact" Jason said

. "That being that the Queen has made deals with some seriously messed up people in order to get so strong." Percy Added

"and because not enough people around the world had been worshiping them" Hazel said.

"Plus they used up a lot of their Mojo freezing us in that loop" Leo supplied.

"Right," Annabeth mumbled, scribbling notes down. "What did we learn from Skye?"

"The Queens name" Nico answered "And the reason for her original attack."

"Yes, Ah okay" Frank said. "What was the deal with that?" He asked, scratching his head.

"The Queen had an affair with one of the gods, they took the kid and hid him in a village or city out of her sight" Hazel explained.

"And she made alliances to get him back" Piper continued

"Right but she's mortal?" Frank asked. As Praetor he had missed a few meetings going back and forth between classes. He had been putting his Command skills to use by upping the training and being in charge of the patrol groups.

"Yes but her Grandfather?" Hazel said, pausing in question. Nico nodded and she continued. "Her grandfather was Hades, so she had a small amount of underworld power passed down from her Mother or father.

"So she has underworld power and had a relationship with one of the gods" Leo asked,

"Bloodlines are powerful things, they draw the gods in." Annabeth said knowingly.

"Do we know which god?" Percy asked.

"Ah, Apollo i think" Nico said. "Avril and Jas said something about the boy being a medic.

"Well that doesn't mean he is a child of Apollo" Will replied.

"Its really all we have to go on at the moment" Nico answered, shrugging helplessly.

"Wait, she found the kid?" Frank asked "Why is she still on her rampage?"

"Power mad?" Piper suggested.

"Possibly" Annabeth said, "Maybe she has no choice, like she owe's people to much to be able to go off and be a mother."

"Either way, thats all we really know."

"And that she has her eyes on Skye" Leo said, a small machine flew out of his hand and into the kitchen. "She wants her in charge of her army"

"But why, she's been on her own for years, why take her now?" Piper said, sadness at the memory of Skye's story coating her words.

"She's just been claimed, maybe she wanted her power." Jason suggested.

"When did she start having nightmares?" Annabeth asked "Was it after she was claimed?" Everyone paused, in thought.

"Yeah, she flooded her room in Percy's cabin" Piper recalled.

"Okay so, she saw her chance to get someone powerful on her side and she took it." Percy summed up.

"And she used her weakness to get to her" Hazel said,

"The need to protect those she cares about" Percy finished.

"Wow, that must run in your Blood." Leo said. Percy glared at him.

"Okay, lets keep going, what else?" Jason asked.

"Ah, we know the gods cant contact us because they are to busy fighting off constant attacks on their respective territory" Frank Replied.

"Which is why we cant get any Iris messages through either. She had to pack up and move to escape the monsters" Will added.

"There aren't any monsters in the near vicinity" Leo said.

"because Skye made a deal with the Queen to stop the last attack" Piper said.

"And that deal is keeping them away for now" Frank agreed.

"She wont come back until shes sure the camps safe"

"Bull, she'll see that the other side is stronger and turn" Clarisse argues, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"Why, is that what you would do?" Percy challenged.

"Of course not, you know how i feel about traitors" She replied.

"Well then stop suggesting that's what Skye is" Percy said, managing to keep his tone even, though the air in the room had gotten considerably colder.

"Okay, enough of this, Get back to your classes." Annabeth said, ordering everyone out.

"Thank you Hazel, you can drop the mist." She said. Hazel nodded and left with frank. They each left until Annabeth was left looking at Percy, head in his hands, leaning against a table.

* * *

The next morning she was woke with a jug of water to her face, She shot up in shock and almost lunged at her attacker. Laughter erupted around her and she growled, wiping her face and looking up to see a group of soldiers crowded around her door. Kara stood a meter away, holding a bucket and wearing a innocent smirk. She wasn't wearing her uniform today, instead she wore a plain white tank top with some baggy brown pants and her usual boots. She had a brown coat wrapped around her waist and her hair was loose.

"Come on, we need another for Sparing" She said, trying to get her out of bed. She stood with her arms crossed, though it didn't give a intimidating vibe, more of a overcompensating thing.

"Give me a minute" Skye replied, rubbing her eyes. The other soldiers mumbled and left, the flap of her tent slapping down. When she looked up she found Kara still standing there, her posture more relaxed, staring at Skye.

"What?" Skye Asked, dragging her hair up into a ponytail.

"Your, What happened to Your face?" She questioned, gesturing to her cheek. Skye's hand came up to check it then remembered the bruise she had gained yesterday, which was now healed.

"What do you mean?" She replied coyly. Removing the ponytail so that the her hair provided a curtain around her face. She stood and stretched, searching for her clothes. She wore only a Black shirt and and underwear, having gotten to hot during the night.

"You had a bruise, im sure" Kara said trying to get a good look at her.

"I dont know what to tell you, I heal fast" Skye replied. She slipped on a pair of leggings and her boots, pushed past Kara and exited her tent. The air outside was chilly, the camp was surrounded by a sickly grey mist and the sun was barely noticeable through the dark clouds.

"Whats with the weather?" She asked when she heard the tent flap behind her.

"This is a good sign" Kara said, standing beside her, her arms Crossed over her chest again. "I think it means that our mission is on the right track"

"You think?"

"yeah, My sister told me that when the weather looks bad quickly, it means that what were looking for is nearby" She told her, looking around the camp. "Said its the 'Gods' Trying to scare us away" she said it as if it were a joke, Skye, however, didnt like the sound of it.

"Have you ever been on a mission with weather like this?" She asked curiously.

"No this is my first serious mission, im usually a scout for the Queens Camp or a hunter." She said, walking to their training area, Skye followed as she spoke.

"But your sister, she has been on a mission like this?"

"Yeah, She was one of the top ranking soldiers in her division." She said, head high, though Skye saw her eyes flicker.

"Im, ah. Sorry for your loss" She said. "When did she die?" Skye asked, not sure what else to say.

"about a week ago, Attacked by one of the Queens prisoners" She said, they arrived at the training ground and Kara broke off, directing Skye to a tall broad shouldered soldier to spar with. They had proper swords to use and barely held back as they swung at each other.

She was impressed, she had seen some demigods at camp who couldn't move like this though not all of them had the talent that they though they did. She saw one soldier swing with confidence at another, falling flat on his face when they stepped out of his shot rather than meet the blow.

The guy she fought had talent, he was showy, spinning the sword between his hands, Skye grew bored after five minutes with him. She faked a strike to the right and instead Kicked him in the left knee, He buckled and stumbled forward, falling off balance easily once Skye Struck him in the chin with her elbow.

She sat out for the rest, watching them move and measuring their Skill. Kara wasn't the best, she struck to hard and often threw herself off balance. Her strikes were calculated but her strikes threw her off her game. Skye noticed that the strong vibe she had gotten from Kara over the last few days may have been faked, a put on for her soldier friends. But then, perhaps she was just having an off day.

The brown eyed boy, Who's name she still didn't know. Fought well, though his movements were slow. She thought about how easy it would be for Percy to knock him to the ground.

 _Percy._ She thought, her mind going back to her dream from the night before. She hadn't though about it since she had woken that morning, In fact it had completely vanished from her mind. It came back to her now as she watched the soldier spar. _He's The Hero, The one from her Mothers stories._ It explained so much. Why their names were familiar, the feeling if knowing them or feeling connected and safe with them.

"Gods" She thought. Well she thought it was in her head, it wasn't but she was to caught up in her mind to notice the looks she received.

 _They were all in her stories, Even Clarisse._ It was hard to comprehend, those stories were set so long ago and the characters in them had been through so much. She didnt see that in them. They seemed to well put together. They could still laugh and play and have a life. While her mother had told her that they had had happy endings, eventually, she just assumed her mother was making it up. She had been told the older stories to, Persius, Heracles all of them, she knew demigods were basically doomed from birth but Percy and his friends they just seemed so, Alive.

 _And he's my brother. I mean, i thought he seemed pretty heroic, probably been through the typical demigod life but to be The Percy Jackson. WOW. The seven,_ She thought _She knew The Seven_ She dreamed of meeting them, being them, when she was little, training to be a soldier. It was to much to think about.

"Hey" She was shocked from her thoughts by Kara, standing in front of her with a strange, suspicious look on her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just, thinking" Skye replied, noticing the sets of eyes on her. They were mumbling between themselves, trading shifty looks.

"You were mumbling about Gods and Heroes" Kara said, spitting to the side.

"Was i?"

"Yes, why?" Kara asked, her tone threatening. Skye was surprised by how much her demeanor had changed all of a sudden.

"I cant say, Queens business." Skye replied, sitting up straighter to give off an authoritative vibe.

The eyes turned away and the sparing picked up again, Kara was one of the only ones to still give her suspicious looks but otherwise didn't question her.

She stood up and walked off in the direction of her tent. Half way there her stomach growled and she diverted to the food station.

"Rice?" She asked the man behind the pot of food. He sploshed a big scoop into her bowl with a scowl.

"Rice" She said again, this time as a statement. He growled at her and she was tempted to say something but the line behind her had grown and she didn't want to draw anymore attention to herself. She sat outside her Tent for all of three minutes before deciding she didnt want to sit in the gloomy mist while she ate her mushy rice. Back in her tent she sat on her bed and ate, becoming lost in thought as her dream came back to her some more.

* * *

"The gods froze us here?" Percy said, "To stop the Queen"

"Yes" Annabeth said, flicking a pin from the map and replacing it with another a few centimeters away.

"But, they froze us a hundred years ago" He stated "Wouldn't that make the Queen, over a hundred?"

"Yes, She has magic, maybe she's using it to stay young." Piper suggested.

"What does this matter?" Jason asked. The four of them sat in Percy's room where Annabeth had taken residence. Filling a table with maps and papers.

"Because, She did it to get her son back" Percy stated, they looked at him expectantly. That would make Her son at least seventy, i think Skye would have mentioned if her medic was ancient."

"Why, old guys can be medics." Piper said in a bored tone.

"But She knew he was her son, and as far as we have heard, the Queen looks somewhat young"

"And she would probably question why he was old and she was young" Piper finished.

"But she could be using magic to keep him young to" Jason argued.

"Hear me out. If her son is young enough to look like her son, than maybe she only started her part of this terror, fifteen maybe twenty years ago." Percy said.

"Then why freeze us so early?" Jason asked

"They needed us in out youth, when we were strongest" Piper suggested

"There are ways" Annabeth started. "If they got another prophecy that they didn't tell us about, Apollo had just gotten his godly hood back" She said, drifting off in thought. She sat up straight and searched for a blank piece of paper.

"Say they did get a prophecy, how would they know that there wouldn't be anyone strong enough to beat it." Percy asked while she scribbled things down.

"They might not have wanted to risk it, i don't want to say they're lazy but" Annabeth replied distractedly

"But they like to have some sort of insurance" Jason said, trying to make it sound, Flattering?

"So, they decided they didn't want to risk losing a battle, so they threw away our lives as insurance?" Piper asked, summing up what they were all thinking.

Annabeth paused. "Its not unlikely" She said.

"So your saying the world has only been like this for, what twenty years?" Jason asked.

"No, no Chiron said its been nearly a hundre, someone else started this, the Queen just took over." Annabeth said.

"All the stores we have heard blame this on the Queen" Piper said.

"Maybe she was involved."

"Why would a god have an affair with the enemy?"

"While its not unlikely that that happened," Annabeth said "That might not have been what happened" They all turned their attention to her as she sat up straight.

"If the Queen Had her child about twenty or so years ago, That means she has only been the cause of twenty years worth of pain and suffrage." She explained.

"Okay," Jason said, waiting for her to continue.

"This means that someone else would have had to start the war, someone with enough power to, how was it described?" She asked, referring to the beginning of the worlds destruction.

"A tear opened up somewhere outside of new york, Monsters Crawled out and it was hell from there" Percy said.

"Right, so they had enough power to do that, who do we know that can open up holes in the ground?" She asked.

"Well, Percy." Jason Said. Percy nodded slowly.

"And Nico," He said.

"But Nico didn't" Jason started, he was cut off by Annabeth's next words.

"I'm aware it was neither of you" She said. "I'm suggesting that, perhaps it was another child of Hades, or Poseidon."

"Wasn't the Queens Grandfather Hades?" Piper asked.

"You think this is some sort of family business?" Jason asked.

"Look this is all hypothetical at the moment but what if its correct and The Queens Grandmother started this"

"But again you have A god having an affair with the enemy"

"What if she wasn't though" Piper suggested "What if she had nothing to do with her grandmother, completely unrelated to her"

"And Apollo just took a break from the war to have a fling?" Jason asked. Percy shrugged.

"Its not a long shot, this is Apollo And they weren't really fighting the war, they used up their power freezing us." Percy Added "So that we could fix it for them when it got bad enough." He continued bitterly.

"Percy" Annabeth said in a quiet, warning tone.

"But why take the Baby?" Piper asked.

"Maybe he realized his mistake and didn't want the power of a demigod in her hand, good or not." Jason Suggested

"And that turned her to her Grandmother" Percy supplied.

"Or mother, If the grandma was to old the mum might still have had some form of power" Piper added.

"So again, Family Business" Jason Said.

"Its a theory" Annabeth said. "A Parents love can lead them to do crazy things."

* * *

She had to try again. The guards were surprisingly easy to sneak passed. Once they switched late in the night Skye slipped out and headed straight for the Darkness of the forest. She had been mapping it out for an hour. Scribbling in the dirt as she recalled what she had seen on the maps.

She ran out of camp wearing her Dark clothes, her hair wrapped in the material from the lining of the soldiers coat she had gained earlier. It was almost pitch black out, only stars in the Skye could be distinguished from the blackness around her. She headed north once she had gotten far enough outside of camp. According to the maps, Stonebrooke was just over the ridge and to the east.

She kept a weary ear out for the sound of monsters or hoof beats. It was silent, not even a cricket made a noise.

There was a crack in the woods to her left but she continued onward. She couldn't possibly go through with the attack tomorrow, she had been thinking over her last dream all day and had had another more vivid dream that she had woken from in a cold sweat, less than an hour ago.

Once she reached the crest of the hill she saw it. The architecture was eerily similar to that of her old home. She continued onward, hoping she was invisible in the darkness as she wished to be. It wasn't far, a few leagues from the hill, boobie traps were easy enough to avoid , large enough to stop a unwitting beast or a few horses raging forward.

"They are safe" She told herself at the thought of the repercussions of what she was doing. "Avril and Jasper both said it" She continued between breaths as she ran along the treeline.

There was a glimmer at the top of the wall and Skye dived to the side, barely missing the arrow aimed at her chest. She ripped the material from her hair and stepped forward, hoping her plan wouldn't get her killed. Now that she was visible without the black material covering her they could see her and would hopefully Ask Questions first, shoot later. Or Never, never would be the better option.

There was quiet all around her, not a sound could be heard, until a loud creaking broke the silence. She looked over to see a large too, which she half expected to be a draw bride, crack open. Three men exited and two more could be see just inside the doorway. The three of them walked towards her, weapons held high, two were archers and one wielded a sword, he seemed to be in charge.

Skye slowly raised her hands in front of her innocently. She held them there as the men circled her, one jumping forward to bind her wrists while the others kept the weapons trained on her. They didn't speak as they ushered her towards there entrance.

Once inside the people slowed, some paused to stare at her. Terror filled their eyes as the saw her, some looked frantic and ran for the a rustic house on the left of her. Probably the one they hid the children and old folk, she assumed.

"Who are you?" The man with the sword asked. They pushed her to her knees and rebound her hands behind her. He held the sword threateningly towards her and she made sure to be careful with her movements.

"My name is Skye" She said slowly.

"Do ya work for the Queen?" he questioned, his voice stern. He wore light Armour and sported a grey beard.

"Im in her army" Skye admitted honestly, "But not by choice" Se added quickly once she heard a few growls around her.

"But you work for her?" He asked

"NO" Skye said "She just thinks i do"

"We don't have time for ye games, Either your on her side or your not" He said, pushing the sword closer to her throat.

"Im, not on her side. Thats why im here" Skye said carefully, aware of the cool steel slowly being pressed closer to her throat. "Her army is just over that ridge"

The men around her didnt look to alarmed though some did look down sadly.

"and how does telling us that prove your not one of her minions" An archer asked. He looked nervous.

"Its, its not. Im just saying, there is an army over that hill and they will attack tomorrow" they looked at her with gruff expressions. "I can help you, if you let me."

"Or you can turn around and stick a blade in the back of our strongest fighters." the leader said.

"I wouldn't" Skye said

"because yar a wee little girl who wouldn't hurt a fly?" He asked, his tone firm.

"No, i could kill you all as easy as a skin a rabbit but thats not the point"

"Stop yar yappin, either you give us some information to save yar own skin or we kill you where you sit." he said. Skye notice the man to her left wavered, his arrow hand shaking the slightest bit. She hesitated before she spoke.

"I swear on the, River Styx." She said, immediately wishing she hadn't as an eerie feeling settled around her. "I will protect your town against this army, if you release me"

The men around her paused, looking between one another with mixed expressions. The sword wielder stepped forward, sliding the sword firmly against her throat, she felt a sting as it cut into her but kept her eyes firmly trained on the man in front of her.

"Why should we believe you'll keep your word. You could be saying it to earn fealty" he said, warily. Skye took a deep breath, her eyes flicking around her surroundings. The carvings on the wall and buildings, the statues sitting around the paths, in perfect condition.

"Because, i am Skyler" She felt ridiculous as she spoke "Daughter of Poseidon, lord of the seas."

He stepped back and Skye let out another deep breath, her neck was warm but she kept her head high. The men now shared different looks, of suspicion and awe, one cut her ties and allowed her to rise to her feet.

"Prove it" The swordsman said. She looked around for something to use.

"Can you Bring me a bucket?" She asked, directing her question to the shaky archer. The gruff man holding the sword nodded his approval and the man set off to grab a bucket. There was one resting by the doorway to what looked to be a hall and grabbed. While he carried it back Skye closed her eyes, calling for the water and waiting for that familiar pull, she felt it but it didn't feel normal. She called to it anyway and imagined dragging it back towards her. She opened her eyes to find a small stream of water dripping into the bucket that sat at her feet.

The people around her had stopped, equal looks of shock on their faces and they watched the water fill, then flow from the top of the bucket. She let go of the stream and it splashed to the ground. She felt weaker already, it had taken an odd amount of strength to do.

The swordsman sheathed his sword and stepped forward, looking intimidating, though with his size everything he did probably seemed intimidating.

"You swore on the river sticks" he stated, Skye nodded weakly. He looked her over. "Okay" He said grabbing her hand in a firm grip and giving it a strong shake.

"If you hurt any of my people" He said, leaning in close. "I dont care if you are descended from the gods, I'll take you out myself" He said darkly.

Skye leaned back and nodded, he motioned for her to follow him and then shouted at his archers to return to their posts.

"What can you tell us?" He asked, marching past busy crowds.

"There are only two or three hundred, if that" she said

" Monsters?"

"not that ive seen" He gave her a questioning look. "the Queen has only recently put me in this position, in her Army that is." Skye Explained

"Riders?"

"A dozen or less depending on how they plan to attack."

"And that plan."

"Has been mostly kept from me."

"So your just a foot soldier?" he asked doubtfully.

"No, this is a test" she said, the big man in front of her paused.

"Meaning?"

"She threatened to destroy my home and kill my friends and, Family." She said "if i didnt do as she said."

"And your here, risking their lives for us, a town full of strangers?" he asked, his tone growing edgy.

"No, i'm here risking MY life, for a town full of innocent people who have done nothing to deserve whats coming." She said sternly, meeting his eye in a challenge. He nodded at her approvingly and continued onward.

"Maisy" he said as he approached a small house. He knocked on the door and entered without waiting for a reply. Skye followed hesitantly.

"Kane, I told you to come to me immediately one the Girl was seen"

"Yes ma'am, but i had to be sure" He replied, bowing slightly. IN front of him stood a short, white haired women with bright blue eyes. She wore Armour like Kane but with intricate carvings.

"Hello dear." She said, Addressing Skye. "Im sure you don't want to hear this but, I've been expecting you."

She held back a groan and resisted the urge to exit the house without looking back.

"Ah, okay." she said "That's great." Her tone was dry, she knew, but it was hard to be exited to hear those words unless they are followed by, we saved you some marshmallows.

"Yes i know, words a demigod never wants to hear" Maisie said, leaning against her cane. "But im afraid its true"

"Aha"

"Right, straight to it then" She said.

"Skyler, Daughter of Poseidon, This is Maisie Grane, Daughter of Apollo. She has a bit of the sight." Kane said dramatically.

"The sight, you can see the future?" Skye asked.

"Yes and no. I have small premonitions and i can occasionally project images into peoples dreams" She said it slowly, waiting for Skye to catch on.

"You are the reason i" She drifted of, knowing what she said was true. The older woman nodded along and flicked her wrist to the large man who had moved to stand beside her. With a slight bow and a careful nod he turned and left the room.

"So, you decided to help us then" Maisie said, siting on the edge of a coffee table, leaning on her cane.

"I guess so, do you know what im risking for this?"

"Yes. I also know that you have nothing to worry about, your friends told the truth when they said your camp was safe" Skye paused at her words.

"My, how do you know?" She questioned, arms crossed as if the action would protect her secrets. Maisie tapped her temple twice,

"Premonitions, remember" she said with a wide smile that stretched her wrinkled skin.

"What else do you know?" Skye asked. The older woman motioned for her to sit and Skye obliged, crossing her legs and dropping to the ground. She sat up right, attentive to what the woman would say.

"i know the reason the Queen wishes to attack us after all this time" She said, Skye didnt question her, instead she waited for her to answer on her own.

"A couple of months ago, our defenses were weakened due to the gods withdrawing their protection from us. It was temporary but it lasted long enough for her to see through our camp and find what she was looking for"

"What was she looking for" Skye asked on impulse. She pulled a sorry face and let Maisie continue.

"Demigods, she's always looking for demigods and as often as they can, the gods try to protect them in cities like this that they can provide protection for" She explained.

"So, she's after you?" Skye asked, It made sense. She may be an old woman but her power was greatly useful and dangerous in the wrong hands. It seemed that Maisie had her eye's in place's she shouldnt.

"No" She laughed. "I may be of use to her but she wants those who can fight to fill her armies. I cant do that." She sad "We have a daughter of Aphrodite here, Two Children of Ares, One of Hermes and another From Hephaestus"

"You have Five Demigod children here?" Skye asked in disbelief.

"Yes, they have been here for years, they are mostly over 14 but we werent able to take them to the camp for their protection."

"How many people know about the camp?"

"Just a handful, me and my most trusted allies"

"But why here?"

"We've worshiped the gods for centuries, never wavered in out belief and have been rewarded for it with blessings and protection." She explained, her voice full of love and hope when she spoke of the gods.

"So, you harbor them until they are old enough to be sent off?"

"Yes, and we were going to send them all a few months back but it was to late once the defense fell. The monster's doubled in numbers and the Queen began plans for her invasion"

"Okay," Skye said, feeling guilty about their defenses being removed. She felt like it was probably her fault, their defenses fell around the same time the camp was attacked. Perhaps whatever the queen did to get in to camp also hurt the gods enough to disarm this poor city.

"I will help you protect your city" Skye told her, her voice thick with guilt.

"NO!" The woman said sternly. Skye looked at her, confusion twisting her features. "I want you to take the children, once they attack."

"What, no"

"Yes, once they hold back. My people will lead them one way as a distraction and then you will sneak the children out and take them to your camp where they will be safe."

"No, im not doing that I'm here to fight. That is what i will do"

"We have all dedicated out lives to these gods, that means their children as well. Any one of us would give our lives for them." The woman said, leaning heavily on her cane as she stood.

"I swore on the river stick that i would protect this city to the best of my abilities. Leaving would be breaking that oath and I'm sure you know what that means" Skye said, her voice hardening with each word. The woman looked torn. She exhaled deeply.

"If it looks like we are loosing, you take the children."

"If there is no other choice" Skye agreed. The woman held out her arm for Skye. She grasped it in a firm grip and they shook on it.

"Right then, you will need armor and a weapon."Maisie said, clicking her cane against the floorboards, She marched past Skye with purpose and Skye followed.

She was taken to the armory to get dressed and then led around the wall to inspect the defenses.

"we aren't all warriors, i suspect we grew lazy" Maisie said, looking pointedly to a rather robust man sitting on his porch. "We have become to reliant on the protection of the gods. Nearly half of the people can barely hold a sword properly, let alone fight soldiers." she continued, taking Skye op a set of stairs to the top of the north wall.

"I couldnt remember everything from my visits but, this seemed to be similar to the way your sergeant had it set up." She said. Skye stopped in her tracks, looking around at the familiar setup of the archers nooks.

"Uh, how did you. I mean when did you" She babbled at little, looking for the right way to phrase her question.

"When the roads were less, dangerous" Maisie said, turning back to her with a soft smile. "people would travel between towns. I only visited your home a few times, my Daughter lived there" She explained, her voice as soft as the expression on her face. Skye noticed a glisten in her gritty blue eyes.

"You, visited my town?" She asked, Her voice felt thick as she said it and she had to swallow hard.

"Yes, it was far stricter than what we have here, though your leaders had always been stricter than anyone we have here."

"I dont remember anyone coming or going" Skye said

"Well no, it died down a lot once the monster number grew again. You would have been very young then, a baby maybe. Its been nearly twenty years since anyone has been able to move freely between cities and towns." She said sadly.

"Oh" Skye said. She thought of Damien and the Queen. The reason the attacks would have increased, as she would have been looking for him.

"Im sorry for your loss" Maisie said, her hand resting on her arm reassuringly. She had a sudden memory and asked.

"This place, it wasn't always called Stonebrook, was it?"

"No" Maisie smiled. "It was referred to as Trust after the monster attacks began" She said, Confirming Skye's suspicions."Becuase we trust the gods to protect us"

She had wondered why it seems familiar. When she grew up they were taught of all the Walled towns around the area, their history, strengths and beliefs. That included their old and new names.

They continued on, inspecting each station before Maisie escorted her to the large hall on town.

She was met by a few curious looks from children and elders alike but nobody looked for long, going back to their toys and discussions pretty quickly.

"This way" Maisie said waving for her to follow. She was lead around the side of the building to an extra room near the back, inside sat two women playing with Five Children.

'A daughter of Aphrodite ' She remembered 'Two Children of Ares, One of Hermes and another From Hephaestus'

The children lined up when the older woman entered and stood in a row from tallest to shortest.

"This Is Nina, she is fifteen" Maisie said standing behind the young girl with bright red hair and honey brown Eyes. "Shes our oldest, Daughter of Ares" She said gripping the girls shoulders playfully, the girl giggled and Maisie moved onto the next. A boy of the same height with Dusty brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"This is Ian, also fifteen, son of Hermes" the boy stood up straight, puffing out his chest. Maisie stood behind another young man with dark Brown hair and caramel skin  
he stood proud as Maisie rested her hands on his shoulders.

"This is Jamie, fourteen, Son of Hephaestus." She moved behind the last two children, both looking to be no older than ten. The first was a dark skinned young girl, her dark hair bunched up messily on top of her head. She had big green eyes and wore a beautiful smile. "This is Decoda, she is nine and another daughter of Ares. Lastly" She continued, placing her hand on the last girls head. "Is Silena, she is Six and A daughter of Aphrodite"

"Silena?" Skye asked, remembering the hero from the story's of Demigods.

"Yes, Her father asked these guys to name her" Maisie said, "They too have been told the stories of demigods from the Passed." She said with a fond smile.

Skye looked at the six year old in front of her. Her long silky black hair fell over her shoulders in loose waves and her Beautiful blue eyes lit up the room.

"Its, Nice to meet you all" Skye said, trying to figure out what she was supposed to say. It didn't matter, Maisie spoke for her.

"This Is Skye." She told them. "If the fight gets to bad you are to go with her to safety."

The children looked confused but didn't argue.

"Dont worry. She wont leave the town unless she has to and she knows of somewhere where Demigods are very safe. Protected by the gods even more than we ever were here" She said, reassuring them. They had awed looks on their faces as she spoke in a dramatic tone. "And anyway. She's a Demigod too"

The Kids turned to her excitedly, they had probably never met another grown up demigod _Ha Grown up Skye Thought_ Bar Maisie that is.

"Your really a Demigod?" Nina Asked, her tone serious.

"Yes" Skye said simply, straightening her posture and Crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you A daughter of Aphrodite too?" Silena asked, her soft voice making Skye's stern posture waver. She shook her head, a smile creeping onto her lips at the question.

"What happened to your face?" Jamie asked bluntly, he paused after it, looking hesitantly to Maisie who wore a disapproving look. "Sorry" He mumbled. Skye's hand was on her cheek, feeling the scars on her face.

"I got into a fight with a Sea monster" She said, then she remembered the thin Scar on her cheek and added. "And A Child of Hades" They gasped and tried to get a better look at her face.

She rolled her eyes and crouched in front of them to give them a better look. She wasn't ashamed of her scars, they were proof that she survived, she was hesitant of them occasionally and at the moment she didn't actually know what she looked like. She had tried to avoid mirrors and had been without one for a while now. She knew she had gained more over the last few months but she didn't know of they had changed the way she looked or not.

They crowded around to see it, she didn't think it was that bad, from what she could remember it wasn't huge, but a scar a scar.

"That's enough," Maisie said, shooing the kids away. "If you hear any noises, stay calm" She said seriously. "Watch out for the younger ones and the five of you, Stay together. If anything Happens, You wait in here for me or Skye To fetch you." She told them, They nodded their understanding and left to go play with the other children.

They watched the kids run off before Maisie turned to the two women in the room, she mumbled something to them and they scurried off.

"We should have a few hours yes?" She asked, direction her question to Skye.

"Yes i believe so, Just after dawn i think."

"Less than four hours then. Would you like to sleep for a while,"

"NO" Skye replied, the Word bursting out. "I mean no, Nightmares" Maisie, nodded.

"Food then?" She asked heading for the door.

"As long as it isn't soup." Skye replied

* * *

Authors note:

Sorry guys, there weren't in the same forest. I thought about it originally but then remembered that she was at least two days from the Queens encampment and Derek and Friends were close enough for Avril to get in and out without wearing herself out completely. Gods i stayed up half the night to write this last night and i wanted it finished tonight so that its nice and long. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, feel free to check out my other stories and leave me a REVIEW! it helps greatly to get feedback. Thank you next chapter shouldn't be far off. I wanted to do ten thousand words but decide to leave it here

The next chapter will be more explosive. jumps straight into the action.


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning talk of blood and gore, fight scenes ahead**

* * *

She was full as she walked along the top of the wall, re-checking the archers posts. The air was thick and dark she noted, though the sun was soon to rise it was still unusually dark. She felt a strange tug in her stomach but didn't see a reason for it, She looked around for the source of the feeling but came up empty. Skye reached up to tie her hair back and her hand brushed over something cool and smooth, untangling it from her messy blonde hair she removed the foreign object.

It was her bow clip, she realized as she freed it from excess strands of hair. Her hand immediately went to her neck to find the matching necklace, resting comfortably against her chest. She felt a smile spread on her face as she gripped both items, she sent a thank you to the gods as she looked up to the stars and a warmth spread through her chest. She was going to keep her word, she wouldn't let this city fall.

With her necklace against her chest and her hair pin firmly in place she descended the steps of the wall to find the people of the city moving in small groups, each huddled together, sporting hopeful smiled as they bowed their heads to her.

'Your arrival has given them hope" Maisie said, walking towards Skye with a Sword in hand. She offered it to her when she stopped in front of the younger girl. Skye took it carefully and tested the balance, she had always preferred her bow but admired the Skill it took to wield a sword, to truly be in sync with the weapon.

"This is beautiful" Skye commented as she looked over the hilt, engraved with intricate patterns and littered with the symbols of the gods. he found the Trident symbol near the base and ran her thumb over it. "Where did you get it?"

"It was gifted to us from another town many years ago, we have simply never had cause to use it" Maisie said.

"A world full of monsters out there and there hasn't been cause to use it?" Skye asked skeptically.

"This weapon, its to special to be used in any old fight against any old monster" the old woman stated, standing proudly. There was a large thud in the distance but the other woman didn't waver. "Its made from celestial bronze and coated on one side with silver, deadly to monsters and humans alike"

Skye flipped it over to examine both sides and found the woman's words to be true as the silver shone bright Reflecting the red sky as the sun began to rise. Skye's eyes flashed upwards where the changing colors lit the sky she moved towards the wall to get a view of what was approaching but hesitated, holding the sword out to return it to Maisie.

"No, this is a weapon for a soldier and i'm afraid, you are the only soldier here." She glanced around briefly. She was right, the people around her carried axes and shovels, few held sword and those who did seemed inexperienced. Skye bowed her head in appreciation, she ran for the steps of the wall, taking them two at a time as she held her sword cautiously. Men were moving back and forth frantically as they pointed out the enemy approaching. Skye looked over to the hill where she had come from, the hill met the horizon in a beautiful, sharp line and Skye was entranced by the sight as she watched the dark sky turn red and fill with dark shapes, approaching rapidly.

The shapes were not all human she noticed, cursing when the larger beasts came into view. Moving as fast as she could without running, she made her way across the wall to find a pair of binoculars, a spy glass, anything to get a better look at the enemy. A short man with curly red hair and a lopsided smile handed her a small telescope and she almost sighed with relief.

There at the front was the commander of the squadron, riding a dark brown horse with a black main and silver headstall, she scoffed. Behind him were the soldiers, most on foot, and on either sides of the men and women were monsters. She was relieved that there were less than she had expected, only a few cyclops and one giant. Too much for these people to handle, by far. On the other side, looking far to mellow for Skye's liking, was a group of empousa.

She lowered the telescope, weighing her options. Wait for their approach, they may be able to withstand their attack for a few hours, tire the enemy out. Or attack before they reach the wall, keep those inside away from the fight. They were getting closer and she needed a plan.

"Thanks" she mumbled, still in thought, as she handed the telescope back to the red haired man, he pushed her hand away, insisting she keep it.

Half way down the wall she decided, after running through different scenarios in her mind, she would set the Archers up. if they were several meters apart and held hold off shooting until the enemy was halfway past shooting range, hopefully they would then underestimate their full ability. She turned back to run up the stairs but was stopped by a hand on her wrist, she jumped, balling her fist to strike but turned back to find Kane, fear flashing through his eyes. It was strange to see, such a large man, one who's appearance could strike fear in his enemy.

"Where are you going" he asked, his voice hard, masking the fear.

"I was going to give the archers orders."

"What orders?" he asked, looking behind himself nervously. Skye explained her plan to him, quickly as she heard the shouts of the enemy grow closer.

"I'll deliver the order, you help the people in the yard." Kane said, leaving no room for argument as he squeezed past her, disappearing.

She continued onward, down the last few steps and heading towards the gates to see the set up they had. She was rushing as she ordered several men and women to strengthen the defenses with the statues sitting a few feet away and scattered throughout the yard.

"But, we cant" A tall woman protested, her shovel swinging as she swung her arms out, "It'd be disrespectful to the gods!"

"I think they would give you a pass in a life or death situation" Skye said, not quite believing it. "Would you rather die?"

They shared looks and stared back at Skye with matching, worried expressions.

"Gods!" Skye cursed, Turning on her heel and marching towards the closest statue. She put her hands against its base but paused, cursing herself before speaking aloud.

"FORGIVE ME, LORD ARES!" She called out before pushing against it with as much force as she could muster. After a minute or two it fell with a thud. She turned to find the eyes of the men and women she had told to do this, searching the sky. They waited for something, lightning, explosions, earthquakes, but nothing happened.

"see, No toss this in front of the gates and get some more" She didn't wait to see if they followed orders.

The enemy was taking its time to approach, likely trying to cause panic, be intimidating. It didn't matter, the extra time gave Skye extra room to move, she got three groups of people reinforcing the gate and double checking for gaps in their walls. Two men were set up to keep her informed, running back and forth from the gate or the wall tops to give her updates on the security and the approach of the enemy.

They had stopped at the bottom of the hill, just out of range of the shooters. they had no heavy weapons, just the swords and monsters as far a the archers could tell. She was barring the door to a large house in the center of town when the first crash hit her ears. She spun and immediately found a crack running up the large gates. Someone else took over the baring of the door as she ran off, up the steps and along the top of the wall. The archers were firing wildly, three lay dead at their posts, shot with arrows of the enemy. She turned away and headed closer to the gate.

"What happened to the plan?" Skye asked one man who was reloading his bow.

"we followed it." he shot back, aiming towards the approaching soldiers in the distance. Skye scowled at him.

"Then how did they get to the gates?" She asked, gritting her teeth as another crash hit the gates below them.

"Our arrows are for humans, they only sent the monsters." he let the arrow fly and Skye watched as it soared out, hitting a soldier in the neck as he crossed through the the arrows path. Skye smiled, it wasn't hopeless then.

She moved closer to the edge and took a glimpse at the monster below her, a Giant stood, pulling his fists back to land another blow on the gates. She hadn't had time to brace for impact as the doors were hit and she was almost dislodged from her place on the wall. As it was, she only just managed to stop from falling over the side entirely.

She mumbled curses to herself as she tried to think of a plan. Standing up from her crouched position, she slid her sword into her belt, thankful she had accepted it earlier. Skye tried to think of a way to get a shot from where she was but couldn't come up with anything feasible other than climbing down the wall and shooting it from that side, which would get her killed. She headed back downstairs but stopped to pick up the extra arrows from the fallen archers, she handed them to the others along the wall, ignoring the questioning looks as they looked over the Quivers handed to them.

Downstairs, she was glad to see a pile of marble statues, propped against the wall. They seemed to be holding well enough, better than the tables would have.  
People stood around in groups, watching as their only defense was hit repeatedly, they cowered with every crunch of wood as it began to splinter.

"WHERE ARE YOU WEAPONS?!" Skye yelled, catching their attention. "ARM YOURSELVES" she ordered, knocking a few out of their daze. She got an idea and ushered them closer, a handful of people ran over.

"Once you are armed, hide behind the buildings and wait for my word" she said "Stay hidden until you here me call" she ordered before telling them to spread the word.

It took them another few minutes but they did break through, and once they did Skye's heart slowed. The soldiers rushed though the hole in the gate, Screaming their battle cries as they ran into the open space. It took only a minute for them to pause as they realized that they were alone. The people had hidden as Skye had ordered and now she had to make her move but the confusion in the soldiers made her hesitant. They were expecting Resistance, a fight, but they were standing in a silent city with not a sole in sight.

She watched them for a moment, hoping they wouldn't break off into any sort of search party yet. They scanned the area, looking for signs of life though they seemed hesitant to leave the tight group they had formed. Skye realized there were only about fifty soldiers here, as she watched them look between each other.

"over here" one said, gesturing towards the house that Skye had barred. She let out a breath, this meant they were, in fact, searching for something, that being the children she had hoped they would suspect to be in there. Why else bar it off?

There were four people guarding that house, ready to close the doors behind the people who had entered and lock them inside where the windows had been blocked off to hinder an escape.

She inhaled deeply before stepping out from her hiding spot behind a building and walked into the center of town. They stepped back a little as she drew her sword and flexed her fingers.

"Halt!" One yelled, his stern tone silencing everyone, he stepped to the front. His cropped blonde hair looked terrible against his smooth features.

"Halt, who says these things?" Skye asked, "I mean stop or freeze, they're acceptable, but Halt?" His eyebrows bunched up and he looked confused.

"Seriously though" Skye said "Stop is good."

"Your the Queens daughter" he stated. Skye paused.

"No I'm not" she said, her nose scrunching up. "I'm just-"

"Enough" someone said behind her, "The Queen wants her dead or alive"

"Oh, dead's an option, great" Skye mumbled. Turning to the man approaching behind her. The General marched over sword in hand, chest puffed out, Skye scoffed.

"How about an ultimatum, you leave and i wont have to fight you all." She said, her tone going from playful to threatening. She glanced to the soldiers behind her, some seemed hesitant.

"Shut your mouth and hold out your arms" The general said as her stepped in front of her, reaching behind him for cuffs, or something to bind her. She caught his smirk as he reached behind himself and thought of his words from the day before.

' _If that means burning the pathetic place to the ground to do it, then so be it. And I'm to remind you of the consequences-'_ she cut her thoughts off when she heard the click of his handcuff. She didn't hesitate when she swung around, sword raised high before slicing downward.

There was a scuffle of footsteps behind her but she was focused on the scream that came from the man in front of her, he lay on the ground, clutching his chest wherever he could before falling limp. The red mark that seeped through the length of his shirt from shoulder to waist was, oddly satisfying. There was a brief moment of silence, the soldiers to shocked to do anything before one moved.

She spun back around as the cries of soldier rang out, they ran at her at once and she raised her sword enough to block the first strike but was two slow to catch the second. She barely felt it when one soldiers sword caught her upper arm but the burn that came afterwards was hard to miss. She thought back without to much intention of killing her enemy, rather wounding or knocking out was her goal.

Once she was decently surrounded she called out for the people to help her and they came, on Queue, taking the soldiers by surprise. The whole area erupted into the noise of battle cries followed by the sounds of sword on steel and wood.

It was a blur as she swung back and forth, striking at them enough to ware them out without killing them. Each time she rid herself of one, another would take their place. She backed up as she struck at a blonde girl with a spear, she stumbled when she tried to strike back and Skye was able to strike with the butt of her sword, sending the girl tumbling to the ground. She took on the next and the next, earning more than a few injuries as they went for the kill.

There was a cry to her right and she caught sight of a young woman falling to the ground, another cry rang out further away, followed by a mournful scream. Her face burned as a flash of silver caught her eye, she stabbed forward, catching a large man in the stomach, his sword falling from his grip as he dropped to the ground.  
She jumped backward but had no time to inspect her wounds as she blocked another strike to her left, she pulled the man close and kicked him away, stumbling backwards as she did.

There was a burning sensation across her shoulder as someone came at her from behind, she ducked and swung around, slicer her attacker across the shins before kicking their legs out from beneath them.

Her shoulder burned and her head hurt. She blocked someones fist with her arm and struck back at them, catching them in the chin before narrowly avoiding a spear in her chest. She threw herself to the side but ignored her attacker, looking for higher ground. She ran to the steps where she could get a better look at the situation and found that it seemed as if more soldiers had joined the fight, far outnumbering the people fighting with gardening tools, though he did notice a small group of girls with Axes, their fiery red hair making them look even fiercer.

She looked for a place to go, somewhere that needed help the most and found a group of soldiers heading towards the hall. She ran for them, dodging swords and spears as she moved, helping where she could. They were at the doors when she got there, she tried to be quiet about it but someone else ran out from the left, screaming at the soldiers, shovel held in frond of them as they ran full speed at the closest soldier. The shovel must of been sharp because Skye saw the blood splatter the other mans face as the end dug into the soldiers chest.

This caught the attention of the one closest to the door who turned and found Skye, heading in his direction. She couldn't let him inside, she thought as he turned the handle. She dropped her sword and pressed her hands to her chest, gasping. The man was shocked by her movements and paused. "

"Here!" Skye called, thinking fast. "I surrender" She dragged her hands over her head and backwards so she was left in a defenseless position. She hoped nobody attacked her from behind. The man held up his Sword threateningly, he stepped in her direction.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I'm surrendering to you, the Queen said dead or alive, yes?" Skye said, watching his footsteps while listening to the movement behind her.

"Why?" He continued forward.

"Because" Skye said, trying to sound innocent or, scared. "Because. I need you away from that door." *Click* she pressed the triggers on her necklace and hair clip, feeling them expand in her hand. The man realized what she had said a moment to late as she swung her bow around, grabbing an arrow before he could turn around, He turned as she drew back and pushed towards the door. His hand was on the handle as the arrow tore through his chest. She was relieved until the body fell, twisting the handle as he did, his weight causing the door to swing wide open to reveal the women and children inside.

* * *

"you okay back there?" Derek asked, looking back at Carly and Emma who were looking over maps of the area.

"Hmm, yeah, we need to take a left at the next stream then follow it south" Carly said.

"No, north, see" Emma corrected. The girls went back to muttering between themselves.

Derek turned back to Avril who walked close by him, a slight limp in her step though she didn't let it slow her.

"And you?" he asked as they walked.

"I'm fine, Thanks" She said, eyes focused ahead.

She had been caught off guard by one of the Queens men when she went back to find more information on Skye's whereabouts. She got the information but she also got a nasty slice across the back of her neck as the soldier tried to stab her. she didn't hesitate to shadow travel back to the others, giving them all a scare when she appeared and then promptly collapsed, directly in front of them.

"Thank you, For helping us" Derek said, trying to get her attention.

"My schedule was free." She replied walking on.

Derek shook his head as he went over the new information in his head. According to what Avril had said, Skye was with a platoon of soldiers heading towards a small town to collect taxes. Whether she was leading the soldiers or not was another question that all but Avril was willing to answer. The town was no more than two days walk away but with a platoon of soldiers it may take longer, leaving them to rest for at least two nights as opposed to one. It had been almost a full day since they had headed in the same direction so, if they were going the right way than they's only be a few days behind, if they weren't ahead of scheduled or, already on their way back.

They had decided to follow the stream as they went because the forest provided them with protection and the stream lead around the town, as far as they can tell. All this rested on whether the Intel Avril had collected was right and at the moment Derek was unsure if her wanted it to be.

* * *

She pushed to her feet and ran to the door pulling it shut as quickly as it was opened and scanning the people behind her, hoping none saw the people inside. They all seemed to busy to have noticed, she mentally scolded herself for not leaving this place guarded and made a note to stay close enough to see the door as she rejoined the fight.

Left and right, the fighting continued, back and forth. At one point she could have sworn that they were winning and the town would be fine but just as quickly as they got control of the situation they lost it. She ran over to help a woman who was fighting off two soldiers with what looked to be the handle of a shovel.

She pushed one aside as the other swung at the woman, Skye heard her cry before she saw her fall to the ground, She lashed out at the soldiers striking them both across the chest. As they fell backwards she crouched down beside the woman, she was middle aged with light blonde hair that was falling out of its high bun. Skye rolled her over to check her over but the lack of response caused Skye to sigh. Skye lay her back down, her hands covered in blood when she released her. She clenched her fist turning back to the enemy at hand. A small beaded bracelet caught her attention from the woman's wrist where it lay on the ground.

She grabbed it to have a look, the familiarity stirring something in her. There were three silver beads on it, tied off with intricate knots, the beads each had a letter, painted in black. M.O.M. Skye gripped the bracelet tight, spinning around in search of someone to hit. The two she had sent to the ground were getting to there feet, each holding a hand to their bleeding chests. She felt the pull as they looked up at her, she held that feeling thrusting her sword forward to provoke them. It worked, the one on the left struck forward in an arch, giving Skye the time to pull her sword back, slicing it across his chest again, deeper this time. The second was swinging before his friend was down, catching Skye in side, barely. She retaliated by Kicking the sword from his hand and running hers through his stomach.

There was a moment of pause in her actions as the whole world slowed around her, She was killing people. They deserved it she supposed but that didn't change the fact that she had killed people, at least five by now, and it all started when the Queen put her against those soldiers in her fortress. A growl escaped her and the world around her sped up, she stayed in that frame of mind, Anger fueling her as she imagined that each of her enemies had the face of the Queen.

It didn't take long for her rage to get the better of her, the pull in her gut pulling tighter and tighter until she couldn't hold it anymore. There was a scream to her left, and She finally Screamed. The boy had been fighting with her for the last five minutes, watching her back as she took on the ones in front, he couldn't be older than her and was fighting with a Sharpened, steel pipe. Now he lay beside her, unmoving.

She felt the energy rise as she released the knot, pulling the water to her. The rushing in her ears was like a waterfall up close, blocking out every other sound. She was lost in it as the waves rushed in, knocking the soldiers to the ground. She gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes shut as the sound faded, leaving her feeling a liittle weaker.

Upon opening her eyes she caught sight of soldiers and townsfolk alike, on the ground, sopping wet. She got to her feet carefully, finding a dry circle around her where the water simply hadnt touched. The soldiers were sputtering as they got to their feet but the towns people had gotten hold of some of their weapons and were using them to fight back with more force. Skye looked at the boy beside her, dry as she was apart from the large red pool of blood that he lay in, There was Blood in the corner of his mouth as he smiled.

'He smiled?" Skye though, dropping down beside him 'He's alive!' She placed her fingers on his neck to get a pulse, it was weak, hardly there at all.

"That was"He started, his voice barely a whisper. He started to cough, blood spaying over his face. "Awesome" His eyes closed as he let out his last breath, mouth dropping .

The anger started to build again, refueling her for the rest of the fight.

* * *

.Halfway through the battle, she ran up to the archers, firing repeatedly, as best they could. She was shouting orders to them when she noticed movement close to the wall, she moved towards it without thinking, catching sight of a group of soldiers, struggling to carry a group of children through the shadows. Her breath caught in her throat as one solder turned to reveal the familiar face of Kara, her sharp features catching the morning light as her hood fell down.

She stepped back from the edge to avoid being seen, scenarios running through her mind as she decided what to do. She swore she would protect the town but, she also swore to protect the children. If she went after them now, the chances of getting back in to the town alive and rejoining the battle were slim. Heck the chances of there being anyone left to fight with were even slimmer. She was torn as she listened to the sounds around her, The clanging of blades as townsfolk picked up swords from fallen soldiers to fight with. The smell of blood and sweat that obliterated the scents from the morning breeze.

Looking back over the side, she made her decision. She turned on her heel and flew down the steps slipping through the soldiers, towards the building that held the children. She burst through, slamming the doors behind her, finding all eyes on her as she ran past, towards the back room. She pushed that one open as well to a heartbreaking site. The women from earlier who cared for the Demigods, lay in pools of their own blood on the floor, throats slit deep. Maggie sat, eyes drooping, against the back wall, pinned through the stomach with her cane. She ran over, noticing the silver on the inside of the cane.

"Hey, What happened" Skye asked, trying to keep the woman awake as her eyes fluttered.

"Bastards," The woman spat weakly, "Got in, through a window, down-the hall" She said, her words coming slowly.

"Hey, its okay, i'l get some help for you" Skye said, leaning back to call for help.

"No, no you have to find the children" Maggie said, eyes closing. Skye didn't reply "The Gods will protect us" Maggie continued, her voice turning to a whisper as she let out her last breath, eyes closing before her head dropped forward.

Skye gritted her teeth as she stood, turning back to the door, She headed back the way she came, ignoring the stares. She found a woman by the door and pulled her to the side.

"Do not let the children in the room i just came from, Take everyone down the hall and out the window, keep close to the sides of the buildings and head towards the back of the wall. I noticed some loose stones somewhere back there, i'll send some help to get you out but you have to move now, your not winning this battle" She said, talking fast but clear. The woman seemed frozen but managed to nod her head in understanding. Skye left her there, hoping she would do as she was told.

Once outside she re-drew her sword and struck the closest soldier down, pulling one man aside and instructing him to find three others to help assist the women and children, discreetly. The man nodded and ran off to one of his friends. She didn't have time to watch them as she headed for the gates, she was almost certain they would make it out, there had to be an escape back there, how else would Kara have escaped with the children. She slid through the broken gates without a challenge and searched her surroundings.

She saw no movement around her and thought back, so much had happened in the space of the last ten minutes that it was hard to separate it all. Kara was against the left, no the right wall, outside the forest. The forest. Skye thought immediately heading in that direction.

The sun was up, rising higher as them moments past, the air was damp though it showed no signs of rain. she Kept to the wall as she ran to the forest checking her surroundings before entering.

The smell of blood was weaker out here, though it seemed to cling to her as she ran. Jumping over rocks and branches she searched for some disturbance, a dent in the ground, some torn up dirt a-

"Ahhh" Someone screamed in the distance.

"A scream" Skye said, finishing her thought out loud. The screaming continued as she grew closer, to the noise until she caught sight of a group of people, dragging children behind them.

The noise was coming from Silena, her small hands bound in front of her as she was dragged behind the group. Skye growled at the cruelty of the act and sped up, racing to catch up to them. It was easy with Silena slowing them down, Skye cut through the trees, taking down one soldier before he could arm himself. Swung at her next one and her blade was met with another as the second soldier swung around, she was face to face with Kara who held a look of Disgust on her sharp features.

"What in Hades are you doing?" Skye growled, pushing the girl back. She lunged forward immediately, catching Skye's left forearm as she swung. She gasped as the pain shot up her arm.

"Kara!" She yelled, striking back.

"Don't you say my name you Demigod Scum!" Kara spat, gesturing to another soldier. The man came from her left and only gave her a second to block the strike before knocking him backwards with a swift kick.

Kara lunged again but Skye managed to avoid her attack by stepping out of the way and pushing the other girl forward, sending her tumbling to the ground. She held her at sword point as she flipped of, breathing hard, anger evident on her face.

"What is the matter with you?!" Skye yelled "These are children!" She shouldn't be yelling, she knew, but her anger had reached a bubbling point and she was running on adrenaline.

"They are Demigod Scum like you, they deserve the same fate as the rest of them" Kara said, her voice harsh as she spoke between gritted teeth. "A short life" She continued looking behind Skye at the children. She resisted turning back to see them as she pushed her sword closer to the other girls throat.

"Why?" Skye asked. Kara scoffed.

"Why not?" She held back, the temptation to thrust the sword through Kara's neck tempting her. She was stopped by the thought of this girl from just two days ago, offering her food and a friend.

"Why befriend me if you knew?"

"I didn't know until you slipped up with that Godly blabber of yours." She lay back so that she was supported on her arms. "I knew exactly who you were after that" There was a squeal behind her and Skye turned around. The male soldier had gotten to his feet and tried to sneak up on her. She swung her sword around in time to plunge it through his chest as he swung for her head. When she turned back, Kara was gone.

* * *

"Derek, We do need to sleep" Emma said, dragging behind the group.

"I know i know but if we don't want to get caught in the open then we have to make it to a safe spot" Derek pointed out as they trudged along beside the Stream. It had gotten thicker a few miles back and the navigators, Emma and Carly, Had forgot to mention that they were supposed to cross. Their next marked safe spot was on the other side of the stream so they had to find a place to cross, without having to double back, before they could rest.

"Gods, who chose the safe spots in the first place?" Carly groaned, dragging her feet as she moved along at a zombie's pace.

"I told you, they were on the maps you had me steal from the Big house." Avril said. "They have hundreds of them marked down"

"Well how do we even know they're safe in the first place?" Carly continued. Avril groaned, answering only because she had learned that ignoring either of the sisters would result in them stopping to wait on an answer.

"Annabeth keeps very detailed notes, The hunters fill her in on useful safe spots to be used in case of emergency or for quests"

"But how do they know where they are?"

"They're hunters, they find things" Avril answered

"But-"

"I swear to the gods if you continue with this ridiculous bickering, I'm going to drown you" Avril said, not turning back.

"Here's good" Derek said, testing the depth of the water. He scooped up Emma who looked like she'd collapse on her feet is she had to take another step and gestured for the other two to follow.

"No thanks" Avril said, snatching Carly's arm and melting into the shadows

"Great" He huffed, turning to cross the stream. They had been in the same clothe's for days and were tired the majority of the time as they moved from one spot to another. The stream wasn't to wide and the current not to strong, When her got to the other side, socks soaking with, he glared at Avril, leaning against a tree a few feet from the bank.

"What are we looking for this time?" He asked her.

"Same as the last two spots."

"The weird circle with the curvy line's, yes?" He asked.

"Yep, just look for a tree with low branches, its usually above the first one apparently." Avril said, aiming her sight to the trees.

* * *

She took the children towards the back of the wall, to where the women and children should have escaped. She was only half relieved when she got there, ordering the children to stay against the tree line as she crept towards the wall, peering around to see a handful of bodies, three of them soldiers. The others were of the man she had ordered to help the women and children as well as a young woman, her hair splayed around her head in a pool of blood, turning the light brown locks to a rusty mess.

She looked out to see footprints in the dirt, all sizes from young to old, she noticed a few toys dropped here and there but after a few feet the tracks disappeared into the forest, she hoped that was a good sign. Skye looked back to the tree line quickly to ensure the children were still there before running back to the hole in the side of the wall, she scuffed as much dirt up as she could, erasing the footprints before grabbing the toys and tossing them towards the kids. The fighting had died down so that there were few clangs of metal and though she was tempted to run in there to help, she turned away something pulling in her chest as she did so. There was a tearing in her chest that she couldn't pinpoint but she gritted her teeth and ran back to the kids who had picked up the toys, the young ones holding them close.

She Scooped Silena up into her arms, ignoring the pain that threatened to drag her down. She reached for her sword but found another hand, searching for hers, she grabbed it, looking over to find Nina wearing a brave face though her cheeks were wet. Skye smiled back and gripped her hand.

"Okay," She whispered. "Stay close to me and be quiet" She said, looking between them all.

Together they crept along the treeline for a few minutes before Skye decided they were safer further in the woods. Monsters were more active throughout the night then they were during the day.

She led them through the thickest part she could find. Through bushes and over rocks, It was hard terrain but it would make them harder to track and that was the best thing to think about at the moment. They wouldn't be able to outrun them if they were found.

They got as far as they could, Skye's senses running on overdrive as exhaustion threatened to take her down. She kept her ears open for any sound, twigs snapping, leaves being crushed underfoot, water running in a stream. She paused, she could hear water, she had a brief moment of relief before going back on alert. Training her ears to that sound and trying to bot pull it to her and pull herself towards its source she ushered the kids through the woods, weaving around trees.

They were quiet, the whole time they moved through the wood they remained silent. Sharing looks was the only communication they used as they helped each other over logs and rocks. Skye wanted to help them more, to lift them over the obstacles in their way, to move faster for them to get away from what lay behind them but her wounds were getting to her and it took so much of her already low energy just to keep moving.

Her back was no longer warm or sticky but rather dry and itchy, her shoulder still bled but it was shallow enough to just trickle occasionally and once she had a chance to pause, she had tied some fabric around it in an attempt to keep it dry.

The kids walked in front of her through the bushes, in the direction she pointed, following the sound of water.

"Stop!" She Said, louder than she intended, she reached forwards and grabbed Nina's arm to stop her. She was in front and as she stopped to crouch down, the others followed.

They were silent, listening for the enemy, for some sort of movement to tell them why they had stopped. Skye held her finger to her lips before rising from her crouched position, slowly, until she could see over the bush. She sighed in relief at the sight of the deer, leaning down to drink from the stream.

After signaling for the kids to rise, she pointed to the other side of the bush and the kids looked hesitantly between one another before Silena took charge and crept towards the bush. She gasped when she saw the deer, her face brightening as its head shot up at the noise. It ran off just as the others crept through, giving them a quick look at its fleeing figure before disappearing into the tree's.

Together they approached the lake, kneeling down to get a drink of water. It was nearly midday already, the had been moving nonstop for so long that the pause had let everything catch up to them. Each of the kids dropped to the ground, tired and sore they shared their sighs as the lay back, staring at the branches above them. Skye was last to the stream, listening to the russling of the trees and the whistle of the wind while the kids drank and splashed water on their faces. Once they were done and she was sure there was no one around, she let herself move to the water, kneeling right in it and splashing her face. The refreshng feeling of the cool liquid was such a relief, she carefully slid to the bank, sitting so that only her feet were in the water. She propped herself against a tree, groaning as the bark came into contact with a new wound. Her eyes slid closed and the world was dark before she knew it.

* * *

"Tut tut tut" The woman's voice said "And here i was thinking you were smart"

Skye's eyes opened slowly, her vision was blurry as she tried to take in her surroundings. There was a woman pacing in front of her, her Blond hair was loose, flowing over her shoulders as she moved. Skye Glanced around at the room she was in. She sat in a large chair an the middle of a dark room, adorned in red flags and banners. The chair was lined with soft red material that made her want to curl up and go to sleep on. The woman turned, her face coated with tears as she ran her hands through her hair roughly.

"How could he, i Thought" She stopped, looking down at her hands.

"You thought he loved you, yes dear i know" Another voice said, It was harsh and gravelly. Skye turned to see another chair, a throne actually, beside her. In it sat a wrinkled old women with grey hair, pinned back neatly. She sat up straight, her very presence commanding fear. Skye felt herself straighten, afraid to be caught slouching.

"But, Grandmother" The girl said. "He does, he did i know it"

"Sweet child, he used you like they all do" The Old woman argued. "You were nothing more than a tool to be used by him"

"But he took our child, he didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye"

"Dear, i have no time for your complaints, what do you expect me to do" The Grandmother barked "You expect me to rearrange my schedule, my plans to suit you?"

"But" the girl tried to say, tears brimming in her eyes.

"You who refused to have anything to do with me?" The grandmother asked, "You who refused to help me with my plans, You who move to your mothers pathetic beach house to escape me?" Her voice rose as she spoke but she remained calm and composed as the other girls eyes grew wider and tears flowed down her already wet cheeks.

"But" She said weakly, unable to finish.

"Unless you have something to offer, i have no reason to help you."

"I'm your family" Her voice was thick as she spoke.

"You renounced your place in this family when you ran away from your responsibilities" she showed no emotion as she spoke, going so far as to check her nails as she sat, waiting, expecting a reply.

"Please, i just want"

"Your child, I know i know. What are you willing to do to get it back?" Skye saw her smirk as the young Girls head dropped.

"Anything" She said weakly, tears still falling. "Anything At all"

The old woman's smirk grew "That's what i like to hear. Your room is the same as you left it, we will discuss finding your child in the morning"

"But" The girl said, her head shooting up. She stopped when she saw her grandmothers Sharp look. Turning her head back to the ground she nodded.

"Good, you may go" The grandmother said, shooing her granddaughter away. She waved a guard over once the girl was out of the room.

"Shall i arrange a search party?" He asked, leaning closer to the woman.

"No, make a list of the known cities that harbor these children, start small she will need to build her anger to gain control of her powers"

"But the child"

"Will need to be disposed of if we don't get to it in time"

"Your highness?" The guard asked, confused.

"My granddaughter was foolish enough to fall in love with a god, the child cannot be let to live" She said harshly "Find her a weak one that matches the description you will get from her and give her that one. We cant risk her child grow to gain powers, it could risk our success"

"Yes You highness."

"fetch the description and then make your list, I'll see you in the war room afterwards."

The soldier nodded before dutifully walking away to obey his orders.

"Are you listening to me" The grandmother said, turning to Skye who froze in the woman's harsh gaze. "I said, are you listening!" The voice changed into something familiar as she stood, her voice rising. Skye began to cower, curling into herself on the soft material of the seat.

"Skyler!" The Woman yelled, Skye's eyes opened to find the Queen standing over her, her face a mix of emotions Skye hadn't seen her display before.

She stopped her cowering to look around, she was still in the dark room, that was now familiar to her. It was the one she had seen in her dreams when she was at camp. Camp, she thought, realizing why she was here.

"I've been calling your name repeatedly, what is the matter with you?" She asked, "Oh never mind" She continued.

Skye straightened up in her seat looking around, there were less flags around the room, an extra table and embellishments here and there. She was sat in a chair similar to that of the old woman's, that sat beside it. It was smaller, decorated with blue stones in the arms and backs. It the same soft material but it was an aqua colour rather than red. It made sense, she wanted her son beside her.

She paused, looking at the Queen, her hair pinned half up half down. The girl from her dream was the Queen, when she was younger after her child was taken from her.

"Where are you?" the Queen asked.

"Excuse me?" Skye asked distractedly. The Queen hesitated.

"You, right now, where are you?"

"In your throne room i assume"

"Your asleep, where?" Her tone wasn't as hard as she expected. Now that she had seen her so fragile, she had a hard time remembering what she looked like angry.

"I, uh i don't know. You cant track me?"

"You have something protecting you. Why did you change your mind?"

"My mind?" Skye asked "I didn't, i was never on your side" She said honestly. She spoke calmly, recounting what she had just seen. the queen didn't choose to be evil, she ran from it. That didn't change what she had done, the other side of her thought bitterly.

"I was worried about that"

"Then why bother?" Skye asked, looking up at her curiously.

"Whats wrong with you?" Cynthia asked, looking over her suspiciously. Skye was silent.

"You realize that i'm going to have to burn your camp down now, don't you?" She asked gently, she stepped over and sat on the other throne. Skye realize that she was still curled up comfortably but didn't move.

"It wont work, you got lucky last time, you wont get past their defenses again" She replied confidently.

"Your willing to risk their lives?"

"Their not my lives to risk but i trust they wont let you defeat them" Skye said, she was to tired, even in her dream, to bother arguing right now.

There was nothing she could do anyway, she couldn't leave the kids and she couldn't turn them over. She considered asking the queen to allow her to see the kids to camp before returning to her custody but then the Queen may set up obstacles along their way, she couldn't risk it. The camp would be fine, it'd have to be.

"I expected you to be angrier?" Skye said, yawning.

"You were to distracted to notice my anger when you first arrived." The Queen said, studying her.

She faded to black with a strange look on her face. Skye drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep with nothing more than the thought of the camps safety in her mind.

* * *

 **Authors note : The last part just happened but i like t so its staying haha. Hope your enjoying the story dont forget to review!  
PS - was that enough action, i was going to go on more with the fight scenes but was afraid it would be to repetitive let me know your thoughts!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Little later than i anticipated but thats life getting in the way for ya. Anyway this ones a little shorter. Perhaps ending n a lifhanger, who knows. As Always ENjoy review and Leave my your thoughts and suggestions. Thanks!**

* * *

"Skye, Hello?" "Skye?" "Hello, anybody home" "Skyler?"

Voices drifted in and out of her mind as she slept, it was a while before she woke up and when she did it was pitch black and silent. She woke groggily from her sleep, rolling over before shooting up, blurry eyes searching her surroundings.

"One, two, three, four, five, Six " she paused, six? "Seven, eight?" what. She looked over the sleeping forms, wrapped in blankets and sleeping bags around a dying fire. Had someone found them while she was asleep and offered to stay?

Carefully, she slipped out from under the blanket she had wrapped around her and got to her feet. Creeping towards the nearest figures. She got close enough to tell it was Nina and Silena, wrapped up in a sleeping bag together. She turned to check the rest when she saw a dark figure creep through the trees, casting a dark shadow over the camp. The moved in the opposite direction, away from the camp and Skye panic, assuming it was a soldier, sneaking back to report to his leader. She ducked towards the closest tree and whistled, doing the best impersonation of a bird that she had, The soldier turned, trying to peer through the darkness. He walked back towards the camp, eyes on the trees as he to precise steps.

She waited, wishing she had snatched up a weapon as he stepped closer, in her direction. Once he was close enough she dove at him, knocking him to the ground, he struggled, going for his sword but Skye pinned him down, shoving a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't alert anyone.

"Shhhh" she hushed, looking around, the Soldier paused, turning his head to look at her. She turned her attention in the direction her had been heading, in search of his back-up. The soldier had stopped struggling, going completely still beneath her, she turned to him curiously.

His face was covered by shadows but he remained still moving only his right hand, letting go of his sword hilt and raising it up to his head slowly. She removed her hand from his mouth with a warning look she was sure he wouldn't have seen anyway.

"What do you want?" Skye whispered harshly. His head tilted slightly.

"Well," A deep voice said. "A marshmallow would be nice right about now" He said and Skye could practically feel his smirk.

"Derek?" She breathed hesitantly. The man beneath he slowly sat up so that his face was visible in the moonlight. His Blue Eyes shone as he smiled at her, relief and joy covering his features. She collapsed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing tight. There was a brief hesitation before his arms found her, hold tightly as she buried her face in his neck, holding back tears.

"your okay" he said, squeezing her tighter, "I've got you" She felt her tears spill but she still tried to hold off, hugging him tight until she was unable to stop the tremors from taking over her body as she broke down. The events of the last few months washing over her at once. Derek rubbed her back as she cried, rocking her back and forth until she fell asleep from the exhaustion of it.

* * *

She woke up a few hours later, the sun midway in the sky. She closed her eyes and curled deeper into the warmth under her, she felt the warmness shift as a groan leaked from above her head, causing a rumble to run under her head where it rested. She remembered breaking down and figured she must have fallen asleep, she didn't realize that she had fallen asleep on Derek until he shifted. She didn't want to move, the warm comfort of his chest begging her to stay but she pulled away, rubbing her eyes and leaning back.

"Sorry, i didn't mean to wake you" Derek apologized stretching.

"No its okay i was already awake" Skye replied, stifling a yawn, She paused when she noticed Derek's look and back tracked. "I mean i was already waking up, i was almost awake." She explained, though he said nothing she saw the smirk he wore.

Derek turned away, looking back to their camp set up and noticed the lack of people, Skye froze, shooting to her feet then wincing as something pulled on her Skin.

"ahh" she groaned, leaning down to place a hand on the area.

"Careful, You've got cuts and bruises everywhere" Derek reprimanded, getting up to help her.

"Where are the children?" She questioned, moving to the smoldering fire. She ran her hand over the pile of blankets she had seen them sleeping in earlier, feeling for warmth, a hint of how long they had sat there. They were warm and footprints around the fire looked rather fresh.

"Skye, sit down, the girls probably took them down to the stream to wash up or get a drink." Derek assured her, coming up to help her.

"Who stitched me up?" She asked, feeling her leg and then running her hand over her shoulder which was bandaged thickly though she could feel distinct bumps under the material.

"Ah, that was me." He said, motioning for her to turn around. he peeled of the bandage and inspected the wounds. "Sorry, i never was that good at the medical side of things"

"But," She started.

"Yeah yeah, Apollo, natural talent, medical god" He muttered "i really focused on the weapons side of things, archery, sword fighting and never took to medicine." He explained, gently feeling around the edge of the slices in her back. She resisted the urge to groan as his not so gently prodding irritated the wounds.

"And they let you stitch me up?" She asked, jokingly, biting the inside of her cheek when he bumped a bruise on her lower back. Derek paused, sensing her discomfort.

"Sorry" he said, "i was the most qualifed so your stuck with me as your doc until we return." he told her. "We should head to the stream to find the others and, ah wash your back." Skye turned, carefully and raised an eyebrow at him. He gave her a knowing look. "AH, dont start. you know what i mean." she nodded and moved to stand.

Derek was beside her in a second, offering her an arm to lean on, she accepted gratefully, the exhaustion of the last few days taking its toll.

* * *

It was quiet by the stream with no one in sight, Derek glanced around for a minute before cupping his hands and blowing into them. Creating a soft whistling sound that echoed in the trees. Withing a minute there was a response and the kids from the town came running over, followed by some familiar faces.

She saw Carly first and her eyes watered as she ran over to embrace her, holding back the tears that threatened. She had been through so much since she had last seen them, their last night together spent prepping for a party and dancing for hours before being interrupted by an attack. She heard a voice behind her and she froze, 'Emma' she though as she turned, finding Emma right behind. Tears pooled, blurring her vision as she grabbed the other sister, Carly joined them and she held them tight. She had thought she was dead for a time and to see her, to actually see her alive was so much that she couldn't help herself.

"Your alive, i mean your okay and your here and wait," She paused, pulling back from the embrace. "Why are you guys here?" SHe questioned, looking between the sisters and Derek who had turned away, hand rubbing the back of his neck guiltily.

"What do you think Blondie?" A harsher voice asked, though her tone was intended to be light. Avril walked by, leaning down to the stream to fill a water bottle. "To, Find, You" She said.

"Avril, What, why are you here?"

Avril rolled her eyes. "Really, that's how you want to thank me?"

"Avril" Derek warned.

"No, im sorry your right." Skye said, shocking them all. Carly turned her to face her full on, Examining her bruised friend.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"im fine, its just, you guys shouldn't have come after me"

"We know."

"It's not safe"

"We know"

"You could have been killed"

"We know"

"Avril, can you not?" Skye asked. She raised her arms in surrender and allowed Skye to continue, but she was cut off by Derek.

"We know that's what you think" He said

"And it was highly likely" Carly added.

"but," Derek continued "We couldn't just sit around and do nothing."

"Yeah," Emma added "Someone had to rescue you."

"And honestly your lucky we were so close or those soldiers would've gotten you" Avril said, slinging three freshly filled bottles over her soldier.'

"She's right" Carly said. "What happened?"

"Yeah, the kids weren't really willing to fill us in." Emma said, glancing at the children who were splashing around in the water a few meters away.

"um, its a really long and we should really get going." Skye said.

"Youve been awake for five minutes, you need food and medical attention before you go anywhere" Emma told her sternly.

"I've been through worse" Skye argued, "We need to move as quick as we can before they send a search party."

"What about the kids?" Emma asked "They need to eat"

"We can find berries" She suggested. They all stared her down. "Or we could feed them and leave in a few hours" They mumbled there agreements.

"Fine, we'll start the stew, Avril wanna give us a hand?" Carly asked.

"Oh no, not after the last one" Derek said, "me and Avril will cook, you two have babysitting duty"

"Avril and I" Emma corrected, earning an eye roll from Derek. Skye moved down to the steam and knelt beside it, letting the cool water run through her fingers.

"need a hand?" Emma asked, seeing her struggle with the straps of her shirt. She wore a black tank top that was low enough to expose a decent amount of her cuts but it rubbed against it uncomfortably.

"Thanks" She said, as Emma helped her, slipping her arms out of the straps and folding it over so the collar no longer touched her skin.

"The kids said you their town was attacked by the Queens soldiers." Emma said gently, prodding for information. Skye watched the water run through her fingers before wrapping around her arm and traveling up over her shoulder. Emma Gasped which drew the attention of Carly and the children.

"Cool" Jamie said, running over to get a closer look.

"Wow, how do you do that?" Nina asked, leaning over the smaller kids to get a good look.

"Its a perk of being a daughter of Poseidon" Skye told them, drawing the water down from her back and into an ark in her hand.

"oh wow" Silena's small voice said in awe, her blue eyes wide.

They watched her move the water around in loops until it started to waver.

"C'mon kids, ii bet i can climb that tree over there faster than you guys can" Carly challenged, racing to the tree. They followed, calling back their challenges and bets as Skye dropped the water, splashing it onto the bank.

"Damn" She said, stretching her cramped hand.

"Dont worry your just hungry."

"And weak" She said, watching the kids play with Carly. "I promised i would get them to the Camp"

"Okay, and you will. Were here to help." Skye nodded, trying not to think for a while.

"How does it look?" She asked, as Emma poured the fresh water over her cuts. She didn't grimace as it drizzled over her wounds, instead she relished the feeling.

"Well, not to bad" Emma said. "I'm surprised how well Derek did with these stitches actually"

Skye chucked.

"How does it feel?"

"Its fine, a little itchy but I'm kind of getting used to it"

"Already?" Emma asked, considering how long Skye had been awake to even feel them.

"Yeah, i got Stitched up more than once by the Queens son." Skye said, pulling up a pant leg to show Emma some fresher Scars.

"Oh my gods, Skye what did they do to you?" She asked, shock on her face. Skye huffed.

"im going to have to tell this story more than once i assume so, can i tell it later?" She asked, not feeling like going through it all at once right now and not looking forward to having to repeat it to everyone separately.

"Sure, After the kids go to sleep." Emma said.

"What happened to you?" Skye asked, changing the topic. "Last i saw you were,"

"Dying?" Emma asked, Skye looked down guiltily.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault, and i'm not mad at you for leaving. Well i am but not because of selfish reasons i just, you shouldn't have left."

"I had to"

"I know, but you still shounldn't have." She said. "Anyway, i was in bad shape for a while but Will a pretty magical doctor and I'm pretty sure Carly and James had something to do with it, even if its just from them willing me to live, i survived and then i got better after a while and as soon as i did Carly filled me in on what she had on finding you and we got to work." She explained, starting to braid Skye's hair back.

"and Avril?"

"Volunteered to help" Emma finished.

"Oh" Skye replied distantly, There was silence between them after that as Emma continued to braid her hair and she Basked in the feeling of the Cool, fresh water against her skin.

By the time Derek fetched them to get some food her Wounds had been cleaned and re bandaged. She was laying alongside the water, her leg and arm dangling in it.

"You do realize that you'll get sick doing that" Derek pointed out after shooing the kids back to their camp with Carly.

"leave her alone" Emma said playfully, getting up to follow her sister.

"Im just saying" He defended innocently. "C'mon" He said leaning down to help Skye Get up. She grabbed his hand and let him pull her to her feet, groaning as her skin pulled at the stitches with each move.

"Dont worry, with your voodoo healing you should be better in no time" Derek assured her, his tone light.

"yeah the waters helped already, Thank You" she said walking beside him slowly. "For stitching me up, but you shouldn't have come after me"

"Yeah well, i disagree" He said walking at her pace and offering a hand whenever the path got rocky.

"What are we eating?" She asked after a moments silence.

"Wild boar with carrots"

Skye nooded, watching her steps.

"How long have you guys been out here?"

"Here?" Derek asked, "We got here a few hours after you, found the kids fawning over you in a panic." He said Holding out his hand to keep her steady, She grabbed his arm instead holding loosely.

"Then e built the camp while emma checked you over, you were out for 24 ish hours"

"What?" SKye asked, Shocked. SHe looked around for some sign to indicate just how long she had been asleep.

"Its okay, we fed the CHildren and they told us a little about who they were, names and ages basically so we were assuming we would get the rest from you when you woke."

"oh, ill explain at camp" She said, He gave her a curious look, Thiis camp not camp camp." She corrected, Gesturing to the fire in front of them.

Once seated with a portion of food each they sat in silence, eating the reheated boar, each waiting for someone to speak up. It was strange, different from wat she had grown used to with these people. SHe remembered sitting with them by the fire at CHB, full of laughter and all so Talkative. That did seem like so long ago now as she looked around, they hadnt changed much since she had last seen them, Carly had a scar on her shoulder, presumably from a sword, Derek had a small scar on his forehead, almost covered by his dark hair. And though she saw only a few, faint white lines across Emmas cheek, there seemed to be no physical scar from her near death encounter apart from a slight limp. Avrils hair seemed neater then she had seen her, tied back in a tight ponytail, on most people it would cause her to look to rigid buton her she seemed younger, or more mature it was hard to define without blatently staring at her and she had already glanced at her twice with sharp looks.

Skye turned to her food, swallowing her previos bite before speaking.

"they're Demi Gods." She said, Placing her plate on her knee and looking up. Each of her companions had paused mid bite or swallow, the Kids looked up, worry and confusion being shared between them."

"Emma and Carly, Daughters of Hermes" Skye said, gesturing to the blondes, huddled together with their food and maps. She looked to the young boy with dusty brown hair and dark brown eyes "This is Ian, Son of Hermes." "The boy perked up, realizing that the girls in front of him were his half sisters.

He smiled, revealing his crooked teeth, his eyes bright. She looked to the girl sitting under the same blanket as him, her eyes wary of her friends excitement, her bright red hair hidden under another blanket draped over her head, meaning she didnt really have to be sitting that close te the boy, Skye smirked at the cuteness.

"Nina Daughter of Ares," Skye continued, not giving her friends a chance to question her yet. The girls honey coloured eyes turned to her curiously, "And Decoda, Daughter of Ares" Skye said, getting the other girls attention, her bright green eyes turning to her in anticipation.

"That over there is AVril, Daughter of Hades." SHe said, their eyes widened and skye thought that perhaps they were scared but they jumped up and flocked to her instead, asking her questions of her father and what awesome thing she could do. Avril didnt bat an eye, likely used to kids asking her these questions. SKye turned to the next of the children who were watching the previous girls eagerly Questioning Avril.

"Derek," She said, "son of Appollo," she didnt turn away from the kids as she spoke, " This is Jamie, Son of hepheastus." She said, gesturing to the boy with caramel skin, shadowed by the green blanked he had draped over himself. She smiled at him gently before tuning to the last girl. "And SIlena, Daughter of Aphrodite." Skye said softly, The girls Bright blue eyes going wide as her name was spoken"

":i promised i'd take them to Camp," She paused deciding to leave the last part of her sentence off, for now.

She turned to Derek who sat with a strange look on his face, staring at her, he turned quickly when she caught him and instead turned his attention to the kids, getting up from his spot to go talk to them. Skye looked over to find that Ian had also moved, over to Emma and Carly who were sharing mischivious glances as they spoke to him.

She sat back as the talked amongst themselves, sharing tales and secrets with each other, the kids smiling brightly, talking to real grown up Demigods. She tried to keep her smile bright as she got comfy, nocking her shoulder and irratating her wounds, she bit her inner cheek as the pain shot through her.

She must have drifted off after shutting her eyes because when she opened them again, the kids were asleep, wrapped together in blankets on the other side of the fire. She looked around, dissorienteted before a warm hand gently grabbed her good shoulder.

"You okay?" Derek asked, his voice deep, cut off by a yawn. Skye nodded, sitting up straighter and wiping her eyes.

"Where is everyone?" She asked him, looking around.

"The Kids fell asleep five munutes ago, we thought we would set up the beds and give them a little while longer before we woke you." Derek said, grabbing her hand to help her uup. Se got to her feet and stretched, yawing and brushing her hair from her eyes. It was only just getting dark around them but the kids seemed to be fast asleep. Avril emerged from behind her, followed by Ema and Carly, both carrying more wood for the fire.

""Oh, let me help." Skye said, Taking the heavy logs from Emma;'s full arms." She tried to stop her but even injured Skye was fast and strong enough to grab them.

"Skye, your injured" Emma Scolded, trying to place the logs down quietly, she cringed when the last few slipped and crashed together on the ground. Al their eyes turned to the group of children but the didnt flinch. "Pheww"

"Injured is my usual state, no point in making exceptions for me." Skye said demonstrating how to put logs down quietly, Smirking at Emma as she did so. The blonde mocked her smirk before poking her tounge out in a very ladylike way. Skye chuckled, shaking her head, she had missed her.

"So are we going to get the story or, what?" Avril asked, her arms now empty as well as she moved to her spot by the fire. SKye nooded and they all got seated in a close group away from the kids.

"WHat, Where do you want me to start?" Skye asked looking around, fear creeping into her veins at the thought of them judging her actions.

"The start" Avril suggested, "Why did you leave in the middle of an attack, made yoou look very suspiscios." SHe said matter of factly.

"Suspiscious" Skye asked dubiously.

"yeah, like working for the enemy suspicious." Avril said, Her words werent crude or accusing, simply honest.

"um, well." SKye took a breath, trying to remember how that night had went. "The queen, Cynthia. She told me that if i went with her wait, okay it started with you." Skye said, looking at Derek, "She attacked you in my dream but it wasnt, well just in my dream obviously." She said gesturing to his chest before mentally slapping herself for staring at his chest.

"Ah, she told me that if i didnt leave the camp and go to her then she would destroy it."

"But she was halfway through destroying it when you left."

"Yes i know, She told me i had till the next morning to leave and i was going to leave that night after everyone had gone to bed." She glanced away from her friends, notincing the hurt looks that crossed their faces.

"You were just going to leave without telling anyone?" Emma asked, her voice a whisper.

"I was going to leave a note, explaining all i knew about the queen but, yes i was." SHe turned to them, hurt painted on their faces. "You dont know what my dreams were like, she killed everyone, you guys, Percy and Annabeth the rest of the councillors." She explained, the hurt remained on their faces so she continued, her throat was thick as she continued.

"I was ready to go until you invited me to the Party and i figured it would be fun and i could leave on a high note but she attacked early, saying she wasnt a patient woman."

"So she was communicating with you before the attack?" Avril asked.

"WHat, no she pped up after they were in, Derek was fighting a cyclops and i was trying to hlp from a distance with my bow when she appeared."

"She came into the camp?" Carly Questioned.

"Not in person, it was more of a misty image of her but she promised that if i left then and there, she would call off the attack."

"Thats it, you leave and she withdraws her forces?" Emma Asked curiosly.

"No, i had to go to her." Skye replied, " And i agreed to save you guys, everyone but then i saw Emma Get hurt and You," SHe turned to Dere " Tried to get me to the infirmary, i nearly lost my chance, i was worried she would send more beasts"

"You told me you were going to fetch WIll from the big house, to help Emma."

"I saw him run that was before Emma was hurt, i just needed you to let me go." Dereks face dropped further.

"Anyway, i got out of camp as quick as i could but our fight with the minotaur left me more injured then i let on so once i got past the border i blacked out, when i woke up i was in a big fancy room full of pillows and fruffie decorations." She glanced to her friend her were listeneng intently.

"Some boy stitched me up, i later found out that he was the Queens son, as well as Apollo's" Derek looked up but SKye averted he eyes. "He patched me up after every fight but i didnt really talk to him once i found out who his mother was."

"But before that, you talked to him before that?" Derek asked.

"well, he was stiching up my back when i woke up" Syle said, creating a confused look on dereks face.

"I asked you if you were hurt" derek said, "you didnt,"

"i know i know but im not one to Dwell on injuries when there are more important things to get done." Skye explained, cutting him off.

"Anyway i dint say much and neither did he. Noting happened for a while, i was kept in that room and left to sleep as long as i liked. Actually, no i was taken to see the queen after i was stiched up, she had ths weird sixties mom style going on, she told me you guys were safe but i was no use to her till i was fully functional." She recalled. "Afer that it was just sleeping, eating and being seen to by the Doc."

"So she just left you alone?" Carly asked Skye nodded.

"Until i was healed enouth to move around properly." Skye confirmed.

"And then what?" Skye looked to the ground, playing with her fingers.

"um, well i think i was there for two or three weeks before anything changed, she let me use the pool for a few days before testing me."

"Tasting you?" Carly asked.

"Yeah she had some soldiers attack me, i had to fight them off," She cleared her throat. "And then she released a monster into the pool and locked me in with it."

"What, how did" Emaa started, stopping when she caught skyes look. She let her continue.

"the Queen assumed that she could woo me, convince me to join, no lead her armies."

"Why becasue your a chilld Of the big three?" Derek Asked.

"Maybe, i dont know, i tried not to let her see the extent of my powers for a s long as i could." she defended.

"But." Avril urged her, She sighed.

"but after a few moe, fight," she sai "and Avril and Jasper tried to rescue me for the second time i changed tactics. I figured that if i could get closer to the queen then i could take her out myself so i trated ueing my powers in my fights and eventually she sent me out with a small batillian on a mission."

"She let you go" Derek asked.

"Well she let me travel with her army as a comander in training sort of thing." Skye corrected. "they were sent to Kill the kids, or take them back to the Queen i dont know but they were willing to burn their whole city to the ground for it"

Emma and carly shared shocked looks.

"I snuck off as sson as we got closer to the city, Promised them i was their to help and tried to fight off the army."

"Tried?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"They werent soldier's, they did their best but," Skye drifted off.

"Wait so after Jas and i was rudely turned away you managed to get closer to the Queen?"

"Yes and no, i got enough of her trust to let me out of her caves but i Only saw her once more after you guys left and i didnt have anyway to attack her."

"Huh, you got to sleep in some fruffi roomm everynight and have to fight beasts during the day."

"No, once i refued her after the first fight i was sent to the dungeons, slept there for a while until the fights started again, after a while i was sent back to the original room but was only there for a few days before being sent off with the army."

"She dumped you in a cell?" Derek asked. Skye nodded.

"What else?" Avril asked,

"uh" Skye tried to think back on the details. "She treated me nicely, i mean before the cell, she Wanted me to be part of her messed up family"

"Why, thats, weird and creepy" Carly said poking her tounge out in disgust.

""i dont know, with her son being a demigod maybe she wants to collect them, us, whatever."

"Right, she was after the kids then?"

"Yeah, well the mission was supposed to be something to do with taxes" Skye said, sniffing back tears at the similarity to her own home. "But the people inside new the real reason. They worshiped the Gods, statues, sacrafices they were truely dedicated"

"Wow, thats rare, even in these times." Emma said.

"I know, i had to force them to even knock the statues over to bar the doors." Skye replied, noding in agreement. She brushed her hair from her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself as a cool breeze swept through their camp.

"So to sum it up, The Queens Crazy?" Avril asked. Skye nodded hesitantly, thinking.

"Well, thats good to know" Carly said clapping her hans together and standing up. "Im going to go get some fresh water"

"I'll come with" Emma said, standing and following her sister to the stream, they talked quietly as they got away from camp, their words to soft for SKye to recognise.

"We might want to Get some sleep if you want to leave early tomorrow." Avril suggested, getting up and tidying the area up. Skye looked around, the sun was still pretty high in the sky though they were srrounded by a dull, gloomy fog. Something caught her eye as she looked around,, hight up on a thick tree was a fammiliar carving, she tilted her head curiously.

"Whats wrong?" Derek asked, following her line of sight, She raised her hand and pointed in the direction of the carving.

"That Carving," She paused.

"Marks safe camps for Demigods." Derek said cutting into her thoughts. Skye squinted,

"No, it marks previous Camps i've set up." Skye countered, standing to get a closer look. It was lower than her usual ones, just a few branches up but she still had to tilt her head back to see it.

"What?" Derek asked, following her to the tree. "You did that?"

"Well, yeah. A few years ago" SHe said, reaching up to try to touch it. It was out of reach and stretching pulled her stitches, she cursed and yanked her arm back painfully.

"Hey now, not stretching." Derek scolded grabbing her shoulder as if to hold it down. Skye growled and Dereks eyes widened before he matched her stare.

"Can you lift me up?" Skye asked, "So i can get a better look" She added after he raised his eyebrows comedically.

"oh," he flushed. "Yeah," he held his hands together lacing his fingers to make her a foothold. Skye placed her hand on his shoulder and stepped up, gritting her teeth when she pushed up, pulling her stitches in her leg.

Once secure she bracked her hands o the tree and located the carving. It was a uneven circle aroud two lines. She hadnt really thought about any kind of design when she did it and, this was one of the first spots she had marked, she rememberd, the wavy ines and uneven marks proof that it was one of her older carvings. She turned from the tree and tried to recall this site, the reason she had felt the need to mark it and wether or not she had left supplies hidden somewhere.

"you good up there?" She heard from below, She looked down to find Derek lookinng up at her is face trying to hide the fact that he was starting to struggle under her. She smirked.

"Yeah, i think i like the view from up here" She said playfully. "Just give me a few mre minutes." His groan was barely audible but skye still chuckled to herself. "Kidding, you can put me down." He did with a relieved huff ad Skye glared at him.

"sorry" He said, "but i can only do so much." He winked, Skye felt her cheeks flush and punched him in the shoulder with her good arm.

"Ow, Really?" He asked, rubbing his shoulder. She was pretty sure it didnt actually hurt since it was her left arm which wasnt her dominant side but his fake hurt amused her.

"Big baby" She mumbled walking past him to the fire where the beds were set up. mma and carly had already settled in for a sleep and were out cold , Avril sat on a log by the fire poking a stick into the flames. Skye paused, unsure where to go, behind her Derek whisted, catching her and Avrils attention, he tilted his head towards the bed.

"First shift is mine, you'e been up longer than me." He said, his words directed at Avril. She didnt argue as she dropped her Stick and got up walking towards them. The Kids wre just on the otherside, still huddled together comfortably.

Avril claimed her spot by the fire and curled into her blankes without a word. Dereks hand was on her lower back, gently pushing her to an empty bed.

"Get some sleep" He said, "I'll keep an eye on everything" SHe looked over her shoulder and He smiled at her, His blue eyes the Brightest thing in their Foggy Camp. She blinked twice, clearing her head.

"I can take a shift" She offered. "I think i slept more than all of you" She said with a short chuckle. He smiled brighter and looked down. "Nah its okay, we might need your water vodo for the trip back to camp and you kind of have to be, Alert to use it right?"

"Right" she agreed. "Thank you"

"No problem" he Replied. Skye turned around and wrapped her arms around him, he complied by wrapping his arms around her back carefully. SHe breathed him in for a minute before pulling back, taking a second to kiss his cheek before releasing him completely. He looks a little shocked but doesnt question her as she slides to the ground, wrapping herself in a warm blanket her arm curled under her head as a pillow.

She closed her eyes and listened to Dereks footsteps as he moved to the fire, presumably taking up residence on the log Avril had vacated.  
She waited a moment, debating the question before speaking it aloud.

"Do you think people are born evil?" SHe aked Quietly. It had been floating around her mind all day,the Queen didnt seem Evil in her last dream but maybe thats just what she was meant to be. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach, she was missing something, some big puzzle piece that would explain everything but she couldnt quite find what it was.

It took him a moment to answer, she was almost sure he hadnt heard her. When he spoke, his voice was low, his words cosen carefully.

"I thik there is The Potential for Good and Evil in everyone." He said, "And everyone has a choice on which path they choose to take." She Scoffed.

"Leave it to a Son of Apollo to make his words sound so Dramatic." He Chuckled with her before they settled into silence. As she drifted to sleep she thought his answer over in her mind.

' _Everyone has a choice'_

* * *

Back so soon my Dear" She heard behind her. She turned but saw no one, the voice was muffled like someone was trying to talk to her through thick glass.

Two figures apeared in front of her. It was the Queen and her grandmother, standing in front of a group of soldiers. The older woman stood tall, her face as starn as stone as she stared at the soldier in front of her. Her glare commanding fear. She was a head taller that her grand daughter, her build was slightly thicker than the younger girl. She wore a long black gown, her hair pinned up in a tight bun causing her to look regal. Cynthia howeverwore a deep blue dress, her hair loose around her shoulders, Shealmost looked like she had just rolled out of bed, a hopeful smile on her lips as her eyes scanned the guards in front of her.

"Well" She asked "Did you find-" She was shushed buy her grandmother.

"Report" The older woman Commanded. Skye noticed a cane in her right hand, held in front if her, she didnt seem to be leaning on it and SKye wondered if she even needed it.

"Sectors two and four were empty ma'am, No sighn of the child" Cynthia Gasped, her eyes watering, The Grandmother hisssed at her but She didnt react.

"Ah, But we got intel that there was a sighting in sector seven" The man in silver armour said. "We sent two squadrens out and they succesfully retrieved them"

"Them?" Cynthia asked, her voice shaking as her eyes lit up with hope.

"Yes miss" The soldier confirmed. Cynthia looked like she wanted to leap forward but though better after glancing at the older woman beside her who hadn't reacted to the news at all. She held her hand up, silencing the room.

"Remember your vow to me" The grandmother said. "I have retrieved your child, You will do as i command" Her voice was dark and low as she spoke. Skye felt a shiver run up her Spine.

"Yes yes, i told you." Cynthia confirmed, swallowing hard. "I'll do anything you want just, please" She broke off her voice thick, she ran shacky hands through her slightly messy blonde hair.

Her grandmother gave her a good hard look before noddig once, signalling the guards. They cleared a path and a Dark haired woman emerged from the group holding a squirming bundle in her Arms.

Cynthia let out a thick gasp at the sight of the bundle and rushed forward. She pulled the lump from the ragged blankets and pulled it close. Ther was a small squeak and Cynthia sniffed, her cheeks wet from quiet tears as she held the lump close, it was a little blurry from where she was but Skye could of swarn this scene was familliar.

After a moment she extended her arms to look at the lump. Skyes eyes widened as the chilld squealed, her Blonde locks covering her face as she tried to wriggle free of Cynthias Grasp. She allowed it and placed th child on th ground letting her climp to her feet clumsily and walk towards her. Cynthia giggled as the little girl stumbled towards her, squealing gleeflly as she wrapped her small arms around her tightly.

The image faded and Skye was left staring at a blank space in the distance.

"Ignoring me wont get you anywhere Skylar!" The Queen Scolded, her voice coming into focus.

SKye looked up at her, She didnt look that much older than the version of her she had seen, she helf herself straighter and wore her hair up neatly. Skye stared at her trying to see some sort of phisical sigh of evilness. Her eyes were darker, her amke-up made it look so but it was also the look she had, like there was a darkness in her. Skye blinked.

"Your just making this harder for yourself, the sooner you reveal your location to me, the sooner i can call of the monsters i have prowling the area around your camp."

Her words seemed to mumble together as she spoke and Skye only caught part of her sentence, stuck on the scene she had just witnessed.

"You haad a Daughter?" Skye Asked abruptly, cutting off the Queens next sentence. Her Eyes went wide and she looked eye in the EYes. She seemed to freeze at the Question, like a deer in headlights. Skye wanted to press but suddenly the room was dark, and she was falling fast into the nothingness. She screamed.


	20. Chapter 20

She woke up screaming, a pair of cold hands on her shoulders. She pushed herself up, gritting her teeth as she felt her stitches pull. She landed on top of the other person with a thud, reaching back for the knife she had placed under her pillow during the night and pulling it forward holding it against her assailants throat as she looked around frantically. Finally her eyes landed on the man beneath her, widening when she found Derek laying motionless, his arms lay by his head loosely. She pulled back immediately, her hands warm and wet.

"Derek?" she said in question, her voice wobbling as she spoke. The air seemed to leave her lungs.

"Derek" she repeated louder, leaning forward to hit his cheek, trying to wake him.

She looked for a cause of his unconsciousness but saw nothing until she noticed the smudged red hand print on his cheek. Her hands shot up, into the firelight to reveal dark red liquid dripping to the ground. She tried to backtrack, to find the source when her hands came to his throat, oozing the hot liquid. Her cheeks were wet as she tried to stop the bleeding, to wake him up. But he didn't move, her vision blurred, her head dropped down, her forehead resting against his as she burst into tears, sobbing horribly, her hands were sticky as she cupped his cheeks, begging for him to wake up.

There was a murmur behind her but she didn't move until she heard it again, then she grabbed hold of her knife and spun around, determined to Protect Derek from any more danger but she just came face to face with Emma and Carly. Emma was on the ground with Carly beside her, her voice muffled to her ears. Emma didn't move as her sister pressed against her chest, trying to stop the bleeding. that's when Skye noticed the gaping wound in her side, she looked up and they were gone, instead the Queen stood in their place her hands crossed in front of her. She wasn't the Queen she new but instead the young version of her, innocent and hopeful.

"I'm, so Sorry" She said, her voice thick with emotion.

"what?" Skye questioned, her voice barely above the whisper as she looked around. Emma now lay off to the side, her eyes open but dull and lifeless. Carly was beside her, their hands joined as they lay together, un moving.

"No" Skye gasped. She saw Avril in the distance, in a crumbled heap against a tree, She lay in a pool of blood, her leg bent at an odd angle. As her eye's continued on she found Derek, laying beside her with her knife in his neck, his bright blue eye's lacking their sparkle. She burst into fresh tears as she threw herself at him her hands moving to the wound in his neck, pressing hard to stop the flow. Cynthia spoke behind her.

"But i have to do this" She continued her voice threatening to brake with each word.

"What are you talking about?" Skye muttered her voice wavering like the Queens.

"I need to find my daughter. I have to get her back" Tears slipped down her face.

"What does that have to do with me. I've done nothing to you" Skye said, her voice rising with anger. "I've done nothing" She looked back to Derek, her breath catching in her throat as she scanned his face.

"I need you back" She heard, her voice barely above a whisper before she disappeared.

"NOo!" Skye roared as blood trickled through her fingers coating her hands in fresh blood.

* * *

She was screaming again as her vision cleared. Wrapped up in a warm embrace, strong arms holding her close as she was rocked back and forth. She pulled back once she was aware of her surroundings, Looking around frantically before coming face to face with Derek who stared at her worriedly. His muffled voice finally came into focus and she realized he was whispering encouragements to calm her couldn't believe it as she Stared at him, his eyes bright but filled with worry scanned her face as she did the same to him, trying to read her thoughts. He didn't say anything else as she stared. Her hands shooting up to land on his neck. Her eyes followed, checking for cuts and holes. Relief filled her when she found none, her head fell forward, landing on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly just staying their.

She breathed him in as his arms wrapped around her back tightly, holding her close as she controlled her breathing, his Soft words returned. Her face felt wet and her eyes hurt from crying, it took her a few minutes to get her breathing under control as she sat in Derek's embrace.  
Once she calmed down enough she pulled away slowly, head down, trying to compose herself. He didn't question her yet, he just waited for her to speak. She slowly looked around, noticing the quiet. They were by the stream outside of their camp, partly sitting in the water.

"Where?" She swallowed, clearing her throat. "Where is everyone?"

"Back at camp, you woke up screaming and we couldn't calm you down so Avril shadow traveled you down here while Emma and Carly watched the kids. " She tried to calm herself more, wiping her face with her sleeve. Derek watched her every move his eyes focused on only her.

""How long have we been down here?" She asked, avoiding his eye's.

"" Half an hour i think, You seemed to wake up a while ago but you were still out of it" Derek answered, trying to read her expression.

""sorry," Skye started, breaking before she could finish. Derek rubbed her back gently.

"Hey, its okay" he assured her "It's okay no harm done" She looked up at this.

"I killed you" She Admitted. "in my dream i Killed you.. His expression turned to one of confusion at her admission. "I woke up, you were there, but i didn't know it was you, i swear i just, i reacted and i stabbed you in the neck. I couldn't stop the bleeding." She felt fresh tears flow down her cheeks. "I tried, so so hard but it kept" She stared at her hands, her words trailing off as her vision blurred looking at her shaking hands.

"it was just a dream, just a nightmare okay." He assured her, his arms wrapping around her tightly.

"but i Killed you, i had your blood all over me, i did that" She cried, her eyes blurring once again. Her head started to throb as she did so.

"No, not really. It was a nightmare, nothing that happens in them are you fault all right" Derek told her sternly, his hands moving to her shoulders so he could hold her at a distance, forcing her to look in his eyes. When she refused to look up at him he moved his hand to her Chin, pulling it up gently. "Look at me, I'm fine" He lifted his own chin. "Not a mark on me" He assured her.

Derek waited for her to nod before pulling her back into a tight hug. It was another few minutes of her sitting in his embrace, each holding the other tightly before pulling back.

"You okay" Derek asked after she wiped her face again. She nodded hesitantly, trying to manage a weak smile when she looked up at him. He smiled back gently.  
He waited for her to make the first move before getting up. She had been in his lap, curled up comfortably in his embrace and suddenly felt cold without it. He stood after her, His pants dripping where hers were barely wet. She had only been in enough for the water to touch her, Derek had been all but submerged to his waist.

She tried not to shiver as she waited for him to stand, her arms crossed in an attempt to get warm, Derek noticed and wrapped his arm around he, rubbing her shoulder. She was unsure what to do next, feeling hesitant to go back to camp, not knowing how her friends would feel about her, outburst. But Derek tugged her forward, encouraging her to move. they were halfway back to camp, her eyes heady with sleep as her head pounded. Her face felt hot and wet but she was to tired to care. hr eyes dropped closed as she walked and she was met with an image of Cynthia. She froze her eyes widening in realization.

"We have to move" she said, turning to Derek.

"We were moving, before you stopped" Derek tried to joke.

"No, no we have to pack up the camp and go" She continued, quickening her pace. Derek followed close by. "The Queen, she was in my dream, i think that means she knows where we are"

"What do you mean?"

"last time i saw he in a dream she said she couldn't see me, that she didn't know where we were because there was something shielding us but this time she made me see your deaths" She explained.

"Whose deaths?" Avril asked, meeting them just outside the Camp.

"ah, Derek, you, Carly, Emma" Skye listed, trying to pass Avril to start packing up.

"So, what does that mean?" Avril Questioned, blocking her path. Skye huffed, standing with her arms crossed.

" it means she can get in my head so she can find us. She did the same thing when we were back at camp"

"Why doesn't she just try to get into one of our heads if you were blocked?" Avril questioned.

"I dont know" Skye Answered.

"You have to know something." Avril countered. Derek gave her a warning glance but she shrugged it off. "No seriously, she's been with the witch for months now, she has to have some inkling as to why the Queens so enticed by her"

"Avril, i dont know" Skye.

"You must. Why are you just so special"

"I dont. I have no clue as to why. Ive told you everything i know."

"What no theories, connection, deductions?" Avril continued to question.

"If you doubt me so much then why bother to help rescue me?" Skye asked. Avril shrugged.

"Camp was getting stuffy." She said though Skye saw through it.

"All i know is that she wants me to lead her army for some bizarre reason" Skye told her, racking her brain for anything else she may have forgotten or looked past.

"Again i ask, whats so special about you?" Avril asked, matching Skye's stance.

"Avril" Derek Scolded.

"No, seriously, their have to be easier demigods to control. Why her?"

Emma and Carly made their way over, hearing the conversation in fragments.

"Whats going on?" Emma Questioned, Glancing over her shoulder at the Children who were folding their bedding up and shoving it into bags by the fire.

"Skye had another dream about us dying" Avril said.

"Another?" Carly asked, turning her attention to Skye. Emma's eyes went to Derek for an explanation when Skye avoided their eye contact but Derek did the same.

"She had dreams about us dying back at camp too" Avril said, "more than once if I'm correct" Avril said Squinting in Skye's direction. Emma's eyes turned to Skye.

"Skye?" She questioned, "Whats going on?"

"Emma" Derek said softly, trying to sway her.

"No Derek" Carly said, "Let her speak" They looked at her expectantly.

"We don't have time" Skye tried, her voice weak as she tried to pass Avril again.

"Then speak fast" Avril advised. Skye took a shaky breath.

"The Queen made me see your deaths, when she was trying to get me to go to her" She said quietly.

"what," Emma Asked

"What do you mean our deaths."

"I mean, she made me see you die." Skye said, her voice rising a little louder as she was forced to relive the memory again. "Your heads smashed together hard enough to break you skulls" She said, her voice rough as she pointed to the sisters. "You cut down by a cyclops and an Empousa," She said to Avril. "My brother, Annabeth, All the councilors and half the camp in flames" She cried, choking on her words. "To finish it off she made me watch as she shoved a spear through His Chest after Chocking him the first time" She said, refusing to look back at Derek.

'That is why i left, because she had already showed me how you would die twice and i wasn't willing to see it a third but that's just happened anyway." She wanted to bury her face in her hands, to storm off and hide but she stood strong, tears rolling down her cheeks. They were quiet around her, glancing back and forth between one another.

"Again i ask" Avril said, stepping forward, There was no menace or accusation in her voice when she spoke next. " Whats so special About you"

Skye held her breath, hesitating on the words before she spoke. Puzzle pieces falling together in her mind as she tried to hold back tears.

She lifted her chin and sniffed back her tears.

"I think I'm, I might be, her daughter." Skye said quietly enough for only them to hear.

Avril was speechless enough to let her pass as she pushed forward towards their camp, intent on packing up quickly. She held herself tall as she walked forward, leaving her friends silent behind her.

* * *

They walked in silence, Avril and Emma navigating the map up the front. The kids in the middle of the group with Carly who kept them entertained playing games like eye spy. Derek walked close by but remained silent, staring ahead as they walked. They had packed up camp quickly and headed off in the direction that the smaller group had previously come from. Emma and Carly had given her sad looks before making their way to the front of the pack while Avril had avoided her eye and Derek busied himself by packing up the last few supplies.

She wanted to speak but didn't trust her voice not to break with even one word. She watched her friends as they walked, they were days from camp and would have to take more stops than she would like due to the children. After a few hours of walking they grew weary, slowing their pace till the younger kids were at the back of the group with her and Derek. Derek didn't hesitate to lift Dekoda into his arms when she started to fall further behind. Skye did the same with Silena, sitting the young girl on her hip as they continued on.

It was another two hours before they stopped, setting up a small fire to lay by while they slept. Avril stayed on guard first, cooking for when everyone woke up. Skye didn't sleep, she simply lay on her side, Silena curled into her under the blanket. Derek swapped with Avril after a few hours of rest, taking her place by the fire. she felt his eyes on her but refused to turn to him, her breathing must have given her away because he spoke to her after a few more minutes.

"What makes you think that?" He questioned, his voice low so he wouldn't wake anyone. She didnt answer for a moment, considering ignoring his words.

"Think what?" She replied lowly.

"That your her daughter, the Queens?" he asked, he sounded hesitant, worried.

"It just makes sense" Skye replied, feeling fresh tears fill her eyes.

"But, you have a mom"

"I had a mom." Skye corrected her voice cracking. "and a father"

"But i thought"

"so did I" she said sniffling. "But the Queen had a daughter, i saw visions of her when she was younger"

"That doesn't mean it was you"

"she was blonde"

"That doesn't prove anything." He moved to sit in front of her, she averted her eyes from him but he didn't move.

"She told me, she needed to find her daughter, that she needed me back"

"what if she's, maybe she has you confused with someone else, or shes just messing with you." Derek tried hopefully.

"Have you seen the Queen?" Skye asked, her eyes shooting up to his. His face dropped when he saw her tears, threatening to fall. She felt so pathetic, she couldn't remember ever crying this much after her families death.

Derek shook his head, looking to the ground.

"she's tall, blonde, a little bit tanned and bares an undeniable resemblance to me."

"Then how come you only just now decided she might be your Mother?"

"because, i had a mother, i wasn't looking for a resemblance, i didn't look past her horrid acts of terror."

"Skye" Derek said, his voice trailing off, unsure of what to say. She shook her head, tired and not wanting to continue the conversation.

"How far are we from camp?" She asked instead, changing the topic. Derek watched her for a moment before clearing his throat.

"the Queens encampment was nearly two days away, at walking pace and it took us another two to find you." He explained. "I think Emma found a quicker way back though because we don't have to go out of the way to get to the Queens cave so it should be pretty straight forward."

"So?" Skye trailed, looking for a time.

"oh, three days max i think but that's at our walking pace, with the kids maybe four or five." Skye nodded, wondering how long she could go without sleep before collapsing.

"Is there any way Avril could shadow travel the kids in?" Skye asked, readjusting Silena on her hip. Derek shook his head, looking at the arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

"that's a long way to go with a group, if she could then it'd wipe her out. she wouldn't be able to come back for us and she might not even make it that far." He explained. Skye thought about this.

"Okay, we wait until we are closer then get her to take them in" Skye decided thinking on how they would manage to follow.

"or we could slow down and discuss it later." Derek suggested.

"she knows there were kids it the village so she knows we where we are heading. If we don't run into trouble before we get to camp then i will be extremely surprised." she reasoned looking up the line to where Carly was bumping an elbow into the kids playfully, trying to keep them alert.

"She will have the Camp surrounded, she wanted these kids enough to send an army"

"okay" Derek nodded, I'll talk to Avril and tell her the plan. he didn't argue like she thought he might and that upset her. He needed to be mad at her, at who she was, where she came from, But he wasn't and that was infuriating.

* * *

They spent the next two days trying to get as far as possible with few brakes but they were finding it hard due to the younger members of their group. Though some were small enough to carry others were just a little to big and though they tried to keep up with the older group members they started to stumble after a few to many hours on their feet.

They were doing surprisingly well for time considering the amount of brakes they did have to take. Avril had taken lead as navigator while everyone else took responsibility for a different child. Derek having two of the younger kids since he was physically capable of carrying them together for a decent amount of time. Skye kept hold of Silena as she had taken a liking to the younger girl, her silky black locks hung over Skye's shoulder where her small head rested as they walked at a medium pace through a patchy forest.

Derek was ahead of her with Dekoda's head on one shoulder and Jamie walking close by talking quietly to him. Derek smiled as he answered most of his Questions, mainly about camp and the many good things that it had like Pegasi and Activities for the campers. She felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth thinking about it. To be back in camp, seeing everyone, sleeping in her own bed, in her room that smelled strongly of sea air. It was weird how much she missed something she had had for such a short time but each time her mind went there she was filled with longing. Silena stirred in her arms and Skye readjusted, she smelt like roses and lilies though none of them had bathed in the last two days at least. Her hair was still perfectly neat and shiny and though she was beginning to get bags under her eyes, her complexion was bright as ever. The beauty of Having Aphrodite as your mother she guessed, swiping a stray hair from the young girls face.

"hey" Skye looked up to find Emma and Carly had dropped back from the group, she almost stumbled backward at their close proximity.

"Gods" Skye cursed quietly as she reclaimed her footing, looking ahead of the group to see how far behind she had fallen whilst distracted.

"Sorry, you looked Distracted" Emma said Quietly, her face soft as she admired the small bundle in front of her.

"Its okay" Skye replied, resuming walking to catch up to the rest of the group. Neither sister had spoken more than a few words to her in the last two days after her realization and she was unsure what to do about it. It had been so long since she had had a friend and she seemed to lose these ones so quick, with only five words, that hurt.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, catching up and walking at her pace. Skye tried not to but she found her eyes trained on the ground pathetically as she walked, stepping over rocks and branches in her path.

"Fine," She replied plainly, continuing onward.

"Skye" Carly said, her voice somewhere between hopeless and concern.

"Yes" She replied.

"Can you stop?" Carly continued

"No, we have to keep moving"

"fine then can you just talk to us."

"And say what"

"I don't know, what you feel, whats going on?"

"look, Carly i don't know what you want me to say"

"Clarke," Emma tried

"No, really i dont know what im supposed to say, i don't know how i'm supposed to feel or what im supposed to do and as much as id hate anyone that was affiliated in any way to that monster," She paused, her voice growing a little to loud. She changed back to a whisper. "I wish you wouldn't have just backed away like you did."

She was looking at the now, gauging their reaction as their faces dropped guiltily. She nodded once before walking past the both of them, ending up at the front beside Avril who just looked her over before turning back to her map.

"If we cut through this forest we cut off nearly a full day but we have to make it through before dark or."

"Monsters, got it" Skye said, she rubbed Silena's back gently as they walked, keeping an eye out for early risers.

Two hours later they stopped for a quick break so the kids could rest their feet. They tried to assure everyone but they were fine but the way they shifted feet every few moments showed the pain they felt.

"can we please stop" Skye pleaded. "I think i might have ripped a stick a while ago, i should clean it up" She said, looking towards the kids for approval. They looked between one another before nodding, waiting a few moments before dropping to the ground and tearing their shoes off. They tried to pub their feet discretely so everyone pretended not to see it before handing them wet cloths to hold against their blisters but claiming it was to avoid heatstroke.

Silena yawned against a tree with Dekoda as they woke from they sleep.

"over here." Derek called, gesturing to a ruff tree stump in front of him that he had turned into a makeshift table. Skye got up slowly, her stitches really hurting her and made her way over to him.

"I didn't really pull a stitch, i just didn't want the kids to have to cave in or we wouldn't stop walking until they couldn't feel their feet." Skye said, watching them recline against a tree.

"Yeah but most Demigods are." Derek commented "And i haven't had a look at your stitches in a while so i should probably check anyway." he reasoned looking at her gently, She glared at him and he smiled.

"You changed them this morning" She argued.

"That was 11 hours ago"

"do you know how annoying it is to take these bandages on and off all the time?"

"Yeah well technically you should be on bed rest, you would heal faster and have to change bandages less often." He countered, gesturing for her to lift her shirt enough for him to get a look at her back. She glared at him once more before turning around and tugging her shirt up.

"Thank you" He said directly, emphasizing the TH. She rolled her eyes, glad he couldn't see her smile.

"okay" he mused, unwrapping the bandages carefully, She tried not to shiver as his cool hands brushed over her skin. Once removed, he gently prodded the skin around her stitches.

"Its healing well considering" He said, feeling further around the area. "No excess swelling or redness" He poke her side and she jumped.

"Don't do that!" She scolded, turning back to him. He had a worried look on his face, as if he had somehow hurt her. "It tickles" She said quietly. His lips parted, a small smile growing as he returned his attention to her wounds.

"Sorry" He Poking just above her cut. She didn't flinch this time. The wound not hurting to the the touch.

"Well, should be fine to re wrap." He said, digging through one of the bags to find some fresh bandages. She let him re bandage her and check any other wounds before leaving her on the log to make sure the children all had a drink before we had to take off again.

Two hours later, they were on the go. Walking in a single file line and talking quietly.

"Whats the camp like?" Silena asked. Skipping along behind Derek, her dark locks swinging loosely.

"What do you imagine its like?" Emma questioned, glancing back at the young girl with a wide smile, she caught Skye's eye and her smile dropped, her head whipping back to the front quickly. Skye felt her own smile fade to.

She was walking at the back of the group with Silena between her and Derek then a kid between each of the older 'adults' of the group.

"I think it'll be really fancy, with Greek columns" She cheered.

"Really?" Derek chuckled, anything else.

"Umm, sparkles?" She said. Everyone chuckled together.

"Anyone else?"

"is there an archery ring?"

"Do we get our own cabins?" One of the older kids said hopefully.

"Your gonna split us up?" Silena asked, her eyes welling up.

"Auntie said there was a lake!" Dekoda chirped.

"Oh, hold on one at a time." Emma said, turning to walk backwards so she could address the kids towards the back. "Yes, there is an archery ring and a lake."

"And you do get your own cabins" Carly said, Silena sniffed back tears.

"But, its with children with the same parentage as you" Emma said, trying to avoid upsetting her. "And the cabins are really close together"

"Plus there are Greek columns around the dining pavilion." Derek said, looking down at the small girl. She wiped her eyes.

"There are?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, and" He paused, leaning down to scoop her up in his arms. "Your cabin is the sparkliest of them all."

"Really?"

"Of course, have you ever heard any stories about your mum?" He asked. She nodded enthusiastically. "Then you should know that as the goddess of love and beauty, sparkles are one of her favorite things." She hugged him tightly, giggling.

Derek leaned closer to Skye, who had caught up to him, having no one between them. " I haven't been hugged this often since i was a toddler. " He chuckled. She felt her cheeks redden at his words. She elbowed him in the side, directing her fact to the ground to hide her flush.

"Shut up" She said, a chuckle slipping past her lips. Ahead of them the kids continued to ask questions about the camp, getting answered from the older demigods. Derek nudged her back playfully and she nearly tripped over a rock, causing him to panic and her to giggle, the small girl n his arms joining in.

"Hey, you said something about your auntie?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, who's that?" Emma questioned.

"Oh, Auntie Maisie." The oldest said. "She's a daughter of Apollo." Derek's attention was quirked at the mention of his father.

"Oh" Emma said, "really, how come she isn't with you guys then?" Skye caught onto the conversation, suddenly trying to catch Emma's attention.

"Some soldiers took us during the Battle. She was busy fighting" Ian said, flipping a stick around.

"She probably got the other kids out While Skye came after us" Nina said. "There were footprints from the back wall leading to the woods, she was the best at survival"

"Exactly, she's the only one that could lead everyone else to safety." Ian agreed, tossing the stick into the other hand with an expert flip.

Skye was chewing on her lip, remembering the old women, impaled by her own weapon. Derek glanced her way, catching her look, he placed Silena on the ground and nudged her forward to Decodas side. The girls linked arms and chatted happily as they walked.

"Hey" Derek said, nudging Skye's arm Gently. She slowed her pace to put some distance between the kids. She looked up at him while they walked, her head shaking.

"She was killed during the battle" She told him. His eyes filled with sadness.

"How?"

"she went back to check on the kids and must of interrupted their kidnapping. I found her in their room, stabbed through the stomach."

"Oh" Derek Said sadly. "What was she like?"

"I dont know, Kind, brave." Skye said, trying to describe the woman she had know for less than twelve hours. "She knew about my home" She said, smiling. "And the last thing she said to me was that i Have to find the Children and The gods will protect us."

"well she sounds like a nice person" Skye nodded in agreeance. She turned to find him staring at her.

"What?" she asked, Her word cut short by a shriek in the distance. She might of ran forward to investigate, if the shriek had been human. 

* * *

**Authors note: Hey so this is a shorter chapter again (Sorry) but im kinda in a rutt with this story, i have an idea of whats gonna happen but the path there is blocked at the moment plus its taken way to long to get this out so its best to leave it here for now. Anyway enjoy!.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: Sorry guys i have been mia and thats bad but its just school work has left me no time ofor anything extra in my life an it sucks. Anyway, some familiar faces in this chapter i hope you like. Enjoy and Review Please. Love you all for reading !**

* * *

'Of course' Skye thought as they ran through the trees. 'of course, this would happen once they got close to camp' She had expected it, of course, but it still bugged her. Well, more than bugged, it just really pissed her off and if it weren't for the group of kids they were carrying as they ran then maybe, maybe she would turn around and give the monsters a piece of her mind. As she thought about it she doubted that that would work with a number of stitches she had holding her together already.

She was tugged to the left, narrowly avoiding a collision with a large branch being hurled in her direction.

"I thought Percy said he, we had a half brother whos a cyclops?" Skye yelled to Derek to her left who ran close by her side.

"Yeah, and?" He asked, looking over his shoulder to see the beasts.

"So why do we keep getting attacked by them?" She asked, sounding like the answer was obvious.

"Because" He said jumping sideways to get around a broken tree stump. "Tyson, Your brother. He is an exception"

"What does that even mean?" She asked before shifting Silenas arms around her neck.

"DO we relly have time for this?" He asked, glancing at her sideways.

"Huh, I don't see why not." She said playfully, she reached over and tugged him towards her, putting a finger to her lips to silence him. He froze, listening.

*Thud, Thud, Thud*

A group of Monsters Ran by their hiding spot, unaware of their presence.

"You don't see a single reason?" Derek asked once he was sure they were out of ear range. Skye shrugged, gesturing for him to follow her.

"what else do we have to do whilst running for our live's?"

Their group had split apart after hearing the monsters cry, with the hopes that one of them would make it inside the walls of camp and be able to bring some reinforcements

They were left with the younger of the kids so as to not slow the others down but they were still a decent distance from camp. Or they were when the monsters had started chasing them. They had split up over four hours ago and while they had managed to avoid capture or injury by running and hiding, They were beginning to grow increasingly worried about the others, as well as getting tired from the constant running.

"Uh, okay well Tysons Nice for one thing," Derek said, earning him a blank stare from Skye. "okay, okay." He said innocently. He checked around the side of a large tree that had helped hide them, then signaled for her to follow. "Percy found him when they were young, about 14 i think"

"He found him"

"Yeah they went to school together or something"

"School?"

"Yeah you know, School" He glanced back at her to find a quizzical look on his face.

"You didnt go to school?" He asked, scanning their surroundings. Skye shook her head, shifting Silenas weight on her back.

"Oh, Well its just where kids would go to learn about history and math" Skye raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Okay" she said. "So he found him while learning about math or whatever"

"Sort of" He chuckled. "It was Annabeth who pointed it out, She makes a note to make sure percy remembers that, well actuall its leo that points it out to embarass Percy but thats besifde the point." Derek explained. "Basically, Tyson really bonded with percy and found a home at camp until Poseidon decided to offer him a job in the forges of his castle."

"Underwater castle or Olympus castle?"

"Underwater"

"Huh, So he's the exception" She agreed, following around another large tree. He turned back to look at her

"Yep" He nodded, smiling at her, his blue eyes catching sunlight through the trees.

"Duck!" she Called, pushing Derek to the ground. He spun as he fell, to land on his back and avoid landing on the little girl in his arms. He groaned at the force of the fall and again when Skye landed on his shoulder as she fell after him.

"ahh, she groaned. She landed hard on her hands, cutting one on a rock while the other gave way under her, forcing her shoulder to crash against Dereks. Silena climbed off her Back after a moment and moved around to her side. Skye rolled over, quickly wiping her hand on her pants before sittining up.

"Are you okay?" The small voice said, Fear evident in her Blue Eyes. Skye put on a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, im Tough, How bout you?" Skye replied.

"Im tough too," Silena said proudly, She glanced over at Derek who was checking Dekoda for injuries.

"Are you sure?" He asked her calmly, flipping her hands over. She had a small cut across the back of her left hand but looked fine otherwise. She nodded.

"Yeah, i cut it on a tree a while ago" She said, brushing it off before coming to check on Silena. He shook his head as he watched her before getting to his feet, Holding a hand out for Skye. She accepted his help as she got to her feet, dusting off her shirt before Peaking around the side of the large tree she had pushed them behind. Just as she looked out a large boulder came sailing towards them. Se threw herself backward as it crashed into the tree with a loud Crack. She hit Derek on her way down, missing the ground as Derek Grabbed hold of her.

"Okay new plan." Skye said, Leaning on Derek while she got her bearings.

"Ah" She Squinted, trying to come up with something logical. Her first thought was to leave Derek with the kids and cause a distraction so that they could get past but A) she doubted Derek would Go for that and B) If She were injured or taken down to badly then Derek and the Kids wouldnt stand a chance. 'Not that she thought Derek couldnt hold his own, He had held her for a while and judging by the muscles, That she hadnt registered till an hour later while walkin at the back of the Pack, He definitely knew what he was doing in a fight.'

"No" Derek said Before she could suggest something.

"What, I havent suggested anything yet" Skye complained, Pulling her arm back, She hadnt realised he was still holding it and was surprised by the resistance when she pulled her arm away. He hesitated before he let go. She stood up straighter, crossing her arms over her chest hesitantly. She could smell him on her clothes and which was comforting and confusing, how did he still smell so fresh after running around for four hours, she was pretty sure she smelled like a dirty sock. SHe took a step away from him at the thought, feeling a little self-confidence. She didn't see the hurt look as she stepped away.

"Come on, Back up" Skye said to Silena, crouching so the girl could reach.

"I can Run on my own" She said, crossing her arms. Skye tilted her head to the side with a huff. Derek kneeled down and Picked up Dekoda, she looked as if she wanted to argue the same thing but Stayed quiet, Wrapping her arms around Dereks neck as she slid comfortably on his back.

"Sweetie, We are being chased by monsters, If it werent for the fact that we need to get to camp, i dont think i could out run them so you definitely cant, okay." She knew she sounded harsh but they didnt really have time for arguments. Another Rock hit a nearby tree and they all ducked. Silena rushed over, Climbing up and wrapping her arms around Skye's neck.

Skye nodded, "Good," She said, turning to Derek. "So, new plan" She smiled, getting a good grip on the girl on her back before taking off through the woods, Deek followed, avoiding the Rocks and Fallen Branches as he tried to get to her side. The path was narrow through the trees as the groves became thicker, The woods grew Darker and an icy feeling began to set in.

"We could split up?" She suggested, Calling it over her shoulder where he ran closely.

"Nope, Bad idea." He replied, "If something happens to one of us then the other has no chance."

"Well we cant fight" Skye pointed out. "We've been running for hours, it'd take them minutes to take us down." She said, thinking realistically.

"We just have to keep going until Help arrives," Derek said, doubtfully.

"I think we might have to retreat, they might not follow if we get far enough from camp, we could find a cave or something to hide in for a while" She siad, thinking about there chances if they kept up this pace.

"No, We're to close," Derek said, "As soon as someone Gets in they will bring reinforcements and we have to be nearby for that or else it'll be for nothing."

"well, Are there any safe spots nearby where the monsters cant pass." Skye asked, stopping to decide which trail to follow. It split off in two directions in a y shape.

"no, its just the border and-" He paused, "The Pegasus field." He said, a lightbulb going off in his head. "They're, uh up one of these paths," He said, looking back and forth.

"One of?" SKye asked. "You dont know?"

"I usually come here from camp but we don't really know which direction camp is so its hard to tell which direction i ussually go"

"Okay well, ah. Oh, camp isnt behind us so you wouldnt have come from this way" Skye said helpfully, trying to find somme descerning mark on either trail but coming up empty.

"Okay" *CRASH* "This way" he said, running past her. he grabbed her hand as he passed, tugging her along. The rushed through the forest, ducking to avoid Branches and leaves as often as possible but mainly just blocking any obstructinons on their path with their arms. The Girls on their backs ducked down, burrying their faces to avoid getting hit by debree as they bounced along.

He kept hold of her hand as they ran, almost pulling her off balance more than once as her feet caught on rocks and sticks. The sound behind them faded slightly as the path ahead grew brighter. There was the familier fresh smell she remembered from the forest, the faint smell of the ocean nearby and the quiet neigh from up ahead. Their speed grew as they approached, each looking over their shoulder to check for beasts.

Skye placed Silena on the ground Beside Derek who had crouched down to avoid frightening the Pegasus who stared in their direction curiously.

The noise had faded away, giving them hope that they had avoided death as they stepped into the bright patches of the forest. Ahead of them stood a small group of pegasus, most young weanlings barely off there mothers. They froliked in the grass keeping close to the two adults that stood by on guard. Skye approached one carefully hopeing they could somehow sense her relation to posiedon and well, them. The didnt flee as she approached but they looked weary of her anyay. She couldnt blame them she probably smelled horrid and loked worse after everything that had happened in the last few days.

She was about to speak to them but for a second she felt riddiculous, like maybe she had dreamed up the whole Talking horses thing, but then she caught onto what they were saying. Something about a smelly human.

"Well, Youd be smelly to if you ran for four hours through a forest" Skye responded carefull.

"Wel, it depends on the weather really" The darker one said, shaking his silky black mane off of his rich chocolate neck.

"And the circumstance" The other one neighed. Skye was close enough to touch them now as they looked between one another she waited for their permission.

"Do you think you could help us out?" Skye asked, getting to the point but trying to keep her voice calm, unsure how these pegasus would react.

"Hey, You Speak english" The second Pegasus said, pulling back her head at the realisation.

"Uh" Skye paused "Yeah, so do you?"

"She means you speak our language, your human englih sounds like jibberish half the time," The dark one said.

"Oh right, yes well posiedon is my Father," Skye said awkwardly.

"Oh, well in that case," They said before Bowing before her feet.

"Oh, no thats not neccassary" Skye insisted, trying to usher them back into a standing position. "I just need a favor"

"Sure thing, Hey you must be the Lady boss Blackjack mentioned." The first said as the second watched a young foal run through the longer grass.

"You know black jack?"

"Everyone knows black jack, he's the best," the Second Pegasus said off handedly.

"could you give us a lift to Camp?" They shared a look of worry, Great, Skye though, She can read horse emotions.

"Sorry lady boss, Someone's gotta watch the younglings"

"well, Can just one of you take us?" Skye aske hopefully, desperately. "PLease, we've been chased all over the place by monsters and the only place we can go is to Camp half Blood."

"Sorry Lady boss," the Darkest said, "Black jack gave orders to enter through a specific spot now that the monsters have the perimetre surrounded and its on the other side of your camp."

"oh" SKye said, she glanced back at Derek and The girls who were watching their exchange with interest, The girls eyes bright with excitement.

"What about just them three?" SKye asked Quietly, reaching up to stroke the dark fur on his neck.

"Im sorry Boss Lady but too many people will slow the trip down to much and if the monsters See us carrying you humans they'll shoot us down"

"Please, cant you try?" She begged quietly. "I can cover you from the ground," She said, she felt here eyes tear up, her desperation growing as the stamps of monsters in the distance grew louder. "Please" she begged

The pegasus shared a look, there eyes going from the foals to the kids in front of them.

"we're sorry Ladyboss," Skye's hope's fell, "But the best we could do would be to take the younglings you have" Skye's eye's shot up to them.

"You, you could take them?"

"Only them, it'd be too much with any more"

Skye looked Between the Pegasus and Derek, a tear slipping as her thoughts were torn. She turned back to the Pegasi in front of her dropping her head before nodding slightly. She felt one of them come up to her and wrapped her arms around their neck, burying her face in his soft coat, she held back her sobs as she breathed in his dusty scent. She took a deep breath, wiped her face and gave a stern nod.

"Okay," she said confidently, she placed a smile on her face and turned around, calling the others over. The girls walked slowly over, their excitement turning to fear as they grew closer to the magical creatures.

"I need you two to be Brave, Can you do that?" Skye asked, Avoiding any eye contact With Derek, She crouched down, Cringing at the Crouching sounds past the tree line. The girls nodded, their eyes on the Pegasi.

"Good" Skye continued, picking Silena up under the Arms, Biting her lip as the movement tugged on her stitches again. She placed her on the Darker Pegasi's Back and placed her hands in his Mane. "This Pegasus,"

"Friends call me Max," The Pegasus said.

"Max," Skye corrected herself, "Max here is going to take you two to camp, all i need you to do is hold on tight okay." Silena Nodded happily, running her fingers through Max's , silky mane. Derek put Dekoda on Max's back, behind Silena. She shuffled up to grab the Pegasi's mane, Caging Silena in. Both girls smiled confidently.

"Great, Okay Max" Skye said with a nod. Derek didn't say anything but Skye could feel his eyes on her.

"Wait Skye" Silena called as Max took a few steps. What about you two?" She asked, worry washing over her little face as she looked back at them.

"Max Is coming back for us when your safe" Skye said with false confidence. "DOnt worry monsters cant get in to this place" She winked at the Little girl, talking with as much fake bravado she had at the moment. The little girl nodded and Skye's eyes dropped to the ground, Watching them take off in front of her.

"Max isn't coming back is he?" Derek asked knowingly once the girls were out of earshot. Skye shook her head, unwilling to look at him, guilt filling her as she thinks about the fact that she basically signed his death warrant.

"You should go too, Incase the Cyclops get through," She said instead, turning to the remaining Pegasus who nodded and trotted off in the other direction, followed by the Pegasus foals.

She felt Dereks arm slide around her Back, pulling her closer to him without a word. Her exhaustion tried to take her, her legs felt weak and the dull ache in her lungs that she had pushed to the back of her mind flooded in as the adrenaline drained from her body. Derek sank to the ground with her, holding her tight, his hand sliding to her waist so that her could pull her closer.

"Sorry" She said, unsure what else she could say.

"For what?" He asked, his voice light.

"Max could only take the girls," she said guiltily.

"And thats your fault?" He shook his head. "dont be an idiot, that is in no way your fault."

She didnt want to argue, she was to tired but she needed him to know.

"Derek," She said. "I really am sorry" She said her voice fading.

"Enough of this Princess" Derek said, Jostling her as he moved to stand up, "Lets go"

"I cant, im to exhausted"

"Words i never expected to hear from you" He said, standing her up beside him.

"Derek."

"Skye, come on. You've faced worse then running from a few monsters in the woods." she didn't move as he took a few steps, almost dragging her along.

"Either you start walking with me, like i know you can, Or i sling you over my shoulder like a damsel in distress and carry you to camp." She groaned but made no effort to move. "Fine" He said slinging her arm around his shoulder before lifting her up and dropping her over the opposite shoulder, holding her legs tightly to stop her from slipping.

She Squeaked as gravy left her and she dropped over Derek's shoulder uncomfortably.

'Put me down" She complained half-heartedly. He started walking which was disorienting as she couldn't see where they were going. Derek ignored her enjoying the complaints that started to stream from her mouth as he walked.

After about five minutes of walking and just as long of complaining they came to a stop, Skye crashed into Derek's back, her head hitting solid muscle in his back.

"Ow" She said, are you going to put me down now?" She asked, trying to swing sideways to get a look at their surroundings. It felt fresher here, the ground was softer as Derek's movement had been less rigid, and the air was less earthy and saltier. 'Like the ocean,' She thought as her spirits lifted. Derek gently pulled her back over his shoulder, grabbing her hips to help deposit her on the ground safely, the world went dark around her and she stumbled as the blood rushed to her head, or from her head, she wasnt quite sure how that worked.

When her vision Cleared she came face to face with Derek, His Sapphire eyes scanning her features unchecked, She blinked a few times, causing his eyes to snap to hers, a slight flush brightening his cheeks.

"You okay now?" He asked. She nodded, her Green eyes still Staring into his Sapphire ones. Lost in the multitude of blues displayed before her. there was a cry in the distance and she spun around, jumping forward. Or she would have had Derek not still had hold of her hips, stopping her from moving and, apparently, from jumping off a cliff.

"woah" she gasped, stumbling back into Dereks chest. She could see nothing but blue in front of her as she looked down. Slowly scanning the surface of the sea, she saw a mass of land ahead, a fair distance but clear enough to make out a dock and a sandy beach, she gasped again. It was the camp, Derek had taken them further through the forest so they were nearly straight across from the beach.

"What now?" She asked him, staring at the beach, trying to make out the figures moving slowly across it.

"I was thinking that we could either chance it, and wait here for help" He said, giving her a second to consider it. "Or we could swim" Skye looked hesitant.

"Cynthia, The Queen," Skye said "She has the camp surrounded, she wouldn't be stupid enough to leave the Ocean open for me"

"But your father is lord of the Sea, thats gotta give you some leverage with the beasts" Derek countered, squeezing her hips gently, she leaned back into him. "or at least, you could try to ask Poseidon to guide you"

"us"

"huh?"

"guide us"

"oh, yeah well. What do you think" he asked, watching her.

"Hail Poseidon," Skye said taking a deep breath of the salty air, there was still a hint of forest freshness she could smell but she half expected it was just what they, well Derek, smelled like now.

"OKay then thats the plan, there's a path down here." He said, letting go of her hips to lead her down the trail. The ground shook behind them and a familiar roar bellowed close by.

"Nope" Skye said, getting in a deep breath before snatching Derek's hand in hers and pulling him with her. mid-step and off balance so he stumbled after her as she took two steps toward the cliff.

"oh no" Derek mumbled hopelessly before leaping after her, off the cliff to the Deep blue sea below them.

* * *

"Whats Going On" Annabeth shouted, from the Big houses Porch. The Councillors had been going over the weekly schedule while they had lunch but were disturbed by the ruckus outside.

Campers were Rushing together trying to get a look at what was going on. Hazel and Piper exited after Annabeth, Leaning in the Rail either side of her to get a look. The boys joined them when the noise continued. Annabeth was too busy searching for the source of commotion to notice. She caught frantic movement in the middle of the group and her senses shot up.

Annabeth swung over the Banister, landing in a crouch on the grass below, She stood, raising to her toes to find the person she was looking for, A Scruffy Brown head blurred past and she headed for it. The group cleared a path for her allowing the person better Access.

"Avril!" Annabeth yelled, jogging to reach the younger girl. Her scruffy brown hair was messy and stuck to her forehead. She had cuts on her arms and Dark circles under her eyes, looking as if she were about to faint. Annabeth Jumped forward so she could be used as a support, on the other side of Avril was a young boy who had started to squeeze Her hand nervously.

"Avril, what happened?" Annabeth asked slowly, nodding to the boy to help keep her moving. Avril was panting as they helped her along.

"Its, there's no time to explain," She said, "The Girls aren't far behind me, someone needs to make sure they get past the boundary they have kids with them."

Jason, Leo, and Piper heard this as they ran over, they shared a look before running off to the Camps Gate, signaling to several other campers to follow.

"Avril" Nico gasped, being the last to exit the Big house. he jumped down the steps to where Annabeth helped Avril walked and took over, shoveling his sister into his arms and carrying her inside. The young boy lost his grip on her hand and his face paled.

"Hey, it's alright you can go with her just through them doors okay," Hazel said, leading the boy inside as he stole glances over his shoulder. Percy waited for Annabeth on the Steps, A conflicted look on his face.

"Go Percy" Annabeth told him, Reading his thoughts. He looked up at her, hope in his smile before running off. giving Annabeth a peck on the cheek before running to joining his friends at the Border.

Inside, Nico had placed Avril on a couch in the living room and sent Frank to find Will.

"Your an idiot, you know that to was to far but you did it anyway" Nico Argued, feeling his sisters head gently. She rolled her eyes, trying to look around. She caught the boys eye and stopped.

"Where's Nina and Ian?" She questioned, Straightening in her seat.

"They Were with us in the crowd but-"

"Jamie, i said to watch them" She stood up, only to be pushed down by Nico.

"Calm down, Explain"

"I cant i need to find-"

"Hazel, can you take, Jamie?" He paused in question, looking at the younger boy, he nodded and Nico continued. "Can you take Jamie outside To Find his friends?"

"Sure" Hazel nodded, holding her hand out for the boy to take. Nico waited till they were gone to talk.

"Now, whats going on, where's Carly, Emma, and Derek and where have you been."

"And where did that kid, or Kids, come from?" Annabeth added, coming to stand behind Nico. Avril took a breath.

"The Girls were at the Gate last time i saw them but we had a few Nasty Cyclops On out tails so they send me ahead with the kids"

"Okay, where have you been?"

"We went to find Skye, and No it wasn't my idea"

"We aren't pointing Blame at the moment we just want to know where you guys have been," Nico said calmly.

"We went to the Queens Fortress first but Skye had already left with an Army" She held up a hand to stop any interruptions as she continued. "Long story, we followed their path And eventually she found us, and she had these Kids with her"

"You found Skye, She's with you guys?" Annabeth asked in surprise.

"Yes and No. She found us really and we were almost back at camp but we had to split up so i don't actually know where she or Derek is" Avril explained, dragging hair off her damp forehead.

They have the youngest kinds with them so You guys really need to get out there" Her voice started drifting and by the end of the sentence she was out, Will burst in moments later.

"You right with her?" Annabeth asked Nico as she headed for the door. He nodded and she was able to leave, easily finding Hazel outside, kneeling beside a small group of children.

"Annabeth, this is Ian, Jamie, and Nina" Hazel said, Annabeth nodded to them with a smile, glancing around for a sign of Percy and the others. "They are half bloods from a town that was attacked by the Queens men, Skye saved them from soldiers."

"Did she?" Annabeth asked. "Ah, Hazel, Avril has had to lie down for a moment, can you take these guys to the Pegasus Stable" Annabeth suggested. Hazel nodded and led them away.

There was another commotion and Annabeth looked over to find a group of Campers fussing around Percy and Jason, She ran over to join them.

"There okay" Jason yelled to her as she got close. " Just tired and a little worn down"

"Or a lot wore down" Percy Added, shifting the girl in his arms to a more comfortable position as he walked.

"Were they at the gates?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, they were barely passed the line, unconscious," Jason said. "They woke up when we lifted them up but were out in seconds"

"We'll take them to the Sick Bay," Percy said, Gesturing to their destination with his head. Annabeth considered for a second before signaling to another camper to come forward.

"I need your help with something Percy," She said, gesturing for him to hand the girl to some one else. Her hair was so scrunched up it was hard to tell which sister it was, though it was definitely the twins. They split off from the group, Piper joining them before stopping sear the dining pavilion.

"Derek is still out there with two more kids" Annabeth said, choosing her words. "And Skye's with him" She added watching Percy's face Change from hesitant to disbelief.

"What do you mean by other kids?" Piper asked.

"Skye saved a group of them from a town the Queen attacked, three of them are already in camp but they had to split up and Avril doesn't know Where Skye or Derek is and they are being chased by Monsters."

"Then we better start looking," Percy said with Gusto, pulling his pen from his pocket confidently. Annabeth couldn't help but smile at her boyfriends restored attitude.

"Okay, we'll need more help but we cant send the campers out there"

"Nico can shadow Travel us outside the boundaries and hopefully away from the Monsters at the Gates" Piper suggested.

"Jason And Leo Will want to help to" Percy said.

"Lets go then" They Ran back towards the Cabin to Find Nico and Leo. They were up the steps and through the door before they had to stop again, A shadow crossed the camp and the Group spun around. An unfamiliar Pegasus flew towards them carrying two small lumps. They raced back down the steps to Meet the Pegasi.

"Woah Buddy" Percy said, holding up a hand to slow him, he came to a stop in front of Percy, puffing heavily.

"I'll tell ya boss, that was a tricky ride"

"Yeah?" Percy asked. "you must be a friend of blackjacks, Where did you just come from"

"Percy" Annabeth said cutting off the Pegasi before he could reply. "I think these are the other two kids" Percy turned back to the pegasi.

"Where did you just come from?"

"The pegasi forest across the stretch," He said "The Lady boss Asked me to bring them here"

"Lady boss?" Percy Asked "Skye?"

"I think so, she was pretty desperate"

"Go Horsy" One of the little girls said, having been helped off the horse they stood in front of Annabeth and Piper. "Shoo horsey you have to go" Max Took a few steps back from the small child.

"Hey hey its okay he wont hurt you" Piper cooed.

"I know, but he has to go back for Skye and Derek!" The Girl argued, her Dark hair swinging in her face. Percy turned to the Pegasi. "He Promised."

"Is that true?" The pegasi she his head sadly.

"Sorry boss, I Can't get out, Blackjack said to only use a certain entrance and if i try get out now the monsters will hit me with their weapons. They nearly clipped my wings on the way in."

"Did you tell them you were coming back, Why didnt they come in with the kids?"

"Couldnt carry them boss, not when i had to dodge boulders and arrows too."

"Percy," Annabeth said Calmy, warning him to calm himself.

"Okay, where are they so we can go help them"

"Follow me" Max said.

"Um, are you-"

"Im right with the kids, go with Percy," Piper said, nodding to her friend to run off.

They followed Max towards the canoe dock, looking across the water to the Hills passed the Pagasi forest. They scanned the edge but saw no movement until a cyclops Burst through the tree line. Percy jumped forward first, trying to get a better look or leaping into action. Annabeth was sure he would leap intio the waves until, just ahead of them in the water, an erruption of water had them stumbling back, eyes wide.

Annabeth looked to Percy but he just shook his head and looked on, ready to make a move. The water died down with a crash and two objects bounced on the waves a moment before sinking. Percy was gone in a second, Annabeth hot on his tail as max paced on the beach, finally jumping in when Annabeth resurfaced dragging Dereks uncontios body.

Max brabbed the boys shirt in his teeth and Dragged him to shore, dropping him on the beach, Percy turned to Find Anabeth lugging his sister through the waves, half contious. He jumped back in to help as Annabeth spat out sea water,he Grabbed Skye's other arm and slung it over his shoulder pulling her up anbd taking some weight ooff of Annabeths shoulders.

Back on the beach they lowered Skye to the ground gently besides Derek, she went stright for him, checking his pulse and slapping his cheek to rouse him with no success. Her Vision went Dark and she fell back, leaving her staring at the Sun with two blurry figure's fading from her sight.


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note: I was INSPIRED! wrote 2 thousand words in one go! then the rest was a slow go but here we are, enjoy!... sorry for the wait, ive been burried in my studies.**

* * *

It had been a little over Forty-eight hours since Skye and her group had returned to Camp.

"Have you gotten anything out of them?" Jason asked as he took a seat in the armchair closest to the door. The gang had gathered to share what they knew so far about the campers returns.

He glanced at Percy who had hardly gotten any sleep since his sisters return, having Annabeth and Will force him out of the sick bay to eat and sleep.

"The Girls are up, Ah, Carly and Emma that is," Piper said, she brushed some hair out of her eyes as she snuck a glance at her friends around the room, noting the somber mood.

"Avril's back in our cabin, She's almost back to full strength but I have Jasper watching over her anyway," Nico added, rubbing his hands together.

"Do we have a story yet, of what went on out there?" Annabeth asked, "where the Kids actually came from or why Skye was with the Queens army?"

"Well she was a prisoner so maybe they dragged her along as some sort of, torture" Jason guessed.

"If they were going to torture her there are easier ways than dragging her along on a field trip" Leo argued, Earning an uneasy look from Percy, "Sorry man, I'm just saying, She did look pretty beat up"

Percy's head dropped forward, He sat hunched over with his elbows on his knee's. HE was quiet as he listened to the conversation around him, taking it in.

"we only have pieces of the story," Hazel said, getting on to the topic at hand. "I talked to the Kids, They already knew their parentage so i set them up in their Cabins with Piper's help." She nodded to her friend before continuing. "They said they used to live in a religious Town, they worshipped the gods, had statues and offerings for them and in return the gods protected them and the children they had were shielded from monsters whilst behind the borders."

"They were taught about the Gods so they know plenty about their parents," Piper said whilst Hazel paused for a drink. "They don't know much about the fight or the army but they did say they heard a lot of shouting and loud noises outside before they were taken by a group of soldiers."

"Yeah," Hazel said with a smile, "They were in awe of Skye since she was the one to save them, apparently she fought off ten men without breaking a sweat"

Jason's eye brows rose in surprise, Piper chuckled a little when she noticed, "I'm pretty sure they are exaggerating Jason" He blushed and scratched his cheek trying to hide his face, Piper and Hazel shook their heads together.

"Anyway, they say they ran into the rest of the group after Skye defeated the last soldier and traveled with them to Camp." Piper finished.

"Did they have any more details?" Annabeth asked.

"Just that they stopped every few hours to sleep and eat and that the little ones were carried most of the time," Hazel said.

Annabeth nodded in thought. "Okay, well we'll greet them properly tomorrow or, maybe at dinner, make sure they're all happy, well as happy as they can be after losing their home."

"What about Avril, anything else from her?" Jason asked, directing his Question to Nico.

"She's been mumbling but she's still not fully with it" Nico Said, trying to explain. "She's not actually used to Shadow traveling and by the look of her, she's done a lot of it over the last week or so."

Jason nodded along, "That's okay just keep us updated," He said, "What about the triplets, James get anything out of them?"

"OH" Leo said, jumping up. He dropped the little object he had been fiddling with and shot to his feet. "Yeah, i checked in with them earlier today cause i finished a project i was working on and had some ideas on how to improve it i just needed confirmation on..." Leo drifted off noting the blank stares around the room "Off topic" He said before getting back to his right train of thought.

"Right, Emma and Carly were awake when got there so i Asked them what had happened and this is what i got," He said, dropping onto the couch and crossing his legs in his lap, getting into storytelling mode.

"Leo, just tell us what they said," Annabeth said, tired of waiting.

"Fine, They didn't give me all the details, like where they got the map or found out exactly where the Queens secret hideout was but they did say that that's where they went first. They assumed it would be a simple in and out, their plan was to send Avril in since she knew where Skye was being held and she was willing to knock her out if she didn't leave freely." He explained. "Avril found some plans that said Skye was leading an army to "Collect Taxes" from some Small town about two days ride from the Queens base."

"Wait, Skye was Leading an Army?" Annabeth asked that doesn't make sense.

"I know but that's what they said."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes cause I double checked with both of them, So I Quadruple checked" Leo replied. "But they were a little foggy on the details after that," He said. "They just said that they followed their path even though they had no clue how long ago they had left or when the plans were for. Skye found them a few days later and they headed back to camp. They wouldn't go into detail, said they weren't feeling well." He shrugged.

"Wills been checking in on them," Nico said, "They're dehydrated and pretty worn down, should be all right in a few days after some rest and good meals."

"Speaking of, How bad are they, as in injuries?" Hazel asked. "The kids had some scratches and bruises from falling over or getting his by foliage while on the run.

"Emma sprained her bad ankle when they were fighting off monsters at the border, and Carly has some cuts and bruises but nothing rest and nectar won't fix," Leo said.

"And Avrils has just worn herself out, just needs to Sleep for like seven days, and eat a little ambrosia," Nico said, shrugging carelessly, though, the care for his sister was evident in his eye's.

"Derek and Skye?" Piper asked, Directing her Question to Percy and Annabeth.

"Will gave them a once over and didn't find anything, Extensive," Annabeth replied, Looking at Percy in the corner of her eye. When he had gotten a good look at her once Will had checked her over he was torn. She had gained new scars on her Arms and Face and had lost weight.

Derek had some dark bruises and Scratches on his arms and face, Will put it down to wounds from Trees and bushes from running through the forest.

The group was silent as they all looked to each other.

"So, what do we do now?" Frank asked, Speaking up for the first time.

"Same as usual," Annabeth answered, "We teach our Classes, and go on like we usually do If anything changes then we can have another meeting but until everyone is better we aren't going to get the full story" She looked around the room waiting for the others to agree, They did, nodding their understanding and sitting back in their chairs.

"Okay, I'm going to go see if I can contact Chiron again, Percy?" She asked "you coming, we can check in on Derek and Skye on the way"

Percy nodded getting up from his seat. The group slowly disbanded, leaving to go about their business and check in on the rest of the campers.

* * *

She was tossing and turning in her sleep, mumbling incoherently, He had woken up to the distressed sounds she was making. He was about to sit up and wake her but heard the door open. He closed his eyes instead, listening to the approaching footsteps.

"I'll go get Will," Annabeth said, Leaving her boyfriend's side to head down the corridor to the bedrooms. Percy moved over to his sister's bedside, hesitant to wake her. He put a hand on her wrist and she mumbled louder, just above a whisper now.

"Cynthia...Child of...not...no way..." She drifted off as Will and Annabeth re entered the room.

"Do i wake her?" Percy asked, Unsure of what to do. Will shook his head, coming over and placing the back of his hand on her fore head.

"No, if we wake her it'll jolt her from whatever dream or scenario she's in, she'll be foggy and confused and it'll just be too much for her right now." Will explained. "She's been doing this on and off for an hour or so, once she's had enough time to recuperate she'll be okay."

"Is there anything we can do?" Annabeth asked. Will shook his head.

"You can get some rest yourselves so we don't end up with more people in the sick bay," Will said pointedly, Percy rolled his eye's."Seriously though, I'm keeping an eye on them and Derek's in the bed Beside her so she won't be disoriented if she wakes up. Go get some rest."

"Fine" Percy caved "We'll check back in later after a nap."

"They're in good hands," Annabeth said proudly, pushing Percy towards the door.

"You can keep an eye on her while I go Check on Avril," Will said once Percy and Annabeth Were gone. He turned towards Derek who was still pretending to be asleep. He let out a long sigh,

"Fine," He said, opening one eye. And sitting up slowly.

"You feel any better?" Will asked, gesturing for him to raise his arms to the side.

"Less tired i think, though I'm starting to really feel everything from the last few days" He cringed at a poke to his side.

"Wanna talk about it?" Will asked, Checking his ribs.

"Not yet, its.."

"A little fuzzy?" Will finish for him, nodding knowingly, "Yeah, okay, Just keep an eye on her, don't wake her just stay nearby"

"okay," Derek replied dropping his arms.

"I'll be back after i check in on Avril, Carly, and Emma but i doubt she'll wake up before then." Will said before heading for the door.

Once he was gone, Derek turned to Skye who was still mumbling quietly, he slid out of his bed and moved round to the other side of the bed. Her brow was creased and beaded with sweat, He grabbed a hand towel from the bedside table and wiped the sweat from her forehead gently, She continued to mumble the same words, Cynthia, Child of, No, dont.

Her hair was a mess, damp and scattered around her. He wanted to wrap her up like he had in the woods and hold her till she calmed down, instead he reached for her hand that was currently clutching at her sheets. Her hand was soft in his, he rubbed his thumb over her pulse point gently, trying to soothe her after a few minutes, her muttering stopped and she lie still, curling in towards him, her hand gripping his tightly.

Derek Smiled, dropping his head down onto the bed and just watching as the creases left her face, a small smile gracing her lips as her sleep turned peaceful. He felt himself drifting off, his own weary ness reminding him how tired he was. He wants to pull his hand back but was met with resistance, he pulled the chair closer to the bed so he could Get comfortable without having to let go of Skye's hand. Swinging his legs over the arm he shuffled down, leaning his head back in a somewhat comfortable position, letting Sleep take him after one more glance at the blonde beside him.

* * *

"SKYE!"

She woke to a Scream, Spinning around frantically, she shot to her feet looking for the source of the scream.

She stood in a Dark Room, the air was Damp and It smelled of sea Water but she drew no strength from it, instead she felt as if it were Draining her.

"SKYE!"

There it was again, She was moving forward blindly, she tried to feel for a wall or something to guide her but her path was clear.

"NO, PLEASE!"

"Hello?" Skye called, Panic rising as the screams became more desperate. "Hello"

"PLEASE, STOP!"

She tripped, falling to the ground with a splash. She was soaked now, The air became thicker and the room around her brightened slightly."

"STOP IT!" A woman cried, her voice thick with emotion.

Skye's eyes shot up, in Front of her, Being restrained by guards was Cynthia. It was the younger version of her, her face red and streaked with tears. Skye sat Back, watching her.

"PLEASE!" She shouted, her eyes were puffy but determined as she pleaded to her grandmother. "Please, let her go, told you i would do what you wanted"

"I retrieved your child for you over a fortnight ago and you have yet to fulfill your half of the Bargain" The older Woman argued. Skye's eyes went to her. Sitting on her throne, Back straight, hands crossed in her lap.

"I see this as a problem, and since i was the one to retrieve her, i believe i have a say in what happens to her."

"NO, No, Please i Swear i'll do better i'll do everything you ask whenever you ask it"

The old woman seemed to consider this, Stroking her chin thoughtfully, she turned her head to the side and Skye noticed the little girl on the woman's other side. A nasty looking guard held her in place, a sword held dangerously close to the child's neck.

"If you neglect your responsibilities, even once. I will take her from you, and you will never see her again" Cynthia's eye's watered but she nodded quickly, The old woman flicked her wrist and the child was released, she ran to her mother without hesitation, getting wrapped in her eyes.

Skye's vision blurred, the scene changing to one of darkness. A soft male voice Drifted through the room on a fresh breeze.

"Everyone has a History, Some can be Darker than others" He said "Its what we chose to do in times of Darkness, that shape our future's"

She Closed her eyes, taking in the Salty breeze. "What does that mean?" She whispered as her Hair flew around her face.

There was no Reply.

* * *

"Percy, Annabeth!" Piper yelled, waving Them over. They hadn't managed to get in touch with Chiron or the party ponies but did get a few hours sleep. They had woken a little while ago, hungry and a little re energized. The conch shell had blown shortly after they climbed out of bed, signalling dinner time.

"You two are the only one's that haven't been introduced, The others said hi just before the shell blew.

"We used to have a bell, At home" The oldest girl said, "For dinner time" Percy and Annabeth smiled, looking back to Piper.

"ah, so this is Ian, Son of Hermes" Piper said, Gesturing to a young boy with dusty brown hair. He bowed and said. "A pleasure" Before cringing. Piper muffled her chucked, covering it with a cough.

"This is Nina and Decoda, Daughters of Ares" Decoda blushed while Nina stood taller, straightening her shoulders.

"Jamie here, Is a son of Hephaestus" He smiled brightly, revealing a few missing teeth.

"And Last, but not least is Silena, Daughter of Aphrodite." Percy and Annabeth shared a look there eyes wide as they looked at the little girl in front of them, She looked so much like Silena that it was almost unbelievable. They both crouched down to better introduce themselves. After clearing their throught's from the lump that had gather there they smiled.

"Im"

"Percy!" Nina Said "And your Annabeth" Her eyes were bright as she bounced from foot to foot. "We know"

"We were told all the stories back home" Jamie explained.

"I cant believe your real, like really real, really here" Ian stuttered.

"Your our heroes" Silena said, her bright blue eyes shining.

"Oh" Annabeth said, Rarely speechless. "so i suppose you were named after Silena Beauregard?"

"Yeah we chose her Name" Ian said gesturing to the oldest kids.

"Did you Really hold up The sky?" Dekoda asked quietly.

"ah ah ah." Piper Said. "I told you guys, ask the other campers about that stuff, Percy and Annabeth have to eat too." They pouted as a group.

"Yes we did" Annabeth said with a wink before Piper shuffled them away, to their own tables.

"Silena?" Percy asked.

"I know"

"Do you think that's her?"

Annabeth's lips Quirked upwards. "I don't know, I hope so" She took his hand and led him to their Table up front, greeting their Friends before joining in whatever they were currently chatting about.

* * *

Darkness Filled her vision as she cracked her eyelids open after what felt like forever. Her heart started to race when she thought she was back in the dark room from earlier, but there was a silent peacefulness that filled this space. She blinked the sleep from her eye's, The smell of Pine and Lemongrass filling her lungs as she took a deep breath, she cringed as her ribs protested. Her hand went to shoot up to the Pain but was held down.

Skye turned her head to find Derek, Draped over a chair beside her, his head leaning against her bed, his hand holding hers gently, his grip still strong enough to keep her own hand in place. She adjusted the angle of her head carefully, trying not to wake him. She shuffled closer, curling in on herself.

His hair was scuffed up, falling over his eyes a little, Her lips curled up thinking that he needed a haircut. She followed the path down his face, noting how his eyelashes sat on his cheek and how his lips puckered every now and then. Her eyes went to his arms, wondering if he was cold without a blanket, down past the cuts and bruises that speckled his skin, to where his hand held her in its embrace. She stared at their joined hands, scared to move, but completely comfortable.

After a few more minutes of just watching him sleep she Carefully sat up, Cringing at the resistance she got from her muscles. She dragged the top blanket from her bed with once hand and Dragged it over him, The sound of distant voices fading as sleep dragged her back into darkness.

* * *

"She's Ill, I cant just Abandon her" Cynthia Argued,

"I'l have the doctors look at her"

"Its the Flu, Your butchers dont need to go near her." she argued

"But they will, And you will Go on this mission.

"Grandmother, I beg you"

"I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH" The old woman yelled, rising from her seat. "I warned you what would happen if you disobeyed, no you will go on this mission or i will make god on my word and take that child from you. I'll hear nothing more on the matter, get your gear, you leave in twenty minutes, your horse will be saddled for you." She sat back in her seat gracefully, Waiting to be challenged. Cynthia was caught between crying and fuming, She inclined her head before turning and storming out of the room.

"Once she is gone, Take the child"

"Your majesty?' The guard asked. She groaned.

"I humored you didn't i?" She turned. "I Gave her HER child instead of another's, I should have had her Killed months ago but i allowed her to live. Now you will take it some where and kill it. When my grand daughter returns we shall tell her that the illness was fatal or something and we can get back to whats important"

"Yes, your Majesty. But now you have a chance to channel her anger like you wanted" The guard said.

"What do you suggest?"

"Have the child killed, But tell her you sent it away until she can prove she's going to do what you say"

"Interesting"

"If that doesn't work, Tell her she was taken or Killed by the gods,"

"Yes, then she'll definitely focus her anger on them, i really should give you some sort of title Jon"

"Im here to serve however i can" He replied with a slight bow. She dismissed him after that.

"Have you Heard enough Yet?" The old woman said, turning to Face Skye who jumped back in fright. Her form changed to Show The Queen.

"Cynthia?" Skye asked, Her eyes hurting from the shift between forms.

"Who's showing you this?" Cynthia Questioned, Her arms crossed over her chest. Strangely, Skye could see her as a mother, with her disappointing Scowl and Angry posture.

"What, no, I dont know" She looked around, watching as the throne room melted into one she was more familiar with.

"Did she kill your Daughter"

"Excuse me?"

"Your grandmother, she was going to," Skye paused, realizing she to was to focused on the Queens Past. She didn't Care, It wasn't her problem, She didn't want to Know.

But...

"Did you fall For Poseidon?" She heard herself ask, regretting the words immediately.

* * *

Derek woke in the middle of the night, A blanket Draped over him, his hand still entwined with Skye's. She was curled in a ball, his hand held close to her. He rubbed his tired eyes with his other hand, running a hand through his hair and stretching.

"What time is it?" he almost jumped out of his chair when he heard her speak. She cracked one eye open to look over him, surpised to see the shocked look on his face.

"What?" She asked, lifting her head off of her pillow and leaning on her arm to keep her up.

"Why do you have to do that?" Derek asked, settling back into his seat.

"What, ask a question?"

"be so, Dramatic"

"How in Hades was that dramatic."

"uh, Quiet room, Darkness, Middle of the night" He explained "And then, Voice from nowhere" Skye stared at him curiously, tilting her head to the side as she stared.

"Did you hit your head on the Ocean floor?" She asked with a straight face.

"What, No, Im serious"

"Maybe you got some coral stuck in your ear?" She suggested.

"Coral, How" He paused "How, what does that even mean"

"give me a look" She said, pulling him forward, Her mouth twitched ever so slightly as she dragged him closer. He noticed the movement just before his head hit the mattress.

"Skye, what are you doing?" He asked, trying to wriggle free (halfheartedly). She leaned one arm on his head to hold him down as she pretended to examine his head.

"Hmm, No Coral, no Kelp, Nothing at all"

"Oh haha, let me go"

"Sure" She replied before leaning over him. he was confused until something cold and wet splashed onto his temple, running in his ear and down his cheek. He shot up with a yelp, accidentally dragging Skye with him as he tumbled backwards onto the chair.

She groaned between giggles, half laying across him, half draped across her bed.

"Ouch" She said,dropping her head on to the armrest. "That didn't work out how i planned it"

"Planned it?" Derek asked, Wiping the side of his face with his sleeve as he tried to shake excess water from his ear.

"You've been asleep for ages and i was bored" Skye said into the armchair. She huffed "My bad" Derek rolled his eyes, not even a little bit mad about her 'prank?'

"you okay?" He asked instead, She nodded into the armrest but didnt get up. he wondered if she knew she only had bandages on her chest again, no shirt. He smirked.

"Comfy?" She shook her head 'no' and his shoulders sagged. "Here" He said before awkwardly helping her back onto the bed, their hands seperated for a moment as she climbed back under the blankets but seemed to find each other again soon after.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Few hours, Bad dreams" She said, Derek nodded somberly.

"Wanna talk about it?" She shuffled down the bed and turned over so they were facing each other, Derek rested his chin on the mattress, momentarily distracted by her Cloudy green eyes.

"Just, the Queen, Annoying me" Derek didn't expect her to share her dreams with him so he tried to tread lightly.

"How?" He asked quietly, mentally slapping himself for the stupid question.

"Someone, " She hesitated, Scrunching her eyes shut. Her nose Scrunched up in the cutest was he thought as he noticed a few freckles under her eyes. "Somebody keeps showing me scenes of the Queen, Before she was evil"

"Before?"

"Yeah, she was young, well a little older than us i think. She seemed so innocent" Derek hesitated before prodding.

"But, look at what she's done" her eye's met his.

"No, i Know, she's a horrible person, Now" She said,feeling like a crazy person, She curled inward again, gently pulling their joined hands closer to herself. "But, Its just that, i feel like some one is trying to make me understand her or sympathies with her and i don't want to really but" She stopped, aware of what she sounds like, Derek wore a confused and curious look on his face and suddenly she felt semiconscious. Her grip on his hand loosened and she edged away from him. Before she could get far he had tightened his grip on her hand and pull it it close.

"He, Dont worry you can tell me" He said, then cringed. "Did that sound cliche?" He asked, She smiled and nodded.

"Just a little." He returned her smile and pulled her hand closer, causing her to follow it.

"look, everyone has a history, something that made them who they are. Its not hard to believe the queen did to, a little less believable that she was ever innocent but i've been wrong before" Derek said, placing his chin back on the mattress.

"Derek" Skye said.

"You dont have to tell me if you dont want to, you dont have to tell anyone in fact."

"Its, complicated" Skye replied. "I dont have all the information" Derek nodded in understanding.

"Did you want a drink?" He asked, changing the topic, She shook her head.

"i think i'll try get some more sleep"

"Okay" Derek nodded unsure whether or not he should leave her alone or stay where he was, he let go of her hand hesitantly. he noticed a shine in her eyes but got up anyway.

"I think i might too, they'll probably kick me out tomorrow if Will gives my ribs a pass" He said with a chuckle, scratching the back of his neck lips twitched into a half smile but she didnt meet his eye, he turned to walk away, moving to the other side of her bad and climbing into his own, Her back was to him as he lay down. She was silent as he stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to take him.

There was a sniffle a few moments later, followed by his Name, whispered into the darkness. He looked over to Skye as she rolled to face him.

"You dont think i can be right do you, about Cynthia?"

"That she could have been innocent once, i mean, its possible"

"NO, the other thing?" She replied, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "that, She could be my mother." A tear slipped from her eye, running down her her cheek before dropping onto her pillow.

"Oh, well" He thought for a moment "I dont know, you seemed pretty sure before." he replied slowly, Skye nodded hey eye's scrunching up.

"Hey, shhh" Derek said gently, climbing out of his bed and moving over to her, she let him help her into a sitting position so that they were face to face. "just give me the facts"

Skye sniffed, taking a deep breath and nodding quickly, she didnt bother to wipe her eves but she kept them trained on her hand that had been wrapped in his when he sat down.

"she fell in love with a god but he took her child after she was born, Cynthia went to her grandmother for help retrieving the girl on conditions." She took a shaky breath ' the girl had blonde hair and green eyes and her grandmother wanted her killed because she would grow up to be to powerful." She found the words flowing on her own as she explained what she had learnt that led her to believe what she did.

"She used her anger at the gods betrayal to her advantage and trained Cynthia to be evil, I think, i dont have all the information but, one of the soldiers called me her daughter and she tried to get close to me, i thought she just wanted me for my power but, she gave me a lavish bedroom, a whole room built for swimming, she even brought in sweets to have a girls night" he breath hitched as her throat grew thick.

"Shh" Derek cooed. "Hey, thats enough okay, dont worry about it. We can figure this out later." He said gently, wrapping her in his arms, She tried to regain her composure but wrapped her arms around his neck instead, pressing her head into his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she buried her head in his neck, she tried to stop her sniffles, holding her breath as Derek's warm hands rubbed up and down her back soothingly. Every time she went to speak her throat got thick and her eyes grew watery. After a couple of minutes, her sniffles the only sound in the dark room aside from Derek's soft, soothing murmurs, she managed to clear her throat.

"I dont want to be right about this" She said quietly, her voice weak. He shushed her, holding her closer. "sorry" she murmured, pulling back after a while. She forced a laugh as she averted her eyes, shaking her head and wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"Dont be." Derek replied, squeezing her hand. He didn't move away as she stared at the ground.

"I just" She paused, "I dont know its just a lot to think about." she said she chewed on her bottom lip, embarrassed about her breakdown. She forced a smile and exhaled deeply. "anyway, uh" Hey eyes flicked up to his and she forgot what she was going to say, they looked dark, mysterious, though his expression was full of concern.

"Im Okay" She nodded smiling with her teeth brightly, hoping it reached her eyes. "Its been a long few months" She regretted that, when his brows furrowed together and his frown deepened, she gritted her teeth. his thumb was rubbing the back of her hand absently as he stood in front of her, unable to step away.

Derek's head was tilted slightly as he watched her, "I should," he gestured to his bed absently.

"Oh, yeah. Okay" Skye nodded. He didn't move for a moment, when he did he simply nodded once and stepped back his hand was still her hers as he stepped back.

"Could," Skye looked down again, almost ashamed to ask. "will you stay close?" He didnt answer, she loosened her grip on his hand but he gripped hers tighter, stepping back to her bedside.

"Of course" he said, She looked up at him with a small smile that widened when she saw his. "i'll just grab a pillow for the chair" he said turning back to his own bed"

"well, i mean there's plenty of room" Skye said scooching over to make room on the bed, "the couch looked uncomfortable"

"oh, okay" he felt like an idiot, lost for words, lingering in place like a moron. Why was he acting like this, it was just Skye, he wondered, stepping back over to her bed.  
He slipped in beside her, and lay down, she did the same, shuffling down under the blankets and laying on her side. She wasnt sure what to do, how to lay, face him? turn way? the bed wasnt that big so she had to lay on her side but her mind was swimming with irrational thoughts. she chewed the inside of her cheek as she got comfortable trying to move her arm so that it was out of they way of her sore ribs while giving Derek his space. She tried to avoid eye contact as she shuffled around gritting her teeth as her ribs protested the movements.

"Having trouble?" Derek asked softly, amusement evident in his voice, her eyes flicked up to him.

"No" She lied sliding her arm under the pillow and placing her head on it. "See" Derek snuggled his head further into the pillow, laying in a similar position, he waited for her to move again. Sure enough, after a minute or to she let out a huff, trying to subtly move her arm to another position. She couldnt lay straight but had no room to curl up without invading his space.

"Come here" Derek groaned, "Get comfy and go to sleep" He growled softly, Skye growled back.

"Im trying"

"Just curl up like you usually do" He said, pressing his head into his pillow more. Skye had a brow raised when he cracked an eye open, curious as to why she had stopped moving. "What, Ive seen you sleep, you curl up like a cat, or well dog i guess" Sleep was trying to take him as he sank into the bed, but when Skye continued to jostle him in her movements he was shaken out of it.

"Alright fine" he said.

"What?"

"Just, Come here" He rolled over so that he was on his back and pulled her over, "lay down and go to sleep you look like death" She hit his arm but lay her head down on his arm, she curled up beside him comfortably and closed her eyes.

"Thank you" She mumbled, shuffling her head a little.

"go to sleep" He replied quietly. It took her only minutes to fall asleep, her head on his shoulder, curled into his side.

Derek woke up a few hours later, tired and warm, The sun peaked over the horizon in the distance and Derek cursed softly, Downside of being a son of Apollo was rising with the sun. He yawned and looked down, Skye lay curled against him, her head on his chest comfortably, rising and falling with each breath he took, her leg was hooked over his and her hand was draped over him, her fingers intertwined with his. He didn't want to wake her so he listened to her soft breaths, enjoying the feeling of her so close to him, she smelt faintly of sea water, he inhaled deeply drifting back into a deep sleep. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note: My bad, studies yadayada - mainly some cute flirty stuff with serious questions and explanations thrown in. I just needed to update so yeah, ENjoy!**

* * *

"Has anyone checked on Derek and Skye This Morning?" Annabeth asked as she walked into the big house in search of a beverage. Capture the flag was on in a few days and Percy and herself had been assigned to set up obstacles and traps for the campers. It kept Them Busy, rather than having them go over the same information on repeat.

"I did, they're, Comfortable," Piper said, her tone light and suspicious.

"Yep, very cozy" Leo added, winking in the former girl's direction. Annabeth looked between the two, reaching for a mug.

"I was talking health-wise, whats going on" Annabeth Questioned, keeping a close eye on the both of them while making a cup of tea.

"It's best not to Question them," Nico said, rising from his place on the couch at the sound of the kettle boiling. "You should know that by now"

"I know they have a knack for trouble so what is it?" Annabeth continued.

"Just keep Percy away till they wake up?" Piper Said simply. Annabeth forehead creased in confusion.

"You know Annie," Leo said, sidling up to the kitchen counter "for someone so smart, you aren't that great at filling in the blanks"

Piper grabbed her arm before she could throw a punch, Leo ducked away and made to exit, shooting them both a wink before leaving. Piper gave her a look which she ignored.

"so am i going to have to see for myself?" Annabeth asked, turning to the Daughter of Aphrodite. Nico poured drinks for them all on the other counter.

"They're sleeping together," Nico said easily, placing the steaming cups on the bench in front of them. Annabeth's eyes went wide.

"What?" She muttered, "you mean, you walked in on them-" she paused suggestively.

"What, no," Nico said, ignoring Pipers muffled giggles. "grow up," he said to the both of them. "I went to check on them with Will this morning and they were asleep in the same bed, Considering where Skye's been for the last few months," He paused to take a sip of her coffee, "It's probably a comfort thing"

The girls seemed to realize this as Piper grew Quiet, Annabeth released a slow breath.

"Speaking of, Someone should talk to her, see what she knows," Annabeth said, hesitant.

"I'm not gonna Charmspeak her if that's what your asking," Piper said, shaking her head defiantly, "Last time, just no"

"well, I was going to take Percy back out to finish setting up For capture the flag, its the only thing I have to keep his mind on at the moment."

"I could think of another way to l keep his mind, Occupied," Piper said, shuffling her eyebrows.

"I'll go," Nico said, raising from his spot across from them, coffee in hand. "Was gonna go see Will Anyway"

"Any particular reason?" Piper questioned, twirling a strand of brown hair around her locks.

"Yeah, I mean no" He blushed, "Shut up Mcclean" He ordered half-heartedly, making his way out before Piper could say anything else.

"Bully" Annabeth commented, elbowing her Friend.

"You love me" She replied cockily. Returning to her hot cocoa. They sat quietly, listening to the rest of the camp wake up outside.

"Really though, any update on Skye's health or Did will just let them sleep."

"Let them sleep, Said Skyes been restless since they got back, this is the most peaceful shes been in a while" Piper said, Annabeth nodded along, warming her hands on her mug. "last he checked she was healing fine, no major injuries apart from a few new scars and stuff Derek had stitched up on their way back here"

"Any speculation on that?" Annabeth questioned, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Stitches?"

"Derek," She said, "The daughter of the goddess of love has to have some insight, right?"

"c'mon, i'm no gossip" Piper replied coyly. "But, i did notice how close they were before she disappeared, And how distraught he was"

"He was?"

"You didn't notice?"

I was focused on Percy and the aftermath of the monster attack"

"Right, well yes, he was quite distraught"

"hmm" Annabeth replied in thought. She had noticed they were fast friends of, sort of, there seemed to be more conflict than friendship.

"are you sure, they didn't seem to like each other i any sense till, a few days before i think."

"Oh, no, total chemistry he was always around her"

"We told him to watch her"

"With longing looks?"

"There weren't, were there?"

Piper shrugged, smiling into her cup.

"On another note, wheres Percy?" She asked as Annabeth Sipped her tea, "I expected him to follow you in after a few minutes"

"Went to his Cabin for a quick nap, we've been up since five," Annabeth said, turning to find a smirk on Pipers face "Planning the Game" She winked, "Capture the flag you perv" Annabeth clarified, flicking the other girls' forehead softly.

"Right wink wink" Piper said.

"Your not meant to say, Wink wink"

"Eh, its more fun" Annabeth rolled her eyes, I better go check on him then.

"I better go check on him" she said, pushing off the counter. She dropped her empty cup in the sink carefully and turned back to her friend, "Knowing him, he won't stay put for long" She chuckled, Piper nodded her agreeance.

"I'll come, need to check on something," she said merrily, bouncing to a spot beside Annabeth her gave her a suspicious look.

"This isn't about another prank is it?" She questioned, glaring at the girl in front of her, thinking of the last prank that went sour.

"What, pshhh Nah"

BANG WHOOSH *SHRIEK*

she froze, both girls looking to the door at the sound.

'Wasnt me" Piper said, Hands raised innocently. They ran out the door in search of the origin.

* * *

"Wasnt Me," Percy said As Annabeth Approached, She looked around to find Nico Standing in the doorway, dripping wet, the door to the med bay partially open with water seeping out. She turned back to Percy, eyebrows up.

"Really, it wasn't me, I got her as Nico Stumbled out.

"I didn't stumble I was pushed" Nico complained, glaring at Percy, arms crossed.

"By a wall of water?" Piper asked, directing her question from Nico to Percy.

"NOT ME" Percy repeated louder, They all looked at him with similarly doubtful looks.

The door was pulled open, Drawing their attention to the noise. Skye burst out, eyes wide.

"I am so sorry Nico i honestly didn't mean to-" She paused noticing the rest of the people gathered. "Um" She said slowly "Sorry" she closed the door quickly and they were all left standing there.

* * *

Skye was sleeping peacefully and warm in her bed when she heard a shuffle from across the room, she tensed as the sound grew louder, changing into the clatter of metallic objects and hushed voices, She saw images run through her vision of soldiers and beasts, attacking her and her friends. The voice was joined by a second and her panic rose, she swallowed hard, her hands curling into fists against her firm bed.

She was in the cell again, She thought as darkness surrounded her, A click of a door, a soft breath to close too her, close enough for her to feel. She held back waiting, ready to leap into action but as a warm hand ran up her back she Panicked screaming as she leaped from its grip, falling to the ground and releasing a burst of energy around her.

She hit the ground hard, yelping in pain as she tried not to curl into a ball, ready to go on the defensive. A familiar voice threw her attention and she found herself looking up At Derek, who was trying his best to talk to her in a calming tone as he approached. Everything came back to her at one and a hand flew to her mouth as her eyes went wide. The room was sopping wet, floor soaked and papers scattered across the floor in soggy heaps. Derek managed to wrap an arm around her back and was pulling her to her feet.

"Oh my gods" SHe muttered. "oh my gods I'm, oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to", She said quickly pulling back to look at him, Dark hair dripping in his face, Blue eyes full of concern.

"Hey, hey, its alright" He replied, pulling her close. His body warms through his wet clothes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his neck, Scrunching her eyes shut.

"What happened?" Someone said, spacing into the room. Skye pulled back to see who it was. "Are you alright?" Will asked, assessing the situation.

She felt Derek nodding behind her but she shook her head, taking a shaky step forward, out of his embrace. "I'm so sorry Will, I Didn't mean to I was having a nightmare and i heard a noise and i just" She took a breath from her apology, biting back tears. She was embarrassed and ashamed and unsure what to do.

"don't worry," Will said, stepping towards her. "No harm was done, are you okay though?" She nodded still looking around, "Seriously, no one got hurt, though Nico's a bit miffed about his favorite short"

"Nico?" Skye asked, "Oh no, he was in here?" She ran for the door, ignoring her protesting injuries. The boys behind her said something that she didn't hear as she burst through the doorway.

Nico stood outside the door dripping, his expression obviously showing how pissed off he was. She started rambling as she apologized, feeling tears well as he stood there silently, she paused when his eyes darted the other way and he noticed the people around her.

Annabeth and Piper stood in front of Percy, all eyes on her. She felt relief upon seeing them, she was so lost for words it had been forever and she could feel a strange feeling like butterflies in her stomach, Nerves? She mumbled something before Derek's voice hit her, "Your shirt" He said simply, a little smugly, out of the corner of her eye she caught her reflection in a mirror on the wall, She was currently wearing a pair of dark grey sweatpants her hair a mess around her face and her chest bare apart from the bandages keeping her somewhat decent. She slammed the door, Face red.

"OH, MY GOds," SHe said, her voice going Quiet as she turned back to the room. Derek smiled at her, grabbing a shirt from the bed he had slept on the day before, tossing it to her, Reluctantly, she noted.

"ah ah ah," Will said, Snatching it off of her. Checkup first, he said Directing her to the hallway, He gestured for Derek to lead the way as he headed back to the door she had just shut.

Derek led her down the Hallway to a small room that had two single beds and a cupboard against the right wall. He walked across the room to close the curtains on the front of the large window and turned back to her, leaning against the window frame.

"you good?" He asked after a moment, She must have been staring as she blinked up at him. She was still in the doorway, she realized and she heard Will come up behind her.

"Sorry" she mumbled, stepping out of his way, he smiled back in response and directed her to the bed closest to her and she walked over and took a seat.

"Alright, how do you feel?" He asked doctor mode on.

"Physically or emotionally?" She asked jokingly.

"let's go with physical for now" Will replied, looking her up and down. "any pain?"

"Nope" Skye replied, smiling innocently, "All good see" she raised her arms up and down slowly to demonstrate. She heard a scoff to her side and caught Derek pushing off the wall and walking over. She eyes him warily as he approached.

"You want to wait outside Derek?" Will asked the Dark haired boy who was leaning close to where Skye sat.

"Sure" He replied, attention on Skye, He leaned in close and Smiled at her, his scent surrounding her and making her light headed. She Barely heard his Whispered "sorry" As pain shot up her side, She cringed grabbing her side and gritting her teeth.

"What the hell?" she Said, pushing the boy back with her foot, Will stepped into his spot and removed her hands from where they rested on her ribs.

"no pain huh?" he commented, "I have told you that I can't help if your not honest, right?"

"Probably" She ground out, shooting daggers at Derek over Will's shoulder. He was smirking at her through it didn't Quite reach his eyes, she looked down to the ground in front of her.

"Thank you, Derek," Will said, "You can come back later" He hesitated before exiting.

"Later Princess, Try not to flood the place again," He said on his way out, Shooting her a smile before she could respond.

"Sorry, I don't Approve of that method but it works," Will told her feeling along her ribs gently for any unusual lumps or cracks.

"Yeah, he seems to have a thing for poking me" She commented, holding her arms out of his way, She noticed his eyebrows rise as he looked up at her in question. SHe rethought her words.

"Me, My wounds, Injuries" She stuttered, "he, uh, Stitched up my shoulder and..." She drifted off as Will moved to the injuries mentioned. The stitches had been removed and restitched after probably giving the wound a good clean.

"Okay, do you want to remove those bandages while I get some clean ones from the other room?" She nodded, getting off the bed to stretch, which she hadn't had a chance to do yet, before intangling herself from the bandages. Her face flushed when she again realized she had been standing in just bandages In front of Derek, Gods, she thought and she wiped a hand over her fave, She had slept with him in just bandages.

Will walked back in to find her halfway through removing said bandages, head in her hands as she stared at the floor.

"Are you alright, something hurt."

"Just my pride I think" She answered, unwinding the rest before sitting back down. She was left in just her bra, though the straps had been removed to stop them irritating any wounds on her back or shoulders.

"Don't worry," Will said, dropping the bandages onto the bed beside her before having another look at her ribs. They started to throb as he examined her, setting off any other aches that had been mute until now. "Derek's seen worse,"

"huh," Skye asked with a yawn, "Oh, right"

"He grew up helping in the Med-bay so he's pretty well knowledgeable about the Anatomy of everything" he almost stumbled over his words and Skye gave him a strange look.

"He's a little terrible at stitches" She pointed out, looking at her shoulder where the Wonky spots from her previous stitches were still visible.

"KNowing something and doing something are very different." Will chuckled, Percy knows how to sing but that doesn't mean he's good at it. Skye chuckled, pausing when her ribs screamed at her.

"oh gods, Percy and everyone else" She groaned.

"They've seen it all too," Will said getting a quick look from Skye, her face flushed. "No, not you, sorry I meant injuries and bandages and, you know what nevermind. Any other injuries I don't know about?" She stared at him a moment longer before releasing a long breath.

She proceeded to show him the wounds from her recent battles, mostly healed, though the skin around some of her scars was still tender. He examined the one that ran across her back, as well as a few light nicks she had on her arms and neck from running through the forests. After some time he applied some creams to any open cuts and gently rubbed something into the tender scars on her back and legs, Noting the attention taken to stitch her up.

"Who stitched this up?" He asked, Rubbing cream along the long one on her back.

"Cynthias son, well maybe not" She said, shaking her head. "Damian, her medic, son of Apollo"

"Her son?"

"So she said" Skye replied doubtfully, He nodded.

"And you got it how?" He asked casually. Skye hesitated.

"That one and the small one on my calf were from the Minotaur the night I left," She said, looking down at her marked-up leg. She pointed to a tender scar across her side "Thats from the first monster she set against me after just over a month of captivity."

He leaned in to examine it and there was a know on the door, followed by Derek's voice. Will called for him to enter as he added something cold to her side, she shivered, jumping away at the shock. He mumbled an apology as Derek entered. He held a try of food with a few steaming mugs on it. the smell hit her and she heard her stomach rumble. Derek smirked. She suddenly remembered the cut the beast had left on the side of her face and wondered if it had scared. Her hand went to it absently as she looked for a mirror.

"Whats wrong?" Will asked, noticing her movement. She stared at him blankly. hand running over the slight indentation near her ear.

"Oh, yeah it got me here as well but i don't know if it scarred or not" she said quietly, running her hand over the length the wound had been, He turned her head to the side and she caught Derek staring at her.

"Barely," Will said," just a thin white line, anymore?" he asked, motioning for her to hold still as he applied the cream to her jaw. She fiddled with her fingers absently.

"ah, yeah um, A Hydra scratched up my other leg," she gestured to her other calf where a small scar ran crossways over it. "And apart from what I got from her soldiers while defending that town, its mainly just scapes here and there" Will nodded silently.

"can You stand up for a minute?" He asked, grabbing fresh bandages from beside her. Derek walked around him, handing her a cup of tea.

"Thanks" she mumbled with a half smile, he smiled back and remained at her side.

"i grabbed some ambrosia and a pile of random snacks from the Big house," He said, gesturing to the tray of food. She was about to reply when will cleared his throat.

'You scraped your knee when you fell out of bed this earlier" he said, kneeling in front of her. "Im just going to wrap it then you can eat"

"Cant i just use some water to fix it?" she asked, sipping her tea, she savored the warmth and sweetness.

"Oh, well yeah i guess," he said shaking his head in thought "About that, Avril said something about the water at them, " he drifted off.

"Queens lair" she finished for him, trying to sound non chalet. "Yeah something was off about it, wouldn't heal anything properly, even small cuts only closed a little." He was nodding distractedly as he listened. "why whats wrong."

"probably nothing, just wondering whether or not the water caused more damage than good, might be the reason they're still tender" She ran a hand over her shoulder to the one on her back. "I'll see what I can find about tainted waters and let you know," He said standing up.

"Thanks, Will," She said.

"No problem, did you want to eat before wrapping your ribs again?" he asked gesturing between the bandages and food.

"Oh yes please im starving" He grinned at her.

"Ill just go update everyone, if thats okay?" he asked turning back to her. She just nodded as she walked over to the tray. She felt eyes on her as she sorted through the food. Behind her Derek and Will shared a look before the elder boy left. Derek approached cautiously.

"no need to tiptoe" Skye muttered, snatching up a chicken sandwich from one of the plates and taking a bite. "mmmmm" She moaned, savoring the taste as she leaned against the bed.

"how's you get that one?" Derek asked, trying to sound cocky as he came to stand in front of her. Skye looked up at him mid-bite and he gestured to her back, She shrugged.

"Cant remember, hydra maybe," she said, looking into her sandwich. "Nice shirt" She mumbled without think. She scolded herself as he gave her a funny look. "if, you are going for the pretentious tool look" she corrected her self, smiling smugly before taking another bite. He wore a black t-shirt with a white button-up shirt hanging open over it. It looked good on him, especially with his hair ruffled and his smile, oh his smile. She stared at her sandwich. He chuckled.

"Fashion police hey?" He asked, shrugging off the top layer, she kept her eyes on her food a moment before looking back up at him. His eyes were brighter, a hint of a challenge glistening in the sapphire orbs. She squinted at him, making a show of looking him up and down.

"Better" she said, turning back to the tray.

"Ya know princess," Derek said, stepping closer. "Your one to criticise my choice of clothing" He smirked, "Considering yours, or, lack of " She raised her eyebrow at him in question, following his eyes down to her- Chest! she thought, covering herself with her arms. It was Derek's turn to smile smugly.

"Shut up" She ordered, cheeks flushed as she searched for something to cover herself with, She snatched up his shirt from the bed and shrugged it on, pulling it closed around herself and crossing her arms over her chest before turning back to him. His face was slack now, eyes scanning her up and down.

"what now?" she questioned, hands making to her hips defiantly. He stared a moment longer and she stepped in his direction, breaking the spell.

"I, uh, what was the question?"

*knock knock*

"Its Annabeth"

"And piper" Skyes eyes went to the door but Derek continued to stare.

"Ah, come in" Skye called, looking back to Derek before taking a step back. A cocky smile slipped back onto his lips as the two Girls opened the door and she felt her self Mimick it as she crossed her arms over her chest again.

"Are we interrupting something?" Annabeth asked, pausing in front of the door. Derek stepped away and winked at Skye, whose cheeks grew warm, she glared at him.

"Nope all done." He said walking towards the girls in the doorway, "I'll fetch the tray later princess" He said with a mock bow before exiting, closing the door behind himself.

"told ya," Piper said to The blonde beside her

"Huh?" Skye asked from across the room.

"Nothing, nevermind, Hi," Annabeth said, turning to the younger girl and walking towards her. "You look good, how do you feel?"

"Like I look terrible" Skye joked.

"No problem, we come bearing gifts" Piper announced, holding up a backpack like a trophy. Skye nodded with a smile before grabbing the other half of her sandwich.

"Is it alright if we ask you a few questions?" Annabeth asked gently, rubbing her hand up Skye's arm comfortingly. She nodded hesitantly.

"Your not going to, you know?" Skye asked, waddling her fingers like magic.

"No, no charmspeak, im just here to get you cleaned up." Piper replied, dropping the backpack on the bed to reveal clothes, shoes, brushes, etc. Skye cringed, did she really look that bad, she felt herself tug the shirt around herself tighter.

"come on" Piper continued, get comfy and I'll brush your hair" Piper continued, patting the bed before jumping up herself, legs crossed as she searched through her bag.

She pushed herself up, biting her lip at the agitation to her ribs but managed to get into a comfortable spot. She was relieved when Annabeth placed her plate of food in front of her and dragged a desk over for her drink, which piper also used to scatter the contents of her bag. After climbing up in front of her, Annabeth started her questions as Piper ran her hands through her hair.

She answered all their questions best she could, then told them the whole story from The start of her dreams to leaving. She hesitantly told them of the soldier she killed and how she later found out it was her sister who had befriended her when she was sent out with the army. Annabeth asked her questions whenever she stopped for a bite to eat and she told her what she could remember all the way up to getting back to camp.

She almost left out her discovery about Cynthia but decided to give them everything she knew and any suspicions she had. She left out the parts where she woke up crying or the times Derek held her until she calmed down.

Afterwards, They told her how the kids she had resued were going, all happy in their classes and Cabins. Emma and Carly were fine, exhausted but fine, same as Avril. She had released a sigh of relief at that, glad no one was badly injured, except Derek who had neglected to tell her of the bruised ribs he had received from the impact of their jump into the water, or the cuts he had gotten on his legs from the rocks at the bottom of the ocean. She felt guilty, then pissed.

Annabeth had held up a mirror and she cringed slightly at her appearance, her hair was duller than normal, her face scratched and bruised. She noticed the dark circles under her arms and turned her head to the side to get a look at the scar running along her jaw, it was noticeable but not too badly.

When Annabeth dropped the mirror away she wore a reassuring smile and Skye huffed.

"Done," Piper said, Fluffing Skye's hair over her shoulders, she ran her fingers through it, relishing the silkiness after Piper miked some oils into it.

"Dd you want to have a shower or something or get dressed"

"Or go back to bed" Piper offered "Looked pretty comfy This morning" Skye turned to her, ignoring her ribs as her eyes widened. "just saying"

"Piper," Annabeth said sharply, the other girl just shrugged, jumping off the bed to grab some clean clothes.

"I better get up if I've been asleep for two days"

"Or have you" Piper added suggestively. Annabeth glared at her halfheartedly while Skye tried to hide her face. "C'mon here's some clothes," Piper said with mercy. She helped Skye down from the bed And pointed out clothes, The'd brought her jeans, shorts, skirts, sweats, and Leggings with T-shirts, singlets jumpers, and jackets as well as a few dresses. She snatched up a warm pair of Leggings and a Black Singlet. They handed her some fresh underwear and socks before packing up any excess clothing.

"want me to cover up the bags under your eyes?" Piper asked quietly. Annabeth gave her a disapproving look. "oh come on, if Percy see's bags under her eyes he is likely to force her back into bed for another week" she said pausing to raise her brows at Skye. "Not that that would be a bad thing, especially if Derek there to Babysit"

"babysit?" Annabeth asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, that killed it" Piper replied, disappointed for a second before she added, "or did it?"

"It did" Skye Deadpanned before agreeing to a light dusting of makeup to give her some color. Annabeth continued talking about what they had learned while she was gone and Piper told her how makeup makes her feel better when she's down. ON occasion, she added to Annabeth smirk, They left her there soon after so she could get dressed, thanking her for talking about what she had been through and dropping a pair of shoes by the bed before leaving.

"We're really glad to have you back By the way," Piper Said before they left, turning back to give her a light hug so as to not squeeze her ribs.

She drifted around the room after that, picking at whatever was left on the tray while she changed. She was in her leggings, which were the most comfortable pair of leggings she had ever worn and was in the middle of doing up her clean bra when there was another knock on the door, it Opened before she could reply and Derek walked in, fresh drinks in hand. He was halfway to her when he looked up, mouth dropping, she rolled her eyes.

"ah, hey Princess," he said, clearing his throat. "Stuck?" he asked, she scrunched her brows before she groaned, arms twisted behind her painfully as she held the staps in place, her head flopped forward.

"Yes," she mumbled, taking a cautious breath as she cursed the gods for putting her in situations like this. In my bra Again?! she thought of them crossly. She heard a chuckle, followed by the soft thud of cups being placed on the table by the bed. After a few seconds, she felt his hands on hers, taking the straps from her gently before securing them in place. he held on to them a second longer before releasing it gently so it wouldn't snap against her skin.

"Thanks," she said quietly, pulling the straps up over her shoulders. Her shoulders sagged as she remembered her Bandage. "Have you seen Will?"

"Just missed him, he's headed over to the arena to pop someone's shoulder back in," Derek said, standing directly behind her, she took a deep breath before asking.

"Can you help me with my bandages?" her voice was quiet and flat, He was smirking at her when she looked up, she glared at him.

"Cool it," He said, mocking her glare before turning around to grab the bandages. She noticed his wet footprints leading from the door and the fact that he was now wearing a green jacket with A wolf on the back. She chose not to say anything about it.

"Okay," he said, turning back to her, he handed her the end of the bandage as he tried not to look down at her chest. She smirked, ignoring the heat in her cheeks as she held the bandage in place, resting her other arm against the top of her head holding her hair out of the way. His face flushed and he glared at her causing her to chuckle.

"So whats the plan for today?" Derek asked as he gently wrapped his arms around her loosely to pass the bandage around her back.

"hmmm?" She mumbled

"Going out or back to bed?"

"Oh, I was going to go see how Carly and Emma are," She said, staring up at the ceiling. "And should probably check on the kids we brought back"

"you sure?" He asked, pausing his movements. "I would want to get as much rest as I could if I had serious injuries," he said matter of factly. Her eyes shot to his, Both hands had moved up to hold her hair in place once Derek had wrapped the bandage around a few times. ONe of those hands now dropped down to poke Derek in the chest.

"Is that right?" She questioned sarcastically, poking him harder, he grimaced a tiny bit.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said coyly, continue to wrap another layer of bandage around her, he pulled this one a little tighter.

"So Annabeth and Piper lied when they said you fractured your ribs?" She questioned, grabbing her hair again.

"Bruised" he corrected, "And not badly" She stared him down, "Hey I would stay in bed if Will didn't clear me"

"When did he clear you?" She asked, watching him as he wound the final layer around her.

"this morning, So ha, I win" He Smirked leaning close as he tied a knot in the loose end of the bandage.

"Oh really, ?" She said, defensive now, "let us go back to you running around hours after being stabbed in the chest," she said.

"Ah ah ah Don't start with that," He said, stepping away. She dropped her arms to her sides, hair falling in a loose curtain around her.

"No, You said you would go back to bed for as long as possible after an injury. You cant Tell me to do it and not do it yourself" She said before walking over to the bed to retrieve a shirt.

"Skye," Derek said, rubbing a hand over his face. "I don't know why you're getting so worked up," He said, watching as she pulled a simple black singlet over her head.

"its the principle" She argued, knowing she probably sounded irrational. She pulled her hair out from her shirt before looking to Derek who was standing in the same spot, arms crossed.

"What principle?"

"Just, nevermind okay," She said walking to the door to where Piper dropped some shoes. "It's just," She huffed "If you can run around after an injury like that then I can certainly go check on my friends" She finished, her voice low but strong.

Derek watched as she passed him on her way back to the bed, She leaned down to slip the boots onto her feet but groaned, pausing the clutch her side. He moved to her side but she shot him a sharp look.

"Stand up," He said, She glared, "Fine" He scooped her up before she could move, placing her on the bed.

"Stop Doing That!" SHe yelled at him, he rolled his eye's.

"Shut up Princess." He commanded loosely, leaning down to grab the boots. She had her arms crossed as he slipped them on her feet, "if you leave your face like that then its get stuck" He told her after setting her second foot back on the bed.

"I'm right, Admit it"

"No"

"Derek, you cant honestly"

"Skye stop"

"Not until you admit it"

"no."

"You were fighting monsters hours after Will Stitched up-"

"Fine, okay your right, can we drop it," He asked leaning over to the table and scooping up two drinks, handing one to her. She was silent, watching him as she took a sip.

"What now?" He asked leaning on the side of the bed with his elbows.

"Nothing" She shrugged slightly, taking another sip before pulling her legs back to get around him, Dropping them off the edge of the bed as she eased herself off of it. "let's go," She said, admiring the warmth of the boots.

"Lets," he said "Put a jacket on, it's chilly out," he said taking her cup and heading for the door. She snatched up a white long sleeved shirt off the bed and shrugged it on but leaving it loose.

Derek gave her curious look as she took her cup from him, relishing the warmth it brought to her hands. He looked her up and down, slight, barely there, flush on his face as he looked back up at her.

"What, you weren't wearing it," she said with a smirk and small shrug. He pulled the door open for her and watched her walk down the hall.

* * *

When he caught up he found Skye taking to Nico, he only caught the last half of the older boys words.

"Didn't want to overwhelm you is all," He said. "But Said he'll be around when you are ready." She nodded and Derek felt something smoldering inside of him at the older boys words.

He cleared his throat. "What'd I miss?" He asked noticing the soggy smell in the air.

"The announcement that said you won a prize," Nico said, Derek gave him a suspicious look "You get to clean the med bay all by yourself" Derek's jaw dropped, looking around.

"What, why me?" He asked Skye had a look somewhere between guilt and satisfaction. "She did it" he said to et a rise out of her.

"Oh ah No" Skye said. "You cant think me to I'll to walk around but Fine to Clean"

"That's not even remotely-" She cut him off.

"You are all cleared and healthy, and it is your fault anyway," She said factually. He gaped at her.

"You flooded the place, Princess"

"Yeah, well you moved your arm," SHe said in defense, crossing her arms over her chest

"What?" He asked exasperated "That's not a defense."

"Have fun" She continued, moving towards the exit, He was tempted to go after her but Nico was giving him a weird look so he just growled back in response.

* * *

 **Sorry if this is terrible guys,** I **wrote most of it in one sitting then got distracted. Hope you liked it, don't forget to review, would love to hear opinions.**


	24. Chapter 24

woah, how long has it been? Sorry guys i have been getting murdered by school work and haven't had a chance to write anything. Anyway. ...

* * *

She hesitated at the door, apprehensive of what was on the other side, but then she felt eyes on her and forced herself forward. She couldn't help but to try seem confident, at this point, it was a defence mechanism, a reflex. Derek knew she wasn't as strong as she made herself out to be, he had seen her at her weakest, crying in his embrace. She almost felt embarrassed but then she thought of the warmth his body provided, and his smell, the way he- BANG.

Her hands shot out as she fell to the ground in a daze. She looked around in confusion for the cause of her fall, sighing once she noticed the solid wall in front of her. She blushed, getting up as quick as she could, shooting looks around to check for witnesses. she heard no snickers or giggles so she guessed she was in the clear. Actually, she heard nothing, no shouting or laughing.

She stood there, her mind racing, going to different possibilities. What if she was dreaming again if she turned the corner would she see her friends all murdered again? What if she was awake and the same thing happened but for real. Would the queen act so quickly on her betrayal? The Queen, was she her mother? Would her mother do that to her, the Queen would, she knew but her mother. That familiar faced flashed past her, her soft features and rich brown hair, her kind smile, gentle voice. Her eyes were watering as she watched them exchange pleasantries in her mind before the queen stabbed her mother through the chest, all she could see was their shadows, casting haunting images on the wall of her old home. What kind of monster, would she end up like her? No wonder her friends hated her. Was she hyperventilating, she cant breath, she feels herself clutching her chest as the silence crushes her, she needs to know, she has to move.

She slowly made her way to the cabin wall, shooting it a glare for getting in her way, and looked around the side of it. To her surprise, everything seemed normal, the campers seemed to be doing the same as usual, playing training, teaching. The only thing she could hear though was the breeze, the smell surrounding her in a fresh salty cacoon as if the ocean was calling to her. Her eyes dropped closed softly, her head tilting back slightly as she let the breeze encircle her, listened to the light voice whispered on the wind, to light for her to make out any words through the sound calmed her.

"here she is," A familiar voice called nearby, it was followed by multiple footsteps and then the breeze was gone. She felt calm, her worries muted as the blondes approached her, somewhat hesitantly.

"Skye, what are you doing up" another voice said, younger? no, male? They came into view and she felt relief.

"Emma, Carly," She said, her voice showing how relieved she is. "James, whats wrong?"

"Wrong, we went to go see you in the med bay but werent allowed in" James said lightly, though there was a hint of concern in it.

"We thought that maybe," Carly said, pausing "Maybe,"

"We thought you didn't want to see us" Emma finished for her, They stood with their arms grasped together protectively. "After what happened, we wouldn't blame you"

Skye couldn't form words, her mind had gone blank.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay, and apologize," Carly said

"Yeah, the way we reacted, it was terrible" Emma continued. hunching her shoulders as she glanced away from Skye.

"I don't know what they're talking about," James said, stepping forward. "I just wanted to let you know that Lacy has been fuming since you left"

"fuming" Skye asked, finally managing to find something to say. "Why?"

"She was worried the Queen would kill you before she had a chance to get revenge," he said with a chuckle. Skye felt a smile tug at her lips before she could register.

"Alright," James said after a pause "guess I'll leave you to whatever awkward conversation I can sense coming up" He hesitated "oh, I missed you by the way" he said as an afterthought, rubbing his arm, "maybe let us know your plan next time you take off" he turned and left, waving to a girl passing by then jogging to catch up with her.

The three of them stood together in silence, nothing but the wind in their ears as they exchanged guilty looks. Finally, Skye spoke up.

"Im sorry" She said, running a hand through her hair, her eyes trained on the ground. "I shouldn't have said anything, i dont even know for sure its just a hunch and i dont want it to be true at all its just that." She huffed out a deep breath, dropping to the ground and dragging both hands through her hair. She sat with her knees up in front of her, staring at the sky. "These dreams, they're to real to be made up, there has to be some truth in them."

Skye didnt notice the other girls dropping down either side of her, shuffling close enough for her to feel the heat of their bodies.

"Skye, no it," Emma started "I was just, we were just shocked, we dont blame you for anything."

"Yeah, Skye we didnt mean too be like that, we didnt even consider how you might feel and thats horrible and we are honestly just so," Carly added.

"So sorry" they said together, each placing a hand on her back reassuringly. Skye shook her head, dropping it towards the ground, blinking back unshed tears as her hair formed a curtain around her face.

"i was out here looking for you guys" Skye said, her hands now knotting themselves together on her knees. "I wasnt even sure you'd talk to me" she admitted quietly. She felt two pairs of arms wrap around her tightly, she reached up to grab hold of their arms tightly breathing in the fresh air that seemed to envelop them once again.

They held each other, sniffling back tears as they tried to hold tighter. After a while, they pulled away, just far enough to get a breath. They moved to sit in a sort of circle, they seemed to stare between each other and the ground for a while, unsure of where to go or what to say next. Emma spoke up after the silence got unbearable and pulled the other two girls to their feet, deciding to take their sort of reunion somewhere else. They ended up in the Hermes cabin on Emma's bed, Skye had rolled her shirt sleeves up, her hair pulled into a ponytail high on her head as the girls talked about the last few days.

Emma and Carly had woken to James yelling at them for being reckless and stupid and not letting him join in on the danger, typical. They had only been out for a few hours after their return and was let off of bed rest the next day. they spent the rest of their time locked in their cabin, feeling incredibly guilty and exchanging thoughts and theories on Skye's Parentage.

"Poseidon is definitely your Dad" Carly said

"no doubt" Skye confirmed with a nod.

"And your mum" Emma said carefully, "She was,"

"She worked in the agricultural part of town, gardening and farming sometimes but she liked to teach the younger children too" Skye recalled fondly.

"oh, well if she worked with younger kids" Carly thought out loud. "

"and an orphan showed up" Emma continued "it's plausible to think that that could be how they ended up as your parents."

Skye nodded along, she knew they were trying to be careful with their words, and she appreciated it but the thought of her parents not being her real parents, well, it still hurt.

"Which means," she continued. "That may be how they ended up with you"

"Well, the town i fought with, where the kids came from." Skye said in thought. "They really worshipped the gods, maybe, i suppose its possible that i was taken there."

Emma and Carly Nodded along, cogs turning in the mins. Skye huffed trying to work through it herself.

"That seemed to be the place to send Demi Gods. Maybe they knew who my father was and didnt want that much demigod power to expose them" She said.

"That makes sense" Emma replied calmly. "Especially if there were already other demigods there, they would have given off enough energy alone add you and you're like a beacon."

"So that'd me that either someone from that town delivered you to your home or"

"Someone moved with me to my home in order to protect the other kids" Skye Finished flatly.

"And you" Emma corrected "Did your parents ever mention the Greek gods?"

"They were always talking about them, told me dozens of stories." Skye replied, looking up at the other blonde.

"Then there you go, your parents were likely from that town and managed to shield you from the Queen" Carly said excitedly.

"Im pretty sure someone said something about the towns being shielded from her" Skye said, trying to remember. "It might have been the Queen actually."

"Well then thats it!" Carly almost yelled.

"But" Emma added, "How did she end up in the town in the first place?" Carly's energy dropped.

"Right" She said "there's the spanner in the works"

Skye was silent as the girls traded theories. Eventually, she managed to turn the topic to camp and what they had missed between Lacy's rage and the rebuilding of the Aphrodite cabin. They poked fun at Lacy's haircut which, according to Carly, looked like she had put her head in a blender, though Skye was yet to get a glimpse. Skye burst into laughter when Emma mentioned blue boy and the fact that he was still blue, though, to a lesser extent. Whether it was lack of bathing or the excess use of dye was hard to say but Skye couldn't wait to see the damage at dinner.

She eventually returned to her cabin, feeling a little drained, the girls walked her over and the shared a tight hug before disappearing with some sibling already planning their next prank, even if their eye's did linger on Skye in her doorway before they were out of sight. She had asked them about tramp earlier, worry shooting up at his lack of, well being there. They said he had to be locked in the stables soon after she had left since he kept trying to take off and they were worried he would get himself hurt.

She was assured that he was comfortable and the campers had been taking turns of camping out with him to keep him company.

* * *

Skye now sat in her window seat, her shirt pulled tight around her as she watched the campers in the distance. The new kids playing with their new siblings. She felt a smile curl on her lips at the site as she held the shirt closer. she leaned back against the wall, her head tilted so she still had a view of the window, she missed this spot. The house was silent as she soaked in that perfect smell of sea breeze that was constantly flowing through the building. After another five minutes, she felt a chill and forced herself to get up, dragging her feet over to her bed to get a light blanket before heading back to her previous spot.

"Knock knock" she heard Derek say through the crack in her door. She had left it ajar, not really wanting to feel locked in.

"Pretty sure your actually supposed to knock, Before, Saying that." Skye replied, sitting down and dropping the blanket beside her.

"oh, is that you Derek," He said through the door in a light, girly tone. "of course you can come in" he finished. She could picture the ridiculous look he had on his face an smiled.

"For that, you can go away" She replied, dragging her hair backward so it hung loosely down her back.

"aww, cmon" he complained. "I had to clean the whole medical room because of you" Her smile widened, looking to the ground to compose herself.

"fine, you may enter," she said, finally allowing him in "but I still maintain that that was your fault"

He pushed the door open a little after a tiny pause, He was wearing the same clothes as earlier though his hair had been messed up a little he looked fine.

"brought you a gift," he said, Skye perked up her eyes shooting to his curiously. She tilted her head slightly apprehensive of his mischievous smile.

"What?" she asked, waiting. Derek pushed the door open a little more and her eyes traveled downward until they landed on a familiar figure, waiting patiently by his side.

"TRAMP" she yelled, throwing herself forward He didn't hesitate to leap at her, his tail wagging as he wined happily. Skye wrapped him in her arms, her eyes wet as she buried her nose in his soft coat, breathing in the scent of dirt and slightly wet dog. She chuckled, ruffling his fur as she hugged him tight, he tried to wriggle free to get to her face for kisses but she held him there for another minute before finally caving in and releasing him, getting rewarded with his wet nose rubbing all over her face, she chuckled.

It took her a few moments to remember Derek, standing in the same spot, a Smile on his handsome face as he laughed at her lightly. She stood, Tramp, sniffing around her legs as she did so, he held her eyes as she tried to find the words. Her arms wrapped around him tightly as she jumped forward, catching him off guard so that he stumbled slightly, it didn't take long for his arms to find their way around her back.

"Thank you" she said after breathing him in, she felt a breeze rustle her hair and then a warmer huff on her neck as he squeezed tighter.

"no problem Princess" He replied. She let go of him, taking a small step backwards, she looked down at Tramp with a smile before turning back to Derek. He was staring at her feet, or Tramp who had decided to sit on them, smiling as he shook his head, his eye's caught hers on the way back up and her lips quirked up at him  
but then his smile broke for a second and he was facing the ground.

"Whats wrong?" Skye asked, her smile shrinking. She saw him bite his lip before stepping forward.

"It was the minotaur wasnt it?" He asked, knowing she knew exactly what he was talking about. Skye didnt reply.

"When you were telling us what happened to you, back at the little camp we made" he continued, "You said the queens son was stitching up your back when you woke up" Skye rubbed her hands over her eye's before looking up at him, he had a sort of disappointed look on his face. She let out a deep breath,

"yes," She said, her eye's watering, she raised her chin up "it was the Minotaur"

"how?" he asked, voice soft. She hesitated. She inhaled the mixed smell of forest and sea water as the breeze picked up Derek's scent.

"When i pushed you out of the way it knicked my back with its horn," she said, her voice just as soft. He stepped closer.

"Skye, thats not a knick, it must have torn your back open to leave that kind of scar" he said, his tone sharp but soft. "that must have been excruciating."

Skye's eyes found the floor 'That kind of scar' She pondered his words wondering how ugly it looked, she suddenly felt self-conscious at the thought.

"It was" She agreed, Backing away from him before hesitantly turning back to her window seat. "Especially when i was using my bow" she cringed after a dry laugh. There was a pause as he stared at her.

"It's not a joke"

"Im aware," she said, her head tilting to the side, hair falling off her shoulder as she dropped into her previous seat."but it happened and there was nothing to be done about it"

"you could have told me, Skye," Derek said, stepping further into the room, his expression pained and hurt. "gods, you dont have to be so stubborn"

"And if i had told you then you wouldnt have let me fight, correct?" She asked though it wasn't so much a question than a statement. He almost argued but she raised her brow at him.

"I dont see why it matters now, it's done," Skye said, calling Tramp over to distract herself from Derek's mixed expression.

"Because it does," Derek replied, she caught sight of motion from the corner of her eye and watched him drag his hands through her hair. "Just,gods, dont do stupid shit like that again, for anyone" He turned to go but she was already on her feet.

"Excuse me?" She demanded. "What gives you the right to give me orders?" Her eyes were still damp from unshed tears but she felt anger build at his words." Distracting her from the guilt.

"Skye" He huffed, his eye's closing as he turned to the roof.

"Stuff it, Derek, you dont give me orders" Skye said. She felt her anger bubble as her memories swarmed. She had been a prisoner of the Queen, following orders for too long, having no say on what she was able to do until she ran away but now Derek wants to order her around. She couldnt handle it right now, her anger at the Queen leaked out into the open and she couldn't hold it in. "Im so sick of following orders" She said, trying to keep her voice calm as she felt a boiling inside.

"Skye," He repeated, harder this time, his eyes turned to hers and she held contact.

"Shut up" She said, teeth grinding. She heard Tramp whimper before running to her bed. "I just, dont tell me what to do okay. If i want to push someone out of harms way, even if it puts me at risk, im going to do it because if anything happens to anyone i care about then im going to, to..." She groaned, she felt like she was breaking, she wanted to go back to bed, to swim to the bottom of the ocean and scream until her lungs ached, she needed out.

"Hey, Skye," Derek said, stepping closer and wrapping his hands around her arms. She tried to shrug him off.

"No, no i cant okay, i cant deal with this, i cant lose any of you okay. I will break" She said honestly, clearly, swallowing her anger as best she could. His eye's softened staring into her intense green ones. "You cant tell me what to do, you cant give me orders like that." She felt her guilt melt over her anger, she knew it wasn't Derek's fault, he was just copping the built-up frustration she held in.

"It wasn't an order," Derek said tugging her close and wrapping his arms around her tightly. "it was a plea" Her arms pulled him closer, burying her head in his neck. He did the same his eyes closed tight as they stood in the middle of her room, her legs grew weak and they sank to the ground.

"Just, think before you throw yourself into danger" Derek whispered. "Too many demigods die young from stupidity"

"i dont plan on dying anytime soon" Skye said, "Not until the queen has been dealt with at least"

"Skye," Derek said, his voice a warning.

"if i see anyone i care about in danger," Skye said, pulling back to look him in the eye, she was surprised to see his eyes were moist and slightly red. "I will do whatever is necessary to save them, even if that means throwing myself in the path of a blade or a monster." She said, her throat thick.

"Princess," he said in a whisper, his face falling to the ground.

"Tell me you wouldn't do the same," She said, pulling his chin up to look at her. "exactly," she said after a pause.

He wouldn't meet her eyes now. "your such a hypocrite" She added lightly, waiting for a response, the silence was heavy in the room. She moves to wipe a stray hair from his forehead, her hand lingering on his cheek before she stood, leaving Derek alone in her room.

* * *

"if i tell you everything now, will i have to explain it all again to everyone else later?" She asked her brother as she drew in the sand.

She had found him at the beach where Nico said he would be. He was, well it looked like he was making to water figures battle which was, amazing to say the least. She tried to be Quite as she approached but he had dropped the water and stood up when she came into his view, pausing before moving towards her. He wrapped her in a hug and she found herself hugging back tightly.

After that, he had led her closer to the water before taking a seat. He didn't hound her for any information, he simply asked.

"How are you doing?" His voice gently, the look on his face soft but his body language telling her he wanted to know more.

"Im better than would be expected i think." SHe said honestly, deciding she didnt want to lie or sugar coat anything. "I mean, im a little battered up but im alive, and sane"

Percy's eyes dropped a smirk forming. "Good" he said "I was worried you had gone mad, we'd have to lock you in the med bay and feed you through the mail slot" He joked.

"Or" she started "Release me into the woods" She suggested "I hear Dionysus's Crazy fans still hang out there" She heard a slight chuckle and smiled, Percys head shaking at her ridiculous suggestion.

"I'm gonna have to tell you a story about that one of these days"

"If its the one with Leo And the table that ive heard snippets of then yes, i need to hear that one."

"I'll get leo to tell it then, its almost always better to hear it from the source" Percy replied.

"And he seems like such a great story teller" Skye said, turning to her brother, his smile faltered after a while and he asked.

"Your not going to leave again are you?" Percy asked.

"Im not planning to, no" She replied honestly, her fingers knitting together.

"Good" he replied, "I think I pissed everyone off while you were gone, turns out, im a worrier"

"i could have told you that" Skye said "But thank you, I haven't had anyone to, well i just haven't had anyone for a while. I think i missed it"

"Well" Percy replied, his eye's shining, "We are family, not just me and you, all of us. I know that sounds a little cliche but its true and i know we have only actually known each other for a while but i don't know what id do if anything happened to you"

Skye broke eye contact with him as she felt a tear run down her cheek.

"I'm serious Skye, and you need to hear it before you get any ideas about leaving again. Your my sister and i won't lose you again."

She threw herself into his arms and held him close crying at his words. shed been alone for so long and now she had really found somewhere safe, somewhere she felt like she belonged, after everything they wanted her.

After everything, the Queen. She sniffed back her tears, swallowing hard before pulling out of her brothers embrace.

"Im not one hundred percent sure" She started, sitting back beside him, she took another breath.

"If i tell you everything now, will i have to explain it all again to everyone else later?" She asked her brother as she drew in the sand.

"Not if you dont want to, i can fill them in if thats better for you" he said, "But they do need to know"

"I know" Skye said softly. "Okay, well to start, cause this might make the story make more sense, i should tell you." She hesitated, stalling. Percy was staring at her, his hair almost covering his forehead as he waited patiently for her to continue.

"I think i might be," she took a breath. " I think Cynthia is My birth mother," She said in a rush. She said, staring at her hands in the sand while she waited for a response.

"Okay," He said, her head shot up.

"Okay?"

"I mean, yeah okay that explains why she was trying to manipulate you imparticular" he explained.

"Right, your not, mad?"

"No, What why would i be?" Percy asked in confusion. "You dont get to choose where you come from"

"Oh. Right"

"But," He said and Skye's hopes dropped. "I do think we should get the others together to hear this cause that one thing alone is gonna be, a lot, for them i mean"

"yeah, okay right," she said nodding, she brushed the tears from her eyes.

"We can do it after dinner if you want, i was gonna go for a swim." Percy said, "Wanna join me" Skye sniffed more tears back, happy and sad.

"Sure"

She let Percy help her up before following him to the calm ocean gently lapping at the sand. The water embraced her as they swam as far as the could, deep into the sea until she couldn't see any light from the surface. She willed herself to get wet as she basked in the cold liquid soaking her from head to toe, Percy didn't question it but simply followed suit.

* * *

They emerged a few hours later, as the sun started to sink behind the trees. Everyone was already in the pavilion as they walked up the path. Noticing her smile drop, Percy suggested they head straight to the big house to eat, he gave The others a wave as he passed before they ran off.

Nico was asleep on the couch when they got there, he didn't stir as the door slammed or when Percy knocked a chair over on his way to the fridge so they guessed he was out. Percy made snacks for everyone while their dinner cooked, Skye buttered the bread while Percy rummaged through toppings.

Skye listened to Percy talk while she ate her noodles. He filled her in on whatever new information they had gotten whilst she was gone including what information Avril had brought back from her and something he had heard from Chiron. They were still damp from their swim when they finished their meals and Skye decided it would be best to run down to her room and change before everyone else arrived. Percy assured her he'd let everyone know what was happening but would leave the storytelling to her. He was putting the kettle on when she left, the bench full of mugs as Percy automatically filled each with different ingredients. How he remembered everyone's orders, she didn't know.

She embraced the chill breeze as she walked back down the hill, goosebumps rising on her arms as it rippled through her hair. Tramp was asleep on her bed when she got inside, flat out on his side snoring she smiled before tiptoeing to her drawers. There were extra shirts and shorts in there, she wondered who had put them there as she looked through them. She slipped on some clean pajama pants that were fluffy and blue with dolphins down the sides. She hesitated before changing her shirt, shoving her damp one under her pillow then chucking on a long sleeve shirt that was a deep blue, she left her hair down, enjoying the waves she had missed from being away from the salty water.

She glanced in a small mirror on her way out, surprised to see most of her makeup intact, though her eyes were a bit darker than usual from her eyeliner and mascara being washed around. She wiped off any messy parts, chucked her ugg boots on and headed back up to the house, unsurprised to find everyone already there. She paused in the doorway. The room seemed to go Quite and her good mood almost flew out the window, until Piper and Annabeth jumped up and wrapped her in a hug.

"We were gonna do this earlier but you had just woken up and we didn't want to overwhelm you," Piper said, pulling her close, Skye hugged back, less forceful but enough.

"We are so happy to have you back"

"Some more than others of course," Piper said once they had pulled away, she tilted her head in the direction of a muscle girl with reddish-brown hair and a scowl. Skye heard Percy scoff before waving her over, hot cup in hand. She exchanged Smiles with the girls beside her before Moving to her brother's side and taking a seat before grabbing the cup from him.

"Okay, we all settled?" Piper asked as she retrieved her own drink from Jason her scooted over so she could sit.

Skye scanned the room as they all murmured they yes' and All good's. All the councilors were here, including some people she didn't recognize like the redhead and a blonde who sat beside Leo on the floor. Thalia was sitting on the back of Nico's chair, Who was now awake, Will beside him. Hazel and Frank sat comfortably together and Annabeth took a seat between Hazel and Piper, making Jason sit on the arm of the chair, though he didn't seem to mind.

She caught of sight of Derek sitting on the kitchen counter and forced herself not to linger on him as she addressed the group.

"I think The Queen is my mother," She said outright before she could think about it any more. Any chatter was silenced as the room went dead, looks of shock and doubt passing over everyone's face.

* * *

 **OKAY! I wanted this out ages ago so sorry for that. The next chapter will be a sort of recap of Skye's last few months but with more detail, than she has provided to anyone else. Hope you liked this, review, please!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors note: So** im gonna neglect my other stories to give this one some lovingthe

* * *

silence in the room was almost unbearable as everyone stared at her for a solid thirty seconds before reluctantly turning to each other to exchange glances and have silent conversations. They probably sounded something like. "oh what?" "I Know" "You Knew?" "What, no, did you?" "Of course not" Or something. Skye scanned their reactions while their eyes were off of her. Frank and Hazel Shared wary looks, Frank pulling her closer to him gently, Thalia looked intimidating, as usual, but no more so than she was used to. The red-haired girl's expression had gone from surprise to more of a malicious grin rather quickly. The kind you would expect to see before being eaten by a wolf or, well ax murdered I guess.

She glanced at Piper and Jason who wore matching looks of doubt, not hurtful doubt, more like the kind you see from parents when their child tells them a tall tale as an excuse for not doing chores. Annabeth had gotten up to grab some paper before dropping back into her seat, scribbling notes quickly. She passed over Derek, not wanting him to see her looking though she was disappointed to find him staring at his hands.

Leo and the blonde beside him were whispering animatedly, though it didn't sound like English as the girl raised her voice slightly when she gestured to Skye. leo gave her an apologetic look that said 'Women,' with a roll of the eye's that earned him a smack over the head.

She didn't look at Percy, rather taking a breath before continuing. Eye's shifting back to her in unison.

"She, The queen that is." Skye said. "She started manipulating my dreams shortly after i was claimed. No, sorry just before" She recalled.

"I had a lot of time to think when i was with her and im pretty sure thats when it started"

"Wait" Clarrise Said. "Are you just gonna gloss over the Child of an evil bitch thing?" Skye's words wouldn't work.

"Clarrise what did i say," Percy said "She will tell us everything" His tone was hard as he glared at the other girl.

"You didn't mention this, and you dont seem surprised" Clarrise argued.

"Let her speak Clarrise," Piper said, her soft voice a huge difference from Percy and Clarrise's words. "continue Skye"

"Oh uh." Her eyes drifted up to Derek's who was now watching her intently, his face unreadable. She glanced back at the group. "The first nightmare i had at camp was nothing huge, just a creepy voice pleading for help. It said something about 'come to me if you wish to die' before saying I couldn't stop it so dont try." Her eyes found her hands. "After that was, in the woods i think."

"Why were you in the woods?" The blonde beside Leo asked he elbowed her in the side and she glared at him.

"Derek was taking me to see the Pegasi." Skye answered. A few people turned to look t Derek in question, he nodded and they turned back, satisfied.

"it wasnt long after i had been claimed, we were just walking through the woods when something sort of overcame me." She explained, "I thought i ws back in the forest fighting the Drakon an apparently ran off screaming, Im not sure why but i feel like the queen had a hand in that."

They were nodding along, looking back at Derek to check the facts before turning back to her. she could see the questions in their eyes but continued on.

"Then there was the time when i flooded the cabin and you guys held me down. Sorry about that by the way." she said, "That was the one where i was being chased through a destroyed town. Actually, i think it might have been my home once but it was just wreckage. Um, someone was shooting at me with arrows and i heard Tramp cry and threw myself in his direction, the next thing i knew i was in a throne room, the Queens throne room."

Everyone seemed to be processing the information, Annabeth wrote down everything she said scribbling noted here and there.  
"It was dark, the room I mean, black walls and dark red drapes. There was some sort of writing or symbols on them but i dont know what they were or what they said. The throne was silver with gems that shone like the sea, it had patterns like sand dollars and waves. The queen said," she froze, he had though about this while in the prison and once she got out but it was hard to admit. Stupid, she thought, for not realising it sooner.

"Cynthia said that it was mine and she urged me to take a seat, telling me we could rule together." Skye's eyes watered as the rest of the Dream came to her. She steeled herself. "I sat down" There was a gasp though she didnt see who released it. "It felt like the ocean, cool and comforting, i think she was whispering about being safe, letting go of my worries. I snapped out of it when i heard someone calling me, I saw images of my parents, home and friends as well as my life here but they turned darker, to images of the death and destruction of my home and family, and then i was back at camp." SHe had closed her eyes to stop her vision from blurring, there was still to much to tell, she couldnt cry yet.

"It wasn't really camp though, i was still in the dream and the camp was overrun by monsters, the grass was soaked in blood, the ocean was red and everyone was dead or dying." She said, putting it bluntly, "She put a spear in Derek's chest and made me watch as the life drained from his eyes. Then she turned to me with a smile and told me not to fear to touch my cheek before i woke." She could feel that touch now, brushing her skin ever so lightly, she shivered keeping her gaze firmly on her lap.

"So, you saw her then?" Leo asked earning an elbow in the ribs and a smirk from the blonde.

"Yes but she was only a blur, nothing i could describe apart from her dark blonde hair" Skye replied. Annabeth gave Him a look and he said.

"Hey she kicked me after that, i deserve to ask at least one question." Annabeth shook her head then turned back to Skye, urging her to continue.

"i had those images appearing at random for a while after that, about a week later i told Piper about the town i came from, though i assume you guys already know that" Skye said, looking at them knowingly. Piper looked guilts as did a few others.

"It's okay, i felt a lot better after finally telling someone," Skye explained though Pipers guilty look didn't change. She swallowed hard before continuing, dreading the next memory. "I had another nightmare that night, basically the same as the last but i kind of snapped at the queen this time, she kept telling me to join her to prevent the deaths of my friends, She acted as if it were my fault you had all died even as she held a spear coated in your blood" She began rubbing her knuckles, glaring at them.

"I saw you all dead in a different way and her telling me i could prevent it, if i join her" She spat the words. "She told me id learn why she wanted me eventually, but only if i joined her. She told me i had one more chance. I said no, well i think i yelled it. She threatened everyone again and i called her out, told her she wouldn't because she didn't have the power or else she would have already made a move." The tears welled in her eyes at the memory of her mistake.

"Hey" Percy said, rubbing her shoulder. "Do you want to take a break?" He asked, voice soft and full of concern, She shook her head.

"she said she didnt plan to hurt me physically then turned around, she told me i had two days to consider then stuck her spear through Derek's chest for a second time. When i woke up and heard screaming i ran to the Apollo cabin and found Derek being held down by Nico and Will with a Wound in His chest."

There it was again, the silent conversations they had whenever she stopped.

"i think the monster attack was that night," Skye said, drawing their attention back to her. She hears a familiar song play in her mind as she tried to remember the details of what happened next.

"so the night you left?" Thalia asked, "is that what convinced you to leave?" Skye nodded.

"First she Injured Derek and then she broke through the Barrier, she promised she would call off the attack and leave you all alone if i went to her."

"So, wait" Piper said. "Were you going to leave before the attack or did you leave because of the attack?" Skye bit the inside of her cheek as she remembered the events of that day.

"i was thinking about leaving that night, once everyone was asleep but then Carly and Emma talked me into going to the party at the Aphrodite cabin and i figured it'd be nice to have fun before walking into the wolfs den. I was going to leave a note explaining why id left and what the Queen had been doing but i didnt get a chance, once the attack started..." She drifted off.

"Okay" Annabeth said after a pause. "So you helped with the fighting, and then left when everyone was busy with the wreckage?"

"Well Derek and i grabbed weapons and went back to fight, but we were attacked by the Minotaur, wait no" Skye said, correcting herself. "Derek ran off to help take down a monster while I shot from a distance. I got a massive headache and heard the Queens voice in my head, She said ' you know what i want, you know how to stop this, you better decide fast'. Then she was gone and the minotaur was there and we somehow managed to defeat it its kind of-" A blur, thats what she was gonna say but as she looked to Derek he had a strange look on his face and she couldn't lie again, with a huff she continued.

"The minotaur tried to attack Derek from the side while he was distracted, I saw it coming and felt like my dreams were playing out in front of me, i ran forward and pushed him aside out of its path. I got cut by the horn of the beast on the way down," A few of them looked curious so she stood up and turned around, lifting the back of her shirt to show them the damage, revealing a few more scars she had acquired after that event. She wouldn't look at Derek.

"Derek tried to take me to the Medic tent after we killed it but he only knew about a cut on my leg." Derek cleared his throat.

"Are you forgetting the part where you continued to fire arrows at other monsters after the minotaur was gone, with that tear in your back?" He asked she felt that insecurity again as she sat down.

"I didnt think it was necessary to the story" Skye replied sternly, he scoffed. "The Queen appeared next to me and everything seemed to slow down, she told me she warned me, that she gave me my chance and that she wasn't a patient women. She said if i wanted the rest of you to live.." She took another deep breath, knowing how hurt some people had been that she had left so abruptly.

"I told Derek i was going to fetch Will and he went to check on Emma, I left as quickly as i Could and passed out once i was far enough away from camp. When i woke up there was some medic stitching me up" She stopped there, giving them time to process what she had said so far. A few looked like they wanted to ask questions but thought better.

"I was taken to see the Queen after i nagged a guard for a while. She greeted me as darling she was overly sweet and avoided my questions, said she liked obedience and offered me tea. She wanted to see me experiment with my powers, offered up monsters and soldiers for me to fight, i refused. She left me in my room to heal, i refused to use any of the fancy things in the room, the bath the clothes the food, though i did use the bed cause that was unbelievably comfortable." she said, remembering how sickly she had looked after that first week alone. I ate the bare minimum and felt like shit, i gave in a week or so later, feeling filthy, after that i lost track of time."

"Didnt you think to try escape?" Jason asked curiously.

"I did," Skye replied taking a quick sip of her cold tea then screwing up her face at the taste. "But" she coughed. "Then i remembered that the Queen would destroy the camp and kill all of you and decided against it."

Jason nodded to her answer and motioned for her to continue. Derek went around and grabbed empty cups, she avoided his eyes.

"a while later the queen took me to a training room and told me she wanted me to lead her armies" She continued before they could question her. "She told me the longer i survived training the more information id get. She explained to me that she wasnt always evil" Eye rolls around the room "That she was in love with a god one and he had left her, and taken their child. She said she had temper issues because her grandfather was Hades."

"Dont look at me" Nico said as eyes fell on him. "Dad doesn't tell me about all his, exploits."

"She told me the medic was her son. Damien son of Apollo, she said. but i doubt that, i think he is just a demigod she captured and forced into working for her."

"How can you be sure?" Percy asked.

"Anytime i did anything vaguely dangerous he cursed at me and said if anything happens to me the Queen will kill him, Now i know she's psycho but i don't know if she would kill her own son." She explained. "shortly after that she tried testing me, sending monsters for me to fight, i tried not to use my powers to limit her knowledge. She did set me against soldiers first but i guess she thought i was strong enough to face the beasts instead." Her throat closed up.

"What happened?" She wasn't sure who said it but she replied.

"She set three soldiers against me in a dark room, i was caught off guard and i kept knowing them back but they refused to stay down, i knocked two out and killed the third. She tried to sway me between fights. Avril and Jasper tried to rescue me but i wouldn't go." Derek handed her another mug of tea at the perfect drinking temperature she took a sip before continuing. "She tried to woo me with candies and stories but i broke and ended up screaming at her, i had been playing the willing victim to get information but she wouldn't tell me anything truly substantial so i said i would never fight or kill in her name" 'you already have' the words hung in the air but Skye carried on. "She made me sleep in the dungeon after that."

She took another sip, relishing the warmth.

"She made you sleep in the dungeon?" Piper asked her. Skye nodded.

"She had me fighting again a few days later, still sent Damien to stitch me up afterward. It was just that for a while on repeat the fighting grounds changed a few times, all water at the beginning then a sort of park scenery, one room was just concrete and rocks with some chunks of metal here and there. That was it until she sent me on a mission with her army. "

"she just sent you off?" Jason asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Well, yeah. I had been winning in most of the fights, i started using the water when i was fighting." She explained, "I thought that if i gave in and showed her a little of what i could do that she would maybe let her guard down" Jason nodded.

"And it was that easy?" Clarrise said, her tone less harsh than earlier but still carrying an edge.

"Well, i guess, aside from the constant monster fights and vs soldiers every other day, yeah it was that easy," Skye answered, trying not to let any snark show in her words. Clarrise glared at her. She waited for another Question, taking a sip of her tea and putting her feet on the couch to get more comfortable.

"Alright, so She had you fighting monsters, Testing your strengths and weaknesses for the majority of the time you were there?" Annabeth questioned, looking over her notes. She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail at some point and had another pencil tucked behind her ear.

"Correct" Skye answered, still trying to get comfy.

"And you were in the Dungeon for about half that time?" Annabeth continued, scribbled on the paper.

"Yeah, I was allowed back in my old room the day before i left with the army."

"And what were you told before you left, what were your orders?" Annabeth continued, looking at her expectantly.

"Cynthia told me the day before that she has a uniform made for me and id be leaving in the morning," Skye recalled. Remembering how good she had felt when she was finally able to sink into a hot bath. " She didn't tell me anything else and i didn't ask" She finally settled, feet tucked underneath herself as she leaned to the side of the couch, she swept her hair out of her face before wrapping her hands back around the warm mug.

"it wasn't until we had been riding for a while, the next day, that the Commander or officer, whatever he went by. He told me that the queen wanted me integrated into the top ranks of her army because of my skills. he was a douchbag to say the least."

"Where were you heading?" Hazel asked, they all seemed pretty entranced by the story and the feeling of all eyes on her suddenly made her nervous.

"uh, i wasnt told anything about the mission till a few days later, something about collecting taxes from some town," Skye said. " The queen interrupted my dreams a few times before that though." She had a foul taste in her mouth so she took another sip of tea. "She started talking about my mother, well the one that raised me that is. She used to tell me stories of demigods and monsters. She told me they were about the people i was trying to protect, you guys." Skye paused to scan the room equal looks of shock and embarrassment.

"so she was right?" Skye asked, "You guys are the same people from the stories?"

"Well" Percy said, "Thats, its complicated, were not sure how-" Skye Cut him off.

"Cynthia told me," she said, getting their attention again, "she said the camp was suck in a loop, since the gods couldn't freeze time the changed it, putting the camp in a bubble and hiding it from the rest of the world. The Gods pooled their power to do it, so that their strongest heroes would be safe and ready when the next great evil showed up."

"Wait" Percy said, the first t speak. "Your telling us the Gods trapped us here so we could fight their battles again?" He said, his tone somewhere between disbelief and resentment. he scoffed.

"They Froze us here?" Jason asked, "but, the rest of the world is basically destroyed already, why bring us to it now?"

"Apparently they used up to much power saving you guys that when the evil finally did pop up, there was no one to stop them from taking over"

She heard Percy laugh beside her and caught Annabeth's eye, she had put down the paper and was watching Percy with concern.

"They locked us away to save the world, and in doing so let it get destroyed." He stated, grinding his teeth. Annabeth sighed from her spot on the couch. Skye was unsure whether or not to continue, Percy had his fists balled beside her, her sight drifted to Derek again, he looked concerned.

"Percy" Annabeth said, her tone light, controlled. "we already knew most of this"

"I know, its just," he exhaled deeply, flexing his fingers. "I know, Dont worry" There was a heavy silence in the room, Derek's eyes found her and she didnt look away. Someone cleared their throat.

"You okay to continue?" Piper asked her, she nodded.

"After that it was just riding all day then camping overnight. I was told they planned to take the taxes by force if this town didnt agree to pay. Even if that means burning it down to the ground. I had had a dream a few nights before that, of the town and people in running for their lives. they werent fighters so they didnt stand a chance." She felt that familiar pain well in her chest. "I couldn't let that happen so i snuck out of the camp and made my way to Stonebrook."

They gave her a questioning look. "The town they wanted to destroy" she clarified. "We had camped pretty close, just beyond a hill so we wouldnt be detected."

"You ran away from the Queens army?" Clarrise questioned, doubt evident in her voice.

"Yes, i did."

"But doesnt that mean you were breaking your deal with the Queen?"

Skye hesitated, "Avril and Jasper had told me that you guys had probably figured out a way to protect yourselves from her"

"Then why not leave with them when they told you that" Clarrise Asked, looking smug.

"because it wasnt enough of an assurance then." Skye explained, biting back her words. "But it was either believe you guys could hold your own or watch an innocent town get destroyed in front of me"

"You risked out lives to save some people you dont even know?" Clarrise said staring right at Skye.

"I trusted you guys stood a better chance than they did"

"Okay enough," Piper said, "Do not make me charm speak you again Clarrise." Clarrise snarled at her but shut up.

"When i finally got into the town i saw that they were in fact just regular people, they had shovels and pitchforks for weapons. I told them who i was and they accepted my help. They had statues of the gods everywhere, their leader, she told me that the gods had been protecting them because they housed demigods. Their defenses were weakened a few months before because the gods had temporarily withdrawn their power, that gave the Queen time to find them."

Their were guilty looks around the room, everyone moving their focus to something else, a hand, the floor etc.

"What?" Skye asked, "What am i missing?"

"We will explain that once your done" Annabeth said, urging her to continue. Her eyes lingered on the group before continuing.

"okay, well their leader, Maisy, she was a daughter of Apollo, she had small premonitions occasionally. The Queen was after Demigods and they had Five of them, hence her desperation to attack the town."

"You said was?" Will pointed out, Skye looked to him sadly.

"She was killed when the kids were taken, during the Battle, she died trying to protect them," Skye told them sadly, remembering the older woman with blood on her lips. Will nodded slowly before sitting back in his seat.

"she made a plan for me to sneak off with the kids when the fight started but i swore to protect the town and convinced her to let me at least try." She skipped the part about her town and jumped to th fighting.

"They attacked that morning, We had knocked a few statues down to barricade the gates but they only delayed the take for a short time."

"You knocked the god's statues down?" Hazel asked in shock.

"Only a few" Skye felt a smirk grow as she looked at Percy. "The Are's one was the most useful." Percy Smiled, holding in a laugh as Clarrise growled.

"Anyway, the people put up a good fight but they didn't stand much of a chance, it didnt take too long for them to be outmatched and i realized i needed to get the kids out, i was to late so i ran out in search for them. They were a short distance from camp, being dragged by some soldier i had met while in their army. We thought and i managed to fight them off."

"We went back afterward, some people seemed to have escaped through a hole in the back wall but otherwise" She shook her head. "we got a few miles away before i Passed out from exhaustion. When I woke up Derek, Emma and the others were there, they had stitched up my wounds and taken care of the kids while i was out. After that, i gave them a brief story of what had happened and we headed back to camp" Her eyes were back in her lap, the silence for those last few days haunting her, her friends avoiding her after her confession.

"uh, we ran into problems at the border and split up but we got back in one piece so, thats good." She didnt know what else to say, she'd covered the important parts, told the full story.

They all nodded along, sharing looks and mumbling comments to each other.

"Thank you, Skye," Annabeth Said, "I know that must of been hard but we appreciate your honesty."

"Assuming that was the truth," Clarrise said, crossing her arms over her chest. Skye rolled her eyes and everyone else in the room groaned.

"What about that sounded fake to you?" Percy asked defensively.

"I dont know, all of it" Clarrise replied snarkily. Skye chewed her lip. "She has no proof of what she says, how many people do you know that could go against a different monster every day of the week and survive, by themselves."

"Pretty much everyone in this room, you included if you had to" Percy said, generously.

"Right, but we have had, what, centuries of practice, she has had like five years"

"She's been training since she was old enough to hold a blade" Piper corrected. "or, did Your little protegy not tell you how she got her ass kicked by Skye when she was injured and weaponless."

Clarrise flushed, "That doesn't prove anything."

"look, muscle man" Skye snapped. "Unless you want me to demonstrate on you just what im capable of," She growled, leaning forward in her seat. "i suggest you stuff it."

"Okay," Derek interrupted, clapping his hands together firmly before stepping into the middle of the group. "Who wants another drink?" Piper and Hazel got up to help him, bringing out the sandwiches she and Percy had made earlier as well. Skye grabbed one, Picking at it while she waited to see where the conversation lead. Derek Dropped down into Percy's seat, Percy being in the Kitchen goinAnnabethnabeths notes with her.

He didnt say anything, he just handed her a hot chocolate, overfilled with marshmallows, she couldnt help her smile as she thanked him. She glanced over to him but quickly looked away when she caught his eyes on her, she straightened in her seat.

"Okay, is there anything else?" Jason asked as everyone shuffled back to their seats. She went over what she had already explained, trying to remember anything she might have missed. She shook her head distracted by thoughts.

"I dont think so"

"I dont think so isn't good enough sea-" Clarrise cut herself off, realizing she was about to use Percys nickname. She felt Derek lean her way and almost jumped. he turned hs head to the side and whispered close to her ear. She tried to ignore the looks they were getting.

"What about what you told me, with The Queens grandmother, the little girl." She felt her eyes go wide his words, completely forgetting anything about that.

"Shit" she cursed. "Yeah, thanks, id Forgotten," she said with the slightest smile, he gave her a soft smile back as he relaxed in his seat, biting back whatever else he had to say.

"um, I had a few more dreams, mostly on the way back i think." She explained, turning back to the group, her eyes lingering on Dereks for a few seconds before addressing everyone else. She leaned forward. "I dont think the Queen was showing me them though, They were images of the Queen when she was younger, when her grandmother was in charge. She seemed like a vile woman, worse than the Queen" Skye added "um, she was pleading for her grandmothers help, i think it was after the god she loved had taken the child away, She was willing to do anything"

"The grandmother was reluctant at first, said she had forsaken the family and left but the Queen offered to do whatever it took and the woman agreed, sent out search parties while the Queen was put to work. Once Cynthia was gone the Queen made plans to get rid of the child before it was old enough to fight against her." She tried to pull up more details but found them blurry. "ah, they found the child, she was given back to the Queen on the condition that she continue to work as she had promised. She failed her duties a few times, when her daughter was sick."

"I thought the Queen had a son" Clarrise corrected her.

"The queen told me she had a son but in the dreams, i got it was a daughter with hair like her own." Skye replied, challenging the other girl to speak again. she didnt.

"The queen caught me in that dream, she asked me who was showing me these scenes and i asked her if she had a daughter. She looked surprised and disappeared. then dropped me in a scene where everyone around me had been killed, I thought Derek was a soldier and stabbed him in the throat, she made me watch him bleed out, Emma Carly and Avril were already dead. The younger version was there, she said she was sorry and that she had to do it to get her daughter back. I think that was the last i heard from her."

"And thats why you think she's your mother," Hazel asked, her voice soft and concerned.

"It makes sense right?" Skye asked, feeling self-conscious, she leaned back in the seat, pulling away from the group thinking she may have been seeing invisible connections.

"It's actually plausible," Annabeth said, flipping through her notes. "It would explain why the Queen wanted you so bad"

She was chewing her lip when she felt Dereks hand grab her own, pulling it between them as he squeezed it reassuringly.

" im mean, you dont need to know you for long to know your stubborn so shed have to know there were easier demigods to turn. But, How did she lose you in the first place?"

"Oh!" Skye said, scolding herself for forgetting details. "when she missed her duties because her daughter was sick the Grandmother sent her out on a mission and told her she would have her doctors see to her. She sent her bodyguard to take her, the daughter away once the queen left, she was going to kill her but he convinced her to tell the Queen that the gods had Taken her back or something, i cant remember or i dont think i found out what really happened."

"That detail slip you mind?" Clarrise snarked from her corner.

" You try recalling every detail of every day for the last six months, or have you already forgotten what you did yesterday?" Skye replied, Percy didnt hide his smirk but Derek tugged on her hand.

"Making it so that her anger is directed at the gods" Annabeth said, continuing as if they hadnt spoken. "All signs point to you, she wanted her daughter to lead her Army, she wants revenge on the Gods, but whats her goal after that?"

Skye shrugged, in case her question was directed at her, there were confused looks all around but nobody really knew what to say.

* * *

 **Authors note AAAAnd BRAKE. Okay, i think** i **covered everything next chapter will have a little bit of Skye learning what she missed while she was gone and maybe a little bit of fluff... who knows right haha. anyway, hope you enjoyed I'm going to try to get a few more chapters out asap to make up for the brake.** Dont **forget to review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors note -And it continues...**

* * *

They took a break to confer, giving Skye a chance to slip out for some fresh air, followed shortly after by a familiar huntress. She inhaled deeply as a brisk wind blew through the porch, ruffling her hair.

"You look to be in good shape for a prisoner," Thalia said, coming to stand by Skye's side. Said girl exhaled a deep sigh.

"I dont mean it like that," She said, brushing it off. As she turned to look over the camp, Skye noticed the rich blue streaks in her hair. "I'm just saying that its good your not insane or missing an arm or something, you're intact, apart from a few new decorations." Skye turned to look at her fully.

"Everyone has scars, though we usually space them out between battles if we can. You really shouldn't be ashamed of them. **"**

"Im not Ashamed" Skye argued, crossing her arms over her chest. Avril Raised an eyebrow at her but didn't reply. "So where have you been anyway, or should i ask how long you have been back?"

"I only got back a day or so ago, The hunters and i have been trying to keep the peace outside of camp," Avril said, she turned her back against the railing, leaning on it casually.

"Any success?" Skye asked hopefully, her thoughts going to the survivors from Stonebrook.

"Hardly, most we managed to do was keep some Beasts from invading one of those walled towns, just lured them off before they could get to close" she shrugged. Skye nodded, a little disappointed. She turned back to the camp, laying her arms on the rail in front of her. She closed her eyes, inhaling the faint scent of the sea breeze in the distance, enjoying the silence around her.

She had grown tired of any silence she had in the Queens lair and this silence was cleaner. It wasn't horror movie silence here, just safe, rustle of leaves in trees on the left side of the house, an owns hoot somewhere between it and occasionally the barely-there sound of a monster angrily roaring in the distance.

She dropped her head to rest on her arms, focusing on the ocean, she could smell it on the breeze and, if she opened her eyes, she'd be able to see a hint of it on the edge of the camp. Instead, she tried to focus on the sound of it, the waves lapping at the sand, the dolphins playing and squeaking to each other. It was on the edge of her mind when she shot upwards, startled. The was a muffled crash.

Thalia was already moving, spinning to the door before running inside. As soon as it opened the voiced were elevated, she stepped over a broken lamp and avoided the broken cup sitting in a puddle to her right. In the middle of the room, radiating light, there was a sort of, almost translucent image. Skye froze, inside the box of light was a group of people who felt somehow familiar.

Skye scanned the room, nobody had noticed her entrance and were in different stages of yelling. Percy stood at the front, yelling outright at the Image, Annabeth stood with her arms crossed firmly over her chest just behind him. Jason, Haze and Frank were each looking somewhat nervous of Percy's words, looking at him and the people in the image hesitantly. Jason, to his Credit, was yelling aat Percy to wait and hold on, though Percy just waved him off. Beside her Thalia was kneeling, Skye heard her proclaim "My Lady Artemis." before placing a hand over her heart and bowing her head. It was unclear to Skye which Person she was addressing but the name made it clear.

She turned around, trying to quietly catch someone's eye, Derek was by the Kitchen and she tried to catch his eye. He looked stunned when he turned her way, blinking twice before giving her a questioning look. She mouthed, "Are they" She looked back at them quickly, to make sure they hadnt seen. "Are they the Gods?" Derek looked at her and the image and nodded, "Definitely" he mouthed. She wanted to leave.

"AND IF YOU WERE GOING TO DO ANYTHING TO ANYONE, I REPEAT, WHY ARE ARE YOU ALL CRAZY?" Percy yelled, his fists were balled, face red. "WHAT IN HADES MADE YOU THINK, HUH THEY HAVENT BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH YET LETS RUIN THEIR LIVES SOME MORE, ON AN EVEN MORE UNBELIEVABLE STUPID LEVEL!" his voice somehow managed to raise even more as he spat at them. Skye was frozen in place as she watched, shocked by the Gods in front of her but even more so by her Brothers outburst. Annabeth places a hand on his shoulder and he hesitated, taking a deep breath before stepping back, glaring at them. Skye expected Annabeth to apologize for him, instead, she stepped forward arms still crossed. She looked around at the others before she spoke, having a silent conversation with each.

"Mom" Annabeth said, inclining her head to a Brunette with the same eyes as her. "This is unexpected?"

"As is the reaction" A Stern faced man said, hs dark hair matching his suit. He leaned forward in his chair, matching Percy's Glare. Percy Opened his mouth to reply but looked to Annabeth and rethought. Skye saw his arms Flex as he tightened his fists and gritted his teeth.

"How did you get through the Queens Block?" Annabeth asked, Drawing the mans attention back to herself. Piper had mover to stand beside the Blonde.

"Oh Piper My Dear!" A dark-haired woman called, Gracefully drawing the rooms attention. Her Blue eyes Sparkled as she clapped her hands together merrily. "Could you make your dear mommy a copy of that video, Ive been dying to get through to you"

"Mom!" Piper said as everyone looked at her.

"Oh not that one" The blue eyes women said, "The one before that of, well, you know who" She glanced towards Percy and Annabeth and gave her daughter a thumbs up"Piper's cheeks were red and Percy Shared Annabeths confused look.

"Aphrodite please, we talked about this, Necessary information first idle chatter later. " The suit guy said. "We dont know how long the connection will last and Mr Jackson over there has already wasted enough of it-"

"Brother," Another guy said, "Get on with it"

"I agree," Annabeth said, Percy was now standing beside her as Piper had drifted back to stand with Jason.

"Fine" Suit guy said waving off his words Annabeth's mom moved to talk.

"Iris has been monitoring this connection specifically and we have put up whatever protections we can to protect your camp while we talk." she said "so fear not for your camps safety while we speak." The room looked hesitantly at her as she continued.

"We have noticed the Queens army growing and believe you need to step up and Face her before she grows any stronger. She has been weakened momentarily though she will return stronger, i dont doubt this."

"Whats weakened her?" Jason asked curiously.

"Yeah what did we miss," Leo asked?

"Everything" Percy Replied coldly. They stood In a semi-circle around the glowing image, only herself and Derek excluded.

"Its unclear for sure but she has pulled back on her defenses against us , Allowing for communication. We need to talk strategy" Athena said. "Your next move needs to be planned right, no more running off and doing your own thing you all need to work as one as you have done in the past"

Skye felt Awkward standing there, she quietly stepped back, waiting for a reaction before doing it again, she almost tripped on the lamp but managed to turn and get out the door without question. She let out a relieved sigh once she was free and embraced the cool, outside air. The talking continued inside but Skye walked forward, she stepped down a few steps before Sitting down on the second last one.

"Making another break for it?" A voice behind her asked she Turned around, shrugging.

"Depends on whether or not They decide to Smite me i guess" She replied, her lip Quirking though it didnt show in her eyes.

"I doubt they would discuss that, they'd just do it" Derek replied, moving to sit down with her. "Though theyd have a hell of a time trying, Percy's rage would probably deflect the Blow." He said, getting a smirk from her.

"So, those are the gods?" Skye asked, confirming what she knew and what he had already told her.

"Those are the gods." He confirmed, looking to the sky.

"Have you met them before, or talked to them?"

"sure, I've tried talking to my dad i mean. He's never replied that i know of." Derek said, his voice a little sad. Skye nodded clasping her hands in front of her.

"Im sorry about before, i shouldn't have yelled at you like that" Skye said after a pause. Derek waved her off.

"my own fault, i overstepped" He replied, eyes trained on his shoes as he spoke. She picked at her nails. "Your right, i woud do exactly the same thing as you but, i wouldnt have made it out."

"Derek, of course you would."

"Yeah i really wouldnt, im one of those demigods that would die from a stupid mistake" He replied. "You though, you plan your moves before you make them, if you didnt youd still be in there with her"

"I dont always," Skye argued.

"I've watched you train Skye, almost every move is calculated, I've tried that but i let myself get distracted by emotions and, stuff" Skye looked down at her hands, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"No, i know what your thinking and thats not what i meant, i know emotions are as big a part for you as it is for me, what i mean is" He ran a hand through his hair, the raven color shining in the moon light. "I tend to let my anger take over, or any emotion really. When you do stuff you do it with purpose, you had a reason to play along with the queens plan and, despite your anger towards her, you played your part."

"Until i didnt."

"Until you didnt" He agreed. "Your just stronger than anyone i know is all im saying" Skye Flushed, swiping a lock of hair behind her ear and sneaking a glance at the boy beside her who was watching her movements. She didn't know how to respond to that.

"uh, how did that lamp break?" Skye asked curiously, lost for anything else to say. He pauses before replying.

"Oh, that was Leo, he was doing something with a paperclip and some wires when the Iris message Popped up and Boom his thing exploded and he fell sideways into the lamp." he chuckled, Skye felt her own smile grow.

"And the Cup?" She asked, remembering the mug in a puddle of liquid. Derek flushed, his fingers fiddling with nothing before he reached back to rub his neck.

"He fell backward when Zeus's Mug popped up in the middle of the room, cup flew a good distance," Nico said, drawing both their attention. Skye chuckled, Derek glared at Nico and said boy leaned in the doorway.

"You are needed inside," he said, not waiting for a reply before heading back in. Skye froze in place.

"What?" Skye tried to call to him after shaking herself out of it. "why?" Her voice sounded weak so she cut herself off before clearing her throat. She found herself turning back to the cabins, considering making a run from it, hiding in her room. She felt a familiar hand grab her own and looked down, staring at Derek's hand as it laced its way into hers, squeezing reassuringly. Skye squeezed back tentatively, inhaling deeply her eyes closed as she braced herself.

"Do you think he will smite me?" She asked, her lips quirking upward, Derek wore a matching expression then gestured for her to go, he sighed.

"Maybe they're gone, they could be gone by now right?"

"Skye," Derek said stepping forward to pull her towards the door.

"I'm coming I'm just saying, why would they want me in there they don't need me to say anything else cause i told them everything so, why."

"Only one way to find out," Derek said pulling her another step to the door, she froze.

"No, I cant," She said, eyes going wide as she pulled back. Derek's brows furrowed as he stepped back towards Skye.

"Hey its alright," He said gently. "what are you worried about?" He crouched down a little to meet her eye.

"If they're still in there, the gods i mean" her eyes flickered to his. "What if they want to get rid of me?" Derek looked confused. "I'm The enemies daughter, im a threat"

"Skye your not a threat" Derek replied. "I'm sure they just want to see the girl that saved five young demigods" He watched as Skye's went from his to the doorway behind him.

"What if its him?"

"him?"

"Poseidon" Her voice almost Broke as she spoke.

"Okay" He said simply. Stepping in the other direction, let's go then. He walked past her pulling her down the porch steps before she could think. She felt relief fill her as she followed him, hands linked as she allowed Derek to pull her along.

"Skye" Her heart sank. She and Derek froze, they turned to find Annabeth standing with her hands crossed over her chest looking hesitant. "sorry but, they want a word"

"Is that truly necessary?" Derek asked, moving to stand between Skye and Annabeth. She felt small, like a child being shielded from harm but she couldnt move.

"Sorry, they wont take our word they want to talk directly to her." Derek sighed looking back at the green eyes girl with a reluctant expression. She was close to trembling, the fear felt ridiculous, after everything she had been through so far but she couldnt shake it.

"Skye, if they say or do anything you dont like then you can go but we do need you to come in and speak to them." Annabeth said. The fear remained as she nodded her head. She hadn't really feared death but now, with the potential to be struck down by the gods, her godly parent with their power, it was almost debilitating.

Skye followed Annabeth and Derek back inside, hesitating at the doorway. Her mother was evil, if they wanted her dead then she would understand that she thought to herself, trying to reason, or would she.

The room was in the same state as before, Jason and Percy spoke back and forth with the gods in the hologram before them while the others took note and interjected when needed.

"Ah and here she is" A strong voice boomed as Skye stepped into their line of view. "The Daughter of the enemy"

"Brother I warned you'

"You don't warn me, brother, remember that" the voices were vaguely familiar though she couldn't put a name to them quite yet. She saw Jason mouth something at her and realized he was telling her who was speaking.

"Lord Zeus," Skye said, "I would just like to say, i have nothing to do with-"

"Your mother, we are well aware, though some of us had our doubts," Zeus said, cutting her off. Skye couldn't decide where to look, her eyes tried to drift to the floor but something told her to keep her eyes focused on the figures in front of her. She shuffled her feet, her hands feeling sweaty though she kept hold of Derek's hand none the less.

"We have been watching you, well since these Demigods found you that is, before then, well, you were as lost to us as you were to her." Zeus continued. "i trust you have been put on the right path now though" Skye felt her brows furrow. "Come on then so we can see you and talk face to face we need to speak of what you have learned"

She hesitated, digging her nails into her palm before moving forward. She felt Derek's grip loosen on her hand before dropping completely, she kept her eyes forwards swallowing the lump in her throat before standing directly n front of the Gods image.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked, her voice weaker then she had hoped, she cleared her throat and rolled her shoulders before looking back at them.

"No Young Demigod, I have agreed to spare you on account of the help you may provide." his voice was deep and threatening, he leaned back in his seat, gesturing for Skye to talk.

"What do you want to know?" Skye asked. The rest of the room was silent, the only sound coming from the kettle in the kitchen and the wind that had picked up outside.

"we would like a description of the Queen as well as what you know about how she came to be so powerful." Zeus Said Plainly, lacing his fingers together on his lap.

"Her name is Cynthia" Skye replied, Glancing to the side to see her brother who remained glaring at the man in front of him.

"Her grandmother was the one to start this, war, i think, she was a daughter of Hades, or she had a child with hades." Her head started hurting as she thought back trying to recall what she knew for the second time that night. "Cynthia still had some power from that lineage, its how she controls the monsters. She tried to escape her famiy but fell for a god and had a child, her grandmother tricked her into turning on you guys after her baby was taken." She swallowed hard, tucking some hair behind her ear before continuing.

"She has an army of monsters that i didn't see and soldiers, i think i only saw a small portion of it, she wanted me to lead her army." She watched for a reaction but the man just nodded

"And?" He asked.

"And i refused" She replied slowly, "i escaped her army and tried to fight them off when it attacked the town holding the demigods."

"Yes yes, we saw that very impressive." He replied, leaning forward in his seat again. "Do you have no more information, weak spots in her defenses, secrets that could help you defeat her?"

"You saw the battle in that town?" Skye asked her mind whirring.

"Yes yes," Zeus said waving it off as nothing. "but what we are looking for is a way to destroy her, did you find nothing on cutting off her power?" She heard movement in the room around her, smelt the salty, fresh breeze brush past her.

"She, um, i'm her Daughter, she has another demigod with her who she claims is her son, he is a child of Apollo." her nails dug into one palm while the other hand had her scratching at her thumb with her index finger. "you saw the army coming and didnt help them?" her head tilted slightly. and the older man exhaled, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Is there anything else?"

"She talked to me in my dreams and hurt my friends while they were inside the camp"

"Thats likely due to her demigod blood," Athena said, "even if it is diluted she would still be able to get in."

"I thought we were warded against her" Annabeth said. "are you saying she could have walked in at any time?"

"its possible, we didnt count on her having demigod blood, her grandmother, or great grandmother, whoever was sired by Hades, we warded against her bloodline a long time ago but her blood would be diluted by now, or else Skye wouldn't have been able to get in either. "

"There has to be something-" Piper started.

"There are other words you can put up but at the time our only other option would have been to prevent anyone of Hades's lineage to access the camp but then several Demigods would have been left for dead and we decided that would be unfair to Hades to allow his children to perish while ours were protected."

"How kind" Nico muttered from the couch to her left.

"It was no act of kindness Mr. Diangelo," Zeus said. "It knows that you are a powerful boy as any of your siblings should be, should we go to war"

"Again" Percy scowled, his voice low.

"-then you would be a necessary strength."

"And what if the Queen had decided to come in and kill anyone she wished?" Skye asked, her voice regaining its strength.

"she would have to leave all her forces behind," Athena said.

"But she's supposedly powerful enough to kill us all right"

"There are dampers on the barrier so that no child of Hades can use their full strength while inside," Zeus said, sounding irritated. There was a movement beside her and suddenly Nico was in front of her.

"You did what?" He demanded, his voice louder than she had ever heard it. She stepped back.

"It was a precaution we had to take, had the queen been allowed in at full strength then she had the potential to decimate this camp leaving no one to defeat her." Athena said, "your father agreed to it."

"like he had a choice" Nico growled. "is it only my father's children with the restriction?" Skye noticed his fist, balled at his side.

"it is Mr Di Angelo, now if you'd return to your seat," Zeus said, his voice growing slowly. "We can get back on track."

"I dont think so, why not restrict your children too?" Nico asked, "No offense," he continued, turning back to Jason and Thalia, "But they are just as much of a threat as I or my siblings are"

"They are not the ones directly related to the woman who laid waste to the country in a matter of weeks," Zeus explained, his voice low but controlled.

"No just the guy responsible for wiping out the human race twice," Nico said. Zeus shot to his feat, the image moving quickly. "And if there is any lines to dampen it would be all children of the big three, not a single line."

"we needed someone to hone their skills, for that they need their full strength."

"Father, i agree with Nico this was unfair," Jason said standing beside the Italian boy.

"I second that" Percy said, standing by the Blonde, "you have once again played the game in your favor."

"Mr Jackson" Zeus growled. "I think you have said enough tonight already."

"If there was any line to dampen it would be our Fathers" Skye said, her voice sounding like a squeak in her own ears as eyes turned to her. "Cynthia wanted me because she knew id be powerful, and, i mean no offense but Percy is the strongest demigod i know"

"Thats cause you havent seen me at ful strength apparently" Nico muttered, rolling his eyes before adding, "Kidding, we all know thats true, i agree with skye."

"Hey' Percy Said.

"Its true" Jason agreed "Especially when posied, well.."

"Poseidon was the one fraternizing with the enemy." Nico said "You had to know the child would be powerful"

"Wait," Percy said. "What happened there?" He asked the roo grew tired. "How did she end up with Skye after Poseidon took her away."

Zeus rubbed his hand over his face, slicking back his hair. "She was returned to the town we had left her the first time and then moved with another family to a different town which we were able to shield from her sight."

"The same town the grandmother had found her in the first time?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes that one, the same one she defended recently," Athena replied.

"Dont put me back on that track" Skye said, clenching her fist's.

"that's some flawed logic, she had been taken from there once already," Annabeth said, ignoring Skye's comment.

"No, she had been on a trip to another town when the guards found her and delivered her to the Grandmother, once one of the guards returned her to the road someone stumbled onto her and returned her before moving her on."

"So i was dumped in some strange town, stolen off the road ont to live with the evil bitch know as the queen, who happens to be my mother, only to be dumped abck on that road again and moved from town to town till you guys got your crap together ong enough for you to put up proper wards to hide me?" Skye said, putting everything together.

"hat would be, what is is, the 'gist of it'?" Zeus said.

"Oh no, thats not the gist of it oh lord Zeus" She said, her words heavy with sarcasm, she pushed her way to the front. "Becuase you seemed to have failed with those wards because the bitch found me and killed my Parents and where you guys?"

"We have limited control over what we can interfere in" He said plainly.

"No, you let the world reach this level of destruction with that thinking and now you expect your children to clean it up like they have done countless times before." Her nails bit into her palm as her voice rose. "You cant possibly cling to that logic." Warm fingers wrapped around her wrist gently.

"Watch your words child, your brother is lucky to be able to live through his words, you have done nothing to merit that level of leniency," Zeus Growled.

"Watch it" Percy said in return, shooting daggers at the older man.

"brother enough" another voice said though the person wasnt in view.

"you are should be grateful we let you live at all with the potential trouble you could cause, so far you havent been a threat but if you were to become one let it be known i wouldnt wait for an explanation to dispose of you." Zeus threatened. Something in her snapped and she wanted to collapse to the floor as a sickening feeling ran down her spine but she held steady, eyes fixed in the God.

"ENOUGH!" the other man yelled.

"I agree, your children may leave but the rest can stay to give me a proper explanation," Zeus replied looking to someone off-screen.

Percy was by her side in a second replacing the other hand on her wrist and pulling her from the room, down the porch steps and back to their cabin. He was fuming as they stepped inside, pacing the hallway, his hands running through his hair roughly as he muttered curses to himself.

* * *

"When you left, when the Queens beasts got through," Percy said. "It was because we had manages to get a connection through to the gods, it used the magic from the Barrier to strengthen it which is how they got in."

"So you had already talked to the Gods before now?" Skye asked.

They sat in Percy's room, Her, Percy and Annabeth. After they had got to the cabin Percy had paced and muttered curses for five straight minutes before dropping to the ground and leaning his back to the wall. Skye had watched as he took in a deep breath, staring at the roof before turning to her. The Cabin smelt strange, or it lacked its usual salty smell that she had drawn comfort from. Percy had apologized for his outburst to which Skye had waved off, he turned his gaze to the door and asked if she wanted to continue with talking about what had happened while she was gone before the Gods so rudely interrupted. Annabeth had come in minutes later and agreed it was a good idea. She didnt mention Zeus or Poseidon as they moved into Percy's room.

Now, Annabeth and Percy sat on his bed while Skye sat by the fountain, running her fingers through the water as they spoke.

"Yes," Annabeth continued in Percy's place. "but, we only got through to a handful as the others weren't there, the connection wasn't strong enough to last and even then it was only audio we couldn't even get the picture to Mount Olympus," Annabeth said.

"So, the camp was attacked because you were chatting with,"

"Dionysus, Hephaestus, Ares, Apollo and Artemis."

"And what information did you get?" She tried to keep her tone neutral but she could feel the irritation scratching at her.

"Potential whereabouts of the Queens lair, History of her and how the world ended up like this, not enough."

"And that's why you didn't help when we were under attack, cause you were drawing a map so you could play hide and seek with the bitch?" she pulled away from the water, pulling her knees up to her chest. Annabeth shoulders slumped.

"Skye"

"No, don't you think that's something you should warn people about?" Skye asked an unintentional bite in her words.

"And tell them what, Hey we're gonna make a call, monsters might get in so try not to die?" Percy questioned standing and moving to his Desk.

"No, i dont know, that would be better than what happened" Skye replied weakly

"We could have set up a patrol or something, hid the smaller kids at least" Percy sighed "but,"

"There wasnt time, we got a connection and had to do what we could to keep it" Annabeth added. "We are just extremely lucky that nobody was killed."

Skye sighed heavily, dropping her head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Sorry, i know it wasn't your fault im just"

"Worked up, i Know," Annabeth said. "Like Brother like sister." She rolled her eyes half-heartedly, inclining her head to Percy who remained at the desk.

"I won't apologize for going off, that Dick is asking for-"

"Percy, don't" Annabeth scolded him "We don't need that sort of thinking." Skye watched as Percy walked back over to his bed, dropping down to lie with his head by Annabeth 's knee.

"Okay, what else did the air head have to say?" Percy asked, rolling onto his back. Annabeth ran her fingers through his hair.

"He just wanted to hear our version of Skye's story and any information we had on the Queens army or whereabouts. Basically just repeating what we had already told him." She said.

"so they basically popped in to check we hadnt screwed up?" Skye asked. "Thats, reassuring?"

"Its just what they do" Annabeth said, her eyes on Percy's face as she spoke.

"You mean, screw things up, cause yeah that's what they do all right," Percy said, his tone considerably calmer as he hummed along to Annabeth's movements, her fingers running through his hair slowly.

"I mean to send us on their crazy errands and monitor us, expecting a mistake they can blame on us if we fail." Annabeth corrected.

"Alright well thats just great, is it okay if i go for a walk?" Skye asked, feeling like an intruder as she watched the two of them. There was a pause before anyone answered, she got a hum from Percy and a nod from Annabeth who seemed entranced by the tranquil look that had taken over Percy's features. She walked quietly to the door slipping out quickly and closing the door softly she got to her door and paused deciding which way to go.

She turned her doorknob a moved to open it, her hair fluttered over her shoulder and her decision was made for her as the salty breeze filled her lungs. 

* * *

**Authors note. I wrote most of this a while ago then got swamped with studies and other demanding things but here it** is so enjoy **!**


End file.
